Total Anti-Diva
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: New WWE Diva Elizabeth "Ellie" Carmichael is on E's newest show "Total Divas". All she wants is to earn the respect of her co-workers, win a lot of matches, and to eventually become the Divas Champion; all while being herself. Will she manage to do all that, and more? Justin Gabriel/OC with a big dose of AU, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I should so NOT be starting a new story. But alas, I am 'cause this idea has also been bouncing around my head for a while now- I'd say for a few months now. Also (and this is gonna sound really selfish), but ever since _Starting Over_ was completed, I've noticed that my views and reviews on all my other stories have been a hell of a lot less than before. So I'm trying to regain and add some fans. Hopefully, this fanfiction will do the trick.**

**This particular story will be in my own alternate universe (also known as AU). I'll be using the story lines from the first season of _Total Divas_ to my liking, as well as tweaking them when necessary. I will use most of the story lines that were present in the first season, and I will also create different ones for my OC.**

**I'm using the same OC I used in _Starting Over_, but I changed a fair number of things about her to make her somewhat different from her appearance in _Starting Over_. But this story is completely separate from _Starting Over_, just to be clear. I hope that all makes senses.**

**And yeah, I know I'm now writing two stories with P.J. Lloyd/Justin Gabriel as the main guy, but I honestly don't give a shit, 'cause he's interesting to write about. Plus, he's quite easy on the eyes. ;)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas__._**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter One

Elizabeth "Ellie" Carmichael sighed while she adjusted the hem of her black long-sleeved mini dress. As she looked at the camera pointing directly at her, she suddenly began to feel nervous. After all, she never thought that she would ever be on a reality TV show, and have cameras follow her around almost constantly. The thought of that starting very soon caused a sudden shudder to go down her spine. But she had to hide her nerves from the cameras for now, because the cameraman was getting ready to start filming her introduction to the show. She cleared her throat and sat up a little bit straighter in the chair. Once the cameraman's thumb went up, the filming began.

"So, please give us some basic info about yourself- name, hometown, that kind of thing," he instructed kindly.

* * *

"_My name is Ellie, and I'm originally from Valencia, Venezuela. I'm also the newest Diva to join the WWE. I've been wrestling for close to nine years now. Because of this, I like to tell people that I'm a wrestling veteran, and a WWE rookie," began Ellie. She made sure that her eyes were focused directly on the camera as she spoke._

* * *

"Are you in a relationship right now?" asked the cameraman.

* * *

"_No, I'm currently single. I've had my fair share of boyfriends in the past, but I haven't been involved in anything serious. I would like to stay single, but now that I'll be meeting a lot more people in WWE, I'll try to have an open mind about dating… maybe," answered Ellie with a playful smirk. She wanted to answer that particular question with a sarcastic "No," but she knew that wouldn't be an appropriate answer._

* * *

"And cut! That's a wrap. Thanks, Elizabeth. That was great," said the cameraman. The smile on his face seemed to be genuine, so she smiled back in return.

"Thank you," she replied. "When do you think you'll start filming for the show?"

"Maybe in a couple days," answered the cameraman with uncertainty. "It'll most likely happen when Jane introduces you to one of the other Divas. We just don't know which Diva yet."

"Oh, that's okay. Thank you for the heads up," said Elizabeth.

"You're welcome. We're all done for today, so you're free to leave."

"Alright, thanks again!"

"Bye-bye!"

Elizabeth waved at the cameraman, and promptly left the studio.

Once she was back at the hotel, she headed up to her room. She was about to get into some comfy clothes when she abruptly received a text message from Jane, who worked for Talent Relations in the WWE.

_Hello, Ellie. Please come down to the lobby in about half an hour- the earlier, the better. I need you to meet one of the WWE Divas. She'll be helping you out during Wrestlemania._

Elizabeth quickly typed out a reply.

_Sure. I will be down there as soon as possible._

Jane replied with:

_Sounds good. Thank you._

The new Diva decided against replying- after all, what the hell kind of reply could she write for that? She quickly focused her attention back to finding something else to wear. Since she wanted to be more casual, yet still be dressed nice, she picked out a sleek pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a sleeveless black and white polka dot shirt. She kept on the black pumps that she had been wearing earlier (they went with this outfit, too, and they looked great on her anyways). After brushing her hair out, she grabbed her black tote and headed back down to the lobby.

* * *

Natalie "Nattie" Neidhart stood in the lobby of the hotel with Jane, where they were waiting to meet the third newbie Diva that had joined the WWE. Jane had said that she was supposed to be good, and that having her in the WWE was a huge deal. Needless to say, she seemed to be excited about this newbie the most.

To be honest, Natalie wasn't in a very good mood today. After finding out from Talent Relations that she wasn't going to be in a match at Wrestlemania frustrated her a lot. On top of that, she was going to have three newbies following her around like lost puppies for a few days. That one two punch had completely destroyed her good mood from earlier that day. Why the hell was Jane doing this to her? She was a hardworking Diva who did her job damn well, and this is how they thank her- by making her a baby-sitter to three goddamn newbies? But she forced herself to smile and act polite, which was definitely a feat today.

"Oh, here she comes now," said Jane with excitement. Whether her excitement was real or fake, Natalie couldn't tell (but she didn't care, either way). Jane motioned for the cameras to start filming as Elizabeth calmly walked towards the two women.

"Ellie, it's great to see you," began Jane.

"It's good to see you, too," replied Elizabeth.

"Ellie, this is Nattie. She's a WWE Diva, and she's going to be helping you out, and showing you around during Wrestlemania," explained Jane.

"Hi," said Natalie as sweetly as she could. The two Divas shook hands.

"It's so nice to meet you," replied Elizabeth as the handshake ended.

* * *

"_Getting to meet Nattie is such an honour," gushed Ellie. "I'm a big fan of hers, as well as of a lot of other current Divas. It's just so surreal."_

* * *

"_Ellie seems nice," said Nattie, "but I'm still not crazy about having to help out all the newbies during Wrestlemania. I'll just have to make the best of it."_

* * *

"So, do you two have any questions?" asked Jane.

"I don't," answered Natalie.

"I don't, either," added Elizabeth.

"Alright then! I will see you two ladies around. Bye!"

"Bye," chimed in the two Divas before Jane left for the elevator. As soon as she was off camera, the main cameraman called out "Cut!", and left the two Divas alone in the lobby.

"I want you to know that I meant it when I said that it's nice to meet you," explained Elizabeth.

"Really?" Natalie was surprised to hear that.

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth. "I know this might sound lame… but I'm a huge fan. I especially loved when you wrestled with, or against Beth Phoenix. Your match against her on _Smackdown _was nothing short of amazing. I'm sorry for sounding like a crazy fan girl, but I am a big fan of yours."

"Aww, thank you," said Natalie. While she always appreciated a fan complimenting her, her current bad mood did dull her appreciation for the kind compliment. Despite that, she smiled warmly at the newer Diva.

"You're welcome, Nattie," replied Elizabeth. "I guess I'll see you later on today?"

"Probably. If you don't, I'll be at the Sandy Relief party tomorrow night."

"Sounds good," said Elizabeth. "See you later!"

Natalie left the hotel for who knows where, while Elizabeth went back up to her room. Once she was there, she texted Jane to ask if there would be anymore filming today for _Total Divas_. When she got a reply saying that there wouldn't be any filming until the next morning, she quickly changed into a pair of dark grey sweatpants, and a bright pink tank top. She carefully took off all of her makeup before lying down on the made bed to relax for the rest of the day.

She began to think of everything that would- and could- happen for her, and her career. Between the expected (the matches, and _Total Divas_), and the unexpected (her love life, and getting along with her co-workers), Elizabeth knew that she was going to have to constantly stay on her toes in order to keep up with anything and everything. But if that meant being able to work for the WWE, than she was more than happy to do so.

_This is gonna be one hell of a journey_, she thought to herself with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this new story.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2!**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's a new chapter! I'm pleased with all the feedback that I received from the first chapter, especially since it's a newer story. It makes me feel all warm inside. ;P**

**Just to be clear, any part written in italics is an on-camera confessional that I would imagine happening on _Total Divas_ in that situation. If this is confusing at all, let me know in a review, telling me how I could improve upon this. I'd greatly appreciate it! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or the show _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Two

Elizabeth woke up the next morning at around 7:30. Though she wanted to sleep in a lot more, she decided against it. She went into the bathroom, and washed up for the day. She changed into a pair of black Under Armour volleyball shorts, and a bright red racer back tank top from the same clothing brand.

As she looked over the closet to pick a dress to wear to Superstars for Sandy Relief, she heard a knock at the door. When she looked into the peep hole, her heart stopped when she saw who was there. But she quickly composed herself enough to open the door. She spotted the _Total Divas _camera first, and quickly reminded herself to stay calm.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," greeted Brianna "Brie" Garcia-Colace sweetly.

"Hey, newbie," echoed her twin sister, Nicole "Nikki" Garcia-Colace.

"Come on in," said Elizabeth. She moved out of the way so that the twins and the cameraman could enter her room.

"I'm Brie, and this is Nikki," explained the younger twin.

"It's so nice to meet you two! My name's Ellie," replied Elizabeth.

The twins both exchanged kind, firm handshakes with the newest Diva.

* * *

"_When I saw Ellie, my first thought was, 'Wow, this girl is so beautiful, and so nice. And her eyes are just stunning. Like, this girl could be competition based on just looks," said Nikki._

* * *

"So, what are your plans for today?" asked Nikki.

"Um, I don't know yet, to be honest," answered Elizabeth. "I'll probably just have a low-key day before going to Superstars for Sandy tonight."

"Sounds good," said Nikki.

"Can I ask you something?" piped up Brie.

Elizabeth did her very best to fight off the smirk that threatened to appear on her face. Given where the older Diva was looking, she knew exactly what she was about to ask.

"Yes, my eyes are naturally purple," she said without missing a single beat.

Brie raised her eyebrows, having not expected that. "How did you know I was gonna ask that question?" she asked with surprise.

"You couldn't stop staring at my eyes. People usually do that right before they ask me about my eye colour," explained Elizabeth. "I'm not upset that you asked- I was just expecting it 'cause I get asked about it a lot." She smiled and laughed a little.

"Makes sense," commented Nikki with a nod.

* * *

"_I like Ellie- I really do. I don't think she's gonna be trouble like Eva Marie," added Nikki. "She seems really nice, but I still think that she could be competition. We'll just have to wait and see."_

* * *

"Well, Nikki and I have our match rehearsal later on today with Ariane and Trinity, the Funkadactyls. I think you and the other newbies are gonna be there, too," said Brie.

"Oh, yeah! Oh my God, I totally forgot. I'm so sorry about that," replied Elizabeth.

"It's alright," said Nikki. "Besides, it's not 'til later on. It's at one o'clock… right?"

"Yeah," confirmed Brie. "So try not to show us up!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk at that particular comment. "That will so not be an issue."

"Well, we'll see you later," added Brie.

"Alright, bye!" responded Elizabeth.

* * *

"_I do like Brie and Nikki," said Ellie. "I also respect them a lot. My hopes are that they also like me, and that they'll end up respecting me both as a competitor, and as a person. After all, they're quite important in the WWE… I wouldn't wanna piss them off." She tried to laugh that last sentence off, but she came off as somewhat nervous._

* * *

Elizabeth was in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Nattie and the two rookies to show up. She looked down at what her was wearing- black jeans, a white and navy blue narrow horizontal-striped shirt, and a pair of navy blue peep-toe heels- and swallowed hard. She had no clue what to expect from the other two new Divas. She hoped that they were former indie wrestlers like her, but she knew that was most likely not going to be the case.

She looked back up at the sound of heels repeatedly clicking on the brown linoleum tile floor towards her, and smiled when she realized that it was Natalie. No _Total Divas _cameras were in sight, much to Elizabeth's relief (she still wasn't used to them being around).

"Hey, Nattie, how are you?" she said.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Natalie in a somewhat cheerful voice. "Have you seen Eva and JoJo?"

"No, I haven't," answered Elizabeth. "They must be the other two rookies."

"Yeah, they are. Have you not met them yet?" asked Natalie as she scanned the lobby.

"No, not yet," said Elizabeth. "When do we have to be at the arena?"

"Around noon."

"Well, it's only 11:30, so we're good for time. I know you probably wanna leave earlier, but what can you do?"

Natalie looked back at Elizabeth. But in that moment, she couldn't help but size the new Diva up. She was dressed well, and she wasn't showing off a lot of skin. The other two newbies liked to show a fair amount of skin, but Elizabeth was the opposite of that.

Natalie glanced at her watch, and saw that it now read 11:31. Since they were alone without the cameras, she decided to pick this girl's brain.

"If you don't mind," she began, "I'd like to get to know you some more, if that's alright."

"I don't mind one bit," replied Elizabeth. "Ask me anything, and I'll gladly answer."

"Alright. First off: is Ellie your real name?" asked Natalie.

"No, but it is a nickname," clarified Elizabeth. "My real name is Elizabeth Carmichael."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"And where are you from?"

"Valencia, Venezuela."

Natalie's eyes grew wide. "Wow. So do you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah, it's my first language," said Elizabeth. "I speak five languages fluently- Spanish, Portuguese, English, French, and Italian."

"Damn, that's quite impressive," replied Natalie, and she meant that- she really was impressed. "Did you go to college?"

"Um… yeah… I got a full-ride academic scholarship to UCSC in Santa Cruz," answered Elizabeth nervously. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to calm her growing nerves.

"Holy shit, that's impressive. What'd you study?"

"Psychology, with a minor in sociology."

"I'm honestly impressed," said Natalie.

_Too bad she's just another model turned WWE Diva_, she thought suddenly.

"Well, thank you," replied Elizabeth. "That's one of those things I hate telling people about myself, 'cause it sounds like I'm bragging. But that's so not what I'm doing. It's like with me talking about wrestling- I hate telling people about my career 'cause it sounds like I'm bragging. But I'm so not the bragging type!"

Natalie suddenly became confused, something that Elizabeth picked up.

"Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" she questioned.

"I'm just wondering why you were saying why you don't like talking about your wrestling career. Wait… have you been wrestling beforehand?" asked Natalie.

"Uh… yeah. I've been wrestling for about nine years now," revealed Elizabeth.

That new piece of information threw Natalie in for a loop. "Are you serious?"

"I am," answered Elizabeth. "I thought Jane or Mark told you that, which is why I never brought it up when we first met. I'm a newbie to the WWE, but I'm not a newbie to the pro wrestling industry."

Natalie's jaw was as wide open as the Grand Canyon.

"I'm sorry… I should've said something before."

"No, don't be. I just didn't expect you to be an actual professional wrestler. I thought you were in the same vote as Eva and JoJo. They're models-turned-Divas. I thought that because of them… and because you're so freaking gorgeous," replied Natalie after regaining her composure.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," said Elizabeth with a small grin. "And I'm not upset that you thought that 'cause you didn't know. I hope you know that."

"I appreciate that… really. You're very sweet."

"Maybe too sweet, but who cares?"

"Exactly," said Natalie with a laugh. "Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah, of course," answered Elizabeth warmly.

The two women embraced for a short bit before breaking apart. Natalie then turned around, and saw the two newbies walking to them as two cameras followed close behind.

The newbie on the left had dark skin, black curly hair, and brown eyes. She was quite small- even smaller than Elizabeth- and she also looked younger. The other newbie had lighter skin, though it was still relatively tan. Her fire truck-red hair was attention-grabbing, though it looked almost as fake as her smile. Her hazel eyes were quite beautiful, as was the rest of her. She was taller, and older looking than Elizabeth, and the first newbie.

"Hi," started Natalie. "Eva, JoJo, I'd like you two to meet Ellie. She's also new to the WWE, and she'll be with us during Wrestlemania."

"It's nice to finally meet you two," said Elizabeth. She shook the two women's hands. She noted that her handshake with Joseann "JoJo" Offerman wasn't a firm one, while her handshake with Natalie "Eva" Nelson was firm and confident.

"Nice to meet you too," said JoJo sweetly.

"Nice to meet you," echoed Eva, albeit in a not as sweet tone of voice.

* * *

"_I wasn't too excited to see Ellie," stated Eva Marie flatly. "Like, there's already two newbies- why is there a third newbie in the WWE? I don't get it. But I'm so not worried about her, 'cause she's no Eva Marie."_

* * *

The four women were now standing in some part of the near the gorilla as the cameras rolled. They made some small talk until the Funkadactyls appeared from behind the curtain, looking rather upset. Nikki and Brie weren't far behind, and they also looked pissed off.

"What's wrong?" asked Natalie.

"Everything just went wrong during rehearsal," said Trinity McCray. "Brodus was like, 'You suck!', and Ariane got really upset." She nodded towards her good friend and tag team partner, who was crying.

Then out of nowhere, a large bald man approached her and kissed her forehead.

"Who's that?" asked Eva.

"That's Vinny… he's Ariane's boyfriend," answered Natalie. She was about to say something else until Vincent started to go off on Ariane Andrews about the man who had previously insulted her.

"He can't talk to my girl like that," he said angrily. "I'll kick his ass so badly. That'll teach him to hurt my girl. Who the hell does he think he is?"

Natalie's face became pale when she heard the words that were coming out of his mouth. She was mortified that he was behaving this way in front of Ariane and her co-workers- and anyone could tell that Ariane herself was mortified, too.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his behaviour, and at the fact that Ariane wasn't trying to quiet him. Though she greatly disagreed with Brodus' actions, Vinny still had no right to cuss him out when he wasn't around.

Feeling brave, she slowly walked up to him. She was glad that Natalie was distracted with talking to Trinity to not notice what she was about to do.

* * *

"_I couldn't believe that Vinny was acting like an asshole in front of all of us," said Ellie. "You just don't behave like that in public. I know that he's not my boyfriend, but I wanted him to know that he was making a lot of people feel uncomfortable. I just wanted him to stop."_

* * *

"Excuse me, Vinny."

Vincent stopped talking and looked down at the petite woman standing in front of him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I would like for you to stop talking about Brodus this way in front of all of us," explained Elizabeth calmly. "I don't think that he was trying to hurt Ariane's feeling intentionally. I think that he was angry, or, frustrated, or both, and he just happened to take it out on her. I'm sure you've done that before- you get upset about something, and then you take it out on someone who had nothing to do with why you were upset in the first place.

"Also, it's just rude to say these things where we can all hear it. I don't wanna hear you, Ariane doesn't wanna hear you, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else here doesn't wanna hear you. It's making us all feel really uncomfortable, and I'd appreciate it if you said those things somewhere else, where we don't have to listen to you.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm interfering with something that you feel isn't my business. But when you act like that if front of a large group of people, it unfortunately becomes our business."

* * *

"_I cannot believe that this newbie just lectured Vinny about his behaviour," said Trinity. "Ariane doesn't even do that! I'm not even upset that she did that, 'cause he needed to be told!"_

* * *

"_I'm so glad that Ellie told Vincent off," added Nattie. "He was being a jerk, and he needed to know. I don't think he's gonna take it well, though."_

* * *

Vincent's face was almost as red as Eva's fiery hair. He looked like he wanted to respond, but it was like he had no idea what to say.

"I think you should leave before you say or do something that you regret, or that will get you into trouble… or both," concluded Elizabeth in a kind, yet firm voice.

He glared at her before storming out of the room in an angry huff. Ariane seemed to be relieved that he was gone, as was everyone else there. The cameras decided that they had filmed enough for now, so they left everyone to their own devices.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to start anything," said Elizabeth as she tried to comfort Ariane. "I just didn't like how he was talking to you, and it really made me feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine," replied Ariane as she carefully dried her eyes. "I appreciate you telling him off. I'm so embarrassed."

"It's not your fault. I mean, you didn't really do anything to deserve him acting like that," reassured Elizabeth with an apologetically smile. "Would you like a hug?"

"That'd be great, actually. Thanks."

The two women hugged it out for a moment. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Ellie if you like. You must be Ariane. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. This is my best friend, Trinity."

"Nice to meet you," spoke up Trinity as she shook Elizabeth's hand. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"Don't apologize. It's not like we could've done anything to prevent his behaviour."

"True." Trinity was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I wanna get out of this gear. I'll see you later."

"I'm with Trin," added Ariane. "I need to change badly."

"That's fine. See you later!"

The women said their goodbyes before heading off to the Divas' locker room to change. Natalie finally got her chance to ask Elizabeth a question that had been on her mind the minute she began to talk to Vincent.

"Why did you do that?"

Elizabeth looked and Natalie and grinned. "I just don't like it when a guy says such rude things about someone else. I'm sure that Brodus wasn't trying to be a jerk. He was just upset, so he snapped at Ariane. It happens to all of us. I'm not excusing his behaviour, but I do think that Vinny was overreacting. Plus, some of the things he said were just inappropriate."

Natalie nodded as she absorbed all of the younger woman's words. But before she could say anything, Brie spoke up.

"I'm glad you said something to him," she said. "He was just so rude."

"That was a brave to do," added Nikki. "I mean, he is a big guy, and I'm sure that he could've hurt you badly."

"He's not stupid, Nikki. He wouldn't actually beat me up 'cause Ariane would've lost her shit if he did. And I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to be known as a guy who beats up women. No guy wants to have that reputation."

"That makes sense," said JoJo.

Elizabeth smiled. "It was just the right thing to do."

The Divas went off to do their own things soon after that. The twins went to the locker room to get changed out of their ring gear, while Natalie, Eva, JoJo, and Elizabeth headed back to their hotel in the veteran Diva's rental car.

"Are you all going to Superstars for Sandy tonight?" asked Natalie once they finally got back to the hotel.

"Yeah," replied JoJo.

Eva merely nodded.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth. "Will you be there?"

"Yeah, but I'll be interviewing people, not partying," answered Natalie.

"That sucks. I'm sorry," piped up JoJo.

"Don't be," said Natalie.

"Well, in case I don't get a chance to talk to you tonight, have a good night," replied Elizabeth.

"Thanks, Ellie. You too!"

The four Divas went up the elevator, and headed up to their respective rooms to get ready for what they all hoped to be a fun night out before Wrestlemania.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, damn... I already have a new chapter up! Well, I technically finished this chapter at around 4, 4:30 am this morning, but I'm only posting it now because I was just way too tired to post it earlier. But it's up now, so that's good. :)**

**Also, I wanna talk anyone and everyone whose read, favourited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me knowing that there are people who are actually reading this story, and it makes me want to write more chapters & more stories. Again, thank you guys so, so much! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Three

Elizabeth scanned the large closet slowly and carefully. She was getting ready for the Superstars for Sandy Relief party that was taking place tonight, and she wanted to look stunning. She had already curled her hair and applied her makeup, so she was now completely focused on finding the perfect dress to wear. If Nikki, Brie, Natalie, and many more influential slash important people (both from and outside WWE) were going to be there, she didn't want to disappoint a single person.

She suddenly spotted a white, lacy long-sleeved mini dress hanging in the closet. She tried it on before she carefully examined herself in the floor length mirror that hung on the wall. The dress hugged her body in all the right places, and made her feel like a billion dollars. She decided on that, as well as a pair of nude peep-toe high heels from Topshop. She grabbed her black and white clutch, and made sure that it held her wallet, hotel key, iPhone, and her WWE Employee card. She looked herself over one more time in the mirror before finally leaving for the party in a taxi.

Seeing the red carpet once she arrived at the event instantly made Elizabeth nervous. She was glad that she had decided against wearing a long gown tonight- the last thing she needed was a super embarrassing spill in front of God knows how many people. She paid the cab driver, and then exited the car. She slowly walked onto the carpet to pose for pictures.

When the photographers saw her, a small number of them recognized who she was because of her long indie career. They immediately called for her attention.

"Ellie!"

"Ellie, this way!"

"Smile!"

"Look over your shoulder!"

"Look here!"

She tried to obey as many of the photographers' orders as she could without making herself dizzy from moving constantly. She felt so goddamn beautiful tonight, and no one could make her believe otherwise.

She suddenly spotted Natalie interviewing John Cena, who had Nikki happily clinging onto his arm. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel guilty- Natalie should have been having fun with her friends and co-workers, not interviewing other Superstars and public figures.

Elizabeth decided that she had had enough of posing for tonight, so she walked over to briefly to talk to Natalie. By the time she reached her, John and Nikki were already inside the place.

"Hey, Nattie! You look beautiful," said Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Ellie. You also look gorgeous. By the way, Jane wanted me to tell you that there are a few _Total Divas_ cameras at the party. But since there's so many people inside, she won't be upset if they film you for only a little bit," replied Natalie.

"Thanks for letting me know, Nattie. I appreciate it," said Elizabeth. "Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too!"

Elizabeth waved one last time before finally heading into the party. She saw how many people were in the building, and suddenly became nervous. She realized that she only knew Nikki, Brie, JoJo, and Eva, and she didn't even know any of them that well. Besides, her odds of finding any of them in the large sea of bodies was about as likely as winning the lottery, and being struck by lightning at the same time.

"Ellie!"

_Then again, maybe not_, she thought as she turned to find the owner of that voice.

"Nikki! Oh my God, you look stunning!" she exclaimed over the noise of talking and loud music.

"Thanks, girl! You look beautiful, too!" replied Nikki just as loudly.

"Thank you."

"C'mon, Brie wants to see you, too."

Elizabeth could only nod in response as Nikki dragged her by the arm to a large couch that sat close to the wall. Brie was sitting there with a glass of champagne in her hand. Elizabeth quickly noted that Nikki also had a glass of champagne.

"Ellie, you look so beautiful," remarked Brie as she got up to hug the new Diva.

"Thanks, Brie! You look beautiful as well," replied Elizabeth.

"Thank you," said Brie. She was going to say something else, but she suddenly noticed that her twin sister had a frown etched on her face. Her own bright smile dimmed pretty fast.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know," answered Brie. She touched Nikki's arm to get her attention, which ended up working.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Look at Eva and JoJo… they're acting like they own the damn place," replied Nikki.

Brie and Elizabeth looked in her direction, and saw the two newbies talking to a tall, large man in an expensive-looking suit. Eva was wearing a short, white lacy dress that showed plenty of (which was code for _too much_) cleavage. JoJo was wearing a simple, long-sleeved black dress with a hem that seemed to be a little short on her. They seemed quite relaxed and happy as they continued to talk.

"They're just trying to enjoy themselves tonight," said Elizabeth.

"I know, but they don't get the WWE hierarchy," replied Nikki. "I feel like they need to be knocked down a peg or two." Before anyone could stop her, she had disappeared into the crowd of people, much to Elizabeth's dismay.

_I should probably go somewhere else now_, she thought nervously.

* * *

"_I get what Nikki's trying to do," said Ellie, "but I don't agree with it. Eva and JoJo are just trying to socialize with other people at the party- and there's no crime in that. Now I can't help but wonder if Nikki will do something like that to me. That makes me want to not want to enjoy myself tonight."_

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna go and mingle. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, no problem. Have a good night!" replied Brie.

"Thanks Brie, you too!"

* * *

"_I think that Ellie is different from Eva Marie and JoJo," stated Brie. "She seems very humble and kind, but she's really unique, too. I would love to get to know her better, and I know that Nikki would be up for it, too. What I need is a good time to do so."_

* * *

Elizabeth soon found a seat on a chair that was a few feet away from where she had been earlier. She couldn't see Eva, JoJo, or any _Total Divas_ cameraman amongst the crowd. She was slightly glad that she hadn't spotted either party; the other newbies didn't seem to care for her whatsoever, and she didn't feel like being filmed yet again. She scanned the building and saw many people mingling, talking, and drinking. Needless to say, she felt quite left out.

"Would you like some champagne?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and saw a tall, tanned man with brown hair holding a glass of champagne in each hand. He was wearing a black suit, a light blue dress shirt, and a black and royal blue striped tie. The man was quite handsome- she couldn't deny that at all. She smiled at his sudden presence.

"Um… yes, please. Thank you," she stammered. She mentally slapped herself across the face for sounding so goddamn nervous. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her? She never got this shy or nervous around a new guy, no matter how cute he looked. So, why was this specific guy the exception? She tried her best to brush off her newfound anxiety.

"No problem, sweetheart," he replied gently. "I'm Paul Lloyd, but you can call me P.J."

"I'm Elizabeth Carmichael, but you can call me Ellie if you wish."

"It's nice to meet you," replied P.J. as the two shook hands.

Elizabeth nodded. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"So, I'd like to ask you something," said P.J. suddenly.

"And what might that be?" questioned Elizabeth. She sipped her champagne, and raised her left eyebrow with sheer curiosity.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing sitting here all by herself?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. Did this guy just ask that super cheesy question? But the answer was yes, he had asked that particular question. She had indeed heard correctly.

"I'm observing the party. That's the only excuse I have, to be honest," she replied with an apologetic shrug.

"There's nothin' wrong with that," remarked P.J. "Do you work for the stadium?"

"No, I'm actually a WWE Diva. I joined just a couple days ago."

"Oh yeah, I heard they were hiring a few new Divas. They hired two new Divas, right?"

"Three, actually. I was hired a couple days after it was announced that the other two had been hired."

"Oh, I see. So, where are you from?" said P.J. as he nodded his head and sipped his champagne.

"I'm from Venezuela."

"Really? Wow… I've met anyone from there before."

"Until now, that is."

P.J. chuckled, causing Elizabeth to blush ever so slightly. "That is true."

"And you're from South Africa, right?"

"Yeah… how'd you know that?" asked P.J.

Now Elizabeth was suddenly scared as hell.

"Uh… well… I'm kind of a fan of wrestling." She hung her head at how silly she felt saying that. She wished she had said that it was because of his accent, but she didn't. Now she felt like an annoying fan girl.

"What WWE Superstar isn't a fan at heart?" replied P.J. "Don't look away, please… I wanna see you and your pretty eyes."

Elizabeth slowly sipped her champagne before looking back up. P.J. was suddenly taken aback when he realized what colour her eyes were.

"Before you ask… yes, my eyes are naturally purple. I do not wear colour contacts," she said.

"Wow… they're very beautiful," marvelled P.J. with authentic wonder.

"No offense," replied Elizabeth, "but you're the first person I've ever met who's been fascinated with my eyes."

Now it was P.J.'s turn to hang his head with embarrassment. Elizabeth laughed and touched his shoulder gently.

"Not that I'm complaining," she added.

P.J. looked back up and saw her kind smile directed right at him. He smiled as well before downing the rest of his champagne, and placing it on a nearby tray. Elizabeth followed suit.

"So how has your training been at NXT?" asked P.J.

Elizabeth bit her lip before responding. "Well, I actually don't train in NXT."

"I thought that's where all the newbies had to train before getting called up to the main roster," said P.J. with confusion.

"Technically, yes," replied Elizabeth. "When I talked to WWE officials, it was clear from the get-go that they couldn't actually teach me anything new, 'cause I've been wrestling for nine years. Since that was something they didn't have to worry about, they wanted to have me on NXT in order to get in perfect shape. But after I did a house show, they decided that I was good enough to put on the main roster. So, here I am."

"Oh, wow. So you've spent nine years wrestling in the indies, and you're only getting into the WWE now? If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I don't mind you asking. I'm twenty-two."

"Holy shit… you sound like a big deal."

Elizabeth groaned and put her head in her hands. "Oh my God, please don't say that! That scares the hell out of me. Plus, it wasn't my decision to go straight to the main roster."

"That's true. I wasn't trying to freak you out, sweetheart- really," said P.J. He gently squeezed her left shoulder, which caused her to look back up at him yet again.

"It's just that I don't think of myself as the best Diva ever, or think highly of myself in general," she said. "I don't think I'm bad, or anything like that at all. I like to think that I'm somewhere in the middle. Does that make any sense?"

"It does," replied P.J. "I like that- you're a humble person. It's hard to find people like that anymore."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Elizabeth. She flashed him a beautiful smile that showed both her kindness, and her beauty.

P.J. involuntary returned a smile back at her and placed his hand on her thigh. He leaned into her ear to make sure she heard his words.

"Are you single?"

She rolled her eyes as he pulled away from her, his hand still on her thigh. She motioned for him to come closer again, which he did.

"I am," she replied. She somehow managed to not add in any witty slash sarcastic remark about not doing one-night stands, or casual sex in general because she didn't want to assume that was why he had asked her about her relationship status.

"Well then, could I have your number?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered. She gave him her phone number as he typed it out on his black Samsung smart phone. She didn't normally give her phone number out to some WWE Superstar that she had just met, but she didn't want to say no to him. Besides, the chances of him calling or texting her were extremely slim; like he'd actually do that out of the blue one day!

_Yeah, right,_ she thought, _and I'm the fucking President of the United States_.

"Thanks so much," he replied.

"You're welcome."

Just then, one of P.J.'s good friends, fellow WWE Superstar Heath Miller, appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey, Heath!"

"Paul! Great to see you, man!" They shared a man hug before Heath spotted Elizabeth. "Hey, who's that?"

"This is Ellie, one of the new Divas," replied P.J.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Heath."

"Nice to meet you too," said Elizabeth. They shook hands briefly.

"I'm about to head back to the hotel. You ready to go?" asked Heath.

"Well…" P.J. looked at Elizabeth and bit his lip. He was done for the night, but he didn't want to just abandon her.

"You want a ride back?" questioned Heath, looking at her.

"Oh, you don't have to go out of your way for me," replied Elizabeth.

"It's no problem at all," piped up P.J. "We'll pay, too. But only leave if you want to."

"Yeah, I'll ride with you guys," answered Elizabeth. "I took a cab here, anyways."

"Sweet! Let's go!" exclaimed Heath.

"Don't worry about Heath trying to hit on you," explained P.J. as the three Superstars made their way to their cab. "He's married, and has a daughter."

"Well then," said Elizabeth, "I won't worry about him. I'll just spend my time worrying about you." She laughed a bit, though she wasn't totally joking.

"I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, sweetheart," replied P.J with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled in return without saying another word.

The cab suddenly pulled up, and they all climbed in. Still not totally comfortable, she chose to sit in the passenger seat of the cab, leaving the backseats for the men. Heath gave the driver the address before they drove away. The men talked amongst themselves, while Elizabeth silently stared at the many stars that covered the midnight blue sky.

"We're here," said P.J. suddenly.

Elizabeth gathered her thoughts before grabbing her clutch and exiting the car. Heath and P.J. paid the driver, and then they headed into the hotel. Heath was about to join Elizabeth and P.J. on the elevator, but he got pulled away by Mark from Talent Relations to discuss a post-Wrestlemania match. (What good timing for a talk like that!) That meant that she was going to be in an elevator with just P.J. If her feet hadn't been so goddamn sore from wearing heels all night, she would have taken the stairs. But the elevator doors opened before she could try to get away. She reluctantly got on the elevator with the man she had met only tonight.

"What floor are you on, sweetheart?"

"Fifth," she answered. She glanced at the elevator doors and saw that P.J. had also chosen the seventh floor.

"Alright," said P.J.

"Thank you for letting me ride back to the hotel with you and Heath. I really do appreciate it," said Elizabeth. "And it was nice to meet you."

"No problem, sweetheart," replied P.J. "It was nice to meet you, too. I hope we can talk some more."

"I hope so, too," said Elizabeth. As much as she didn't want to admit it, P.J. truly intrigued her. He seemed to be genuine with his emotions, and his actions. She hoped that she wasn't wrong, but then again, she had been wrong before.

The elevator suddenly opened on the fifth floor.

"I'll see you around," said P.J. (_Hopefully_, he added silently).

"Bye! Thanks again for the ride!" replied Elizabeth right before the elevator doors shut.

With that, she promptly headed to her room and got ready for bed. After taking a long shower, she changed into a green oversized T-shirt, and a pair of white volleyball shorts. She was about climb into bed and fall into a deep sleep when she received a text message from an unknown number. It read:

_Hey, it's Brie! Nattie gave me your number. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for breakfast with Nikki and I tomorrow morning at 9. It's not for "Total Divas", so there'll be no cameras._

Elizabeth immediately froze. Brie and Nikki wanted to hang out with her? She so didn't see this coming! But she sure as hell wasn't going to pass this up.

She hastily typed a reply.

_Hey, I'd love to have breakfast tomorrow morning! Where should we meet?_

A few minutes went by before she received a reply.

_Great! Let's meet in the hotel lobby. See you soon! :)_

Elizabeth replied even faster this time.

_Sounds good! See you then!_

She set her alarm for seven in the morning to give herself enough time to get ready for the next day. She saved Brie's phone number on her phone before finally getting under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

P.J. kept tossing and turning in bed, wishing that he was fast asleep already. The time on his phone read 2:10 in the morning, and yet he was far from tired. But he did know the reason for his unusual amount of restlessness- and that reason was Elizabeth Carmichael.

_What a beautiful woman_, he thought as he pictured her in his mind. Her long, curly dark brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, her eyes were just so unique, and he loved the dress that she wore tonight. She was definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

But as he thought about her more, her appearance was simply the icing on the cake. Sure, he had initially approached her because she was absolutely beautiful- he couldn't deny that at all. But as he began to talk to her, he soon realized that she was far more than a pretty face with an equally pretty body. She was kind, funny, and smart- what else could he ask for in a woman?

_What the hell am I thinking? I just met her tonight,_ he thought annoyingly. But he had to admit that he was sort of attracted to her- and it wasn't just because of her physical appearance. He wanted to get to know this woman in a different setting than a party to make her more comfortable. He also wanted it to happen sooner, rather than later. Smiling at that last thought, he finally closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So, the newest chapter is here already! My creativity won't stop flowing when it comes to this story, which is why I've been updating this fanfiction so often. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I uploaded chapter 5 tonight, or tomorrow morning! I just love updating my stories almost daily- and I'm sure you guys appreciate it as well.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Four

Elizabeth woke up next morning with a start. She promptly shut off the alarm on her phone before climbing out of bed. She wanted to sleep in so badly after everything that had happened last night. However, since she was having breakfast with Brie and Nikki, that so wasn't an option.

She got washed up, and all done up before looking through her closet to find something nice to wear. She figured that the twins were most likely going to wear dresses and heels for breakfast, so she picked out a royal blue spaghetti strap dress, and a pair of black sandals with three inch heels. She grabbed her black Chanel-inspired tote, and headed down to the lobby.

As she had suspected, she was rather early, as it was only twenty after eight when she had made it downstairs. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and went on Twitter, all while keeping an eye on the elevator for Nikki and Brie.

_I hope all goes well during breakfast,_ she thought.

* * *

"Nikki, are you ready to go?"

"Almost…" Nikki was making sure that her red lipstick was perfect.

"You're such a perfectionist," said Brie.

"Shut up," snapped Nikki playfully.

"Well, it's true!"

"Whatever."

The twins grab their purses, and exited their hotel room for the lobby. Nikki quickly spotted Elizabeth, who was standing near a couch.

Elizabeth spotted her and her sister, and went to go greet them. As Elizabeth had suspected, they were both in dresses and heels, so she was definitely glad that she was wearing what she had on.

"Hey, Brie, hey Nikki," she greeted sweetly.

"Hey, Ellie," greeted Brie. She offered Elizabeth a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"You look gorgeous," commented Nikki as she hugged the newbie.

"Well, thank you," replied Elizabeth. "You two both look beautiful as well."

"Thank you," said Brie. "Ready to go?"

"Only if you are," answered Elizabeth.

* * *

The three women sat down at a table inside a casual-looking brunch restaurant. They began to read the menu silently, but Nikki broke the silence only a moment later.

"So, Nattie told us quite a bit about you," she began.

Elizabeth looked up and raised her left eyebrow. "She did, did she? I hope it was all good things."

"They were," replied Nikki. "So, you wrestled before coming to WWE?"

"Yes, that's true," answered Elizabeth. "I've been wrestling for nine years in total."

"So you know how this business works," stated Brie right before the women ordered their drinks, and their food.

"Yes," said Elizabeth. "I'm new to the WWE, but I'm not new to professional wrestling."

"That sounds about right," replied Brie.

"Did you have a good time last night?" asked Nikki.

"I did," replied Elizabeth. "I'm sure you two also had fun last night."

"We did," responded Brie.

"I wanted to ask you something, Nikki," said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you put Eva and JoJo in their place last night? I missed that part."

Nikki laughed. "Yeah… well mostly Eva, to be honest. I just made her get me and Brie champagne, that's all. I also made JoJo go with her. She did it, so I left her and JoJo alone after that."

"I see."

"I gotta be honest," continued Nikki. "I did consider making you get me or Brie more champagne. But I decided not to 'cause you're so nice, and you went off on Vincent."

"Thanks," replied Elizabeth in a confused voice.

Neither Nikki nor Brie noticed the change in her voice. All they noticed was that everyone's food had just arrived. Relief flooded Elizabeth when she realized that they had missed that.

"Nattie, Brie, and I have already decided that out of all the newbies, we like you the most," announced Nikki.

"Wow… you mean that?" asked Elizabeth in disbelief.

"Oh, we mean it," piped up Brie. "You're so humble and so kind- how can we hate that?"

"You can't hate that," added Nikki, "but you can hate cockiness."

"Not that I disagree with you, but what makes you say that?" questioned Elizabeth.

"It's about Eva. She acts like she owns the company. I'm sure you've met her."

"Well… yes. But we were filming when it happened," admitted Elizabeth. "She seemed nice to me, but that could've just been an act for the cameras. We haven't really gotten to know each other, really. I haven't really talked to JoJo that much, either."

"JoJo's is really sweet," revealed Brie. "But she's also pretty young."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"Seriously? She's younger than me! That's crazy. I did think that she was younger than me when I first saw her."

"Yeah, 'cause you're twenty-two, right?"

"Correct."

"Damn… you look younger," admitted Nikki. "I was thinking that you were at least twenty."

"Oh, wow. I'm flattered. Thank you" said Elizabeth. "So, are you two excited for your Wrestlemania match?"

"Hell yeah," answered Brie. "You and the other newbies are gonna show up to watch, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm extremely excited," confessed Elizabeth. "I've never watched, or been to Wrestlemania before. So just being there will be a dream come true."

The server came by to pick up the women's empty plates, and to ask for the bill.

"How should I split the bill?" he asked.

"Just put it on one bill, please," answered Brie.

The server nodded and left.

Nikki looked at Elizabeth and grinned a little. "You don't have to pay… this time," she said. "I'll pick it up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

After paying, the three women left the restaurant to head back to the hotel in Brie's rental car.

"What time are you gonna be at the stadium?" asked Nikki.

"Around 5:30 or so. Nattie wants to be there rather early, which is fine by me. Besides, the cameras are gonna be filming quite a bit tonight." replied Elizabeth.

"Sounds good. Can't wait to see you there," piped up Brie.

"Back at you," said Elizabeth.

* * *

_Hey! I know it's only 5:00, but I'm already in the lobby. Eva & JoJo aren't here, so don't rush. But still be here before 5:30, please._

Elizabeth glanced up from the issue of _Elle_ she had been reading to read the new text she had gotten. Once she read Natalie's text, she quickly typed out a reply.

_That's fine. I'll see you soon :)_

She set her phone in her purse before looking herself over in the mirror once again. Natalie had said to dress comfortably, so Elizabeth was now wearing a pair of grey leopard print jeans, a white tank top with a straight-across neckline, and a pair of black wedge sneakers- the perfect combination of comfort and cool. Loving what she saw, she grabbed her purse and made her way down the lobby. She spotted Natalie right as the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

"Hey, Nattie, how are you?"

"Ellie! I'm good, how are you?" asked Natalie as the two women hugged.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Elizabeth. "Did you have a good time last night despite having to work?"

"I did, actually," said Natalie while they took a seat on a couch in the lobby. "What about you?"

"I had a good time," answered Elizabeth. "It was a little overwhelming at first, but it was still a lot of fun. By the way, you look really pretty today."

"Aww, thank you Ellie," replied Natalie. "You also look so pretty. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Not that I'm complaining, but you never show a lot of skin with what you wear. Why is that?"

"It's just that I show a lot of skin in the ring with my ring attire, so I prefer to not show as much skin everywhere else. I also am terrified of wearing anything that shows off cleavage because I have this ridiculous phobia of having a wardrobe malfunction while wearing something with cleavage," explained Elizabeth.

"That makes sense," replied Natalie. "You still have a killer sense of fashion."

"Thanks, Nattie."

"You're welcome, Ellie. Oh, here come the 'real' newbies."

Elizabeth looked in Natalie's direction, and saw Eva and JoJo walking towards them from the elevator. JoJo was wearing a black cropped T-shirt, jean short shorts, and white gladiator sandals. Eva was wearing a white cropped T-shirt, distressed acid-wash jeans, and black platform heels.

"Hey, girls," greeted Elizabeth cheerfully.

"Hey, Ellie," said JoJo in the same tone of voice.

"Hello," said Eva simply. She gave off a small grin in an attempt to seem somewhat cheerful. But anyone could tell that she was far from excited for whatever reason. (Maybe it had something to do with a certain Colombian newbie? Who knows?)

"Ready to go?" asked Natalie.

"I am," replied Elizabeth.

"Me too," said JoJo.

"Me three," spoke up Eva.

"Good, let's go."

The four WWE Divas left the hotel and got into Natalie's rental SUV. They then made their way to the stadium where Wrestlemania was being held this year. They saw the _Total Divas_ cameras waiting for their arrival when they got out of the car.

* * *

"_So tonight, I'm stuck baby-sitting two newbies today during Wrestlemania," said Nattie in a huff._

_A small smile grew on her face from out of nowhere._

"_I say two newbies instead of three," she continued, "because Ellie isn't a total newbie like Eva and JoJo."_

* * *

"Wow, this is incredible," said Elizabeth. She was completely awe struck by everything she was seeing and hearing. She was overwhelmed, but she was completely okay with it.

* * *

"_I'm so happy right now," said Ellie with a large, natural smile on her face. "I truly feel like I'm on cloud nine. I know that I will wrestle a match at Wrestlemania one day. This is everything I want, and then some!"_

* * *

"Let's go to catering," spoke up Natalie.

The three newbies followed the older Diva to where catering was located. It was a large room where food and drinks were kept for WWE employees. A few Superstars and Divas were mingling in the room, eating and talking.

"Just relax and enjoy yourselves," said Natalie.

Eva and JoJo went to a nearby table to talk amongst themselves as soon as Natalie said that. She rolled her eyes at their behaviour, all while making sure that the cameras didn't catch her doing that. Elizabeth smiled apologetically as the cameras focused strictly on the two newbies. She was about to say something to Natalie when she felt a hand touch her left shoulder.

"Hey Nattie, do you think I could steal her from you for a while?" said a very familiar voice.

"Yeah, sure, P.J.," replied Natalie. She nodded at Elizabeth to encourage her.

"I'll see you later," said Elizabeth as she followed the man right outside catering. They stood in front of each other face-to-face. It took a lot for her to not look down at the floor in the name of being scared out of her wits.

"I didn't know you were on _Total Divas_," said P.J. "I'm not upset- I'm just surprised."

"Well, I am," replied Elizabeth. "I'll admit that I feel silly doing it, but I was like, 'What the hell, why not?' I didn't earn my contract because I'm doing _Total Divas;_ I earned it because of my wrestling ability."

"I believe that," said P.J. "Are Eva and JoJo in your shoes?"

"Are you asking if they're also former indie wrestlers?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, to answer your question… no, they're not. They're models-turned-wrestlers."

"I see. So how are you tonight, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"Good, thanks for asking. How does it feel to be here at Wrestlemania?"

"It feels incredible," replied Elizabeth. "I can't even begin to explain how amazing it feels to be here." Her entire face lit up as she spoke, causing P.J. to smile.

"It is quite awesome, isn't it?" said P.J. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, sweetheart."

With that, he opened his arms up for a hug. Elizabeth decided to embrace him in return. She took note that while he held her tight, she didn't feel like he was suffocating her at all.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and looked down into her purple eyes. "You look so beautiful tonight."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks become hot in an instant. "Thank you, P.J."

Natalie suddenly poked her head out the door.

"P.J.? Sorry, but I need to steal her for the rest of the night."

"That's fine," he replied. He looked back at Elizabeth. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah… I'd like that," said Elizabeth with a small smile on her face. She and P.J. then walked back into catering.

"She's all yours, Nattie," he said. "I'll see you around."

"Alright, bye P.J.!" called out Natalie. She waited until P.J. had left to raise her eyebrows suspiciously at Elizabeth.

"We met last night at Superstars for Sandy," revealed Elizabeth. "I was sitting by myself, and he suddenly offered me a glass of champagne. I accepted, and we just spent the rest of the night talking, and getting to know each other."

"Oh, I see," said Natalie. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Did you two…"

"Oh, no, no, no," replied Elizabeth. "He took a taxi with me to the hotel, but we went to our own rooms. I'm so not into casual sex!"

"I was gonna say, you don't look like someone who would sleep with some guy you just met," said a relieved Natalie. She breathed out a sigh of relief and laughed. "You really don't wanna be known as the Diva who'll sleep with any Superstar."

"Yeah, it won't be me," said Elizabeth before joining in with Natalie's laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The two women looked and saw that JoJo and Eva had approached them with the cameras. Natalie looked at Eva, who had asked the question.

"Elizabeth was just telling me a funny story about some guy hitting on her last night, that's all," lied Natalie.

"The pick-up line he used was, 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' Dumbest pick-up line ever," added Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes dramatically to emphasize the last sentence.

Eva and JoJo nodded, though Eva didn't look like she was convinced.

"Let's go," said Natalie. "I think the Divas' match will be starting soon."

The women left catering and headed off to a room with a TV hanging on the wall. The last match was now drawing to a close.

"So what is the Divas' match?" asked JoJo.

"It's the twins and Rhodes Scholars against Tons of Funk and the Funkadactyls," replied Natalie. "It's about to start now."

At least, it should have. But instead, John Cena's music started playing. All of the women were very confused.

* * *

"_The mixed tag team match between the Bella Twins and the Funkadactyls should be starting right now- not John Cena versus the Rock," said Nattie in disbelief. "I thinking to myself, 'What the hell is going on?'"_

* * *

"We need to find them," stated Natalie firmly.

The Divas walked into another room, where a couch and a plasma TV hanging on the wall were all that was in there. Brie, Nikki, Trinity, and Ariane were all sitting on the couch looking quite upset.

"What happened?" asked Natalie. "When's your match?"

"Never," replied Brie simply.

"They had to cut it because of time constraints," added Nikki.

Elizabeth could feel her heart break when she heard that. How dare the WWE take away these women's Wrestlemania match because they couldn't keep track of the timing? This was complete bullshit in her eyes. Things like this had discouraged her in the past from wanting to become a professional wrestler to begin with, let alone a WWE Diva. She shook her head in disgust.

_This will never, ever happen again,_ she vowed to herself. _I am going to have my Wrestlemania moment, no matter what._

"I don't wanna talk about it right now 'cause I'll just start crying," said Nikki. She got up and left for the locker room. Trinity and Ariane followed close behind, both of them on the verge of tear.

While Natalie, Eva, and JoJo followed them with the cameras, Elizabeth decided to sit next to Brie, who now looked at her with what might as well have been question marks in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to be by yourself," explained Elizabeth. "I'm so sorry. You girls didn't deserve that to happen to you."

"Thank you, Ellie," replied Brie as a tear slid down her cheek. She looked down at the ground and hastily brushed it away with the back of her right hand.

"I wish I could say or do something to make you feel better, but I honestly don't know what I can do," added Elizabeth.

"It's okay, Ellie- really," responded Brie. She looked at the younger Diva and smiled at her. "Honestly, I'm just glad you didn't leave me here alone."

"I could never do that. I just wanted to try and comfort you."

"I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like a hug?"

"I would, actually. Thanks."

The two Divas hugged tightly. Brie could feel her urge to cry go away, much to her relief. She hated crying in front of others, and Elizabeth was doing a good job of making sure that she was keeping her composure.

"Thanks again, Ellie- really."

"Anytime, Brie. Let's go to the locker room before the other Divas start wondering where we are.

The two Divas headed to that very place. When they entered, they noticed that the cameras were gone, as well as Ariane and Trinity. Nikki was silently getting her things together, while Natalie, Eva, and JoJo got to know each other some more.

Elizabeth grabbed her phone from out of her purse, and saw that someone had texted her just a few minutes ago. It read:

_Hey, sweetheart. It's P.J. I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for lunch tomorrow at around noon. It's not a date, I promise. I'll meet you in the lobby of the hotel._

"Oh my God," said Elizabeth in disbelief.

"What?" asked Brie.

"P.J. texted me and asked if I wanted to have lunch with him."

"No way!" cried Natalie. She ran over to Elizabeth and read the text over your shoulder. "I think he likes you."

"He does not," retorted Elizabeth. "He's just being nice. Besides, he said that it's not a date."

"When did you two meet?" asked a now puzzled Eva.

"At Superstars for Sandy last night. He saw me sitting by myself, so he offered me a glass of champagne. Before you know it, we started talking."

"He's so hot," piped up JoJo.

"Well, yeah! Obviously," said Elizabeth. She couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Are you gonna go?" asked Nikki.

"Might as well," answered Elizabeth. She quickly replied.

_Hey, P.J. I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow. I'll see you at noon in the lobby. :)_

"What did you tell him?" asked Natalie.

"I basically said that I'd love to go, and that I'd see him at noon," replied Elizabeth.

"Yeah! You go, girl," exclaimed Nikki.

"Like I said, it's not a date. Even he said that."

"Still, it's super exciting!"

Elizabeth's phone went off a split second later.

_Great, see you tomorrow!_

"What'd he say now?" asked JoJo.

"He wrote 'Great, see you tomorrow!' He did that just so I would know that he got my response," answered Elizabeth.

"Makes sense," said Natalie. "Now, are you all ready to go?"

"Sure," replied Elizabeth.

JoJo nodded.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," replied Eva.

_Things just keep getting more and more interesting_, thought Elizabeth with a smile on her face. Needless to say, she was quite excited to spend more time with P.J.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Here's a new chapter! I'm sorry for not having it up last night or this morning like I had said I would... I had to get together with my group for a school project. I do have a life outside of writing fanfictions, you know. ;P**

**I would like to thank each and every of you who have (and will continue to) read, favourite, follow, and/or review this story. I'm so, so glad that people are loving this story! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Five

P.J. sat on a white chair in the lobby of the hotel as patiently as he could. He grabbed his phone out of his jean pocket, and saw that the time was now 11:45 am. He sighed before putting it back. Truthfully, he was really worried that Elizabeth was going to be a no-show. He didn't think that he was being too forward or giving her the wrong idea, but he did wonder if she believed otherwise. (Hey, women misread men so easily.) He was just anxious to see her again.

"Hey, P.J."

He suddenly looked up, and saw the woman whose face he was quickly getting used to seeing. Elizabeth was wearing a leopard print blouse, bright coral shorts, and nude high heels. Her long brown hair was wavy and flowing down her back, but it was her bright purple eyes that he saw first. He smiled before standing up and giving her a hug.

"Hello. You look beautiful, sweetheart," he greeted.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. Even though her words were muffled by her face being buried into his chest, he could still make out her words.

"Are you ready?" asked P.J.

"Only if you are," answered Elizabeth with a smirk.

P.J. returned her smirk before leading her to his rental car. They both got in and began to drive to the restaurant.

_He really is hot,_ thought Elizabeth. She felt her cheeks flush a little upon thinking that, but she managed to calm herself down.

As P.J. continued to drive, he tried to keep his focus on the road. But that was easier said than done with Elizabeth sitting in the passenger seat. She was just so goddamn beautiful, both inside and out. To put it in simpler terms, he was simply fascinated with her. He had never felt this way with any other woman he'd ever dated, let alone just met, but he really didn't mind. He just felt so happy with her.

_Maybe I'm losing my mind_, he thought with amusement.

The two Superstars finally made it to the small, cozy restaurant that he had picked out. They were taken to their table, and given their menus.

"I hope you're hungry 'cause the food here is amazing," said P.J.

"I am very hungry," replied Elizabeth. "Oh, and I love Italian food."

P.J. glanced over at her and laughed. She joined in with his laughter, and he loved the sound of it. He loved, and savoured it carefully.

"So, did you enjoy your night last night?" he asked once the laughter finally died down.

"I enjoyed it so much," replied Elizabeth happily. "It was just incredible. I wanna perform at Wrestlemania so bad. That's definitely one of the top three things that I want to do in the WWE."

"What are the other two things?" asked P.J.

"To become the Divas Champion, and to also earn the respect of most, or all, of my co-workers. But it obviously doesn't have to be in that order," responded Elizabeth.

The server suddenly came by to take their order before she could say more.

"Wow," said P.J. after the server left. "Do you know when you'll make your in-ring debut?"

"Not yet," replied Elizabeth, "but I hope that it's soon."

"Me too… I wanna see how good you are."

Elizabeth blushed and bit the inside of her left cheek. "I… don't know what to say to that."

P.J. abruptly reached across the table, and put his hand on top of her hand. That made Elizabeth blush even more. However, a smile did creep up on her face, much to P.J's delight.

"You look so beautiful when you're shy," he said.

"Oh… thanks."

He smiled before removing his hand from hers. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he hadn't kept his hand there.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," replied P.J. as the food was being served.

Elizabeth nodded politely. She couldn't believe that she had been so damn nervous about hanging out with P.J. She had been so worried that they wouldn't be able to talk about anything, that she would say or do something stupid, that he wouldn't show up at all, etcetera. So many bad scenarios had been playing through her mind before she had met up with him in the lobby. But her nerves were completely calm, which made her quite happy. She finally swallowed hard. She was definitely glad that she had made the decision to hang out with him.

"I'm so glad that you joined me for lunch," said P.J. out of the blue. "I didn't know whether you'd say yes."

"I'm happy you asked," replied Elizabeth. "Hell, I didn't even think that you'd text me. It's just that, I've given my number to guys before, and then they never contacted me after that. I always thought that guys only asked for a girl's phone number for bragging rights."

"Only assholes pull that crap. But I'm not an asshole."

"Well, I appreciate that."

The rest of lunch was rather uneventful. After P.J. paid the bill, the two WWE Superstars finally left the restaurant.

"Thank you very much for taking me out to lunch. I had a good time," said Elizabeth as they entered the hotel.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," replied P.J. "I had a good time, too."

The elevator opened up and they promptly got on.

"Would you like me to walk you up to your room?" he asked.

"Sure," answered Elizabeth. She thought that it was a little bit odd that he would want to do that after their non-date, but she was sincerely touched by the gesture. How could she say no to his request?

The elevator doors opened to the appropriate floor, so they left to go to her room. Once they finally got there, P.J. stopped in front of her door. She stopped as well, and turned to face him.

"Thanks again for taking me out," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," replied P.J.

Elizabeth smiled before going in for a hug. She smiled bigger when P.J. embraced her. They both held each other close, with neither one wanting this moment to end. But it did end when he pulled back and looked down at her with a smile.

"I hope to see you soon," he said.

"Me too," replied Elizabeth. "I'll see you around."

She then entered her room, and shut the door behind her. She couldn't help but sit on the floor in sheer bliss. She had never felt so completely awe struck over a guy. This didn't happen to her regularly- she was more level-headed than this. (But she had to admit that she didn't mind feeling this way.)

A knock at the door startled her out of her trance-like state. She stood back up and fixed herself quickly. She looked through the peephole, hoping that it wasn't P.J. When she realized who it was, she sighed with relief and opened the door.

"Hey, Brie. Hey, Nikki."

"Hi," replied Brie kindly. She hugged the new Diva briefly.

"Hey. Do you mind if we come in?" asked Nikki. "There's no cameras around."

"Of course," answered Elizabeth. She moved out of the way so that the twins could come in as well. Nikki shut the door behind them and sat on the bed beside Elizabeth. Brie sat on a brown couch that stood about a foot away from the bed.

"You look gorgeous," said Brie.

"Oh, thank you," replied Elizabeth. "I just got back from lunch with P.J."

"We saw," revealed Nikki. "We wanted to find out how it went."

Elizabeth smirked ever so slightly before responding. "It went well. He was very kind, and the food was delicious. It honestly could not have gone any better."

"Did you two kiss?"

"Nikki!" Brie stared at her twin sister with disbelief.

"What? It's just a simple question."

"No, we didn't kiss," revealed Elizabeth with a small laugh. "But we did share a goodbye hug. And it felt so good." She groaned and blushed a little when she realized what she said.

"You like him," stated Brie matter-of-factly.

"I do not. Is it okay for me to like it when a guy hugs me?"

"No, but how you said it was so cute!" responded Nikki.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation at hand.

"Damn, you're popular already!" commented Brie before laughing.

"Hardly," said Elizabeth. She shook her head in disbelief and looked in the peephole to see who was at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Nikki.

"It's Nattie," replied Elizabeth before she opened the door.

"Hey, Ellie," greeted Natalie. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Nikki and Brie are also here. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," replied Natalie as she made her way in. She said hi to the twins before sitting beside Brie on the couch.

"How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, Nattie," said Elizabeth. "We just had lunch. But to answer your question, it was great."

"Well, that's good. I actually came by for two reasons: that, and to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Jane wants to talk to you. She didn't try to contact you earlier, so don't think that you missed a text or call from her 'cause you didn't. I ran into her today at breakfast, and she wanted me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you about your main roster debut."

"Do you know where I could find her?"

"I don't know. I would just text her to let her know that you heard from me that she needs to talk to you. She'll set up a place and time from there."

"Alright, I'll do that soon. Thanks for letting me know," said Elizabeth.

"No problem."

"I hope you don't have to go to NXT," piped up Brie.

"Oh, I won't be going there," revealed Elizabeth. "Stephanie and the other WWE officials were going to do just that, but they were like, 'Well, it's not like we can teach you anything 'cause you've been wrestling for nine years.' But after a little bit, they changed their tune, and they basically said, 'We should make sure that you're at one hundred percent before going to the main roster.' I did a house show against Sasha Banks, and after that, they said, 'Yeah, you're ready for the main roster, whether you like it or not.' So, I didn't really have a choice about deciding to go to NXT, or the main roster."

"Well, that's good," replied Nattie. "But you should probably text Jane now. She hates to wait."

"Good idea." Elizabeth grabbed her phone and texted Jane quickly.

_Hello. Nattie told me that you wanted to speak to me about my WWE debut. When can we meet to discuss this further?_

"And I just sent it now," said Elizabeth right as she hit the send button on her phone.

"Who do you wanna wrestle against first?" asked Brie excitedly.

"Oh, man… I honestly couldn't say," answered Elizabeth. "There are so many awesome Divas on the roster."

"Aww, that's really sweet of you to say," said Natalie. "That was a good answer."

"I agree," added Nikki.

Elizabeth nodded. Her phone suddenly went off, so she looked to see who it was.

"Is it Jane?"

"It is."

_It's true, I did want to speak with you. How about we talk about it tonight at Raw? You'll be there anyways, so it will work. Once you come to the arena, text me where you are, and I'll come and find you._

Elizabeth replied.

_That all sounds good. I will text you once I am in the stadium._

"When are you two gonna talk?" asked Natalie.

"At the stadium during _Raw_ tonight," answered Elizabeth just before her phone went off yet again.

_Thank you. I look forward speaking to you._

"Sounds good," commented Nikki.

"Should I dress really formal?"

"No," answered Brie, "but you should dress nice. Keep the shirt and heels, but lose the shorts. I'd say wear a pair of black skinny jeans, or something like that."

"But you look stunning in that," added Natalie.

"Thanks, Nattie," replied Elizabeth.

* * *

_Raw _approached very quickly. Elizabeth rode with Natalie to the stadium since Eva and JoJo rode in Eva's rental car. As soon as Natalie parked at the stadium, Elizabeth texted Jane to tell her that she was now at the stadium. Luckily, as the two Divas were about to enter the stadium, Jane spotted them. She had no cameras with her, much to Elizabeth's relief.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Let's go to my office."

"Sure," she replied. She looked over at Natalie, who mouthed the words _Good luck_ before going her own way.

Jane and Elizabeth made their way to the Talent Relations office. Each step to their destination made the new Diva more and more nervous. By the time she finally sat in the office across from Jane, she was just scared.

"So," began Jane, "I wanted to talk to you about your in-ring debut. I would like for it to happen at the same time as JoJo and Eva."

Elizabeth immediately went from scared to confused. "But how can that happen if they're new to the company?"

"Well," replied Jane, "they'll begin training at the performance center for a couple months. After a couple of months, we're going to have you three debut on _Raw _in a six person-tag team match against some other Divas. At this time, I think this will happen in August before _Summerslam_. That way, they'll have enough time to learn some things. And by then, it'll have been a month since the premiere of _Total Divas_."

To say that Elizabeth was disappointed by the news was a huge understatement. She was angry that Talent Relations wanted her to debut Eva and JoJo in only a couple of months, despite the fact that they were far from actual professional wrestlers. Meanwhile, she had been wrestling for nine years. (Longer than some of the Divas on the goddamn roster!) But she nodded her head and smiled.

"That's fine," she said finally. "That sounds good to me."

"Great!" said Jane. "That's all I wanted to tell you. Have a good day."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

Sure, she was all smiles when she left the office. But the minute she shut the door behind her, the smile quickly turned into a frown.

_I can't believe this_, she thought bitterly. She soon began to make her way to the Divas' locker room in a huff.

She suddenly made a hard right turn, and that caused her to slam into a body- hard. She fell on her back as a combination of pain and embarrassment flooded her body instantaneously. She felt an emphasis on the latter when she heard the voice of the person she had bumped into.

"Sorry about that. Ellie! Oh my God, are you okay?

"Yeah… I'm fine, P.J.," she replied. She stood up quickly, hoping that that would lessen the guilt he had from what had happened. In all honesty, she really did feel fine (at least physically), save for a now sore back.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She forced a smile on her face.

P.J. got up and returned a genuine smile.

"I'm so sorry," said Elizabeth, "I should've looked where I was going. I was kinda in my own little world."

"Why is that?" asked P.J.

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked down at the ground in an attempt to stall.

"You can tell me," he added. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

"Do you know a place?"

"I do."

"Then, yeah… I'd like to go somewhere more private. Please."

"Follow me."

Elizabeth followed him to a secluded room in the stadium. It had a couple of couches sprawled about, and two plasma TVs hanging on the wall. It was bigger than a closet, but it was smaller than the Divas' locker room.

"What room is this?" she asked.

"It's a TV room," answered P.J. "If Superstars or Divas wanna watch TV that's not WWE, but they need to be in the stadium for an upcoming match or whatnot."

Elizabeth nodded silently.

"So, sweetheart… what's wrong?" asked P.J. suddenly.

"Ugh… it's just about my debut, that's all," admitted Elizabeth.

"Let me guess," said P.J., "it's not gonna be anytime soon."

"Correct."

"When is it, then?"

"It'll happen in August before _Summerslam_. Or at least, once WWE feels like Eva and JoJo have learned just enough to have a semi-decent match," answered Elizabeth. "I can't believe it! I mean, I worked my fucking ass off to get here. I didn't get here because I was the prettiest woman they saw at the 2013 Diva Search- hell, that's not even how they noticed me. It also wasn't because I was model slash actress, or because I fucked the right guy or guys. No, I got here because I'm a decent wrestler. It just isn't fair." She bit her lip to prevent tears from spilling onto her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry about it," she added. "I actually hate complaining 'cause I know that there are people worse off than me. You did nothing wrong to hear me rant."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I understand," replied P.J. He pulled her closer to him, and hugged her tightly. He even kissed her head in an attempt to comfort her more.

"Thanks for putting up with my ranting," she said.

A lone tear suddenly fell down her left cheek. Annoyed, she hastily brushed it away with her hand. She hoped that P.J. hadn't noticed that, but she was wrong. She felt his lips touch her head again in a kind manner.

"Shh… everything will be fine," he said.

"I'm not sad," replied Elizabeth. "If anything, I'm frustrated. I don't normally cry, especially in front of people I met not that long ago."

"I know you're frustrated," said P.J. "You have every right to be frustrated, sweetheart." He looked at her before hugging ever a little tighter.

"I just hate whining about myself," remarked Elizabeth, "'cause I'm not one to constantly whine."

"I understand."

She pulled away from P.J., and took a deep breath to regain her composure. She glanced at him to give him a weak smile.

"Thank you, P.J… for comforting me."

"No problem, sweetheart," he said. "I hate seeing a beautiful woman like you upset. It hurts."

Elizabeth nodded with understanding. She was just about to say something in response when sudden knocking and shouting suddenly started.

"Open up, Carmichael! I know you're in there!" screamed a woman.

"Shit, that's Eva," said Elizabeth. "Stay here… I'll go get that." She got up and opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" questioned Eva angrily.

"I was just talking to someone. Is something wrong?"

"No, except that Natalie's freaking out 'cause she can't find you!"

"Alright, I'm coming in a moment," said Elizabeth. P.J. got up and joined her as she left. They followed Eva in the hall, where a panic-stricken Natalie was waiting.

"Ellie! Oh my God, I was worried about you!" she cried.

"I'm sorry-" began Elizabeth.

"Nattie… it was my fault," interrupted P.J. "We ran into each other- literally- and we just got talking. She did nothing wrong. I'll take the blame.

Elizabeth couldn't help but raise her left eyebrow at his words. While he wasn't wrong, she was surprised that he would take responsibility for her going AWOL.

Natalie took a deep breath and nodded. "That's fine. I'm not angry. I was just worried."

"I understand," replied P.J. "She's all yours."

"Thanks, P.J.," said Natalie.

After he left, Eva, Natalie, and Elizabeth walked to the Divas' locker room. JoJo, Nikki, Brie, Trinity, and Ariane were already there, waiting for their arrival.

"Ellie, where were you?" asked Brie as she hugged the younger Diva.

"You had us worried about you!" piped up Nikki.

"Sorry, ladies. I wasn't trying to scare the crap out of you guys," said Elizabeth. "When I was leaving the Talent Relations office, I was walking here. But I accidentally walked into P.J. and fell on my ass. We went elsewhere to talk, and we just got a little carried away. He didn't know where I was going or why, or that I had people waiting for me."

Ariane nodded. "Are you okay?"

"From falling on my ass, you mean? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay," replied Elizabeth.

For whatever reason, Eva rolled her eyes and shook her head. Nikki noticed, and decided to call her out on it.

"Is something wrong, Eva?"

"No, everything's fine," she replied. "But if we're done here, I'd like to leave- now. C'mon, JoJo, let's go." With that, she and a now annoyed JoJo left the locker room quickly.

"What the fuck is that girl's problem?" asked Nikki.

"I don't know, and I don't care," said Elizabeth. She sat where Eva had been sitting and sighed.

"So anyways, how was your talk with Jane? When will you be debuting?" asked Natalie.

"Oh, not 'til August before the _Summerslam_ pay-per-view, because they want me to debut in a six-person tag-team match alongside the other newbies," revealed Elizabeth. "Oh, and with _Total Divas_ starting this summer, she thinks everything will work out perfectly."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" said Natalie in disbelief. "That's so stupid! I mean, who cares about those two? You already know how to wrestle! Why do you have to wait for them while they learn?"

"I think it's stupid, too," replied Elizabeth. "But of course, I didn't want to start anything, so I was like, 'Okay, that's fine.' Of course I'm not fine with it, but what can you say or do? Besides, I don't really wanna jeopardize my job just because I'm not going to debut anytime soon. You can't bite the hand that feeds you and expect a good outcome to occur."

"That's the smart thing to do," commented Trinity. "You don't wanna get on any of your bosses' bad sides, especially if you're new to the company."

"I respect their decision, but I don't agree with it," said Elizabeth simply.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, as long as Jane doesn't know that you disagree with her. She hates when that happens," stated Brie with caution.

"I believe it."

"Don't worry, Ellie," added Natalie, "you will debut eventually."

"I know- and I'm ready for it to happen anytime," said Elizabeth with a small smile.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, guys! So, here's another chapter to read! I really, really liked how this one turned out. Why, you ask? Well, you're see why in a moment, so be patient! :P**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anywaus, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Six

Elizabeth rested her head against her chair as the airplane finally hit its cruising altitude. WWE was heading off to Baltimore, Maryland for this week's tapings of _Smackdown_ and _Main Event_. But she wasn't thinking about that- she was thinking about trying to get some sleep during the three-plus hour long flight. Unfortunately, Eva was talking shit about her to JoJo, despite them sitting right behind her. So sleeping was damn near impossible, which annoyed the living hell out of Elizabeth.

_What the hell is that girl's problem? I haven't done a damn thing to her,_ she thought with annoyance. But she didn't want to start anything and give Eva even more reasons to hate her. So, she kept her mouth shut, and ignored the bitchy remarks in order to focus on trying to catch some Z's.

_I wish P.J. was here_, she thought from out of nowhere.

She immediately scolded herself for even thinking that. She had never, ever thought anything like that in regards to another guy before. (Again: she was more level-headed than that. At least that's what she had come to believe.) She sighed and shook her head in embarrassment.

"You know, that's rude to talk shit about Ellie when she's right in front of you."

She froze at the sound of that voice. She slowly turned around, and saw P.J. glaring at a now silent Eva.

"I was only kidding," said the fake redhead. (Fake in more ways than one, clearly.)

"Whatever, Eva." P.J. rolled his eyes and sat beside Elizabeth.

"Thanks for that," she said.

"No problem, sweetheart," responded P.J. "So, what's a beautiful woman like you doing sitting here all by herself?"

Elizabeth laughed at his words and rolled her eyes in a flirty manner.

"I'm serious."

"I know," she said after her laughter subsided. "I just can't believe you asked me that question again."

"But I am curious as to why you're all alone," said P.J.

"Well," began Elizabeth, "I sit alone on planes so I can try to sleep without some stranger trying to annoy the hell out of me. Before you apologize for coming over, I want you to know that I'm not upset about it at all."

"I appreciate that," replied P.J. with a chuckle. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows with disbelief upon hearing that. She was wearing light blue distressed jeans, black ballet flats, and a white lightweight sweater that had the phrase _Excuse My French_ written on it in silver writing. Her hair was down in its normal messy waves, and all she had on for makeup was concealer and power, just so she didn't look like a damn zombie. So "beautiful" was not the first word she would've used to describe her look. If she had to pick a word, it would have been "lazy".

"I mean it," continued P.J. "You really are beautiful."

Elizabeth's cheeks quickly turned quite red when she realized that he was being sincere. She looked down at her feet in a shy manner and grinned slightly. "Thank you."

P.J. smiled and hugged the younger woman sitting beside him. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Elizabeth gladly returned his hug with a beautiful smile etched onto her face. When they broke apart, that smile was still there. An involuntary smile grew on P.J.'s face when he saw it. He couldn't help it; she was just so beautiful to him.

"So, um… would you like to sit here for the rest of the flight?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure, sweetheart. I just need to grab my carry-on."

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead."

By the time P.J. headed back to his original seat, Eva had her headphones on, and was passed out. But JoJo was still awake. She stood up and looked Elizabeth square in the eye.

"He likes you."

Elizabeth smirked and turned towards the younger newbie. "He's just being nice."

JoJo's eyes grew wide. "Are you clueless?"

"Yes… yes I am. Honestly, I'm so goddamn when it comes to figuring out whether or not guys like me."

"Well, you need to see what I see real soon. He won't wait forever, Ellie."

"Got it, thank you!"

JoJo laughed before sitting back down, and putting her ear buds in to listen to her music. By the time P.J. had returned with his black flight bag, JoJo was also fast asleep. Elizabeth silently prayed that he hadn't heard that conversation. She suddenly yawned as he sat down in his new seat, much to his amusement.

"Tired, sweetheart?"

"Very," she answered. "I was up 'til three in the morning, and I've been up since six."

"Now, why would you do something foolish like that?" asked P.J. in a puzzled voice.

"I couldn't sleep, and we had an early flight."

He chuckled lightly, and Elizabeth laughed as well. He then reclined his seat just enough so that it wouldn't bother Eva. (Why he cared about that, he didn't know.) He patted his chest, which earned him a confused look.

"Need somewhere comfy to sleep?"

"Seriously?" Elizabeth couldn't believe it.

"Seriously," responded P.J. "If you're not awake when we're about to land, I'll wake you."

Elizabeth sighed and smiled at him sweetly. "Well… okay. Thank you, P.J."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied just before Elizabeth put her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her upper back, and lightly kissed her head. When he looked down a moment later, he saw that she was already out cold.

_I could definitely get used to this_, he thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

"Ellie… it's time to get up, sweetheart."

Bright purple eyes fluttered open slowly. "It's time to land already?"

"Yes it is, so buckle up."

Elizabeth did just that before letting out a big yawn.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked P.J.

"I did, thanks for asking," answered Elizabeth. "I, uh… I hope that I wasn't a bother. I don't normally do things like that."

"No, of course not," said P.J. "I was totally fine with doing that. If I wasn't, why would I have asked you to sleep with your head on my chest in the first place?"

"You do make a good point," admitted Elizabeth sheepishly.

* * *

"You alright, Ellie?"

Elizabeth looked at Natalie and smiled. "I'm fine, Nattie. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," replied Natalie. "You just seem… off. I can't explain it."

"I don't really know what to say," said Elizabeth with a shrug.

"Do you just hate flying?"

"No, but what I don't like is when someone is sitting behind me, and they're constantly saying disrespectful things about me, even though I'm right there."

Natalie immediately looked at her with a wide jaw, and equally wide eyes. "Who the fuck was doing that?"

"Eva."

"What?!"

"Oh c'mon, are you surprised? She's had it out for me since day one."

Natalie turned her attention back to the road and shook her head in frustration. "What a bitch."

"Meanwhile, poor JoJo didn't know what to say in response," continued Elizabeth. "Oh, and guess who finally came over and told Eva to zip it?"

"Who?"

"P.J."

"Are you serious?" Natalie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I am," replied Elizabeth. "He also sat with me for the rest of the flight. I couldn't believe it. Hell, I still can't believe it!"

Natalie smiled and shook her head. "He likes you. He really, really likes you, Ellie."

"No, he doesn't," countered Elizabeth. "JoJo actually said the same thing when P.J. left to grab his carry-on. He's just being nice. But then again, like I said to JoJo, I'm really, really bad at figuring out whether a guy likes me or not."

"Why is that?" asked Natalie curiously.

"I can think of at least five or six of my guy friends right off the top of my head that would do these things, too. Oh, and they're either taken, or they're gay; hence why I'm not dating any of them."

"That makes sense when you say that. But have you ever noticed how he looks at you when you're around?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean."

"When I saw the look his eyes when he approached us at Wrestlemania, he looked so happy to see you. And when I went to go grab you to film _Total Divas_, I couldn't get over how he was looking at you. It was like you were the only person on Earth in that moment. It just stunned me, that's all. Also, T.J. looks at me like that, too."

"Aww, Nattie! That's so adorable!" squealed Elizabeth with excitement. She couldn't help but laugh at the older Diva's words.

"Shush, Carmichael. Don't make me put you in a Sharpshooter."

"Yeah, 'cause you can totally do that while driving. Good luck trying to do that while not crashing the damn car! That would definitely gonna end well… but not really." Elizabeth laughed until Natalie gave her one hell of a death stare.

"Don't make me smack you in public," she said before focusing on driving again.

* * *

Elizabeth and Natalie were now at the stadium early for the _Smackdown_ tapings. Natalie didn't have to baby-sit the three newbies anymore, but she still enjoyed spending time with Elizabeth. She didn't care that Elizabeth was a newbie at all. She was humble, respectful, and funny as hell- what else do you need in a friend?

They headed to the Divas' locker room, where Brie and Nikki were getting their things in order for their match. Off in the distance, fellow WWE Diva April Mendez was organizing her large black and white duffel bag. Natalie decided to seize this opportunity to introduce Elizabeth to one of the WWE Divas that wasn't on _Total Divas_. (There were a lot of them in that vote, after all.)

"Have you met April yet?" asked Natalie suddenly.

"No, but I'd love to," replied Elizabeth.

"Well, let's go do it now!"

Elizabeth nodded as Natalie walked her over to the small Diva.

"April, I'd like you to meet one of the new Divas," started Natalie.

"Hey… wait a sec. Oh my God, are you Ellie?" asked April in disbelief.

"Yes. Well, my real name is Elizabeth Carmichael- but you can call me Ellie if you want," answered Elizabeth nervously.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy to meet you! I'm April, by the way," cried April with delight. She promptly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and shook it with great enthusiasm. But the new Diva was simply confused about her actions.

"I saw you wrestle Rain in the J-Cup tournament at Women Superstars Uncensored back in April, 2009! You kicked her ass, and you did it so well! I've been a fan of yours ever since," she explained.

"Are… are you serious? I'm sorry for sounding shocked, but I didn't know that you saw me there," stammered Elizabeth. "I'm also a big fan of you, too."

"Aww, that's so sweet, thank you" said April kindly. "I just wanted you to know that I think you're so freaking talented. I'm so excited that you're finally in the WWE. How old were you when you did that match? I'm only asking 'cause you looked really young at the time."

"Oh, thank you," laughed Elizabeth. "I would have been eighteen. I'm twenty-two now."

"Damn… that's incredible," said April breathlessly. "And you've been wrestling for how long?"

"Nine years and counting."

"Jeez, that's amazing. I'm so, so happy to have finally met you. I really hope that we have a match in the future."

"Me too. I'm happy to hear that you're such a big fan. Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me."

April hugged the newer Diva. "I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have to go talk to Stephanie, and then do a shoot. But again, it was so, so nice to meet you!"

"Same to you," said Elizabeth. "Hope to talk to you soon!"

April left soon after that, leaving the other women in shock. No one, especially Elizabeth, had expected one of the most popular WWE Divas as of right now to rave about how big of a fan she was of a brand new Diva. Elizabeth sat beside Brie in complete and utter shock.

"I, uh… I didn't expect that to happen whatsoever," confessed Elizabeth.

"That's incredible," said Brie. "It blows my mind that April- currently one of the top Divas here- thinks you're a great wrestler, while WWE officials won't let you debut until August."

"It's the way of the world, I guess," replied Elizabeth simply. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was just so overwhelmed by what had just transpired that she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

"Aww, Ellie!" exclaimed Nikki. She stood up and sat on the other side of Elizabeth to rub her left shoulder.

"I just can't believe that there's a Diva on the main roster who's actually a fan of mine," said Elizabeth. A couple tears threatened to overflow onto her cheeks, but she somehow managed to push them back.

"That's pretty awesome," replied Natalie. "That clearly says something about how good you are. I know you're a really humble person- and I really like that about you, don't get me wrong. But even you have to admit that you're a good wrestler."

"I know I'm good. I just don't like bragging about the fact that I'm good," confessed Elizabeth in a shy voice.

This comment caused the other Divas to smile.

"And this is why we already love you," declared Brie.

* * *

Later that day, Elizabeth watched as a few cameras for _Total Divas_ rolled on Eva, JoJo, and fellow WWE Superstar Fandango. She was tempted to join the scene that was unfolding before her eyes (Hell, one of the cameramen had even told her to jump in whenever she wanted). But every now and then, she liked having a front row to the action instead of being in it.

She watched as Fandango left the room in a confident. (Probably because yet another woman wanted to try out to be his dance partner. Seriously, what guy wouldn't like dancing with different women almost daily?) But she quickly turned her attention back to Eva and JoJo when Eva began to talk again.

"There's only one problem… I don't know how to ballroom dance," she revealed.

"Are you serious?" questioned JoJo.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped wide open as anger flooded her body on cue. Why, oh why would Eva even think about lying her way to the top of the WWE by being Fandango's dance partner? What the fuck was she thinking? Elizabeth was ready to bitch her out left, right, and center, but the cameras had stopped filming once she thought that. (But it would have made for one hell of a scene.)

_That woman is not only a bitch, but also a liar_, she thought.

Meanwhile, JoJo seemed just as shocked at the revelation, while Eva seemed to be nervous about auditioning for Fandango. Elizabeth had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from laughing at Eva.

She abruptly turned on her heel, and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. She stood near the Divas' locker room, pondering all of her options. She considered telling Fandango the truth. But they didn't know each other at all, so the chances of him believing her story were going to be slim. She also thought about telling Mark or Jane. But from out of nowhere, a light bulb suddenly went off in her head. That caused her thinking to do a complete one eighty.

_I wanna see what goes down with Eva's little lie_, she thought slyly. Sure, it was an evil thing to do to. But then again, it wasn't like Eva was being respectful to her anyways. Besides, what were the odds that she was ever going to find out that Elizabeth just let her lie play out?

_Consider this an unknown form of revenge, bitch_, she thought as she walked into the Divas' locker room with a new pep in her step.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

The _Total Divas_ cameras were finally getting ready to film for Eva's dancing audition with Fandango. Elizabeth couldn't wait to see her make an ass out of herself for millions of people to watch later on. She had managed to keep the fact that she already knew Eva's dirty little secret from the other Divas. Trinity, Ariane, Natalie, and JoJo were all standing there with her, waiting for it to happen. Nikki and Brie weren't with them because they were on vacation together with their respective boyfriends, John Cena and Bryan Danielson.

_They're gonna wish that they had seen this in person_, thought Elizabeth just before filming started.

"And… action!" called out one of the cameramen.

_Here we go_, she thought as a couple crew members made sure that everything was in place. After they left, Fandango's catchy theme began to play.

Fandango came out in all his glory, with Eva close behind. She was wearing a glittery black dress that caught each and every light in the stadium, as well as a matching pair of black heels.

_No outfit is gonna hide your lack of dance skills_, thought Elizabeth. She felt a smirk creep upon her face, but she managed to hide it.

Eva began dancing- if you could even call it that. She was so incredibly bad, it was hysterical. It wasn't so bad that it became good. No, it was so bad that it looked horrible (and hilarious). The other Divas were completely baffled by what they were watching.

* * *

"_If Eva can dance, than I can dance," laughed Ellie. "And I can't dance to save my life!"_

* * *

"_If this girl can dance, than I'm an astronaut!" declared Trinity._

* * *

"Stop!"

Elizabeth looked over, and saw that Mark was now cutting the audition short (much to her disappointment). Eva looked devastated with what had just occurred, while Fandango looked angry as hell.

"Are we running this again?" asked a male crew member.

"No, we're not doin' it again," snapped Fandango before he exited the ramp in a huff.

_He didn't deserve that_, thought Elizabeth sadly. She shook her head and looked down at the floor. She may not have known him at all, but that didn't mean that he deserved to be lied about something that he took seriously. She made a mental note to try and comfort him, should she ever run into him.

"Eva, what happened?" asked Mark.

"She can't dance, that's what happened," whispered Trinity.

Elizabeth had to pinch her inner right wrist to prevent herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. She so didn't want Mark and Jane to get angry at her, too. Now was not the time to act unprofessionally.

"A hundred bucks says that she's gonna have a private talk with Stephanie," said Natalie as the cameras began to dismantle.

"Two hundred bucks says that the meeting won't be so private," countered Elizabeth.

"Do you seriously think they'll film that?" asked Ariane doubtfully.

"It wouldn't surprise me. People love Stephanie, especially when she plays an authority role… like she's going to do in a few minutes."

* * *

After that fiasco, Elizabeth and Natalie were sitting in catering talking amongst themselves. JoJo was in the locker room waiting on Eva, while Trinity and Ariane had already left the stadium.

"I can't believe she did that," said Natalie. "That was horrible."

"I couldn't agree with you more," replied Elizabeth. She was going to continue talking, but she pursed her lips together when she saw Fandango approaching catering.

"Hey, do you happen to know his real name?"

"It's Curtis Hussey."

Elizabeth nodded as she saw him grab something to eat. Natalie suddenly realized what she was planning to do, and smiled.

"Do what you need to do," she said. "I'll be in the locker room."

"Thanks, Nattie," replied Elizabeth.

After Natalie left, Elizabeth slowly got up and approached Curtis' table.

"Is this seat taken?"

He shook his head.

Elizabeth promptly sat down.

"I haven't seen you around here," said Curtis. "Are you new?"

"Yes," replied Elizabeth. "My name's Elizabeth Carmichael, but you can call me Ellie, if you like."

"Curtis Hussey."

The two shook hands.

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of Eva," said Elizabeth. "You didn't deserve that."

Curtis looked at her with surprise. "You know her?"

"Well… yes. We're both on _Total Divas_,"responded Elizabeth.

Curtis smirked. "Make sense." He looked at her closely in an attempt to figure her out. He couldn't help but wonder if she was going to try and do the same thing. So he decided to check.

"Do you wanna try out as a dancer?" he asked.

"No thank you," answered Elizabeth. "I can't dance if my life depended on it. It probably explains why I was kicked out of Venezuela."

That made Curtis laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I kept trying to learn how to dance, but the teacher gave up on me. She told me that I would never be a good dancer. Then, I was promptly thrown out of my home country and told to never come back again."

"You've gotta be joking, right?"

"Well… sort of. It's true that I can't dance at all. But that's not what I left Venezuela."

"Was it for the WWE?"

"No, my mom decided to move to the U.S. for a new job opportunity."

"At least I know that you won't pull a stupid stunt like that on me."

"Well, not every girl lies to get to the top."

"True, true."

"Ellie!" called out Natalie.

"Shoot, I gotta go. I hope I made you feel a little bit better," said Elizabeth.

"You did, actually," replied Curtis. "Thank you. Do I get a hug?"

"No problem. And of course you get a hug."

The two hugged briefly before Elizabeth left catering to join Natalie.

"Sorry, but I need to leave," said Natalie. They started to head towards the exit.

"It's okay," replied Elizabeth.

"What did you say to him?"

"I apologized on Eva's behalf, and I made fun of the fact that I'm a shitty dancer. He thought I was quite amusing, unless he was only laughing to make me feel good," explained Elizabeth.

Natalie smiled. "I hope you never lose your kindness."

"Oh, I don't plan to."

"Good," replied Natalie. "If you keep being respectful to every Superstar and Diva that you meet, I can personally guarantee you that you will be well-liked in the WWE. And believe me, you want that kind of reputation, instead of a reputation built on lying and cheating in order to get to the top."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow... yet another new chapter! I hope you guys aren't annoyed by new chapters being added multiple times. Like I said before, my creativity has been flowing with this particular story, and I have no idea why (not that I'm complaining).**

**I'm sorry that this specific chapter is a little shorter than the last couple that I've uploaded, but that's just how things played out. The next one will be longer (hopefully).**

**Also, I wanted to address a question I received from someone via private message: if I don not address a story line that actually happened on _Total Divas_, consider it still happening in this story. The reason I don't write about each and every story line in each episode of _Total Divas_ is because it just seems like a lot of unnecessary writing. I hope you all understand.  
**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Seven

"She did what?!"

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked around the restaurant. She was glad that they were at the back of the restaurant, and that the restaurant was also quite dead. She was also quite glad that cameras weren't rolling in that exact moment.

"Nikki, calm down," replied Elizabeth. "She basically lied to get ahead. 'Cause you know, paying your dues and spending a couple years in NXT is stupid, right?"

"That's ridiculous," said Brie. "He must have been so pissed."

"Try angry instead. He left in quite a huff." Elizabeth paused for a moment before speaking again. "Nattie and I went to catering later, and he walked in while we were in there."

"Oh, wow," said Nikki. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything at first," answered Elizabeth. "Nattie left to go to the locker room, so I decided to apologize to him on Eva's behalf."

"And what did he say?" asked Brie.

"He thanked me. I guess he thought that I was gonna try the same thing, so he asked if I wanted to audition to be his dance partner. I told him no 'cause unlike Eva, I'm more than happy to admit that I absolutely suck at dancing," replied Elizabeth.

"I'm sure he appreciated you're honesty," said Nikki.

"He did. He also appreciated my humour. I told him that the fact that I can't dance is what got me kicked out of Venezuela, where I'm from. He told that that was rather funny."

"At least you made him feel a little better."

"Yeah, I tried." Elizabeth smiled. "Nattie said to me when we were driving back to the hotel that as long as I keep being respectful to all the other Superstars and Divas, I'll be well-liked and have a good reputation. And I totally believe that."

"That's good," replied Brie. "If you work your ass off in the ring too, than you're gonna be highly respected."

"I hope so," said Elizabeth.

* * *

Eva and JoJo were at the gym having one hell of a workout. Cameras filmed them as they did cardio and some weight lifting. They had already promised each other to not bring up what Eva had done only a few days ago, just so Eva wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Eva, look who's here," said JoJo suddenly.

Eva looked over and saw Elizabeth squatting with a hell of a lot of weight on her shoulders. Eva rolled her eyes.

* * *

"_I wasn't too happy that Ellie was in the gym, too," said Eva. "I still think that she doesn't belong here at all."_

* * *

Elizabeth set the large weight down and scanned the room. She was planning on bench pressing, but only if she could find someone to spot her. She sure as hell wasn't going to trust Eva with that task at all. She considered asking JoJo until she realized that P.J. was also in the room. She smirked as her idea formed in her head.

* * *

"_My favourite way to get talking to a guy is by asking him to spot me when I bench press," revealed Elizabeth. "I know that it's a rather bold way of getting a guy's attention, but it does work. It also doesn't come off as flirty at all, which is the best part."_

* * *

"P.J.?"

P.J. smiled and turned to face the petite Diva. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could you please spot me while I bench press?"

"Sure, I'd love to," replied P.J. He walked over and made sure that Elizabeth was all set.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I'm good," said Elizabeth. She started bench pressing while P.J. tried to keep his eye on making sure the weights would fall and hurt her.

"That was… bold," said JoJo.

"No kidding," said Eva. She noticed that cameras were focused on her, much to her annoyance. "Let's go."

"What? Fine," replied JoJo before the two women left.

Elizabeth finished bench pressing and put the weight back in its appropriate place. P.J. couldn't believe how much weight was on it.

"A hundred and twenty pounds? Are you serious?"

"Damn straight," answered Elizabeth. "I may be small, but I'm quite tough."

"Tell me about it," said P.J. in disbelief. He opened his arms up for a hug.

"Um… I'm kind of sweaty… and gross," said Elizabeth.

"I don't care," replied P.J. as he pulled her into a tight hug. Elizabeth returned it, loving the fact that she got to be held by a really nice, really hot guy.

"I, uh… I gotta go. Thanks again," said Elizabeth. She suddenly felt quite light-headed from the hug- why, she had no idea.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. See you later."

Elizabeth waved before grabbing her things and slowly leaving the hotel gym. She only managed to get on an elevator and shut its doors before suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotions. Once she got back to her room, she sat on the bed deep in thought.

_Do I like P.J.? What is wrong with me? I never fall this head over heels for a guy_, she thought to herself. She was quite puzzled that she could like a guy a lot despite not knowing him for less than a month. But something felt good about her feelings for him, and she didn't know why.

_I hope he won't end up like the rest_, she thought sadly as she began to get ready to have a shower. She couldn't help but reflect on her love life- or rather, lack thereof. She had dated her fair share of guys, but the relationships had always ended up the same way- they cheated on her with some other girl, and she would find out and dump them on the spot. It always happened without fail. She didn't want to think that P.J. would do something like that, but she had always thought that about other guys before being proven wrong time and time again.

* * *

_Ready to have breakfast again?_

Elizabeth laughed at her new text from Nikki. She responded quickly.

_Only if you are!_

Nikki and the newbies were going to have brunch at a restaurant, and it was going to be filmed for _Total Divas_. Elizabeth, Eva, and JoJo were already on their way there when Elizabeth had gotten Nikki's text.

"Who was that?" asked JoJo.

"Nikki," answered Elizabeth, "She just wanted to make sure that we were on our way, that's all."

JoJo nodded as Eva found a parking spot and parked the car. They headed into the restaurant, the cameras filming their entrance.

* * *

"_So I'm having breakfast with the newbies to get to know them better," said Nikki. "JoJo and Ellie are great, but I still think that Eva Marie is trouble."_

* * *

"You look so beautiful, Nikki," said Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Ellie," replied Nikki. "I owned this dress before I had boobs, so now it looks and feels a lot better."

Elizabeth laughed at Nikki's comment before noticing that Eva was already on her phone.

"I'm obsessed with Instagram," she declared.

"I'm with you," said Nikki. "It's so addictive."

"Um… I'm on Brie's page… and…" Eva seemed like she didn't want to finish that sentence.

"What are the haters saying?" asked Nikki.

Eva showed Nikki her phone.

"What does it say?" asked JoJo.

"It says that Nikki is soooo the fat twin," answered Nikki.

* * *

"_How rude was that?" said Nikki. "I can't believe someone would write that about me. I'm not gonna lie, but that hurt."_

* * *

Nikki gave Eva back her phone before focusing back on the menu. She tried getting that comment out of her mind and have a good time, but that proved to be damn near impossible.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

The Divas were sitting in the locker room after _Raw_ while cameras for _Total Divas_ filmed. Ariane was still annoyed that Nikki had pranked her, but she knew that she couldn't stay angry at her friend. Besides, it's not like she meant any harm by doing it.

"C'mon Brie, try them on!" prodded Nikki.

"Oh, fine." Brie grabbed the breast implants and proceeded to put them in her dress. She turned back around and showed off her larger breasts.

"I want you to get 'em, girl," said Nikki.

"Maybe… I don't know," replied Brie.

"I think you and Ariane look beautiful as you are," piped up Elizabeth.

"Aww, thanks," said Brie.

Eva bit her lip and went back to her phone. She pulled up Elizabeth's Instagram, which consisted of "artistic" shots of nature, her in her ring gear with other companies, and nice things she wanted to own. Eva spotted one of the few selfies on her page and clicked on it. It had roughly ten thousand likes- not bad for a selfie. But she quickly spotted what she hoped that she would find- a nasty comment.

"God, people are so rude," she said shaking her head.

"What are the haters sayin'?" asked Ariane.

"It's about Ellie," replied Eva.

That caught Elizabeth's attention. "Read it to me, please."

"It says, 'Ellie is so ugly, holy shit."

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes at the comment. That shocked the other Divas a lot.

* * *

"_Who laughs in response to a mean comment?" asked Brie. "That's so not how I would respond if I saw something mean being written about me."_

* * *

"Why are you laughing?" asked Natalie curiously.

"Because I think that it's so funny that someone would waste a couple seconds of their pathetic life telling me something false," explained Elizabeth. "If I had of read that comment when I had just started my wrestling career, it would've hurt my feelings and pushed me further into bulimia."

"You… had an eating disorder?" said Nikki.

"I did," replied Elizabeth, "I had bulimia for like three years before I finally got help."

* * *

"_When I started my career at thirteen," said Ellie, "I was constantly told that I was fat, and that I needed to lose weight. Being new, I wanted to make everyone happy, so I began to binge and purge 'cause I thought that that was the way to go. But it ruined me physically and emotionally. I learned that I had to stop caring about making people happy if I couldn't be happy in the first place. Now, I don't care what anyone has to say about my weight. I weigh one hundred twenty-five pounds, and I couldn't be happier." She smiled as a tear of both pain and happiness fell down her face._

* * *

"I refuse to care about what people think of my weight," continued Elizabeth. "I'm happy with my weight, and I feel so beautiful- and that's all that matters."

The room was silent as everyone let her words process. No one had expected to hear anything like that, especially Eva.

* * *

"_I already respected Ellie so much because of her respect and kindness," said Nattie. "But I respect her even more because of this."_

* * *

"_I have never met a woman who said 'I don't care what people think of me,' and actually mean it," said Nikki. She sighed and tried to regain her composure._

"_She's right, though," she continued. "I can't believe that I let some anonymous person's words hurt me. It does sound ridiculous. I'm gonna try hard to not let things like that get to me anymore. I can't thank Ellie enough."_

* * *

"You are awesome," said Brie through her tears. "I'm so sorry that you went through that."

"Don't be," replied Elizabeth. "It happened. And you know what? In a twisted kind of way, I'm glad it happened to me because it made me stronger and more independent."

"You just earned my respect," declared Ariane before she hugged the smaller Diva. "You rock."

"Thank you," responded Elizabeth with a small smile.

* * *

Elizabeth laid in bed that night trying to process everything that happened today. She hadn't planned on revealing to the world that she once suffered from bulimia, but it happened. She was glad, too- maybe it would encourage other girls suffering to get help.

Her mind suddenly drifted back to her encounter with P.J. She was starting to wonder if Natalie and JoJo had been right about P.J. being interested in her. But how much so? If he just wanted to sleep with her, than Elizabeth would shut him down very fast. If he wanted a serious relationship however, she would definitely be open to that. She only did relationships, period.

_I need to talk to him_, thought Elizabeth before drifting off to sleep. She wanted to figure out him and his motivations.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!... again. Yes, I'm back with yet another chapter. It's also shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be really, really long- I promise! I'm just creating build up... I'm evil, I know. ;P**

**Once again, I want to thank everyone who has read, favourited, followed, and/or reviewed this story at any point. I love you guys, and I appreciate each of you. You guys serious kick ass. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth tried to find something nice yet casual to wear for _Smackdown_ and _Main Event_. She was planning on talking to P.J. tonight, so wanted to look beautiful. She spotted a blue peplum-style three-quarter length-sleeved shirt hanging in her closet and grabbed it. She decided on that with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of bright red heels. She had on rather simple makeup, and her long, chocolate brown hair was in neat waves. Liking what she saw in the mirror, she grabbed her things and left her room to meet Natalie in the lobby. She was already there, waiting on the Diva.

"Sorry for making you wait," greeted Elizabeth.

"It's fine, Elizabeth," replied Natalie as she hugged her. "Ooh, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks, Nattie," said Elizabeth. "You also look stunning like always."

The two WWE Divas made their way to the arena for tonight's tapings. Elizabeth was quite anxious to talk to P.J. tonight. She didn't usually make the first move towards a budding relationship, but she didn't care. She just wanted to figure this man out once and for all.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous," stated Natalie.

"Well… I wanna talk to P.J.," replied Elizabeth.

"About?..."

"Us."

Natalie squealed happily. "Finally!"

"I know it sounds like I'm rushing things… but I really do like him," said Elizabeth. "And I can tell that he likes me, too. I'm just so much happier around him."

"You are," remarked Natalie. "You guys would be so cute together, too!"

"Stop it, Nattie," groaned Elizabeth. "I'm already scared at the idea of talking to him. You're making me even more nervous."

"Sorry," said Natalie. "I wasn't trying to do that. I'm just so excited for you!"

"Thanks, Nattie… really."

They finally made it to the stadium, much to Elizabeth's excitement. They walked into the building and began to make their way to the Divas' locker room. But on their way there, they came across something that shocked them both.

Cameras were rolling as P.J. and JoJo were sitting against the wall, talking and borderline flirting about... well, who cares, right? Eva suddenly approached the pair from out of nowhere to talk to them. She said a few words before leaving the room in a confident manner.

"And cut!" called out a cameraman.

JoJo and P.J. hugged briefly before they left the room to go their separate ways. P.J. headed to the Superstars' locker room to get ready for his match, while JoJo followed Eva to their destination.

Elizabeth felt like she had just gotten punched in the stomach as hard as possible- it felt harder to breath, and she could've sworn that the world was now spinning a mile a minute. She was so angry at JoJo for flirting with someone that liked her- despite JoJo knowing this very fact. But then her angry shifted to another person. JoJo and P.J. wouldn't have done that for cameras unless they were told to. A light bulb suddenly went off in Elizabeth's head.

"Eva."

"She must've suggested a romantic story line to Mark and Jane for the show," said Natalie. "JoJo's single and so is P.J., so that works out perfectly."

Elizabeth leaned against the wall and tried to compose herself. She had never felt so angry in her entire life.

"Ellie, it's okay," added Natalie. "I'll talk to Eva about it."

"Is it wrong for me to feel jealous?" asked Elizabeth. "I mean, I don't normally get jealous… but I am."

"It's fine," said Natalie. "If Eva wasn't engaged, she would have totally been doing what JoJo had done."

"P.J. and JoJo probably had no clue that she was merely a pawn for Eva's scheme," said Elizabeth.

"C'mon," said Natalie, "let's go to the Divas' locker room."

The women walked to the locker room in silence. The twins, Ariane, and Trinity were already there, waiting for the right time to go out to the gorilla. Nikki could immediately tell that Elizabeth was off and was quite concerned about her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think Eva used P.J.'s feelings for me to hurt me," revealed Elizabeth.

"No!" cried Ariane. "How?"

"I caught JoJo and P.J. filming together for _Total Divas_," answered Elizabeth. "They were practically flirting with each other the entire time. I couldn't believe what I seeing in front of me."

"And poor P.J. and JoJo wouldn't have been allowed to say no, or else Jane would've thrown a fit," added Natalie.

"That's fucked up," said Nikki angrily. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Elizabeth sat down beside her and sighed. Nikki hugged the younger Diva.

"Maybe you can talk to him at Eva and JoJo's housewarming party," suggested Trinity.

"They're having a house warming party?" asked Elizabeth. "This is the first time I've heard anything about it."

"That doesn't surprise me, unfortunately," said Brie. "You're invited in our book no matter what. Oh, and the party's being filmed, too."

"You can ride with me," added Natalie.

"Thanks, Nattie," said Elizabeth. "They live in Tampa, right?"

"Yep. You don't?" asked Natalie.

"No, I live in San Francisco."

"Damn, girl! That sounds nice," commented Trinity.

"It is, actually."

"The party's this Friday, though… we leave for a short break on Thursday," said Ariane.

"I'll just rent a hotel room for a couple nights," replied Elizabeth. "I honestly don't mind."

"That works," remarked Natalie.

* * *

Friday approached quickly. Elizabeth was getting ready for the house party quickly- she didn't want to keep Natalie waiting. She picked out a plain white T-shirt with a leopard print skirt that stopped right above her knees. She paired it with a light pink blazer and a pair of nude peep-toe heels. Her hair was just in waves, and her makeup was simple like always, save for the black cat eye liner that she had decided to do on a whim. She grabbed her purse and left the room to go find Natalie's car in the hotel's parking lot. As she looked, a car horn scared the hell out of her. She shrieked upon hearing it.

"Ellie! Over here!"

"Jesus, Nattie!" cried Elizabeth as she got in Natalie's car. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," replied Natalie. "I just wanted to get your attention."

"You sure did!" said Elizabeth. She quickly realized that Natalie's fiancé was in the passenger seat.

"Teej, this is Elizabeth," said Natalie. "She's one of the new Divas. Ellie, this is T.J., my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you," said T.J. as he shook her hand. "Nattie's told me a lot about you."

"She has, has she?" inquired Elizabeth as Natalie began to drive. "I'm gonna guess and say that they're all good things."

"I could never say anything bad about you, Ellie," piped up Natalie.

"Well, I appreciate that," said Elizabeth with a laugh.

Eventually, the trio made it to Eva and JoJo's apartment. Natalie rang the doorbell and was greeted by JoJo.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted happily. "Ellie, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Thanks," said Elizabeth as she briefly hugged JoJo. She then made her way to the living room. Eva's face quickly fell when she saw that Elizabeth had entered the room.

"I'll be right back," said Eva before she disappeared down the hall. Elizabeth shrugged before sitting beside Nikki and Brie. They greeted and hugged her, and she did the same.

"Girl, you always dress to kill," said Nikki. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, girl! You and Brie both look lovely, too,' replied Elizabeth.

"Thanks," said Brie. "Do you want some wine?"

"No thanks," answered Elizabeth, "I don't feel like drinking tonight."

"Nothing wrong with that," commented Brie. "Besides, the wine they have is terrible. They bought the five dollar bottle 'cause neither one of them drink."

"That makes sense," said Elizabeth with a laugh.

"Ellie, I want you to meet my other half, Jon," said Trinity.

"Damn! I love those eyes," said Jonathan "Jon" Fatu right off the bat.

"Jon!" said Trinity as she smacked him.

"Trin, it's okay," reassured Elizabeth as she shook Jon's hand. "They are unusual. There's nothing wrong with what he said."

"See, she's cool with it," said Jon.

Trinity rolled her eyes.

Just then, P.J. entered the room. Elizabeth made it her mission to ignore him at all costs tonight. She knew that she just couldn't face him tonight. Nikki noticed Elizabeth's nerves and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Don't be angry at him," whispered Nikki. "I talked to him about it yesterday, and he did confirm that it was Eva who pitched the romantic story line to Jane. He was not happy with her."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome."

After that, the house party began to pick up. Loud house music blared out of from Beats by Dr. Dre speakers as Trinity and Ariane began to dance. Elizabeth stood back to watch everything unfold before her very eyes.

* * *

"_Tonight, I just have a good time with some good people," stated Ellie. "I know that sounds lame and corny, but it's true."_

* * *

P.J. attempted to break dance to the music, but it looked quite bad, much to Elizabeth's amusement. He looked her in the eyes and smiled for only a second. Sure, it was only for a second, but it spoke volumes to her.

_Eva isn't gonna win this battle_, she thought with sheer determination, _and she sure as fuck isn't going to win the war._

* * *

"_I'm ready to cut loose and have a damn good time!" said Trinity happily._

* * *

Eventually, things died down a little bit. The guys talked amongst themselves, while the girls talked amongst themselves.

"He is older," said Natalie, referring to P.J.

JoJo nodded.

"Girl… I like me some older girls," stated Ariane.

"No, and that's fine," commented Eva.

"Like my ex-boyfriend… I was seventeen, he was twenty-five, which isn't that bad. But when I was twenty, I started dating a forty-one-year old," continued Ariane.

JoJo's jaw was wide open as some of the other women gasped at this new revelation.

"Hey, I liked older guys," said Ariane. "But it got to a point where we just stopped talking."

"You guys are just at different points in your life," added Elizabeth. "It's pretty much inevitable."

* * *

"_Sure, he is older than me," said JoJo. "But I don't think that matters."_

* * *

JoJo promptly got up and pulled P.J. onto the balcony of her apartment. The cameras focused directly on them, which was just what Eva wanted.

Elizabeth glared at Eva and shook her head angrily at what was unfolding.

"You're a bitch, Eva," stated Natalie with hatred in her eyes. She was so angry that Eva was pulling shit like this just to hurt someone else's feelings.

Eva merely shrugged at Natalie's harsh word. She wasn't planning on replying- she was too busy waiting for JoJo and P.J. to kiss.

"Put a condom on," commented Trinity suddenly.

Even though she didn't want to, Elizabeth looked in the direction of the balcony and saw P.J. kiss JoJo. She sat back down and felt her heart break. Sure it was just a story line, but she really wanted to be the one to kiss P.J. instead of JoJo. A tear fell and hit her skirt, and she brushed it away. She wanted nothing more than to run out of the building and walk back to her hotel, but she knew that doing that would only make her feel worse about herself.

"I'm so sorry, Ellie," whispered Brie. She felt so bad for Elizabeth. "You've done nothing to deserve that. Eva is nothing more than a horrible, horrible bitch." She wrapped an arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her.

"I know," replied Elizabeth in a low voice. "I don't like saying this about people I don't like… but I hate Eva. I really do!"

"I don't blame you one bit," said Brie, nodding her head. "You should totally get back at her when we go to Vegas for Nattie's bachelorette."

Elizabeth became confused. "How so? I don't wanna ruin her relationship with her own guy. No matter who he is, he doesn't deserve to be dragged into Eva's bullshit, too."

"Get together with P.J.," clarified Brie. "I'm not talking about a drunken one-night stand- have a private moment for yourselves so that you can tell him how you feel once and for all. It's so frickin' obvious that you two like each other- don't even try to deny it. You gotta tell him."

"You're right, Brie," said Elizabeth. She smiled slyly and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at Eva, who wasn't paying attention to her and was filing her nails.

"That's the spirit, girl!" said Brie happily. "She's gonna have no idea what to do after that happens."

"She's just gonna have to admit defeat once and for all," replied Elizabeth simply.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9!**

_- Elizabeth_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! So, I need to point out two things right now: a) this is my longest chapter so far, and b) this is (by far) my favourite chapter! I seriously enjoyed writing this because... well, you'll have to find out when you read it, won't you? You wouldn't want me to spoil the whole chapter, right? ;D**

**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this fanfiction. It honestly means a lot knowing that people are reading it. :)**

**WARNING: The following will contain some M-rated material. It's not violent, but there I am warning you anyways for what's ahead. So don't say I didn't warn you!**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Nine

"Off to Vegas!" cried Nikki.

Everyone in the private jet cheered and raised their glasses of champagne to toast. Everyone then resumed talking and drinking as the plane continued to fly to their destination.

_Off to Vegas is right_, thought Elizabeth as she sipped her glass of champagne. She seriously couldn't wait to land in Vegas.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Elizabeth smiled as she turned to face T.J. "I can't wait to get to Vegas, that's all."

"Oh… so it's not about a certain South African man?" teased T.J.

"NO," replied Elizabeth sharply.

"Sure… Nattie told me about you two, and how you both like each other a lot," revealed T.J.

Elizabeth groaned and shook her head as some laughter escaped her lips. "I figured as much."

"I did talk to him about you last night at the party," said T.J. "He really does like you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sipped her champagne and nodded. "I only figured out his true feelings for me recently. I'm a little clueless when it comes to love, and knowing whether a guy really likes me or not."

"That's okay," replied T.J. "I did want you to know one thing."

"Is it good or bad?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's good, I promise."

"Alright, what is it?"

"When we were talking about you last night, his face was lit up whenever he was talking. Oh, and I'm pretty sure he said 'She's so beautiful," or stuff along that line about you at least ten times when we spoke."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said T.J. with a small laugh. "But I wanted you to know that, Elizabeth. Normally I'd say that you should claim him before another girl beats you to it, but that's definitely not the case here. He's all yours, and he won't be happy 'til he has you."

With that, he got up and went to sit beside Natalie before Elizabeth could thank him for all of the information he'd given her. She sighed and finished off her champagne.

_I can't wait to make P.J. my guy_, she thought as she focused her attention to the sunny sky outside.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe her hotel room. It was almost as big as her apartment back in San Francisco, and it looked even more beautiful than that, too. She set her suit case on the end table and began to organize her clothes into the closet and drawers appropriately.

"Ellie?"

Elizabeth looked towards the door and saw a terrified JoJo standing there. She smiled at her colleague to try and make her feel more comfortable.

"Come in," said Elizabeth. "Just shut the door behind you, please."

JoJo did just that before sitting on the bed.

"What's up?" asked Elizabeth.

"I just wanted to apologize for having to do the story line," answered JoJo. "I didn't wanna do it at all, but Jane said that I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"I figured as much," said Elizabeth. She finished putting all her clothes and shoes away in their proper place. She then joined JoJo on the bed.

"P.J. and I even had to go on a date earlier today!" JoJo groaned. "It was so, so awkward. Once the cameras left, I was like, 'This is so wrong.' He couldn't have agreed with me more."

"Wow," said Elizabeth. "I feel bad for you guys. Eva's the only one to blame here. You and P.J. are just doing your jobs. How can I be angry at you guys for that?"

"Guys, we're about to do a toast!" called out Nikki.

"Let's go," said Elizabeth before she and JoJo left to join the others to try and have a good time.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day," commented Nikki before glancing down at her phone.

"I agree," replied Natalie. "Hey, have you seen Elizabeth?"

"No, I haven't… oh, here she comes now!"

Both women's jaws dropped as they saw Elizabeth finally join everyone by the pool wearing just a plain, jet black bikini. This was definitely the most skin anyone had ever seen her show off at this point. She found an empty lounge chair and set her purse down on the ground beside it before grabbing a bottle of sunscreen and applying some. Brie approached her just as she was finishing up.

"Damn, you look beautiful. I know you weren't trying to, but you've got everyone's attention."

Elizabeth nodded without a word.

"Are you okay?" asked Brie.

"I'm fine," replied Elizabeth. "I'm just trying to do anything and everything to not get sun burnt. I don't wanna look like a lobster during our trip."

"Makes sense," said Brie. She was about to leave when she suddenly spotted something on her friend's side.

"What is that on your rib cage?"

"It's just a tattoo," answered Elizabeth. She stood up so that Brie could get a clear shot of it. It said _Live Laugh Love_ in black handwriting. Sure it was simple, but it was pretty because of its simplicity.

"It's beautiful," said Brie. "When did you get it?"

"I got it about a year ago to celebrate five years of being heroin-free."

That caught Brie by surprise. She sat down beside her and looked her dead in the eye. "You were a heroin addict?"

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth, "when I was a teenager. It started because of my bulimia; I only did it just to keep my mind off of being hungry all of the time. It also ruined me physically and emotionally. I still have some needle marks on my arm that will never go away." She showed her fair skinned arms to Brie, who quickly spotted the tiny holes scattered on her.

"Wow…"

"I've been clean for six years now," added Elizabeth.

"Good for you," said Brie happily. She hugged her tightly. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I respect you, as well as the rest of us Divas."

"Thank you, Brie… really," responded Elizabeth.

Brie smiled before suddenly sighing and shaking her head with disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

Brie nodded her head to where she was looking. Elizabeth looked in that direction and saw that P.J. was talking to some random girl by the pool. But she quickly noticed that Eva and JoJo saw, and that the _Total Divas_ camera rolling.

"It's just for the show," said Elizabeth. She pointed out the camera to Brie, who quickly noticed.

"Oh, I see," remarked Brie. She shook it off to change the topic.

"So are you excited for tonight?" she asked.

"I am," replied Elizabeth. "By the way. I don't plan on getting drunk tonight. So if you or any of the girls need anything, just let me know and I'll do what I can."

"Aww, thank you Ellie. I appreciate it a lot," said Brie.

"It's fine, Brie. I honestly don't mind."

"Well I'm glad you don't mind 'cause I am going into Brie Mode tonight! Just don't tell Bryan 'cause he hates it."

"Oh, boy… and don't worry, I won't let him in on your plans," replied Elizabeth.

* * *

"_So tonight is when Nattie lets loose for what might be her last night of fun… ever," said Ellie. She tried to keep a straight face when saying that, but she soon dissolved into laughter._

"_Yeah… right."_

* * *

The women made their way to the Chippendales show without Eva and JoJo, mainly because JoJo couldn't do anything in Vegas. But the rest of them had front row seats to watch handsome, half-naked men perform sexually on stage, and they were all excited for the show to start.

"Here we go!"

The beautiful men entered the stage and began to dance sexually. Women screamed loudly with excitement at the sight of these practically perfect human beings acting so damn fine. One of the dancers saw Natalie and her bright pink sash with the word _Bachelorette_ written on it and whistled at her.

"Hey, bachelorette! Come on up!" her shouted.

Natalie somehow managed to make her way onstage before one of the guys gave her a lap dance amongst other things.

"Yeah, Nattie!" exclaimed her friends with excitement.

* * *

"_Oh, man… Nattie is gonna enjoy herself tonight, alright," noted Ellie before laughing._

* * *

"Thank you so much, have a great night!"

The audience screamed and cheer while Natalie made her way off the stage. Her face was bright red, much to her friends' amusement.

"I need a drink," she said.

"Off to the bar!" cried Nikki.

The women slowly made their way to a nearby bar to continue their night. While everyone else began to drink their faces off, Elizabeth grabbed a seat and kept a sharp eye on her friends. She wanted to stay sober because if she was in control of everyone's well-being, than the chances of everything going smoothly would be higher.

"C'mon Ellie, have a drink!" called out Nikki.

"No thank you," replied Elizabeth.

* * *

"_I was surprised to see Ellie not drinking," said Nikki. "It's not that I don't have a problem with it- I just wasn't expecting it."_

* * *

"Oh, fuck!"

Elizabeth spun around and saw Brie fall off the chair she had previously been standing and dancing on. Elizabeth immediately got up and rushed over to her side.

"Brie, are you okay?" she shouted over the music.

"I'm good, I'm good," said Brie. She didn't really seem to care that she could've seriously hurt herself. Not that Elizabeth was surprised- Brie was drunk as hell.

"We should leave now," stated Elizabeth. She looked at the second-most sober person of the group, Natalie, and nodded at her. She stopped what she was doing and came over.

"Yeah, let's go, Brie," added Natalie. She wrapped Brie's arm around her shoulder while Elizabeth collected Trinity, Nikki, and Ariane.

* * *

"_And this is why I didn't drink tonight!" declared Ellie. She raised her left eyebrow and laughed a little._

* * *

Eventually, the women made it back to the hotel. They all ended up in Elizabeth's room since she wasn't sharing a room with anyone. The cameras followed Brie and Natalie into a separate part of the room to talk, while Trinity and Ariane had already left for their rooms. This meant that Elizabeth and Nikki were left to talk amongst themselves.

Elizabeth looked at her phone and got a text from P.J., which he had sent her about a half an hour ago.

_I wanna talk to you tomorrow night hopefully. How about after dinner?_

Elizabeth smiled and replied to his text.

_Sure._

"Did P.J. text you?" asked Nikki.

Elizabeth blushed. "Um… maybe…"

"What'd he say?"

"He wants to talk tomorrow night… after dinner."

"Yay! About damn time." Nikki hugged Elizabeth lovingly.

"I agree," said Elizabeth. "This will teach Eva not to mess with me."

"Hopefully," replied Nikki. "But nothing might ever teach her to be nice."

"Good point," sighed Elizabeth. It would be a very, very cold day in hell before she and Eva would ever become friends. But it's not like Elizabeth wanted to be friends with the fake redhead to begin with.

Brie and Natalie suddenly reappeared into the main part of the room.

"We're leaving now," said Brie, "and so is the cameraman."

"Alright. Does anyone want me to help them back to their rooms?"

"No thanks," was the response of the three women.

"Well, have a goodnight!" said Elizabeth before everyone went their own way.

* * *

Morning came quickly for everyone, much to the dismay of everyone who had been drinking last night. Elizabeth grabbed some breakfast and went into the dining area to eat. She was greeted by the sight of grumpy, tired people. She really wished that the cameras were here to see this because it was quite amusing.

"Morning!"

Everyone groaned. Elizabeth laughed, especially since she had done that intentionally just to get a laugh.

"You're so loud," whined Brie as she massaged her temples.

"Sorry."

"How are you not hungover?" asked Bryan curiously.

"I didn't drink last night," answered Elizabeth. "I wanted to make sure that everyone was okay last night- hence why I didn't drink."

"That was a smart thing to do," said Brie. "Thank you for doing that."

"Wait, so that's why you didn't drink last night?" spoke Nikki from across the table. "That makes sense now. But thank you for doing that last night. I'm sorry if you didn't feel like you had fun."

"Oh, I did have a lot of fun last night," replied Elizabeth. "I got to spend time with you guys. Sure you guys were drunk, but that's okay."

"You're awesome," said Ariane.

Elizabeth smirked. "I try."

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful since almost everyone was trying to recover from their terrible hangovers. The most eventful thing to happen was when Ariane's jackass of a boyfriend Vincent decided to surprise his girlfriend and everyone else by inviting himself to the party. Ariane seemed less than thrilled that he had shown up, but she tried her best to conceal her disappointment.

Elizabeth stood in the lobby waiting for everyone to meet up so that they could all head out for dinner. She was wearing a coral high-low dress with her signature pair of nude peep-toe heels. She scanned the room to find a familiar face.

"Ellie? Ellie, are you okay?"

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts and realized that JoJo was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry… I was just thinking," replied Elizabeth. "What were you trying to say?"

"I was going to ask how you were."

"Oh! I'm fine thanks, how are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm fine. Do you wanna hear what happened while you girls were gone?" replied JoJo.

"You're kidding, right? Of course." The two women found a seat in the lobby to talk privately.

"So," said JoJo, "our story line took an interesting turn."

"Oh? How so?" asked Elizabeth.

"He had to take some girl back to the hotel in a cab, while I was all like, 'I'm over it,' to Eva. He and the girl didn't do anything- she was just a member of the crew," explained JoJo.

"Riveting!" gasped Elizabeth with fake shock.

"Not really." JoJo knew she was kidding, despite saying that.

"So where's your partner in crime?" asked Elizabeth.

"Right here."

Elizabeth spun around and saw Eva standing less than an inch away from here. Elizabeth kept her calm demeanour intact despite Eva's pissed off expression.

"Hey, Eva. Haven't spoken to you in a while."

Eva rolled her eyes and then stormed off in a huff without saying a single word. Nikki appeared in the lobby as this was happening.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Eva's just in her typical bad mood, that's all," replied Elizabeth. "But I so don't wanna think about her tonight."

"Smart move on your part, classy lady."

Elizabeth laughed along with Nikki and JoJo.

_Damn straight_, she thought.

* * *

The cameras were rolling as the group had dinner at a nice fancy restaurant in the heart of Las Vegas. Elizabeth was sitting between JoJo and Natalie at the table, all while having a front row seat to Vincent's drunken antics. She silently laughed to herself at Ariane's pathetic excuse of a boyfriend.

* * *

"_Vincent is annoying as hell- and so, so drunk," said an exasperated Ellie. "I feel so bad for Ariane. I mean, it's not like she asked for him to invite himself here. He is just a complete fucking idiot."_

* * *

After dinner, everyone went to a nearby club to go party. Unfortunately, Ariane and Vincent had to leave because Vincent kept spiralling out of control. Elizabeth felt bad for Ariane, but she couldn't do anything to make things better.

Elizabeth sighed with boredom. She just wasn't interested in partying tonight, and she knew that that was because she had so much on her mind. She decided to take a cab back to the hotel and unwind with a nice, late night swim.

She got back to her room and got into her bikini quickly. She then grabbed her things and headed down to the pool, which was empty. She set her purse down near a lounge chair and then sat near the edge of the shallow end, her feet and part of her legs submerged in the warm water.

Elizabeth stared down at the water and began to think about everything that had happened in only a couple of days. She still hadn't been able to talk to P.J. today, which made her a little sad. She sighed and looked up above her to stare at the many stars that were scattered against the midnight blue sky. She really wished that P.J. was here. She just wanted to make everything right between them.

A large, sudden splash scared Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She looked back at the water and soon noticed someone swimming towards her. But the person was completely underwater, so she didn't know who it was until they popped out of the water.

"Hello."

Elizabeth sighed with relief and laughed. "Long time no talk, stranger."

P.J. swam a little closer and stood up straight. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," said Elizabeth. She placed her left hand on his cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb.

"I hope I don't freak you out by saying this… but I miss you," replied P.J.

"I miss you, too."

P.J. nodded and brushed some of her dark brown hair away from her face.

Elizabeth smiled sadly. She decided to seize the moment and take the plunge. "I… I want to tell you something."

P.J. smiled as he realized where this was going. He carefully moved Elizabeth's hand from his face and then moved even closer to her. He placed his forehead against hers and kissed it gently. She tried to brace herself for what was about to happen, but she knew that she wasn't going to be prepared for this no matter what. She stared right into his eyes and saw the kindness and love that was there.

"Elizabeth… I really like you… a lot. You've gotten me smitten with you the moment I saw you back at Superstars for Sandy. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, inside and out. I love spending time with you… even if we're just talking about anything. These past couple of days without you weren't fun, believe me. But believe me, I have such strong feelings for you, sweetheart. I hope you feel the same way because I really, really care for you."

Elizabeth felt a couple tears fall as she heard P.J. say those words. In that moment, she knew that P.J wanted her to be his girlfriend. No guy had ever made her feel so special and so loved before. She was on cloud nine. P.J. noticed her tears and tried to brush them away.

"Shh…" he cooed softly.

"P.J…" Elizabeth let out a deep breath to regain her composure before trying to speak again.

"P.J… I really like you, too."

That was all she needed to say before P.J. kissed her on the lips passionately, his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Elizabeth returned the kiss with just as much passion while wrapping her arms lazily around his neck. Only God knows how long they stayed like that before they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. That one moment in time had been so special and so incredible, and they both felt so happy.

"Will you go out with me on a date once we get back on the road?" asked P.J.

"Absolutely."

P.J. moved back to get a better look at her, but not before softly kissing her cheek.

"God, I care about you so much, Ellie."

"I feel exactly the same about you, P.J."

The next thing they knew, they were laying on a lounge chair, with Elizabeth practically on top of P.J. - not that he was upset by this. He had one arm around her back to keep her steady.

"I could stay here all night," mused Elizabeth. She pressed her lips against his neck and gently kissed him.

"I agree, sweetheart," replied P.J. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer as a cool breeze swept through the night. He could feel her suddenly shiver beneath his fingertips.

"Do you wanna go inside? It might be warmer there."

"I'd love to," responded Elizabeth. She slowly sat up and stretched before getting up and grabbing her purse.

The new couple went up to P.J.'s room for the night. Elizabeth didn't want them to go to Elizabeth's room because she was worried that Eva would spot them and embarrass her horribly. They entered P.J.'s room, where P.J. proceeded to enter the bathroom.

"I'm just going to get a shower," he explained beforehand. "I have some T-shirts in the top left drawer. You're welcome to borrow one to sleep in."

Elizabeth set her purse down on a chair close by and began to think as she began to hear water running. She could feel her body aching with need; the need for P.J.'s hands travelling up and down her body, his lips connecting onto hers… everything. She bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping from her lips. Just thinking these things turned her on so much.

Feeling brave, she took her bikini and her shoes off and set them on top of her purse and made sure that the front door was locked before heading into the bathroom.

P.J. stood in the shower facing away from the door. The warm water cascaded down his tall, tanned body, and it felt good. He was surprised by the sound of footsteps approaching, and he was even more surprised at the sight before him. It was Elizabeth, standing closely in the shower with nothing on.

"Do you mind if I shower with you?" she asked innocently.

P.J. growled in a low voice before replying. "Of course, sweetheart."

Elizabeth slipped into the shower and was soon welcomed with open arms and passionate kisses. P.J. could feel himself getting hard as he pressed his lips onto Elizabeth's neck and letting his teeth graze it ever so slightly, causing a moan to escape her lips. He looked back at her and kissed her forehead. Elizabeth bit her tongue lightly before pulling him in for a tender loving kiss.

"P.J… I want you so badly…"

"Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want her to feel like they had to rush things. He was more than happy to wait until she was ready.

"Mmm… I'm sure, babe…" answered Elizabeth.

P.J. smiled before pulling her into another fervent kiss. Elizabeth moaned again, loving every second of this.

"Wanna do this elsewhere?" asked P.J.

"Please…"

P.J. turned off the shower and opened the door, letting Elizabeth leave first. He quickly picked her up and carried her to the bed to lay her on. He hovered over her and kissed her breasts multiple times as small moans came from her mouth. He then kissed down her abs to right where he wanted to be. Feeling his breath right on the most sensitive spot of her body made Elizabeth squirm with anticipation.

P.J. inserted one finger inside her, which resulted in a moan. He put another finger inside her before beginning to eat her out. The moans of the woman he was doing this to could have easily been his undoing, but he somehow managed to keep himself under control as he continued doing his thing. He teased her by using his thumb to play with her clitoris, making her moan even louder.

Elizabeth was finally seeing stars as she moaned one last time. She came suddenly, and P.J. enjoyed every last little bit of it. He came back up and kissed his lips. Elizabeth could taste herself on her lips and her tongue, she loved it. She wanted to please him as well, but P.J. stopped her.

"It's all about you tonight, sweetheart," he said as he grabbed a condom from the nightstand and put it on.

Elizabeth was now nervous for this part. She hadn't slept with anyone in a couple of years, so she didn't know whether or not she'd be good enough for him in bed. She wanted to leave him deeply satisfied. But as P.J. captured her lips for another kiss, she knew in her heart of hearts that everything was going to be fine. She could trust his man with her life.

P.J. entered her swiftly, which forced a strangled moan to come out of her mouth. He kissed her forehead gently and kept his whole body still for a few moments until she nodded at him to continue. Each slow thrust from him felt better than the one before, as pleasure and happiness filled Elizabeth's entire body from head to toe. But while she did thoroughly enjoy this, she knew that she needed more.

"P.J… fuck me harder… please," she mumbled when she wasn't moaning at his actions.

P.J. smiled and kissed her lips before picking up the pace dramatically. Elizabeth's moans were louder than before as her felt her nails dig into his back. He bit his lip and groaned from the pain of that, and from the ecstasy that he felt from making love to her. He noticed her hand with the palm facing towards him, so he held it briefly. She looked at him with lust-filled eyes, and he knew at that moment that she was the woman for him.

A couple hours passed before Elizabeth finally felt her upcoming release. She was close, and she and P.J. knew it.

"P.J… fuck, I'm gonna come…" she moaned.

"Ellie… ugh… I'm right there!"

They eventually came at roughly the same time, each one of them feeling nothing but complete bliss and joy. P.J. collapsed on top of her, though he managed to move over just enough so that he wouldn't crush her. He rested his forehead on hers and tried to catch his breath.

"Damn… you wear me out," he mumbled.

"And you wear me out. Holy shit."

P.J. laughed as he got up and threw out the condom. He promptly joined here back on the bed before Elizabeth quickly cuddled up beside him and kissed his cheek. They shared a brief kiss before relaxing.

"That was amazing," commented Elizabeth.

"It was," responded P.J. "You are perfect for me, sweetheart. Never forget that."

"I never will," said Elizabeth.

"So this means you're my girlfriend now, right?" inquired P.J.

"Well, only if you want me to be," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh believe me… I do, sweetheart."

"Mmm… I'm so glad.

The couple shared a kiss before closing their eyes for much-needed sleep.

_I am the luckiest woman in the entire world_, thought Elizabeth, _and no one can make me believe otherwise_. She almost began to tear up from thinking that, but she managed to compose herself enough to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all really enjoyed it 'cause I sure did! :)**

**Also... the story is still FAR from over. Don't worry, there will be plenty of chapters to come.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 10! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Guess what? As of Friday, Matrch 14th, 2014 at exactly 1:10 pm EST, this fanfiction has 1102 views! YAY! I wanna thank you guys so, so much for reading this story. I love you guys, and I can't thank you all enough for the support. This story is far from over, so keep reading it! :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.  
**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Ten

P.J. stirred the next morning around eight AM. He carefully pushed the beautiful sleeping woman off of him and had a quick shower to freshen up. He got changed into a blue T-shirt and some khaki cargo shorts and carefully packed his things back into his suitcase.

"Time to get up!" he announced once he was finished.

Elizabeth groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "No."

P.J. laughed and used his strength to pull the covers back. "We're leaving in a few hours. Don't you have some packing to do?"

"I don't wanna get up," she whined. Realizing that she was naked, she ran out of the bed and threw on her bikini.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before," remarked P.J.

"I know," she said. "But if I can wear clothes, I will."

P.J. smirked before giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I'll meet you down in the lobby?" she offered.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

The couple shared one final kiss before Elizabeth grabbed her purse and left for her room. She barely managed to shut the door behind her before she sat on the floor of her room to try and comprehend what had happened last night. Not only did she finally get the guy, but she also made love to him. She didn't regret sleeping with him at all, and she hoped that he was in the same vote.

_I should probably get ready for the flight back_, she thought. She quickly stood up and had a brief shower. She did her hair and applied her makeup carefully before trying to find something comfy to wear on the plane. She eventually settled on a sleeveless blood red maxi dress with a pair of white sandals. She packed up all of her things and double checked the room to make sure that she didn't forget anything. One she made sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, she grabbed her suitcase and purse and headed down to the lobby.

* * *

After everyone checked out of the hotel, they all went to a local restaurant for breakfast. The guys sat at their own table, while the women sat at a separate table. Everyone ate while talking about the party last night. Natalie decided to finally put Elizabeth through the third degree, especially since the cameras weren't filming at the moment.

"Own up, Carmichael- did you talk to P.J. last night?"

Elizabeth sighed and bit her lip. "Yes."

Nikki squealed. "And?..."

"We kissed and revealed our feelings for each other."

"Yay!" cried almost all of the women except Eva. She just rolled her eyes in annoyance and focused her attention solely on her phone.

"I'm so, so happy," said Elizabeth, ignoring the red-headed Diva.

"So how did it happen?" asked Brie.

"I left the party early 'cause I just couldn't enjoy myself," she replied. "I decided to go for a swim, so I headed down to the pool. I was sitting by the pool when P.J. jumped in from out of nowhere. I didn't know it was him 'til he popped out of the water in front of me." She decided to not bring up anything that had to do with the on-screen story line. With Eva right there hearing everything, she so didn't want to start a fight.

"I told him that I had to tell him something, but he just came right out and told me he liked me," she continued. "He said that he's liked me since we met at Superstars for Sandy, and that I'm beautiful inside and out, amongst other sweet things. I started tearing up a little bit 'cause he was so kind and meaningful, and all of the things that he said were just so touching. I managed to compose myself long enough to tell him that I like him too. And then we kissed."

"Aww, how romantic!" exclaimed Brie.

"Did you two spend the night together?" asked Ariane curiously.

"Well… yeah," admitted Elizabeth sheepishly. She managed to remain calm enough to not let the other Divas think that she and P.J. had slept together last night. It's not that she was ashamed that it had happened- she just wasn't comfortable talking about it; especially with Eva listening in on the conversation.

"That's fine," replied Natalie. "I mean, you two are adults- do whatever the hell you want."

"I know," she said. "I've just never actually done that before… especially before a first date… or even after a first date!"

"Lame," piped Eva.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that," countered Nikki. She glared at Eva for a moment before continuing. "Like Nattie said, do whatever the hell you want."

"I agree," responded Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the limo that was taking her and the rest of the WWE Superstars and Divas to the airport. Everyone talked amongst themselves about many things, though the main topic was about being excited to be heading back on the road in a couple of days. This didn't surprise her one bit. After all, only a couple days in Vegas were all that was needed for the fun of it all to take its toll on everyone. Sure, Las Vegas may be fun at first- but the city takes absolutely no prisoners when it comes to the amount of fun one could have.

_So what happens in Vegas stays on credit card bills and our memories… well, kind of in our memories_, she thought with amusement.

"Did you have a good time, sweetheart?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked her boyfriend. "I did… but I'm glad to be heading back."

"I agree," said P.J. "Where in Tampa do you live?"

"Oh, I don't live in Florida," she replied. "I live in San Francisco."

That caught him by surprise. "Really? How long have you lived there?"

"A month or so," answered Elizabeth. "I moved from Santa Cruz, where I went to college. I still have to finish getting my apartment into shape 'cause I have a couple of boxes that need to be unpacked, and rooms to finish decorating."

"Wow. And how long did you live there?"

"About three and a half years. I went to UCSC."

"Damn… you must be smart," marvelled P.J.

"Somewhat," she said bashfully. She hated to sound like she was bragging about herself and her accomplishments, especially to her new boyfriend.

"Don't be shy," he said. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm just not the bragging type," replied Elizabeth once they broke apart.

"Oh, she's extremely humble, P.J.," piped up Nikki. "Seriously, I've never met anyone so down to Earth in my life."

"Thanks, Nikki," she said.

"It's not a bad trait about you at all," added P.J.

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you."

Nikki smiled and got back to her conversation with Natalie.

"You look so beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said. He kissed her cheek before leaning into her ear to whisper into it.

"I can't wait to take you out on a date in a few days, Ellie."

"Me neither," she replied into his ear. That earned her another gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

"_So we are now back on the road," announced Ellie with excitement. "I know some people complain about all the travelling that we do, but honestly? I love it. I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled brightly._

"_I'm one of the weird ones," she concluded with a laugh._

* * *

"Ellie, can I talk to you?"

Elizabeth looked behind her and saw Nikki standing a couple feet from her.

"Of course," she replied.

"Great," said Nikki.

Elizabeth followed her into a more private part of the arena. Despite this, the _Total Divas_ cameras continued to film.

"So," she said, "what do you wanna talk about?"

Nikki took a deep breath and tried to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

"_I know that Brie wants to reconnect with our dad," said Nikki, "but I just don't know if I can. So I've decided to talk to a third party about it- in this case, Ellie- to get a second opinion on the matter. I think a fresh set of eyes will help me decide whether or not I want to have a relationship with my dad."_

* * *

"So," she began, "Brie came up to me a couple days ago and suggested that she and I reconnect with our dad. But I don't know if I should"

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"My dad… he's had a long history of substance abuse, and he's been in and out of rehab for years. He was never really there growing up, either. He's a nice guy, but the decisions that he's made has just destroyed our relationship. I just don't know if it's worth it."

* * *

"_I understand why Nikki is reluctant to let her dad back into her and Brie's lives, but it hurts me greatly that she'd even consider not having a relationship with him at all." explained Ellie. "You know, you only get one dad… that's it." She nodded as tears sprang to her eyes._

* * *

"But don't you want a relationship with your dad?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Well yeah," answered Nikki, "but things have been so strained between us that I don't know if it's even possible."

"It's never too late," said Elizabeth. "You should never, ever give up on a loved one. He loves you guys- he really does. He didn't make those bad choices 'cause he hates his family. I don't know why- that's something you'd have to ask him." She paused as tears began to form.

"You know," she continued, "it really hurts me that you would be okay to have no relationship with your father. If I were you, I'd try so fucking hard to make things right." A couple tears streamed down her face, forcing her to brush them away with her hands.

Nikki nodded and tried her hardest not to cry.

"At least you have a dad," added Elizabeth in a hurt voice. "I don't have mine… and I'd give anything to have him back. So to hear you say that you don't know if you want a relationship with your father hurts me so bad. I'm not trying to make this about me, Nikki… but just remember that no matter how bad your situation may be, there will always be someone worse off than you. You should try and talk to your dad."

* * *

"_My father died when I was five years old," clarified Ellie. "He… he was murdered by a group of drug dealers in Venezuela. They thought that he owed them money for drugs… so when he refused to pay up… they shot him in the head. But they realized right after they killed him that he was the wrong guy." She stopped to cry a little. The memories of that day flooded her brain- she remembered it like it was yesterday. Whenever she thought about it, she would feel so hurt and so angry._

"_I saw him die in front of me."_

* * *

"_I didn't realize that the idea of not wanting a relationship with my dad was a horrible idea," said Nikki. "I realized that I wasn't being fair to him, and I also realized that there are people who don't have a dad… like Ellie." She teared up a little thinking about her fellow Diva._

* * *

"Ellie… I'm so sorry," said Nikki through her tears.

"You didn't know, Nikki," replied Elizabeth as she wiped her own tears away. "How could I be angry at that? I'm not angry at all; I'm just hurt that you would consider something like that."

"I'm sorry about that," added Nikki. "You really did open up my eyes."

"Do what you want," said Elizabeth, "but leave with this: you would be making a huge mistake if you didn't talk things out with your dad."

"I am gonna talk to him," announced Nikki. "I wasn't being fair to him."

"You just made an assumption, which happens."

"I seriously needed this talk. Thank you, Ellie." Nikki stood up and hugged the younger Diva, which she happily returned.

* * *

"_I'm keeping my fingers crossed that Nikki will actually reconnect with her dad- she and Brie will be grateful that they did," said Ellie. She showed her hands to the camera to prove that she really did have you fingers crossed about the matter. She still looked a little sad, but she wasn't crying anymore._

* * *

"Thanks again, Ellie," said Nikki as she was about to leave the room. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Thank you. So am I."

Nikki nodded in return before leaving the camera's line of sight. She quickly sent a text to Brie.

_I wanna talk to Dad. Hope you're still up for it._

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was still trying to recover from her on-screen crying fit as the cameramen packed up their things and left. Like with the bulimia, she hadn't planned on telling the entire world about her father's murder. But then again, it was called reality TV for a reason. What else should she had expected?

"Ellie? May I come in? Please?"

Elizabeth smiled and wiped the remaining tears of her face. "Come in!"

P.J. opened the door and saw his girlfriend curled up on the couch she was sitting on. From the redness of her eyes, he could easily tell that she had been crying. Nikki had already told him why, so he knew better than to ask. Plus, he didn't want to risk making her cry again because he would feel like complete shit if that happened. He sat beside her and let her curl up into his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she replied. She smiled at him before resting her head on his chest. P.J. could feel her smile against his chest, which caused a small smile to appear on him.

"Nikki told me what happened, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay," he explained.

"I appreciate it… really," said Elizabeth.

P.J. nodded and kissed her head softly. She returned the favour by kissing his neck.

"You know… that was really brave of you to do… to talk about your dad's death for TV," he commented in amazement.

"Well it is reality TV," she replied. "Besides, I didn't know how else to get through to her. I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings or make her feel guilty for talking to me about her problems; I just wanted her to know that things didn't have to be strained between her and her dad, and that people like me would be grateful to have their dad back." She bit her lip to stop herself from crying all over again.

"I know exactly how you feel, sweetheart," said P.J. "My dad died when I was in my last year of high school. He was shot to death."

Elizabeth sat up and stared P.J. in shock. "Oh my God. I didn't know that. I'm so sorry, P.J."

"Thank you," he replied. "I wanted to tell you that so you didn't feel so alone. I know exactly how you feel." He gave her a sad smile before kissing her temple. "He would've loved you, by the way."

"Oh P.J…." She was truly speechless by his revelation.

"I've told people about my dad's death," he added, "but you're the first person besides my family who knows how he died."

"I… I don't know what to say to that."

He smiled and pulled her a little closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You don't need to."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth after a few moments of silence, "for telling me that. I know that that must've been hard to reveal."

"You deserved to know," responded P.J. He moved his head and directed her to his eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Mmm… I could stay here for a long time," she mused.

"Me too," he said.

Elizabeth smiled and captured his lips for an intimate kiss.

* * *

"You are a horrible person!"

Eva shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," snapped Natalie. "Brie and I know for a fact that you suggested a romantic story line between P.J. and JoJo for _Total Divas_ to hurt Ellie's feelings."

"No, I didn't," replied Eva. "And even if I did, you'd have no proof of it."

"Actually, we do have proof," sneered Brie angrily. "I talked to both of them, as well as Jane. They all said that it was a story line suggested by you, Eva. You're lucky I didn't tell Jane why you did that!"

"Whatever," scoffed Eva.

"And now," continued Natalie, "you're upset that your little plan didn't work 'cause Ellie and P.J. are together."

"I can't believe you two are fighting Ellie's battles for her," observed Eva. "Is she too much of a coward to talk to me face-to-face?"

"Actually, she has absolutely no idea that we're even doing this," answered Brie. "She would never confront you about this 'cause she's nice, and she doesn't want to cause problems… unlike you."

"Whatever," repeated Eva. She grabbed her purse and left the locker room without a word.

"That girl needs to be taught a lesson!" declared Natalie.

"I agree," said Brie, "but how? They can't duke it out in the ring anytime soon."

"Unfortunately," added Natalie frustratingly.

Brie nodded. "Maybe we should just wait and talk to Ellie. Let's see what she has to say about everything."

"She'll just say, 'Oh, don't worry about it.' She wants to play nice," said Natalie.

"But we don't know that for sure," responded Brie. "I think we should talk to her and come up with a plan with her help. Who knows what'll happen? And if she refuses to do anything about it, than you and I will just have to take matters into our own hands."

"I like the sound of that," said Natalie as a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 11! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter! I'm seriously loving how this story is playing out, and I hope that you guys feel the exact same way. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, _Total Divas_, or Lana Del Rey.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Eleven

"_So we are all having lunch together," said Ellie. "It's always nice to sit down and chat over food 'cause you get the best of the both worlds: hanging out with friends, and food!" She laughed at what she had said because she knew how silly and true her statement was._

* * *

"I have some good news."

Everyone looked at Eva, who had spoken.

"What is it?" asked Nikki.

"So, Maxim wants me to shoot for them," revealed Eva with a large smile on her face.

"That's cool," replied Elizabeth. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, congrats Eva," added Ariane with fake happiness.

* * *

"_I am happy for Eva," said Ariane, "but it is hard to be really happy for her. It is a competition here, and you can get replaced tomorrow."_

* * *

"_I honestly don't care that Eva is gonna be in a photo shoot for Maxim," confessed Ellie. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again; I'm a wrestler, not a model. So I guess you could say that I'm not jealous of her." A smirk formed as she said that sentence, showing the truth that was in her voice._

* * *

"_I am jealous," admitted JoJo, "'cause it's like, 'Damn, when's my shot?' I want my opportunity, too." She bit her lip and sighed softly._

* * *

"I'm so excited," beamed Eva happily.

_That's the happiest I've seen Eva since we've met,_ thought Elizabeth with amusement. But she actually said, "It does sound quite exciting."

Brie nodded at Elizabeth for her kind demeanour. She just couldn't understand how this woman could still be nice to Eva after everything she'd put her through.

She was still thinking about revenge, too. But how could she convince Elizabeth to get back at Eva? Could she actually do that? Brie didn't know for sure. But she and Natalie were going to try, anyways. Besides, Eva needed to be taught a lesson so badly.

* * *

"Ellie, could Nattie and I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course," she replied.

Lunch was now over. The cameras weren't going to film until tonight during _Raw_. So all of the women were now heading back to the hotel to relax before having to head to the area for tapings. Elizabeth, Natalie, and Brie were going to Elizabeth's room without the cameras so that Natalie and Brie could talk to her about Eva.

"So," said Elizabeth as all the women sat somewhere in the room, "what's up?"

"Well… how have you been, first of all?" started Brie.

"Good, good. I can honestly say that I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"Aww, that's good," said Natalie. "I'm glad. I told you that you and P.J. would be cute together."

"Yeah, whatever," laughed Elizabeth.

"All joking aside," interjected Brie, "Nattie and I wanted to talk to you about Eva."

"Okay…" Elizabeth didn't understand where this conversation was now going.

"We know that you kinda got back at her by finally getting together with P.J.," explained Natalie. "But we still think that you need to get back at her some more."

"It's not just us who feel this way, too," added Brie. "Everyone on _Total Divas_- except Eva, obviously- and a few other Superstars and Divas think that you need to stick it to her one way or another."

"I know I should" replied Elizabeth. "I just prefer to do so in a match."

"That won't be all that satisfying, though," countered Natalie. "You'd squash her in no time at all."

"Maybe you should try and become Fandango's dance partner," offered Brie.

Elizabeth laughed. "I can't dance if my life depended on it. That is so not an option."

"Okay, forget that," said Natalie. "Do you have any non-wrestling talents that you could perform on TV?"

"No," answered Elizabeth. "I'm just a wrestler. Sorry." She looked down at the floor and bit the inside of her lip. She hated being put into a corner like this.

"What?" asked Brie.

"Ellie, you know you can tell us anything," said Natalie gently. "What's on your mind?"

Elizabeth looked back up and sighed heavily. "I… I can sing… but I don't want to do that."

"Why not?" questioned Brie. "That'd work perfectly!"

"But I'm a wrestler first," insisted Elizabeth. "I've only ever been a professional wrestler. I've never modelled, never acted… I've never done anything else but that. Besides, I've never sung in front of an audience before, period. I don't want to embarrass myself or not be taken seriously as a wrestler because I can sing, too."

Natalie sighed as Brie shook her head.

"You need to step out of your comfort zone," declared Natalie.

"Just do it… even if you only do it just once," begged Brie.

"You're right," said Elizabeth. "I'll do it. Just promise me one thing, please?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell the other Divas, or even P.J. this. I wanna surprise everyone."

"That's fine by us," said Natalie.

Brie looked down at her phone and sighed angrily. "Shit!"

"What?"

"That was Trinity. Apparently, JoJo got the same idea… sort of," revealed Brie. "She, Trin, and Ariane are gonna sing on _Main Event_. It's not for a few weeks, but still."

"It's only in a few weeks, Brie," said Elizabeth. "I could try and audition this week and then wait a while after they perform to do my thing. But only as long as Mark and Jane are happy… that's obviously important."

"That actually works so well," responded Natalie. "You're a genius!"

"Hardly," scoffed Elizabeth as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was a couple of hours before _Raw_ was to go on the air tonight. Jane and Mark had happily approved of Elizabeth's suggestion as long as she let them film the audition for _Total Divas_. She was happy to agree to that because it meant sticking it to Eva even more. Elizabeth was excited as hell to do this audition.

At this moment, Brie, Nikki, Natalie, and Elizabeth were sitting in the Divas' locker room before Elizabeth had to go out and audition.

"So how does it work?" asked Nikki.

"I'm gonna perform a song; and if they like it, I'll perform the entire thing from start to finish," explained Elizabeth. "If they hate it, they'll do what they did with Eva and cut me off before sending me to the principal's office… I mean Stephanie's office."

"It does feel like a trip to the principal's office," laughed Nikki. "That was a good one."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

"By the way," added Natalie, "you look so beautiful today. I like what you're wearing."

"Oh, thank you," said Elizabeth. She looked down at the rather unusual choice of clothes, which consisted of a loose-fitted white blouse, denim short shorts, and a pair of black caged heels.

"Do you think you'll wear this if you actually do perform_?_" asked Brie.

"Maybe," replied Elizabeth. "I'll keep the shorts and heels, for sure. I'm a little uncertain about the shirt 'cause it is a little plain."

"Keep it," insisted Nikki. "It looks perfect with that outfit."

"Yes, ma'am," responded Elizabeth with a mock salute.

"Smart ass," snapped Brie as she playfully smack Elizabeth's arm.

The women laughed briefly until Natalie noticed something on her friend's right hand.

"What the hell is that?"

Elizabeth paused and looked at her hand before replying. "A tattoo."

"Another tattoo?" said Brie with shock. "How many do you have?"

"Just four," answered Elizabeth. "I have _I just ride_ on this hand, I have the words _Born to die_ on the same spot on the other hand, the words _Live Laugh Love_ on the right side of my rib cage, and two hearts with a letter in each one on my neck." She showed her other hand off before moving her hair out of the way and turned around to show off the last tattoo.

"Those are so pretty," remarked Nikki.

"Why did you get those two phrases on your hands?" asked Natalie.

"Well," said Elizabeth, "_Born to die_ is the title of a Lana Del Rey song, while _I just ride_ is from another one of her songs, "Ride". I picked these songs not just because I'm a huge fan of her, but also because I love the message of these particular songs. They're both about life and enjoying it no matter what happens, which is something that I've always believed."

"That sounds so sweet," said Brie.

A sudden, sharp knock at the door caught all of the women's attention. It was Natalie who stood up and went to answer the door.

"We're almost ready to film," said a cameraman.

"We're on our way," replied Natalie as she motioned for the three other Divas to head out of the locker room.

* * *

"_So today, I'm auditioning for a small singing bit," revealed Ellie. "I am so, so nervous because a) I want Mark and Jane to love it, and b) I seriously don't wanna fuck it up."_

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone stand in front of her. Normally she would've been given a regular microphone with the WWE logo on it, but she had specifically requested a microphone with a stand on it. She got her way, which was a start.

The rest of the cast of _Total Divas_ stood off to the side, ready to see the audition go down. Brie, Nikki, and Natalie looked quite excited to hear her, while all of the other Divas seemed to not really care about what was going to happen; they were probably expecting a similar fiasco to occur. Eva was the only exception to both of those groups; she was fuming mad that this was about to happen. This was so fucking stupid- how dare Mark and Jane give her a chance to have some TV time? She deserved it more than Ellie by a long shot! So, so unfair.

* * *

"_I hope that Ellie doesn't do what Eva did," said JoJo. "But she seems smarter than that. We'll see."_

* * *

"Ready?" called out one of the sound guys.

Elizabeth gave him a thumbs up right before "Body Electric" by Lana Del Rey started up. The Divas held their breath until Elizabeth sang the first part of the first verse.

"_Elvis is my daddy._

_Marilyn's my mother._

_Jesus is my bestest friend."_

Everyone's jaws were wide open as she continued to sing beautifully. She sounded like a broken hearted angel- it was so beautiful and so sad at the same time. It truly was something to hear.

* * *

"_I could not believe what I was hearing," said Nikki in pure awe. "I had no expectations about this, so Ellie definitely shocked me with how good she was. I was so impressed."_

* * *

"_I'm so happy that Ellie is finally gonna get some TV time," revealed Nattie. "I know she wishes that it had to do with wrestling, but this is still better than nothing."_

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone- even to Mark and Jane- many Superstars and Divas not a part of _Total Divas_ had heard her, and had decided to scatter at different parts of the arena to watch this beautiful woman sing as beautiful as she looked.

"_I sing the body electric, baby._

_I sing the body electric, baby…"_

The song ended all too soon, much to everyone's disappointment. Elizabeth did a small bow as everyone began to applaud and cheer. A wave of shock hit her as she realized that a hell of a lot more people had watched than she had been expecting.

* * *

"_I had no idea that other Superstars and Divas were gonna just appear from out of nowhere to listen to my audition," said a shocked Ellie. "I just thought that it was gonna be a quiet affair. But no, I was wrong."_

* * *

A couple of tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes as she managed to get out of the ring. She walked up to Mark and Jane to find out if they liked it, too.

"You are doing it tonight," announced Jane.

"You're serious?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am," replied Jane. "Oh, and do the other song you suggested instead… it means a lot to you, and I respect that. Just don't let the F word slip out, please."

"I promise," assured Elizabeth. She knew which song Jane was talking about- "Ride" by Lana Del Rey- the song that inspired the tattoo on the right side of her right hand.

"Good," piped up Mark. "Good job."

"Thank you," responded Elizabeth before Mark and Jane left the arena.

* * *

"_YES!" shouted Ellie. "I'm so happy that Mark and Jane loved it enough to put me on "Raw" tonight instead of having to wait before they made their decision. It makes me a little nervous, but knowing that they loved the audition definitely makes me a lot less nervous about pleasing everybody."_

* * *

"Girl, you were so, so good!"

Elizabeth smiled as she turned to face her fellow Divas. "Thank you, Brie."

"Ugh, why are you so talented?!" cried Trinity.

"Um… I honestly have no idea," replied Elizabeth.

"I'm so glad that you're preforming tonight," beamed Natalie. "People are gonna love you, Ellie."

"I hope so," she said.

* * *

"_I don't understand why Mark and Jane are letting Ellie sing on "Raw" tonight," fumed Eva with annoyance. "She should be worried about being a good wrestler instead of singing. But oh well… this just means that I'll be better than her at wrestling. Like I said, she's no Eva Marie." A sly smirk appeared on her face from saying that._

* * *

_Raw_ approached quickly. Elizabeth was scheduled to perform right before the match between fellow WWE Superstar Jack Swagger, and her boyfriend, P.J. Lloyd. She stood a couple feet away from the gorilla since the match that was going on now- Rhode Scholars versus Tons of Funk- wasn't going to be over for another half hour or so. She sighed impatiently as her nerves began to creep back up on her.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Her impatience and nervousness was quickly replaced with just happiness as she turned around to look at the man she had been briefly thinking about only a few seconds ago.

"Hey, P.J."

"You were so amazing out there," said P.J. as he wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "Could I ask you a potentially stupid question?"

"It won't be a stupid question… but ask away."

"How did you and the other Superstars and Divas hear me?"

"The speakers in the TV room were on, and everyone could hear you," revealed P.J. "I think everyone went to watch because they wanted to make sure that they were hearing correctly. I was sitting at the top of where The Shield make their audience entrance, so I had an awesome view of everything." He grinned at the last part, which caused Elizabeth to blush heavily.

"Makes sense," she said simply. She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his strong, soft heartbeat, and she loved hearing it. She was interrupted from her small bliss by P.J. kissing the top of her head. She smiled and looked up at him.

"You're so beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, babe," she replied shyly.

"You're gonna kill it, Ellie," said P.J. in a comforting voice. "I know you will."

"I just want the WWE Universe to like me," said Elizabeth.

"Oh believe me… they will," replied P.J. He tilted her head up a little bit more and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Thank you, P.J.," she said once they broke apart. "I needed to hear that."

Just then, the sound of Tons of Funk's entrance theme started playing, signalling that the match was over. Elizabeth knew that she had to go the gorilla now.

"I'll see you after my match, sweetheart," murmured P.J. "Break a leg."

"Sounds good," replied Elizabeth. "I'll try my best to not break a leg, hun."

* * *

"And now… performing her version of 'Ride' by Lana Del Rey… here's Ellie!"

The audience applauded and cheer politely, though many of them had no clue who this woman was beyond the fact that she was a new WWE Diva. Elizabeth pushed that thought from her brain as the song started.

Meanwhile, P.J. watched her sing from inside the gorilla. He could see that she was still a little nervous, but as soon as she started, she transformed into this beautifully tragic woman. How she sang lyrics about rolling with life and its hardships while relying on others made him believe that she herself believed in what she sang about. Tears began to form in his eyes as he saw a tear fall from her own face as she sang at one point. He loved watching her sway and move to the music in her own sensual way. It just made her look even more beautiful and mysterious.

_She's so perfect and beautiful,_ he thought to himself. He felt so goddamn lucky that she would date him despite the fact that they only knowing each other for roughly a month and a half by the time they finally got together. But he was so happy that she was his girlfriend, and he could tell that she was happy that he was her boyfriend.

* * *

Elizabeth finished singing and winked sweetly before bowing. The applause and cheers that filled the arena were deafening. She couldn't believe that they had actually loved her performance. After all, she picked a song that wasn't extremely mainstream, and it was also a slow song; those two factors could have- and should have- worked against her. But people still loved it anyways, and that was the most important thing that mattered to her. She glanced over at the announcers' tables and saw that both the regular announcers and the Spanish-speaking announcers were giving her a standing ovation.

"Thank you. Have a goodnight!" she said into the microphone before heading backstage. She was immediately swarmed by Brie and Natalie at the entrance of the gorilla.

"You killed it!" exclaimed Brie.

"Thanks," replied Elizabeth while the trio walked to the Divas' locker room.

"Eva left, by the way," revealed Natalie.

"No!" cried Elizabeth as they entered the locker room.

"Oh, yes she did, girl," said Ariane. "She didn't even stay to watch! As soon as the song started up, she grabbed JoJo's arm and left so freaking fast."

"You were so good," commented Trinity from far inside the locker room. She moved somewhat so that she could be heard better.

"Thanks, Trin," replied Elizabeth.

"I'm so, so glad that you made Eva look bad," said Nikki. "And honestly, don't worry if she tries to get you into trouble with Mark and Jane, or whoever else 'cause we all got your back."

"I appreciate that a lot. Thank you," replied Elizabeth with a grateful smile.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 12! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry for the late night update... I had a rather busy day. But at least it's up, right? ;P**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & review! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twelve

"Did I ever get the chance to tell you how great you were on _Raw_?"

Elizabeth laughed as she rolled over to face her boyfriend. "I think you did… but please, tell me again."

"Well, you killed it."

"Thanks, babe," replied Elizabeth before kissing his cheek.

The couple had been back from _Raw_ for a couple hours now. They were in their hotel room, lying in bed, talking. This was definitely one of their favourite ways to kill time- by talking about anything and everything.

"You what I just realized," remarked P.J. "We haven't gone on our first date yet."

"You're right," said Elizabeth. "How about we go tomorrow night before _Smackdown_?"

"Sounds good to me. We'll do dinner… and wear something sexy." He whispered the last sentence into her ear in a sensual voice.

"Mmm… gladly, babe." She turned to face him and was promptly greeted with a tender kiss on the lips. He carefully got on top of her and kissed her lips a few more times before resting his forehead on hers.

"Good. I can't wait."

Elizabeth smiled at him and kissed him yet again. She loved having his lips pressed against hers. They were soft yet firm, and that made her feel so calm and happy. They then broke apart as she let out a small giggle. P.J. looked slightly puzzled at her laughter.

"I will never get tired of you kissing me," she explained.

"I'm glad," he responded with a smile.

* * *

"So P.J. and I are going on our official first date tonight," announced Elizabeth during breakfast.

"No way!" exclaimed Brie.

"Yeah way. We're having dinner."

"Yay!" cried Natalie. "I'm so happy for you."

"Nattie's right, girl- you two are cute," spoke Trinity.

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Hey, it's true," countered Natalie.

"I never denied it," said Elizabeth. "By the way, I have a question for you guys."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Brie.

"Is anyone planning on going to the WWE Performance Centre once we're off the road for a few days? I wanna fly down to Orlando and get some wrestling conditioning in since I haven't been wrestling recently."

"I'll be going there now," said Natalie.

"If you plan on going out of your way to head down there, I will, too," piped up Brie.

"Cool, let's do it," said Elizabeth.

"We'll get to see how good you are," said Natalie with excitement.

"Oh God, don't say that! Hearing things like that makes me really nervous," revealed Elizabeth.

"I'm sure things will be fine," assured Ariane. "It's not like your still learning like JoJo and Eva."

"But that's just it," said Elizabeth. "Since I've been wrestling for nine years, people have high expectations about me. I don't wanna let people down, that's all. I don't want to see people scratching their heads wondering why the hell I'm here declaring this amount of experience." She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself," said Brie kindly. She wrapped an arm around the younger Diva's shoulders.

"I'll try hard," replied Elizabeth before eating another piece of whole wheat toast.

* * *

Elizabeth tried to calm her nerves as she did her hair. Tonight was her first date with P.J., and she was so fucking nervous. Come to think of it, that was an understatement: she was fucking terrified. Her hands were actually shaking as she blow dried her hair. She shut off the blow dryer at the sound of someone knocking at her door. She left the bathroom wearing just a towel and looked through the peep hole. Thankfully, it was just Brie, and not P.J.

"Hey, Brie! I'm so glad to see you."

"Oh, c'mon… don't tell me you're nervous," she said as she entered the room.

Elizabeth showed her shaky hands to Brie.

"Aww, Ellie… why are you so nervous?"

"I just want the date to go well."

"C'mon, let me help you get ready."

"Oh, please do," said Elizabeth.

The two women promptly went inside the hotel bathroom. Brie did her friend's hair, curling it to perfection. She also did Elizabeth's makeup to her liking, though Brie did go against her at one point by making her wear a rusty red lipstick.

"I just don't want him to be upset that I got lipstick on his face," interjected Elizabeth.

"Yeah, 'cause he'll totally dump you if that happens," said Brie sarcastically.

Once that was finished, they began to look for something sexy to wear.

"We're just doing dinner," said Elizabeth, "so I don't wanna be overdressed. Oh, and good luck trying to find a dress that shows any cleavage 'cause I own very few of them."

Brie sighed dramatically. "Why? You're stunning, and wearing something like that would look so pretty on you."

"Thanks. But the reason is because I'm paranoid about a wardrobe malfunction occurring when wearing something like that," explained Elizabeth. "Stupid, I know. Besides, I prefer to show off my legs, my arms, and even my back."

An idea suddenly formed in Brie's head. "Do you own any backless dresses?"

"A few." Elizabeth looked through the closet and pulled out the first one she saw. It was light pink and the hem stopped at about mid-thigh.

"Wear it," insisted Brie.

"Lemme try it on, first," replied Elizabeth. She slipped into the bathroom with the dress and underwear and was there for about a minute before entering the main room.

"Turn around," instructed Brie.

Elizabeth did just that, earning a jealous sigh from the veteran Diva.

"Damn, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Brie."

"Oh, and wear these heels," said Brie as she grabbed a pair of white, pointed-toe heels. "They'll be perfect with that dress."

"Gladly." Elizabeth put them on and studied herself in the mirror. She loved what she saw, and she hoped that P.J. would also love what he saw.

"Thanks so much for your help, Brie. I appreciate it."

"Aww, no problem," she replied. "Everything's gonna be fine. I'll let you go now. Oh, and me and the girls are so gonna meet up with you tomorrow morning to get all the details."

"I believe it," said Elizabeth with a laugh.

The women hugged before Brie left for her own room. Elizabeth checked her phone and saw that it was almost five o'clock. With that, she put her things in her white clutch and left her room.

_God, I hope everything goes well_, she thought briefly. But she quickly swatted that thought away from her mind. Why was she nervous at all? It was obvious that P.J. liked her a lot, and they had already slept together. What did she have to worry about?

She finally made her way to the lobby and saw a familiar face standing a couple feet from the door, waiting for her arrival. He was wearing a light grey dress shirt with black dress pants and matching black dress shoes. He looked up at the sound of high heels clicking along the hardwood floor and saw his beautiful girlfriend walking towards him.

"Ellie… you look beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Thanks, babe," replied Elizabeth. "And I gotta say… you clean up pretty well."

"Thanks."

The couple walked to the car hand in hand, and they were soon on their way to the restaurant. They sat in their seats and began to look over the menu. However, P.J. was having a hard time focusing on the menu- he was more focus on the woman sitting in front of him.

_She's just so perfect_, he thought as an involuntary smile grew on his face. He tried to focus back on the menu, but that was easier said than done.

"Do you like what you see?"

P.J. looked up and saw the playful smile that adorned on Elizabeth's face.

"I do, sweetheart," he admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay," said Elizabeth. "I'm glad you like what you see."

P.J. laughed before gently grabbing her hand and kissing it. She blushed at the feeling and sight of what he was doing.

"I'm so proud to call you my girl," declared P.J.

"Oh, P.J… I'm so happy to call you my guy."

The rest of the dinner went so well. The conversation kept flowing beautifully, and the couple enjoyed themselves so much. Once the time came to pay the bill, a sense of disappointment came over them because neither one wanted the night to end.

As the couple drove back to their hotel room, Elizabeth decided to grab P.J.'s hand and slowly bring it towards the hem of her dress. He let out a low growl when he felt the lacy panties that she was wearing under her dress. He couldn't wait to get back to the room so that he could rip off that dress and make passionate love to her again. He tried to keep his focus on the road, but knowing that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her made that task damn near impossible.

They barely shut the door to their room when P.J. pulled Elizabeth into a deep, passionate kiss. A moan slipped from between her lips as his tongue explored her mouth. They pulled apart in an attempt to catch their breath. Elizabeth quickly took off the dress, revealing that she had only been wearing a pair of black lacy panties underneath.

"You're naughty, aren't you?" questioned P.J.

"Only for you," replied Elizabeth before kissing him again.

P.J. took his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor. He picked his girlfriend up bridal-style and carefully placed her on the king size bed. He kissed her bare breasts as small moans came from her. He stopped just as she began to run her hands down her muscular arms and chest. She couldn't believe that a man this attractive would fall for her, and for that she was truly grateful.

Her train of thought was shut down as she let him take her panties off. A soft moan came out when P.J. put one finger inside her. A louder one came out as another finger entered her and he began to eat her out. He played with her clitoris every now and then by rubbing it with his thumb. He loved the moans that began to get louder and louder as he continued to eat her out.

"Oh, fuck… oh, P.J.!" she cried right as she came.

He tasted every last bit of her as she came, the sweet taste of her tickling his taste buds. He noticed that her eyes were still shut as she tried to come down from her high, so he used the opportunity to take off the rest of her clothes.

"Baby… let me please you…" whispered Elizabeth breathlessly.

P.J. smiled and nodded before they switched positions so that she was now on top. She wrapped her hand around his member, her fingers unable to wrap around it completely because of his size. She began to suck on the tip of it, earning a moan from her guy. She then took the entire thing in mouth, moaning as she did so. Truth be told, she had never given a guy oral sex before (Gasp!), but she wasn't at all nervous about it. She continued the task at hand, trying to give him different sensations with her tongue while he pushed her long, dark brown hair off of her face so he could enjoy the view. He gently pulled her off right before he thought he would come inside her mouth.

The couple shared another kiss as they switched positions again so that P.J. was now on top. He grabbed a condom from the drawer and quickly put it on. He kissed her forehead gently right as he entered her, forcing a soft whine from her. He was still for a few moments so that she could get used to his size.

"Ready?"

"Mmm… yeah."

A small kiss was shared between them before he began thrusting slowly inside her. A few light moans came from her lips as she held him closer to him, her nails digging slightly into his back. But she soon needed more from him.

"Fuck… P.J… I need you…"

That was all he needed to hear before he began going at a faster pace. Louder moans erupted from her throat as he continued to thrust into her harder. They shared another small kiss before he pulled himself even closer to her and went faster than ever.

"Oh! P.J… I'm right there!"

"Ugh, Ellie! I'm about to come."

As soon as he said that, he hit his release suddenly and violently. She came soon after with a loud, pleasure-filled sigh. He moved slightly before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. He laid on his back and gathered her up in his arms, kissing her head as she tried to calm herself from her high.

"That felt so good," whispered Elizabeth.

"I couldn't agree with you more," replied P.J.

The couple laughed a little before sharing an intimate kiss. Elizabeth cuddled up into her boyfriend's side and draped her arm lazily over his chest. In response, he put his arm around her back and kissed her temple.

"Thank you for the amazing night," she said.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart," responded P.J.

* * *

"So tell us, Ellie… how did last night go?"

Elizabeth looked up from her breakfast and glanced at Brie with a large smile on her face.

"Judging from the smile on your face, I can already tell that it went well," said Nikki.

"It went extremely well," replied Elizabeth happily. "He was such a gentleman, and we had a great time."

"Did you guys?..."

"Nikki!" cried Natalie before she swatted her friend's arm. "You don't have to answer that, Ellie."

"I appreciate that," said Elizabeth with a small laugh. "But we still had an awesome time. I'm so, so happy."

"I can tell," commented Brie. "You seem happier."

Elizabeth nodded in response.

"And he seems to be happier, too," added Nikki. "I would actually go so far with saying that he's totally in love with you."

"You think so?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, absolutely," replied Nikki. "I see how he looks at you, and he seems to be completely fascinated by you."

"Oh… wow…" Elizabeth didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't really noticed how he looked at her, and she felt a little guilty about it.

"But don't rush things if you're nervous to do so," said Brie kindly. "Take your time with it. He'll be patient with you if he cares about you enough- and believe me, he cares about you a lot."

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

Elizabeth sighed and ran a hand over her face nervously. She was now at the WWE Performance Centre, and she had seen that cameras for _Total Divas_ were rolling on Natalie, Brie, and Eva doing various things. Natalie was rolling around in the ring with T.J., Brie was talking to Bryan about something, and Eva was learning the basics about wrestling with a trainer and another woman.

_I so don't want Eva to kill me for being her_, thought Elizabeth. She quickly the ridiculousness of thinking that very thought. Why should she care about Eva at all? After all the shit she pulled, Eva could go fuck herself for all she cared. Besides, if there was one thing besides singing that Elizabeth was better at than Eva, it was definitely wrestling. Mustering up her courage, she let out a deep breath and walked into the performance centre.

* * *

"_With me living in California instead of Florida, I can't visit the performance centre as much as I want to," confessed Ellie. "But I decided to fly down for a couple days to just roll around in the ring. I haven't wrestled in a while, so this is gonna be a lot of fun."_

* * *

"Ellie, over here!"

Elizabeth walked over to Brie, who had been calling her name.

* * *

"_I didn't expect Ellie to show up here 'cause she lives so far," admitted Brie. "Since she is here, however, I want to get in the ring with her and see how good she is."_

* * *

"Hey, Brie," greeted Elizabeth as she hugged the older Diva.

"I'm so glad you came," said Brie.

"I said that I'd be heading down here," laughed Elizabeth. She took off the blue-and-black hoodie she had been wearing and set it aside, revealing the black racer back tank top she had on underneath.

"Wanna roll around in the ring?" offered Brie.

"Of course," replied Elizabeth.

* * *

"_I decided to go into our 'match' with no expectations whatsoever, and see how good- or bad- she is," revealed Brie. "I won't go easy on her, though- that would make it way too easy for her."_

* * *

"Lock up," instructed Brie.

The women did just that, which they did for a few seconds before Elizabeth managed to get a hold of Brie's left arm into an arm wretch. Brie tried to flip her way out of it, but that ended up working against her, as Elizabeth moved to her body's constant movements. As soon as Brie stopped moving, Elizabeth moved behind her, making her arm go into a chicken wing.

She then elbowed her in the back to bring Brie down to her knees. Elizabeth then straightened out the arm just enough to transition into an arm bar. Brie tried to break free of the other woman's grasp, but it was useless, and it hurt her arm a little more.

Elizabeth eventually got up off the mat while keeping Brie's arm in the arm bar, before kicking her in the stomach. Brie dropped back down to the ground before Elizabeth finally let go of her arm to attempt a Boston's crab. But Brie managed to get out of it, though she received a reverse roundhouse kick to the right temple for her troubles. Now dazed, she could barely watch as Elizabeth kicked her in the stomach again before doing a running big boot.

Brie was barely on her feet before Elizabeth attempted a back slide pin. Brie quickly got out of it, and she thanked Elizabeth by grabbing her by the back of her hair. Thinking fast, she moved her hands to Brie's own hair so that she could execute an STO.

As Brie tried to recover from that, Elizabeth did a schoolgirl roll-up, which Brie reversed by stacking on top of the new Diva. Elizabeth fought back and got herself out of that to get her unfortunate opponent into a figure-four leg lock. Brie tried to grab the bottom rope, but Elizabeth managed to move closer to the middle of the ring so that Brie couldn't get out of it that way. This forced Brie to tap out as the pain was too intense to cope with.

* * *

"_As I'm watching Brie and Ellie, I can't help but think, 'Holy shit, this girl can actually wrestle!' She is exactly what the Divas Division needs," raved Nattie. "I know that I should view her as competition, but seriously- she is so freaking good."_

* * *

"_I couldn't believe how good Ellie was," said Brie, who seemed to be pleasantly surprised. "She is so good in the ring, and I would be honoured to face her on "Raw", "Smackdown", whenever. She is definitely a worthy opponent."_

* * *

"You alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm okay now, but ask me again later," answered Brie.

A sudden round of applause and cheers started in the performance centre. The two women looked around and saw that the Superstars and other employees who had shown up applauding and cheering for them- or rather, Elizabeth.

"Your winner!" exclaimed Brie suddenly. She took her friend's arm and held it high in the air.

* * *

"_I wasn't anticipating this," said Ellie breathlessly. "I was just expecting to roll around with Brie without incident. I didn't know I'd have people applauding and cheering for me. This makes me excited to make my debut."_

* * *

"Girl, you are so freaking good!" beamed Brie as she hugged the younger Diva.

"Thanks, Brie," responded Elizabeth.

"I'm gonna talk to Mark and Jane, and see if you can debut sooner," announced Brie.

"Wait, what? Won't that get you in trouble?" questioned Elizabeth.

"If it does, it does," answered Brie simply. "Someone as talented as you shouldn't have to wait 'til August to debut. You are too damn good for that. And I'm gonna make them believe it."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 13! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! I have a huge announcement: as of Monday, March 17th, 2014, at approxiately 5:16 pm EST, this story has exactly 521 individuals views! I'm so, so happy right now! I sincerely want to thank all of you guys for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story at any point. Whether you started reading this fanfiction from the beginning, or started later on, I love you all so very much. Thank you again for all of your support! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirteen

"I don't know, Brie…"

Brie sighed. "Jane, she is so ready. Like I said, when she and I rolled around in the ring, she knew what she was doing. She is very good at wrestling."

"We do want her to debut alongside Eva and JoJo," insisted Jane.

"But why?" asked Brie.

"It's just the best thing to do," replied Jane simply.

"She's been wrestling for nine years," said Brie. "She's been wrestling longer than many of the Divas on this roster, including me and Nikki… and it definitely shows."

Jane paused to think for a moment.

"How about we put her in a tag-team match on _Raw_ next week? It'll be you two against Trinity and Ariane, since Nikki's out of action," offered Jane.

"That's perfect. Thank you so much, Jane!" responded Brie happily.

* * *

"I have some good news!"

P.J. looked over at his girlfriend, who was lying beside him in bed. "What is it?"

"Jane just called… I'm making my debut earlier than planned! It'll be next week on _Raw_ in a tag-team match with Brie against Trin and Ariane."

"That's awesome, sweetheart!" exclaimed P.J. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, babe," replied Elizabeth. "I'm so happy about this. This totally beats having to wait 'til August to debut."

"I agree," said P.J. "T.J. told me about you rolling around in the ring with Brie at the Performance Centre… I'm even more excited to see you wrestle."

Elizabeth nodded somewhat nervously in response before burying herself into her boyfriend's side. He held her a little tighter around her waist, which made her smile.

"You're gonna be fine, sweetheart," assured P.J. "If you wrestle as amazing as you look, you'll easily become a top Diva."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth sweetly. She moved so that she could kiss his lips, which he gladly returned. Once they broke apart, she rested her head on his chest and sighed with content.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," said P.J. He kissed her head once more before the couple finally fell asleep.

* * *

Tonight was the tapings of _Main Event_, so camera for _Total Divas_ were definitely going to be filming. Tonight was also the night that JoJo, Trinity, and Ariane were going to perform the Tons of Funk entrance theme for their match.

* * *

"_Since JoJo says that she's a singer, I do expect her to be somewhat good," said Ellie. "I don't know about Trinity and Ariane, but I'm gonna watch this with an open mind."_

* * *

"There they are," pointed out Natalie.

Elizabeth nodded while she, Natalie, Eva, and Jane watched the performance begin. Trinity and Ariane tried to get the crowd hyped up before they began to sing alongside JoJo. They weren't exactly in harmony, and they weren't projecting their voices as loud as they could have.

But as soon as JoJo had her solo where she showed off her true vocal ability, a large smile grew on Elizabeth's face. In that moment, JoJo's voice was sheer perfection.

"Oh my God," said Eva with surprise. From what Elizabeth could tell, the redheaded Diva hadn't expected that part to happen.

* * *

"_I'll be honest- the performance was okay," explained Ellie. "However… JoJo killed it at that part! The rest of it was decent, but she definitely showed that she's a kick ass singer."_

* * *

"_That was so mediocre," said Eva with a small laugh. "I think JoJo should just stick to wrestling 'cause that's why we're here in the first place." She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in an "I told you so" manner._

* * *

"That wasn't as good as it could've been," admitted JoJo once she made her way backstage.

"You were great!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Honestly, you did a good job. I know that you were nervous, I get that. But you still did well."

"Thanks, Ellie," replied JoJo sweetly. She hugged the older newbie with gratitude.

* * *

"_The performance wasn't nearly as good as I was hoping," confessed JoJo. "But I am glad that there are people like Ellie who are more than happy to make me feel better. She's awesome."_

* * *

The cameras stopped filming soon after, while the Divas headed off to the locker room to chat. Brie noticed that Trinity and Ariane were in the room, so she decided to let them in on their upcoming match.

"So," she said to them, "you girls and I have a match on _Raw_ next week."

"Really? Nice," replied Trinity with excitement.

"So does that mean I'll be you tag-team partner?" interjected Eva.

"No, my partner is gonna be Elizabeth."

"Yay!" cried Ariane happily as she hugged the Colombian Diva tightly. Natalie's jaw dropped because she didn't know about this (until now, of course).

"Jane actually agreed with you?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy," admitted Brie, "but it was so worth it. She just needed a break."

"No, what I needed was an awesome friend who was more than happy to get them to take a chance on me," replied Elizabeth. "I honestly can't thank you enough, Brie."

"Aww, it's no problem at all," said Brie as she hugged her. "You deserve it."

"But you haven't even been wrestling in NXT since you got here," disputed Eva. "Won't you be a little… rusty?"

"She doesn't need to," countered Brie. "When I rolled around with her in the ring at the Performance Centre, it was pretty frickin' obvious that she's more than ready."

"Seriously Eva, what the hell is your problem?" asked an annoyed Ariane.

"Why the fuck do you care?" she countered with narrowed eyes.

"You're just being so rude," replied Natalie. "She hasn't done anything to you, and yet you keep acting so bitchy towards her."

Eva shrugged her shoulders before grabbing her purse and trying to leave. But Trinity was quick to grab her left shoulder to stop her dead in her tracks.

"Let me go," sneered Eva.

"You didn't answer Ariane's question," replied Trinity.

"Like I have to," scoffed Eva. She managed to free herself from Trinity's grip before leaving the locker room quickly. JoJo was close behind, but not before flashing the rest of the Divas an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," said Brie. "You so didn't deserve that."

"I'm fine, Brie," replied Elizabeth "But thank you."

"How you haven't lost it on her is beyond me," said Natalie. A combination of disbelief and awe laced her voice.

"I don't want to get in trouble for freaking out on her," responded Elizabeth. "Besides, she's not worth that amount of energy."

"God, you're too nice," said Ariane.

"Oh, absolutely," admitted Elizabeth before laughing. "By the way, you guys are still coming to my place on Saturday, right?"

"For the housewarming party? Hell yeah!" exclaimed Brie.

"P.J.'s coming, right?" asked Trinity.

"Of course," answered Elizabeth. "There also won't be any _Total Divas _cameras filming 'cause they're going to be filming Eva and JoJo quite a bit. Apparently, they've been fighting quite a bit."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Ariane. "I'll be coming, but I won't bring Vinnie… I don't think he wants to talk to you after you lectured him before Wrestlemania. He's still pissed off about that. But don't apologize 'cause he deserved it."

"All that sounds good to me," said Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth set out the chocolate-dipped strawberries on the coffee table before going back into the kitchen to grab a bowl of lightly salted chips, along with pumpernickel bread and homemade spinach dip. She made sure that the white wine and beer was cold, and that the red wine was just right. She was nervous about this party because she wanted everything to go well. She smoothed down the hem of her white lacy pencil skirt, which she had paired with a light teal tank top and nude peep-toe heels. She was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She smoothed her hair with her hands before answering the door.

"Hey, Nikki! It's so great to see you."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me," replied Nikki as she hobbled into Elizabeth's apartment on crutches. She finally found a seat on a black leather couch and placed the crutches to the side.

"Would you like some wine?" offered Elizabeth.

"Yes, please."

"White or red?"

"Um… red."

Elizabeth disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a bottle of red wine and a wine glass. "Just say when."

Nikki was silent for a few moments. "When."

Elizabeth stopped pouring and closed the wine up and put it back in the kitchen. Nikki scanned the room and noticed how beautiful it really was. The walls were white, which was standard for any apartment. But against the black, white, and red furniture, it looked so cool. An old-fashioned painting of the Eiffel Tower hung on one wall, while the large flat screen TV hung on another wall.

_Damn, this place is beautiful_, thought Nikki as the doorbell rang. Elizabeth exited the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey, Brie! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," she replied. She entered the apartment and was immediately taken aback at how nice it looked.

"You have a really nice place, Ellie," she added.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "Would you like some wine?"

"Please," answered Brie while she sat beside her twin sister.

Elizabeth headed to the kitchen to grab what she needed.

"This place is beautiful," whispered Brie to her sister.

"No kidding," responded Nikki as Elizabeth returned to the living room. She poured Brie her wine as the doorbell rang again.

Needless to say, the next few minutes were rather busy as Elizabeth kept letting people in and getting them drinks. Eventually though, everyone- including P.J. - made it inside her rather large apartment. Elizabeth grabbed herself a glass of red wine and sat beside her boyfriend, who had a glass of white wine in his hand.

"You have a beautiful place," he said.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "I'm so happy that I'm all moved in. It's one less thing to worry about."

"That's true," said P.J. He kissed her temple, smiling as he did so.

Everyone ate and drank while talking, enjoying the night. The food was on point, the wine was amazing, and there was never a dull moment.

"Ellie, can I ask you something?" piped up Nikki.

"Yeah, of course," replied Elizabeth.

"Where did you get the red wine? It's so good!"

"Thanks. I'll grab you the bottle to show you." She got up and disappeared into the kitchen briefly. She came out with an almost empty bottle of wine in her hands.

"The writing on the bottle is in Spanish," noted Brie. She sounded quite puzzled.

"Actually, it's Portuguese," clarified Elizabeth. "I get my red wine from Portugal and age it for about a year before serving it."

"Jesus," muttered Nikki.

"Sounds expensive," remarked T.J.

"It is… but it is so worth it," replied Elizabeth.

"I can agree on that," said Brie. "This is definitely the best red wine I've ever had."

"That is a fact," laughed Elizabeth.

Everyone left the party at around one o'clock in the morning. Everyone had a designated driver, so everyone was able to drive back safely- except P.J. He had forgotten about that, since he drove to her place in his own rental car.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" proposed Elizabeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Your car will be safe in the parking lot 'cause not a hell of a lot of people rent rooms in this particular complex," she explained.

"And why is that?" asked P.J. curiously.

"Too expensive, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders before kissing his lips.

"Whatever you say," he replied after they broke apart. "Would you like some help in cleaning up this place?"

"You can help if you want," said Elizabeth.

"Then I will."

The couple quickly got her apartment back to the way it was. With both of them fixing things up, the task was completed quicker.

"There, all done," commented Elizabeth as she surveyed the living room. Her train of thought was interrupted by a pair of strong, tanned arms wrapping around her waist, as well as a kiss on her cheek.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart," said P.J. into her ear.

"Mmm… thank you, baby," she replied kindly. She turned to face him, and was promptly greeted with an affectionate kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down to her height, while he kept his arms tightly around her waist. They continued to kiss for quite a while, both of them lost in the feeling it gave them. They had to break apart though, as their need for air became great.

"Wanna join me in the bedroom?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course, sweetheart," replied P.J. as he followed her into the large bedroom. It was a little girly for his liking, but she was the only one living here, so he wasn't too surprised. It still looked as nice as the rest of the house.

While Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom to wash up, P.J. undressed, leaving him in just his boxers. He then climbed into the king size bed and quickly got comfortable. He was just about to fall asleep when he saw Elizabeth exit the bathroom, wearing a hot pink tank top and pink-and-grey striped pyjama shorts. She put her clothes in the hamper before getting into bed by climbing over P.J.'s body. She quickly rested her head on his chest and snuggled closely into his side. He kissed the top of her head and sighed softly.

"Do you wanna stay here until we have to get back on the road?" asked Elizabeth suddenly. "It beats having to stay in a hotel."

P.J. looked down at the beautiful woman below him and smiled before kissing her temple softly. "I would love to, sweetheart."

Elizabeth smiled and planted a kiss on his lips as a way to say thank you. She quickly got comfy again as the two fell asleep.

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

Elizabeth stood in the gorilla, shaking like a lone leaf in the autumn wind. She ran her fingers along the fabric of her ring gear, which consisted of a gold sleeveless top that cut off a little above her abs, as well as a pair of short shorts in the same colour. That, combined with her jet black wrestling boots, showed that she was physically ready for her match. But she wasn't sure if she was mentally ready for the match. She sighed and looked down at the floor, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Hey, Ellie. Ready to go?"

She looked up and saw Brie standing in front of her in her bright red ring gear. She looked quite excited for the upcoming match. Behind her was a camera rolling. Elizabeth smiled and nodded in response to her question.

"I am," she said, "but I still am a little nervous."

"You're gonna kill it," said Brie nicely. She hugged her friend tightly to comfort her.

* * *

"_Seeing Ellie nervous does make me a little nervous," admitted Brie. "I just hope that she's on her A game tonight, so that we can kick ass tonight against the Funkadactyls."_

* * *

"I'm ready for this," replied Elizabeth with determination.

"Good. Oh, and remember- look mean." Brie gave the fellow Diva an evil stare to show that she meant business.

"I will," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, here they go," pointed out Brie as Trinity and Ariane made their way to the ring. Brie and Elizabeth got closer to the curtain, ready to make their entrances.

"Ready?" asked Brie.

"Hell yeah," answered Elizabeth as "Somebody Call My Momma" ended.

"_You can look, but you can't touch._

_You keep dreamin' on the stars above."_

The crowd booed as Brie made her way out in a cocky manner. She posed on the turnbuckle briefly before her theme music ended.

"And her partner! Making her debut on _Raw_- from Bogota, Colombia- Ellie!"

The crowd cheered loudly as "La Tortura" by Shakira began to play. Elizabeth made her way to the ring calmly yet quickly, all while trying to show that she, too, could be a heel. She posed on the turnbuckle, and made her way to the appropriate corner of the ring.

"Do you wanna go first?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure," replied Brie.

With that, Elizabeth stood on the apron of the ring, while Brie began to face off with Trinity.

The two women locked up before Brie backed the one half of the Funkadactyls into a corner. The referee broke them apart quickly, though Brie slapped Trinity soon after. Trinity responded to this by slapping her across the face, and drop kicking her in the stomach. She then grabbed Brie by the hair and dragged her to where she could tag Ariane in. She did just that before they executed a double suplex. Ariane tried to get the pinfall, but Brie kicked out before the two count could be made.

Ariane grabbed Brie and brought her up to her level, only to receive a couple sharp kicks to the stomach for her troubles. Brie then decided to play dirty by shoving Ariane into a corner and kicking her in the stomach repeatedly. The referee soon separated the two women, which gave Elizabeth a chance to run over and punch Ariane in the face. She quickly ran back to her spot before the referee noticed. Unfortunately for her, Trinity did notice, so she got down and attempted to attack the newer Diva. But that only resulted in getting clotheslined- hard.

* * *

"_This match has been electric," said Ellie. "I'm so into it, and I love the reaction from the crowd. This I what I've been waiting for, and I love it so fucking much."_

* * *

After Brie and Ariane traded some more blows- including one of Trinity's signature moves known as the Rear View- it became clear that they needed to tag each other's partners in. It was Brie who tagged her partner in first, though Ariane wasn't far behind.

Elizabeth climbed up to the top rope and executed a Lou Thesz press on the taller Funkadactyl. She tried to pin her with just that, but Trinity kicked out before the referee could make the three count.

She got up and continued the match by kicking her multiple times in multiple ways, each one hurting Trinity more. Elizabeth then executed one of her signature moves, a discus punch. Trinity fell and hit the mat hard, causing the audience to gasp in shock at her power. Elizabeth tried to pin her again, but Trinity still managed to kick out. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head in frustration.

_This ends now,_ Elizabeth thought to herself. She noticed that Brie was now taking out Ariane for attempting to interrupt the match, so she did her favourite submission- a sleeper hold with Trinity's own arms.

"Look at that!" cried John Bradshaw Layfield, also known as JBL. "That looks painful."

"This is the ultimate form of humiliation- being put in a sleeper hold with your own arms," remarked Jerry "The King" Lawler.

Trinity couldn't take the pain of the submission, so she finally tapped out. The referee signalled for the bell to ring to tell everyone that the match was over.

"Here are your winners- Brie Bella, and Ellie!"

Brie hastily climbed into the ring and hugged her tag-team partner for a job well done. She even went so far to raise her arm in victory.

* * *

"_This match was better than I expected," acknowledged Brie. "Like, I knew Ellie was good, but I sure as hell didn't know that there was more to her wrestling ability than what I had originally thought. I'm so glad that I got to work with her."_

* * *

"Ellie, you were amazing!" exclaimed Brie as they headed to the gorilla.

"Thanks, so were you," replied Elizabeth breathlessly.

The two Divas headed to the TV room to meet up with the other Divas, who broke out into applause when they came in.

"That was amazing," declared Natalie. She hugged Elizabeth tightly, not caring that she was sweaty.

"Thanks, Nattie," she replied.

"You exceeded all of my expectations," revealed Nikki. "When I'm all healed up, I want you, me, and Brie to have a tag-team match together."

"Oh, wow… I don't know what to say… except thank you," replied Elizabeth. She carefully hug her friend, making sure now to hurt her injured leg.

"Hello, Ellie."

Elizabeth slowly spun around and saw Stephanie McMahon looking down at her. She gulped and prepared for the worst. After all, Stephanie McMahon is the daughter of Vince, making her the princess of the company. When did she ever come by to say anything good?

"Hello, Stephanie."

* * *

"_I'm so excited that my match went well, and that people liked it, when Stephanie McMahon shows up to talk to me," said Ellie nervously. "The first thought that went through my mind was, 'Oh fuck, what did I do wrong?' I hope that she doesn't hate me, or the match."_

* * *

"Ellie, I just wanted to come by and tell you that you were amazing tonight. I thoroughly enjoyed your match, and I'm only sorry that I didn't have you make your debut sooner. How would you like to have a singles match against Alicia Fox on Wednesday for _Main Event_?" said Stephanie.

"Oh, I'd love to," answered Elizabeth in her calmest voice.

"Great! I'm glad to hear that," said Stephanie with a small smile on her face. "If I need to talk to you again, I'll come find you. Thank you."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth before the two women shook hands. Stephanie left soon after.

* * *

"_I cannot believe that Stephanie McMahon told me that I was good tonight!" cried Ellie as tears of joy appeared behind her eyes. "And not only that, but that she's gonna have me on "Main Event" in a couple days! I seriously could not be happier."_

* * *

"Holy shit!" cried Brie.

"Did that seriously just happen?" asked Elizabeth in disbelief.

"It sure did," responded Natalie, "and you deserve it. You are way too good to ignore."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth.

"You deserve to be happy, no matter what, Ellie," spoke Brie. "If you keep being nice and respectful to others, that- as well as your wrestling ability- will get you so far in the WWE. This is how you become successful in this place- and you're seriously kicking ass at it. Don't ever change your ways."

"I never will," replied Elizabeth.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 14! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! So, I've got more good news! As of March 18th, 2014, at approximately 8:35 pm EST, this story now has over 2000 hits! :D Once again, I want to thank you guys so much for your continued support of this particular story. Like I've said, all of your love and support really means a lot to me, and I promise that this story is FAR from over. So expect a lot more chapters ahead! :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.  
**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Fourteen

"I'm so glad that today is the last day of filming," announced Elizabeth.

"And why is that?" asked P.J.

"The cameras are just getting on my nerves, that's all. It'll be nice to have a break from them after today."

The couple were getting ready for Nattie and T.J.'s wedding in their hotel room. Elizabeth was trying to find something nice to wear, while P.J. was looking into the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair.

"I love weddings," said P.J.

"I do, too," replied Elizabeth as she looked into the floor length mirror in the living room, holding up an emerald dress strapless dress to her body. "They're just so much fun."

"I prefer the reception over the actual ceremony," admitted P.J.

"But you gotta love it when the couple kisses at the end."

"I do." P.J. entered the living room and smiled at his girlfriend, who was now wearing the green dress with black pumps.

"Did you hear that Nikki won't be going?" said Elizabeth.

"Oh, wow," responded P.J. "How come?"

"She's going to meet John's family instead," she answered. "But she seemed so upset that she was going to miss Nattie's wedding. Like, she was pretty disappointed. I'm sure John didn't mean to put her in a tight spot like that."

P.J.'s smile grew bigger as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist for a tight, loving embrace. He kissed her forehead and was about to let go when she pulled him in for a spontaneous kiss on the lips.

"You're too nice," he said.

"Oh, absolutely," she replied before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Only if you are, sweetheart."

* * *

The wedding itself was beautiful, despite a few flaws that had occurred. Namely, it had rained, so Natalie's beach wedding was forced indoors. On top of that, something happened where T.J. had to "curse" the matrimony as see Natalie prior to the wedding. Elizabeth didn't know the whole story, but she didn't really care. The fact of the matter was that it was beautiful, and now the reception was bound to happen.

"Ready to catch the bouquet?" called out Natalie.

Elizabeth regained her focus and pretended to care about catching the wedding bouquet. Since she and P.J. had only been dating for a little over a month, she wasn't too keen on catching it at all. She tried to act like she wanted to catch it, but in the end, it was Brie who caught the flower bouquet, much to Bryan's surprise.

_Thank God I didn't catch that_, thought Elizabeth as she returned to her table.

"Music's starting!" yelled someone near the DJ booth.

Everyone cheered as a slow song began to play through the loud speakers.

"Wanna dance?" asked P.J.

"I'd love to," replied Elizabeth happily.

He led her out to the dance floor before the couple began to dance slowly to the music. Elizabeth closed her eyes and pressed her body into her boyfriend's, who responded by kissing her head. He held her tightly, never wanting to let go. She looked up briefly just so she could capture his lips in a passionate kiss. They broke apart and kept dancing the night away.

_This, to me, is heaven_, she thought to herself as she got lost in the music, and his loving embrace.

* * *

"I've never danced so much in my life."

P.J. laughed. "Neither have I."

The couple were now back at P.J.'s apartment, since the wedding had happened in Tampa, where many Superstars (like P.J.), and Divas called home. They were lying in bed, with Elizabeth's head resting on his muscular chest.

"So why didn't your singles match happen on _Main Event_?" asked P.J. suddenly.

Elizabeth sighed and moved her body so that she was facing him.

"I don't know," she replied. "Everything was set until Tuesday during the taping of _Smackdown_, when Jane said that she had to push the match to next week. I'm beginning to think that she doesn't like me." She sighed with frustration and buried her face in the pillows.

"I'm sorry," said P.J. "If it makes you feel any better, I still like you."

Elizabeth laughed and kissed his cheek. "And I like you, too… a lot."

"I'm glad 'cause I don't plan on letting you go," he replied. "But in all seriousness, I know that things will work out properly. They just will, sweetheart."

"I know they will, babe. I just need to be patient," said Elizabeth.

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

"I'm so glad to be back on the road."

P.J. raised his eyebrows and briefly looked at his girlfriend, who sat in the passenger seat of his rental SUV. "Really?"

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth. "I just enjoy wrestling, and I also enjoy the long drives… especially if I get to ride these long drives with you."

P.J. laughed before holding her hand, with was resting on the console. Elizabeth smiled at this sudden contact, loving the feeling of holding his larger hand into her smaller one.

"Looks like we're here."

Elizabeth sighed and got out of the car to grab her suit case and wrestling duffel bag and followed P.J. into the hotel. They checked in and were about to go up to their room when Mark came up to them.

"Elizabeth, could I please talk to you?"

"Sure," she replied. She nodded at P.J. to go ahead without her thing. He silently nodded in response and left for their room. Mark and Elizabeth walked over to a secluded part of the lobby and sat down.

"How are you?" started Elizabeth.

"I'm good," thanks for asking," answered Mark. "You're not in trouble, I promise."

Elizabeth immediately sighed with relief, which caused Mark to laugh.

"Sorry, that was rude," said Elizabeth hastily.

"No, it's okay," replied Mark. "It's about _Raw_ tonight."

"Okay…" Elizabeth trailed off with uncertainty.

"We were going to have a singles match between Brie and Ariane, but Ariane won't be able to compete because she isn't feeling well at all. So we were wondering if you would be comfortable competing against Brie tonight?"

"Oh my God… I'd love to," she replied with shock and happiness.

"Great!" said Mark. "Oh, and we'll also do your match against Alicia Fox on _Main Event_ as long as your singles match with Brie goes well."

"I understand," responded Elizabeth. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

"Bye," she said. She shook his hand and entered the elevator. She was glad that the elevator to her room was empty because she started to cry happily at the news. She tried to calm herself down, but she was still teary-eyed by the time she finally made it to her and P.J.'s room. She let herself in with her key and set her things to the side before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ellie? Are you alright?" asked P.J. He quickly walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

Elizabeth wiped the few tears that lingered on her cheeks and looked up at her concerned boyfriend. A smile formed on her lips before she spoke.

"I have a singles match tonight against Brie," she said with a somewhat level voice.

"Ellie, that's great!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy," she said as she returned his hug. "I just wasn't expecting to have a singles match so soon."

"But you definitely deserve it, sweetheart," replied P.J. "You're so beautiful, and so, so talented. I want you to be happy, no matter what."

Elizabeth pulled away and looked at him in shock. "You mean that?"

"I mean it with all my heart," he said. With that, he punctuated his words with a loving kiss on her lips.

"Oh, wow…" She didn't know what to say. She kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When they pulled apart, they both had lovely smiles on their faces.

"We should probably get going so that you can get ready for your match… and so I can get ready for mine against Claudio," said P.J. breathlessly.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Elizabeth.

* * *

"This is gonna be awesome."

Elizabeth smiled. "I agree, Brie- this is gonna be one hell of a match."

The two Diva were sitting in in the locker room, talking each other's' ears off before their match.

"You wanna hear what happened between Eva and JoJo?" asked Brie suddenly.

"Ooh, please," answered Elizabeth

"They're not really friends anymore," confessed Brie.

"Surprise, surprise," said Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes and shook her head with pure sarcasm.

Brie laughed alongside her younger friend. "Not."

"No shit," laughed Elizabeth. "I don't know about you, but I was practically waiting for that to happen."

"I'm kinda glad that they're no longer friends," said Brie. "Eva is a horrible person."

"Oh, I'm sure JoJo knew that," responded Elizabeth. "She may be young, but she's far from stupid."

"True," mused Brie thoughtfully.

"I know that I'm really nice and whatnot," added Elizabeth, "but I'm honestly getting really sick of Eva."

"Me too," agreed Brie. "I'm just gonna try to ignore her shit from now on 'cause it's just a waste of time."

"Good idea," said Elizabeth. She was about to say something, but she was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching her and Brie. The women looked over and saw that it was P.J.

"Hey," he greeted. He looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Good luck tonight, sweetheart."

"Thanks, babe. Good luck to you, too," she replied before they shared a brief, warm kiss. Once they broke apart, P.J. winked at her and left the gorilla to get ready for his match.

"God, you two are so cute," gushed Brie as she clapped her hands with glee.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth with a small blush on her face.

A stage hand appeared and let Brie know that she would be making her entrance first, and that it would be happening soon.

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Ellie," said Brie as she hugged her competitor. "You too."

* * *

In one of the TV rooms, what might as well have been the entire Superstars and Diva locker room were piled in there, ready to watch. Natalie, Trinity, Eva, and JoJo were lucky enough to have front-row seats to this match.

"This had better be good," mumbled fellow WWE Diva Rosa Mendes, who sat close to Natalie.

"Oh, it will," replied Natalie before Brie's entrance music started.

The crowd booed loudly as Brie walked confidently to the ring. She got up on one of the turnbuckles and made an L with her hand and held it to her forehead to show the crowd what she thought of her opponent (as well as the rest of the Divas division).

The minute "La Tortura" by Shakira began, the crowd cheered loudly. Elizabeth came out wearing the same style of ring gear that she had worn for her debut, but in royal blue instead of gold. She high fived the fans and smiled cheerfully before heading into the ring, where she proceeded to blow a playful kiss to the crowd.

_She sure knows how to get a crowd going_, thought Brie. But of course, she wasn't going to tell Elizabeth that now. Instead, she rolled her eyes and pretended not to give a shit about the matter.

* * *

"Ellie's really not that interesting," commented Eva.

Trinity and Natalie glared at her, but it was Trinity who spoke up.

"Keep your mouth shut, Red."

_Whatever_, thought Eva. But she pursed her lips as the bell rang for the match to start.

* * *

Brie and Elizabeth circled each other for less than a minute before they locked up. Elizabeth quickly went behind Brie while having a tight grip on her waist. Brie tried to elbow her way out of her grip, but Elizabeth refused to budge, despite the pain from Brie's elbowing. Elizabeth flattened the Diva out onto the mat before kicking her sharply in the back.

As Brie held a hand to her back in pain, Elizabeth suddenly lifted her up and perfectly executed a scoop slam- twice. She tried to pin Brie after that, but her opponent kicked out at one.

Brie got up and kicked Elizabeth in the stomach. She ran the ropes in an attempt to knock her down, but Elizabeth quickly bent her body backwards, _Matrix _-style. That caused the crowd to gasp in shock- no other Diva had done that before, except for Trish Stratus.

* * *

"That looked painful," remarked Natalie, wincing as she spoke.

"No kidding," said JoJo. "My back hurts just looking at that!"

* * *

Brie turned around just in time to receive multiple kicks to her body, with a reverse roundhouse kick finishing off the kick combination. She fell to the ground at the last kick, so Elizabeth attempted to pin her again, but Brie kicked out at two.

Brie suddenly rolled up Elizabeth school girl style, but Elizabeth managed to fight out of it at the two count. She regained her footing before Brie drop kicked her in the stomach twice. With Elizabeth down, she tried to pin her again, but the younger Diva managed to stay alive for the match to go on.

* * *

"Ooh, Brie looks frustrated," remarked April. She was sitting beside Trinity in the TV room.

"You would be, too," said Trinity.

"Oh, hell yeah," replied April.

* * *

Brie grabbed Elizabeth by her long, wavy brown hair and took her to the ropes to practically choke her on the second rope. The referee managed to drag Brie away from a helpless Elizabeth, who was now trying to recover. But just as Brie was ready to continue the match, the new Diva executed a kick ass handstand hurricanrana, causing Brie to go flying. Elizabeth then stood Brie up and performed her finishing move; a butterfly suplex into a bridging pin that she called _Fly and Lie_.

"One… two… three!" shouted the crowd before they began to cheer.

Elizabeth got out of the bridge and stood to have her arm raised in victory. She smiled happily before blowing another kiss to the crowd. She then got out of the ring and began to slowly walk up the ramp, all while still smiling. Brie looked at her with (scripted) anger in her brown eyes, though Elizabeth merely shrugged in response.

* * *

"You did an amazing job!"

"You're so talented!"

"You rock!"

Elizabeth smiled and thanked everyone politely. She was pleasantly surprised by all of the strong positive feedback from the Superstars and Divas that had watched her match. She was so happy that everyone liked and respected her a lot. She honestly felt like she was on cloud nine.

"I feel awesome," she said as she sat in the locker room. She was now freshened up and in her regular clothes instead of her ring gear.

"You should," replied Natalie. "That was awesome. You killed it."

"Thanks, Nattie," said Elizabeth. "It was quite a killer match, if I do say so myself."

Eva rolled her eyes in disgust. "Don't get so cocky, Ellie."

Elizabeth turned around and looked Eva dead in the eye.

"You are not one to talk Eva. You should stop talking before you stay something that'll get you into trouble," she said as calmly as possible.

"I'm gonna be a better wrestler than you," snapped Eva, ignoring Elizabeth's words completely. "You're not gonna last here long."

Elizabeth sighed and bit her lip. On one hand, she really didn't want to pick a fight with the redheaded Diva. But on the other hand, Elizabeth had every right to stand up for herself. She swallowed hard.

"First of all," she began, "I've been wrestling for nine years. Meanwhile, you've only begun to start wrestling. Second of all, I know that I'm gonna be in this company for a long, long time- and that's a fact.

"I haven't lectured you or yelled at you at all because I'm just way too nice to do that. I also like to resolve things peacefully. But I'm seriously getting tired of you being disrespectful to me, and everyone else. You don't have to like me or anyone else- that's fine. But you should respect others because that's how you do well in this business- not by lying and disrespecting others."

Eva rolled her eyes.

"You can roll your eyes all you want," added Elizabeth, "but everyone I just said is true, whether you like it or not."

"Whatever," scoffed Eva sharply. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the locker room in her typical huff. Once she left, those in the Divas' locker room broke out in applause.

"Good for you for finally standing up to her," said Brie as she hugged a shocked Elizabeth.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Neither can we," said Natalie. "But she had it coming."

"No kidding," spoke Elizabeth in a rather shaky voice. "I, uh… I'm gonna go now."

"No problem," replied Brie. She hugged Elizabeth once more. "Good job tonight… and don't let what Eva said affect you."

"I never will," said Elizabeth before she left the locker room to her and P.J.'s rental car. He was already there, waiting for her. He could see that she looked rather upset.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better," she replied as he began to drive back to the hotel. "I'm just so sick of Eva."

"What happened?" he asked.

"She accused me of acting cocky after my match," revealed Elizabeth. "I told her that she shouldn't be talking about that, more so she wouldn't get into trouble. She then said that she'd be a better wrestler than me, and that she'd last longer than me."

"Wow," muttered P.J. angrily.

"I basically told her off," added Elizabeth. "I didn't yell at her, but I did let her know that I'm a better wrestler than her, and that you have to be respectful in order to make it anywhere, let alone the WWE. She rolled her eyes and left soon after I finished talking."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't listen to your words at all," said P.J. "She sounds like one of those people who hates to admit that she's wrong, no matter what."

"You're probably right about that," replied Elizabeth.

"But at least you did say something to her," continued P.J. "You had every right to say those things." He stopped the car due to the heavy amount of traffic and smiled at his girlfriend, who smiled in return.

"I know," said Elizabeth. She briefly kissed his cheek before her began driving again. "I'm still upset about what happened. I mean, I was so happy about winning my first singles match in WWE, and Eva's bitchy attitude kind of ruined my good mood."

"I understand, sweetheart," he replied. He pulled into the hotel parking and soon parked. He leaned over the console and kissed her lips deeply. A moan escaped her lips when they broke apart. She cupped his neck with one hand and pulled him in for another deep kiss. She even bit his lip as she pulled away from him. That caused him to growl with anticipation.

"Think you can wait long enough before we get to our room?" she asked

"I can, but that doesn't mean I want to."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. They got out of the car and grabbed their duffel bags before heading up to their room.

She had barely set her bag on the ground when P.J. suddenly picked her up and rested her over her shoulder. She squealed with both surprise and delight as he gently set her on the bed. He kissed her passionately on her lips and let both his hands, and his eyes skim over her body.

"I wanna make you feel better."

"Please do, babe," she replied as she lightly bit her lower lip.

"Oh believe me, sweetheart… I will."

Elizabeth laughed before he began making her feel better slowly but surely.

_I am so lucky to have this man in my life_, she happily thought with a small smile on her face, right as their long night of both passion and love began.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 15! :D**

- Elizabeth


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Here's a new chapter for you guys! It's a little shorter than other chapters, but that's how life works, right? ;P**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some more mature content. It's not gory or sexually explicit, but it is a little darker than the other chapters. Remember, you have been warned... so therefore, don't whine that I didn't warn you! :P**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Fifteen

Elizabeth stirred the next morning at around nine to P.J.'s lips connecting to her left cheek. She smiled and moved her head slightly to look at him.

"Good morning to you, too," she mumbled in a (sort of) playful manner.

P.J. kept quiet as he started a trail of soft kisses from her neck to her décolleté. A couple moans slipped from her lips. He laughed against her delicate skin, tickling her.

"You're so easy to turn on," he said.

"Shut up," she whined. She shoved him and tried to go back to sleep.

But P.J. wasn't having any of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pressed his groin onto her bare ass. She whined a little more, but she didn't bother trying to fight his actions. He was right- she was that easy to arouse.

"Baby… I'm still sore from last night," she muttered.

"I was that good?" he asked with amusement.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't push it."

P.J. laughed and kissed the back of her right shoulder before slowly getting out of bed. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and a grey T-shirt.

"Are you gonna get up anytime soon?"

"Do I have to?" she groaned.

P.J. quickly got back on the bed and climbed on top of her. He got his hands under the covers, lightly shaking and tickling her nude body. She laughed and squealed what he was doing.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up!" she cried. She smacked his chest, but she ended up pulling him into a brief kiss before finally getting out of bed. Sure, he could drive her a little batshit crazy- but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the dining room, eating her breakfast. P.J. was at the gym, so Elizabeth was alone there. She ate her food alone, unaware of an (unfortunately) familiar face.

"Ellie, I wanna talk to you."

Elizabeth glanced up from her almost empty plate and saw the one person she so didn't want to run into. But she still smiled politely and acted friendly, despite her better judgment.

"Sure, Eva. Sit down," she replied, motioning her to sit in the empty chair beside her.

Eva sat down beside her looking rather serious.

"I… I heard what happened to your dad," she began.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Who told you?"

"No one told me… there's a sneak peek clip to _Total Divas_ on WWE's YouTube channel about it," answered Eva. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and showed her the video. Sure enough, it showed Elizabeth saying that very thing through her tears to Nikki, when they had had their talk about Nikki and her own father.

"It's true… that did happen," said Elizabeth once the video ended.

Eva nodded. "He was murdered, right?"

That fact caught Elizabeth completely off guard. There was no mention of that anywhere in the clip. So the question became, how the hell did Eva know that? But Eva just kept talking.

"Sounds like he wasn't such a good dad," she laughed sarcastically. "He was a druggie just like you. You know what they say: like father, like daughter. What a family."

Elizabeth stood up and looked Eva square in the eye. Eva stood to tower slightly over the younger newbie.

"I can't believe that you even got picked to become a Diva," she scoffed with fake surprise. "You're nothing but a trainwreck, Elizabeth… a fucking trainwreck."

"Excuse me?" cut off Elizabeth. "First of all, don't look up shit about me behind my back. I'm more than willing to talk about my past mistakes because I'm not ashamed of my past; I've embraced it. If you ever want to know something about me, than come up and ask me. Don't go look it up on Wikipedia or wherever the fuck you learnt this shit, and then blindside me with it. That's just fucking creepy, anyways.

"Second, my dad was NOT a drug addict. He was murdered by a group of drug dealers in Venezuela because they thought that he was someone who owned them money. But they killed the wrong guy. I saw him die right in front of my eyes when I was five, so I know practically everything about his death. He was a decent husband and father who did his best to provide for his family.

"Third thing: it's no secret that I was a heroin addict. Every high ranking WWE employee- including Stephanie and Vince- know that I had an addiction to heroin when I was a teenager. Hell, even Brie knows about it! I told her when we were Vegas for Nattie's bachelorette. I never have, and never WILL, make that fact about my life a secret.

"Oh, and one last thing, Eva: you are to NEVER talk about my family- ESPECIALLY about my father- that way EVER again. I would never do anything like that to you if you were in my shoes. That's because unlike you, I'm not a heartless bitch who likes to hurt other people's feelings for shits and giggles. Now fuck OFF, Eva Marie!"

Eva tried to look confident, but she looked quite shaken up by Elizabeth's emotional outburst. She turned around and left the room rather quickly.

_How dare she do that to me? _Thought Elizabeth angrily as she curled up into a ball on the chair and cried her eyes out. She pushed her plate away from her and continued to cry. Luckily for her, Brie had seen everything go down, and she was there for her friend in less than a heartbeat.

"I can't believe her," said Brie as anger built up in her body.

"When have I ever hurt her feelings? Made fun of her? Made her feel bad about herself just to amuse myself? Never," spoke Elizabeth through her tears. She hastily wiped her tears away with open palms before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"She's nothing but a huge bitch," replied Brie while hugging the younger Diva. "You've treated her with nothing but respect, save for the singing thing. But even then, it wasn't in a hugely embarrassing way. You've never embarrassed her by bringing up painful things from her past. That was all completely uncalled for."

"I hate her," said Elizabeth as they pulled apart. "And I know that 'hate' is a strong word… but I really do hate her!"

"Trust me, I hate her too," responded Brie. "I don't blame you or disagree with you saying that you hate her."

"Ellie? Ellie, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth and Brie directed their attention near the door and saw a sweaty P.J. there with concern clearly etched on his face.

"Eva… she basically reduced me to tears by saying horrible and somewhat false things about me and my father," explained Elizabeth. "I don't care that she said shit about me… I can handle that. But saying bad things about my own father…" A couple tears spilled over as she thought about him. She felt like her five-year-old self again- crying and feeling so helpless. Except back when she was five, she felt that way when she had seen her dad get shot to death.

P.J. sat on the other side of her and kissed her head. "Wow…"

"I saw everything, P.J.," added Brie. "I've never wanted to kick someone's ass so bad until she pulled that stupid shit."

"Jesus," he muttered angrily as he rubbed his girlfriend's arm. Brie nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I just want to head back to my room," said Elizabeth quietly. "But thank you, Brie… for comforting me. I needed it."

"Anytime, girl," replied Brie.

The two women embraced before Elizabeth and P.J. left for their room. They got there in record time, where Elizabeth proceeded to lay on the unmade bed. P.J. knew that he needed a shower, but he wanted to comfort her badly. He took off his gross shirt and laid beside her, tracing small circles on her arm.

"Stop, that tickles," she said. She moved closer to him so that she could do her favourite thing- lie her head on his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around her to provide her some sort of security.

"Could I ask you what Eva said to you?" he asked. "I mean… besides the things about your dad?"

Elizabeth sat up and let out a heavy sigh. She really didn't want to tell P.J. about what she had gone through because it hurt a lot to talk about. But since he already knew about her father's death, she didn't have to talk about that again. (Thank goodness!) But he still didn't know about her former life as a drug addict slash teenage screw up- and he deserved to know everything. She swallowed hard and began to speak.

"When I was a teenager… I had a lot of… issues," she began. "My mom worked a lot to support us, and I had no father figure in my life whatsoever because my mom refused to marry again. I tried to act like I was fine, but I really wasn't fine.

"It was around this time that some owner of a small indie wrestling company based in New Jersey refused to let me join because in their eyes, I was too fat for them. So I decided to lose weight… by binging and purging constantly. It was so disgusting. But doing that made me lose weight. But the hunger pain was so, so bad from doing that to my body.

"Like a lot of teens, I smoked pot every now and then at parties. But it never made me feel better, or got me high. So when I was at a party one night, someone asked to shoot up heroin with them. And I did… and I continued to do so for nearly two years." She paused briefly to show him the needle mark scars that scattered across both of her fair-skinned arms.

"But I was still so unhappy with everything," she continued. "I started cutting myself because that- along with heroin- made me feel slightly better. But my depression ended up getting so bad that I tried to kill myself by hanging.

"Luckily, my mom found me before I succeeded. I told her everything, and she quickly got me help for everything. I've been clean for over six years.

"Eva only knew about me being a drug addict… at least, that's all she mentioned besides my dad. But I wanted to tell you everything because I felt like you deserved to know it all. I wasn't trying to hide anything, though. But I was going to tell you everything when I was ready. But unfortunately, Eva fucked everything up."

P.J. slowly let all of her words sink in. His girlfriend- his beautiful, amazing girlfriend- was once a drug addict? He couldn't believe it. But the little holes on her arm were really there, and she had told him everything. He held both of her hands and kissed them gently, hoping to comfort her.

"Elizabeth… it doesn't matter what happened in the past," he said. "You mean so much to me, sweetheart… you really do. I care about you no matter what."

She moved her body so that she was now on top of him. "You mean that?"

P.J. smiled and kissed her forehead. "I mean it with all my heart."

Elizabeth happily returned his smile. At that moment, she knew for a fact that the love she could see in his brown gaze was true love. The past two months or so had been nothing but pure bliss. She could honestly say that she had never felt so happy in her entire life. What had happened between her and Eva was forgotten for a moment as she kissed her boyfriend's lips as deeply as possible. They finally broke apart after some time had passed.

"I'm glad," she said breathlessly. "You are definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me."

That comment made P.J.'s smile wider. Elizabeth moved back to lying with her head on his chest, but not before he kissed her lips once more.

_Fuck you, Eva Marie,_ thought Elizabeth slyly. _Payback is a total bitch… and you're gonna meet her soon, honey._

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" shrieked Ariane.

Elizabeth winced at her friend's tone of voice. Sure, she was upset as well, but she sure as fuck wasn't going to shriek about it in a high, angry voice.

"She did that to you?" said Natalie with disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Elizabeth. She ran the fabric of her hot pink ring gear and sighed.

"What a fucking bitch," spat Ariane. "You seriously need to kick her ass one way or another."

"I will," said Elizabeth, "but I'm still trying to figure out how. She's not ready to compete at all. Besides, I'd beat her without breaking a sweat."

"That is true," mused Natalie.

"I did lecture the hell out of her, too," added Elizabeth. "It's not like I just stood there and took it before leaving in tears."

"That's also true," said Ariane.

"My only suggestion is to keep proving yourself in the ring," spoke Natalie. "You have a match tonight for _Main Event_ against someone not from _Total Divas_, so focus on that."

"Nattie's right," added Ariane. "I mean girl, look at you! You've been here for only a couple of months, and you're now doing your second singles match? That's almost unheard of in the Divas division!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," groaned Elizabeth.

"Take that as a good thing!" exclaimed Natalie. "It's something to be proud of- not something to be ashamed of. If the WWE thinks you're good, they'll put you in a lot of matches. That's just how it works."

"You're right," replied Elizabeth. She looked at her phone and sighed.

"Go have your match," encouraged Ariane. "Oh, and good luck!"

"Thanks, girls," said Elizabeth before heading off to the gorilla.

* * *

Elizabeth held the left side of her rib cage as she made her way to the locker room. She was happy that she had pinned a former Divas champion with her _Fly and Lie_ finishing move- her victory had been considered an upset because of that.

_Take that, Eva_, she thought bitterly while walking into the locker room.

"You nailed it!" exclaimed Natalie with excitement. She hugged the rather sweaty Diva with joy.

"Thank you, Nattie," replied Elizabeth.

"That was quite a big match for you," remarked Nikki. "Hell, you might be in line for the Divas Championship soon."

"Oh, I'm so not ready for that!" said Elizabeth. "You ladies can fight over it… for now."

"I don't blame you for saying that," replied Brie. "If you don't feel that you're ready, than that's fine. But I wouldn't be surprised if you end up making a pay-per-view debut soon… maybe not at _Payback_, but maybe at _Money in the Bank_ next month."

"We'll just have to wait and see," mused Elizabeth. "Anything can happen in this place."

"No kidding," said Nikki before the Divas laughed at the truth in Elizabeth's statement.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 16! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys! I have a new chapter up already! :) I will admit that it's not nearly as dramatic as the last one, but it's still pretty decent. I'll also admit that there's a lot of cuteness in this chapter, too. But I hope that you guys don't really mind 'cause cuteness is always fun to read. ;D**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Sixteen

_A Few Days Later…_

"So we were thinking of getting Eva and JoJo to debut in a few months," said Jane.

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay… where do I fit into this?"

"Well," replied Jane, "it'll be the original plan- a six Diva tag-team match with you three against three Divas who are not on _Total Divas_. But we think that it will definitely be after _Summerslam_. It might not even happen until fall."

"Alright then," said Elizabeth. "Sounds good."

"Great," said Jane. "In the meantime, however, we're going to continue having you compete on TV. But for tonight, we'd like for you to do something different."

"Something different," stated Elizabeth. She made her words sound like a statement, as opposed to making it sound like a question.

"Tonight on _Raw_, there will be a Divas tag-team match- Brie Bella and Nattie, versus the Funkadactyls. Would you like to be on commentary during that match?"

"Oh my gosh…I'd love to," she replied with both shock and happiness. If there was one thing Elizabeth loved besides wrestling, it was doing commentary during matches. After all, there was no script when doing commentary, so she was free to be herself. Hell, she was able to even be a little out there.

"Great," repeated Jane. "Just remember to be PG, and you can wear regular clothes instead of your ring gear if you like."

"I will not forget," stressed Elizabeth.

* * *

_Raw_ approached quickly. Elizabeth stood in the Divas' locker room and stared at herself in the mirror. She had on a grey capped-sleeved T-shirt, a high-waist, full royal blue skirt, a brown belt, and black platform heels. If she had to be brutally honest, she felt beautiful in this outfit. She silently stared into the mirror to make sure that absolutely nothing was out of place- from her clothes, to her hair, and to her makeup.

"Damn! You look smokin' hot!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to face the owner of that voice. "Thanks, Brie."

"I mean it… like holy shit."

Elizabeth laughed with disbelief. "It's a nice change from wearing a dress."

"Good point," said Brie. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh, not much," answered Elizabeth. "I'm just gonna be on commentary tonight for the Divas' tag-team match, which is really exciting."

"Ellie, that's awesome!" exclaimed Brie. She threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"I agree," said Elizabeth with a small nod. "I love being on commentary 'cause I get to be myself, and I can be really funny. But even better, I'm finally going to meet Cole, King, and JBL! That's the most exciting part of everything!"

Brie laughed.

"I'm serious!" added Elizabeth before joining in with Brie's laughter.

"I believe you," replied Brie. "Now let's head out to the gorilla."

Elizabeth nodded and followed Brie to the gorilla. Natalie, Trinity, and Ariane were already there, waiting for them.

"Oh, damn girl," said Ariane. "You look fly."

"Thanks, girl," responded Elizabeth.

"You could wear a paper bag and still look beautiful as hell," stated Natalie.

"Uh… I don't know about that," said Elizabeth with uncertainty.

"I believe it," laughed Trinity. "What are you doin' here, anyways?"

"I'm gonna be on commentary during your match."

"Oh, wow," gasped Natalie. "That's awesome, Ellie."

"Thanks, Nattie," replied Elizabeth. She was about to say something else, but a crew member suddenly interrupted the ladies.

"Elizabeth, you're on in five."

"Thank you." She turned back to her friends. "I'll see you girls after the match. Good luck!"

The other Divas thanked her as Elizabeth got ready to head out to the ring. Her theme music hit soon after, earning her loud cheers from the crowd.

_No matter how long I do this, I will never get used to the crowd cheering my name_, she thought as she walked down the ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome- Ellie!"

Elizabeth smiled and hi-fived as many fans as she could while heading to the commentary booth. She took a seat beside JBL, but not before shaking all of the hands of each commentary. Once she had the head phones on her ears, _Raw_ was back on the air for the Divas match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to _Monday Night Raw_ in lovely Miami, Florida," began Michael. "Joining us now at ring side, we have one of the newest WWE Divas to join the main roster- Ellie. Ellie, how are you?"

"I'm great, thank you Cole," she replied. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great," he said.

"New Foundation" by Jim Johnston abruptly started up, signalling to the entire crowd that Natalie was going to make her entrance to the ring.

"The following contest is a Divas tag-team match, scheduled for one fall!" announced Justin Roberts. "Introducing first- from Calgary, Alberta, Canada- Natalya!"

"Ooh, I love it!" cried Jerry. "I love some Divas action!"

"I'm glad, King," responded Elizabeth. "I have a feeling that this is gonna be a good match."

Jerry nodded right when Brie's theme started up.

"And her partner- from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!"

"Brie looks great," commented Jerry. "She looks great."

"She does," agreed JBL.

"Alright, settle down, boys," laughed Elizabeth.

"Hey, there's nothin' wrong with looking, Ellie," protested JBL.

"Right," she replied, "but don't get too excited. There's still two more Divas to come out."

"Somebody Call My Momma" started up at that exact moment. Trinity and Ariane came out and did their dance routine for everyone to see.

"Well, Planet Funk has just made their arrival," declared Elizabeth. "Hope you three can handle it!"

"Oh, we can," laughed Michael.

The match was soon underway, with Brie and Ariane starting things off.

"So Ellie," said Michael, "just a couple weeks ago on _Raw_, we saw you win in your debut match, when you made Naomi tap in a tag-team match. You then pin your partner from that match, Brie, last week on _Raw_, and then you pinned Alicia Fox on _Main Event_ in the same week. I have to say, you were extremely good all three of your matches."

"Well thank you, Cole," replied Elizabeth.

"You haven't lost a match since you joined the WWE," noted JBL. "Do you think that puts a target on your back for the other Divas?"

"No, not necessarily," she replied. "I've only had in three matches since joining WWE… I have a long ways to go. I think that if there is one Diva who has a target on her back, it's Kaitlyn, the Divas Champion. And we all know who's ready to take aim at her next- AJ Lee."

"We'll be able to see that match for the Divas Championship go down this Sunday at _Payback_," spoke Michael. "Oh, and Brie just kicked out at the two count."

"Ellie, who do you think is gonna win at _Payback_- AJ, or Kaitlyn?" asked Jerry.

"Hmm, that's a tough question, Jerry," mused Elizabeth. "I gotta be honest- I don't know. I know that AJ got into Kaitlyn's head when she and Big E Langston pulled all that secret admirer crap. But Kaitlyn could recover from that by the time _Payback_ rolls around. Not only that, but they're both extremely talented Divas who have a long history together. In my eyes, it really is anybody's game."

"That all makes sense," said Michael.

"You sound smart," remarked JBL.

"I try to, anyways," replied Elizabeth.

The three men laughed, all while she tried her best not to faint. She just made Michael Cole, John Bradshaw Layfield, and Jerry "The King" Lawler laugh? She was close to pinching her wrist to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She quickly composed herself to call out the remainder of the match.

"Oh, I bet Uncle Bret is beaming with pride right now," she said happily as Natalie successfully applied the sharpshooter on Trinity. The Funkadactyl tried to reach a rope to break the hold. But since no ropes were anywhere nearby, she was forced to tap out.

"Here are your winners- Brie Bella, and Natalya!"

"Well Ellie, thank you for joining us here on commentary," said Jerry. "Come back whenever you like."

"Oh, I just might," responded Elizabeth. She smiled and nodded at him before leaving the commentary booth.

* * *

Elizabeth was quietly sitting in the Talent Relations office. She was really nervous because being sent here usually meant that you were in trouble for one reason or another. Mark had basically ambushed her when she entered the gorilla from the match. He had told her that she needed to head down to Talent Relations, and that he would meet her there in a few. She sat there staring at the ground, but she quickly lifted her head up at the sound of a heavy door opening and then closing.

"Hello, Elizabeth," greeted Mark cheerfully.

"Hi," she replied.

"First off, I just wanted to tell you how great you were on commentary tonight," he began. "You were funny, honest, and you stayed PG."

"Thank you, Mark" said Elizabeth. She was relieved to hear that her boss enjoyed her on commentary because she had wanted to please him.

"Second," he continued, "I wanted to let you know that unfortunately, we won't be able to give you a match at _Payback_, or at the next pay-per-view, _Money in the Bank_."

"That's fine, I understand" she replied. She had fully expected that to be the case, and she was far from upset about that. She smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her right ear.

"One more thing: starting in July, JoJo and Eva are going to appear on TV a lot more to hype the series premiere of _Total Divas_. They'll mostly be appearing in backstage segments and managerial roles. But I'm sure Jane already told you that we'll continue having you wrestle here and there. All of your matches have been amazing so far, so there's no reason to change that."

Elizabeth nodded. "That all sounds good to me."

"Great," said Mark. "That's all I have for now. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too," she replied before leaving the office.

Elizabeth began to walk to the Divas' locker room. She had totally forgotten about the series premiere of _Total Divas_, which wouldn't be until next month. She wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous for the reality show to premiere. She stopped to lean against a wall and sighed.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

She smiled and looked to see P.J. walking towards her with a large smile on his face. He stood beside her and hugged her closely. She gladly returned the hug.

"I'm fine," she replied once pulling apart. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk somewhere else?" he offered.

"Please," she said.

The couple walked down the hallway for a few minutes before they found an empty TV room to sit and talk.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" asked P.J. as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. He back was resting on his chest, so she leaned back a little to get comfortable.

"I was just talking to Mark," answered Elizabeth. "He told me that I did a good job tonight on commentary. He also told me that I won't have a match at _Payback_ or _Money in the Bank_, which I kind of already figured. Oh, and that Eva and JoJo are gonna be making their non-wrestling debuts soon. Nothing horrible, I guess."

"You were funny as hell on commentary," said P.J.

"Thank you," interjected Elizabeth.

"You're welcome. It sucks that you won't be in a pay-per-view anytime soon. As for Eva and JoJo… well, they have to debut sometime."

"I'm not upset by any of it," explained Elizabeth. "I was just thinking about the fact that _Total Divas_ is gonna premiere next month. I totally forgot about that."

"That's fine, sweetheart," said P.J. before kissing her head. "You look so beautiful, by the way." He ran his fingers along the hem of her skirt, causing her to smile and giggle.

"Thanks, babe," she responded. She cuddled closer into his cuddle and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're always so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"P.J…" she murmured. She loved spending time with him because no matter what, he always made her feel so special. She twisted her body around so that she was now facing him. He ran a hand through her hair lightly while staring at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. He was suddenly interrupted by her pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"No matter what happens," said P.J. once they broke apart, "I will never leave your side, sweetheart."

"And I will never leave your side," responded Elizabeth.

* * *

"I haven't been at the performance centre yet."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really," replied P.J.

"Well, it's pretty frickin' awesome," she said.

P.J. laughed as the couple headed inside. T.J. and Natalie were rolling around in one ring, while Eva and JoJo were in another ring, learning some things.

"Damn… this looks…"

"Amazing, I know," laughed Elizabeth. "Follow me."

P.J. did just that, following her to an empty ring.

"Wanna roll around in the ring?" she asked once they entered the ring.

"I'd love to," answered P.J.

"Oh, and don't bother going easy on me," she said with a laugh. "I may be small, but I can handle anything.

"Whatever you say," he laughed. He quickly relaxed before getting ready to take his own girlfriend on in the ring.

"Lock up," she instructed.

They did just that soon after. Since P.J. was a lot bigger than Elizabeth, he had no problem getting her left arm into an arm wretch. She kicked his legs multiple times to weaken his grip on her arm. It worked, freeing her arm from him. She ran between his legs and wrapped her arms around his torso. He managed to turn with his stomach and roll her up. She kicked out quickly and kicked the small of his back.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought_, he thought to himself as she put him in a traditional sleeper hold. He stood up to throw her balance off, but amazingly, she wrapped her legs around him and held on tight. He walked near the middle of the ring and tried to get her arms off him, which he did. Unfortunately, she used that to her advantage by jumping down and pulling him in a schoolgirl roll-up. He managed to get out of it, though.

_Damn, he's good_, thought Elizabeth. _Not that I ever thought he was a bad wrestler to begin with._

P.J. put her in a headlock, but she used her smaller stature to her own advantage by kicking him in the stomach. He let go and reeled backwards, only to be greeted with a reverse roundhouse kick when he got his bearings together. He fell to the ground before she pulled him in the middle of the ring to put him in a figure-four leg lock. He immediately tapped out when he realized that there was no other way to get out of the hold. She let go of him at the sound of his hand franticly hitting the mat. She helped him to his feet, and was promptly greeted with a loving hug and an equally loving kiss on the lips. They soon broke apart and smiled at one another.

"You are amazing, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she replied.

They rolled around the ring some more in between kisses, and flirting, and more kisses. They stayed for a couple of hours before they finally decided to call it a day and drive the four hours back to Miami, where WWE was this week.

"I'm gonna make sure you have a pay-per-view match soon," said P.J. as they headed back. "You are so good, sweetheart, and I want everyone else to see that."

"It'll happen, babe," she responded with a smile. "Things will work out the way they should, P.J. They always do."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 17! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys! I apologize for updating this story a little later than normal. But at least I updated it before the day's end, right? :P**

**WARNING: This particular chapter contains some M-rated content. It's not violent, but there is a reason as to why I am warning you. So please don't say that I didn't warn you!**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Seventeen

_Warning: there's gonna be some more filming going on for "Total Divas"._

Elizabeth read this text from Natalie after finishing up her cooling down stretches at the hotel's gym. She rolled her eyes and quickly replied.

_Are you serious?_

Natalie wrote back:

_I'm very serious._

Elizabeth sighed, wishing that there wouldn't be any more filming for the show. But it's not like it was Natalie's fault, or her own fault. It was just the way of the word; and what the bosses wanted, they got.

_Alright, thanks for the heads up!_

Elizabeth put her phone back in the pocket of her white hoodie and grabbed her headphones and hotel key. She was about to head back to her room when she saw Eva and JoJo talking to one member of The Shield, Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i. Cameras were still focused on them as Joe left the gym.

"I told you, you gotta put on bronzer before you go the gym," laughed Eva.

The cameras were lucky enough to catch Elizabeth laughing at Eva's words.

* * *

"_That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," announced Ellie. "Seriously, who the fuck says or does that?"_

* * *

"Problem?"

Elizabeth calmed herself down and looked directly at Eva.

"No, I'm fine," she responded. "I just thought of something funny."

* * *

"_I didn't believe Ellie for a second," scoffed Eva. "She was obviously lying."_

* * *

"What were you thinking about?" pressed Eva.

"I was thinking about the absurdity of what you said to JoJo," answered Elizabeth bravely. "I could clearly hear what you said. Who the hell wears bronzer to the gym? I just thought that was weird 'cause I don't wear bronzer at all, let alone to the gym. There's nothing wrong with it- I just found it odd."

Eva glared at her, angry that she had made her look stupid on national TV. She hated looking like a complete fucking idiot- and Elizabeth had just done that.

"Fuck off," spat Eva before she and JoJo left. The cameras caught Elizabeth with an amused look on her face before they stopped filming for the time being.

* * *

"_Eva's just mad that I didn't agree with her wearing bronzer to the gym," explained Ellie. "Whatever. I'm not scared of her at all. And if she thinks that she'll ever intimidate me… Well, she shouldn't hold her breath." She laughed and raised her left eyebrow to drive that point home._

* * *

"So they're gonna do more filming for the show?" asked P.J.

Elizabeth exited the bathroom while wearing a large white towel. "Yeah, Nattie texted me to tell me."

"So what's gonna happen?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she changed into blue sweatshirt material short shorts and a black tank top. She sat on the bed and looked down at her boyfriend, who was lying on the bed.

"Will they film you and me together?"

"They might," she replied slowly. "I don't know for sure."

P.J. nodded.

"Is that alright?" she asked meekly. "If you don't want to be filmed, that's fine by me… really."

"No, it's fine, sweetheart," he answered. "I just want to make sure that you were alright with it."

Elizabeth nodded as she stretched her legs out across his legs.

"You seem off," commented P.J. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said softly. She moved his arm over so that she could lie down beside him. "Eva was being a bitch and an idiot at the gym… and the cameras caught it all."

"Already? It's only morning. What'd she do this time?" he asked.

"She and JoJo met one of the guys from The Shield at the gym," began Elizabeth. "Once he left, Eva made some stupid comment about wearing bronzer when going to the gym. I laughed 'cause I just thought it was so stupid. She noticed that I was laughing, and she asked why. So I told her… and she didn't like it. She got pissed off and left with JoJo. I'm fine, though. I'm just exhausted of all her bullshit."

"So am I," replied P.J. He sighed and used his finger to guide her eyes to his own. He kissed her nose, causing her face to crinkle slightly.

"I just can't let her get to me," said Elizabeth. "Maybe you could help me feel better?"

P.J. was puzzled. He didn't understand what she was talking about until she straddled his lap and bent down to capture his lips into a passionate kiss. She grinded on his groin and ran her hands down his bare chest, tracing his abs with her fingers.

"Sweetheart… you will be the death of me," he mumbled through a moan.

She didn't respond. Instead, she took off her tank top and threw it somewhere on the floor. She then took her bra off and threw that on the floor, too.

"Fuck… Ellie…" He groaned while running his hands over her nude upper body. He gently fondled her breasts, earning him some small moans from his girlfriend. She got off of him to quickly take off her shorts and panties. He was about to move so that he could be on top, but she playfully shoved him back down on the bed before he could do that. A sudden groan escaped his mouth when he felt her small hand grab his large, hardening member through the fabric of his boxers.

She moved lower down on the bed and got his dick out of his boxers. She ran her hand up and down it a few times before taking off his boxers completely. She grabbed a condom from the nightstand and put it on him.

"Ugh… fuck," he moaned as she touched one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

She winked at him before lowering herself onto his member. She groaned and bit her lip at the new feeling of filling herself up with his dick. She grinded on his groin again before she slowly began bouncing up and down. She put her hands on his hips to help her movements while some soft moans tumbled from her lips.

"Oh, baby," she mumbled in between her panting. She started picking up the pace, though it was difficult because she was beginning to grow exhausted from riding him. P.J. noticed this, so he grabbed her hips and helped move her up and down on his hard member at a fast pace. She relaxed herself and moaned louder at his actions.

As much as he enjoyed the view of her riding him, he decided to take control by flipping them around so that he could thrust himself into her as fast as he could. She moaned louder and louder, knowing that she was going to hit her release very soon.

"Baby… I'm coming," she moaned as she began hitting her climax.

"Me too, sweetheart," he replied before he came hard. She came soon after, calling his name out loud and clear.

He collapsed beside her and gathered her up in his arms. He kissed her temple and rested his chin on her head.

"Fuck, Ellie," he groaned, "you really will be the death of me."

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" she laughed breathlessly.

He joined in with her laughter and held her close to his body.

"I love you," he said.

Those three important words immediately caught her attention. She lifted her head up and looked him right in his eyes.

"You mean that?" she asked with anticipation. She wanted to be sure that he was saying those words because he was truly in love with her- not because she was willing to sleep with him. She had such strong feelings for him despite them only being together for a little less than three months, and she only hoped that he did, too.

"I mean it, sweetheart. I love you, Elizabeth Carmichael," he replied. He kissed her lips to punctuate his words.

"I love you too, Paul Lloyd," she said, meaning it with every fibre of her being. She kissed him lovingly and snuggled into her side, resting her head on his chest.

_I get to be with the woman of my dreams_, thought P.J. with a sense of joy. _I am the happiest man in the world._

* * *

Tonight was the taping of _Smackdown_ and _Main Event_. Elizabeth was already at the arena, and she was now making her way to catering. P.J. was walking right beside her, holding her hand while cameras filmed their every move.

* * *

"_I have been seeing someone recently," confessed Ellie. "His name is P.J. Lloyd. He's a WWE Superstar who uses the ring name Justin Gabriel. We've been together for a couple of months now, and I am so, so happy. I never thought that I would ever find someone who could make me this happy… but I did." She smiled and laughed a little at her choice of words. She knew that she sounded corny and sappy, but she just couldn't help herself._

* * *

"So what are your plans for tonight?" asked P.J.

"I don't have a match tonight," responded Elizabeth, "but Mark and Jane are gonna have me do a backstage segment with Brie and Nattie before they have their match on _Main Event_. What about you?"

"I have a singles match tonight against Heath Slater for _Smackdown_."

Elizabeth nodded. "That sounds exciting."

"It is," said P.J. He looked at her with a mischievous grin etched on his face. She was puzzled by his facial expression.

"Yes?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled normally.

"You look so beautiful tonight, sweetheart," he said.

"Oh, thank you, she responded with a small laugh.

* * *

"_P.J. is so sweet like that," explained Ellie. "When he does little things like that, I just can't help but smile. He's so perfect for me, and I feel so incredibly lucky to have him in my life." The smile on her face grew bigger as she said these things._

* * *

"Ready to do the segment?"

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth. "But are you?"

"Sure am," said Natalie. "And I know that I say this a lot… but you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," replied Elizabeth. She smoothed down of her navy blue chiffon skirt, which she had paired with a white lacy shirt that had three-quarter length sleeves, and a pair of gold platform heels.

"Do you know where Brie is, by the way?" she asked.

"I'm here," called out the Diva in question as a camera followed here. "Sorry about that… my ring gear was being a bitch."

"That's fine," said Elizabeth with amusement.

"Alright," said the cameraman who was going to film the segment, "this is what's gonna happen: Ellie's going to stand her talking to Natalya about her upcoming match. Brie will come over and began to talk about how she's gonna beat Natalya tonight. Ellie's going to make it sound like Brie can't beat Natalya because you pinned her last week on _Raw_. Brie will get upset and leave in a huff. Natalya will thank Ellie before leaving to get ready for her match. Does anyone have any questions?"

All three women shook their heads.

"Good, let's do it."

Brie moved off camera while Natalie and Elizabeth prepped themselves.

"And… action!"

* * *

"You're gonna do so well tonight," said Ellie.

"Oh, I hope so," replied Natalya.

"What do you mean 'You hope so,'?" asked Ellie. "Brie isn't gonna know what hit her."

Natalya laughed until she saw her opponent approach her and Ellie.

"You two were talkin' about me, weren't you?" questioned Brie Bella.

"Sort of," admitted Ellie. "Just because I was telling Natalya that she was gonna do well."

"Ha! As if," laughed Brie. She looked at Natalya and smirked. "Be prepared to lose tonight, 'cause I am so gonna win tonight."

"Are you sure you wanna say that?" asked Ellie with uncertainty.

Brie focused her attention on the younger Diva. "Excuse me?"

"I only said that because I pinned you last week on 'Raw'," added Ellie. "Don't you remember that? I mean, if a new Diva- so, me- can beat you, Natalya will definitely have no problem beating you tonight on 'Smackdown'."

Brie looked flabbergasted. She tried to think of something to say to that, but she couldn't. She scowled at the two Divas before storming off.

"Thanks for that," said a stunned Natalya.

"No problem," replied Ellie.

"I should probably get ready for my match tonight. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure. Good luck!"

Natalya smiled and left for the Divas' locker room. Ellie returned her smile without saying another word.

* * *

"And cut! Great job, ladies," shouted the main cameraman. While he and the WWE cameramen gathered their things and left, the _Total Divas_' cameras continued to roll.

"That was good," said Brie.

"It was. You're good at acting like a bitch," laughed Elizabeth.

"Thanks," replied Brie with a laugh.

"Are you doing anything else on _Smackdown_?" asked Natalie.

"No, and I'm also not doing anything on _Main Event_," responded Elizabeth.

"Wanna come out with me for my match?" asked Natalie.

"Would that be allowed?"

"I don't see why not. I'll go ask Jane." She left before Elizabeth could try and protest.

* * *

"_I didn't expect Nattie to offer me a chance to be her valet for her match," said Ellie. "I just don't want her to get in trouble for something like that._

"_Did I mention that I've never been a manager or a valet before?" she added. "I know that it's not a hard thing to do, but it will be something different."_

* * *

"Jane said it was fine," called out Natalie as she returned.

"That was quick," noted Brie.

"She was in the hallway, not in Talent Relations."

Elizabeth nodded. "So when's the match?"

"In almost an hour," said Natalie with an excited smile on her face.

* * *

"_I'm glad that I'll be accompanying Nattie during her match with Brie," added Ellie. "It's always good to get TV time, especially when you're more new to the roster."_

* * *

"The following is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Accompanied to the ring by Ellie- from Calgary, Alberta, Canada- Natalya!"

Natalya and Elizabeth made their way to the ring arm-in-arm. Natalya entered the squared circle while Elizabeth stood ringside, applauding the third-generation Diva. She hi-fived a few fans nearby and waved at the crowd as Natalie's entrance theme died down. It was promptly replaced by the sound of Brie's entrance theme, and booing.

"And here opponent- from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!"

The crowd booed loudly when Brie entered the arena. She strutted to the ring, making sure to give Elizabeth the stink eye before heading into the ring. She stood on the turnbuckle and made her signature L-shaped hand gesture on her forehead. She then got off of the turnbuckle and stood in her corner. The bell rang, and the match was soon underway.

Throughout the match, Elizabeth sporadically cheered for Natalie as much as she could. She clapped when Natalie did something exceptionally good, and she acted frustrated when Brie got the upper hand. She had to admit, she felt a little silly standing there at ring side, reacting at almost everything happening in during the match. But like she had said in her _Total Divas_ interview, she was grateful to have some TV time, especially since she was still technically a newbie.

Eventually, Natalie managed to secure and apply the sharpshooter on Brie. Brie tried to fight her way out of it, but it was no use- she had to tap out. The bell rang, signalling the end of the match.

"Here's your winner- Natalya!"

Elizabeth entered the ring to hold up Natalie's arm to signal her victory. She eventually let go so that they could hug before exiting the ring. Elizabeth held Natalie's arm up again and smiled with a mixture of pride and happiness.

* * *

"_I thought that I did a good job as a valet," said Ellie. "It was definitely interesting being on the other side of a match."_

* * *

"Good job, Nattie!" said Elizabeth once they exited the ring, and the gorilla.

"Thank you," replied Natalie. "And from what I saw briefly, you did a good job being my valet."

"Thank you. I'm glad that everything went well." Elizabeth smiled and hugged her friend again.

* * *

Elizabeth sat by herself in the TV room, watching P.J.'s match against Heath. The match was winding down by this point, with each man trading punches in an attempt to knock the other man down. She managed to keep herself calm while her boyfriend fought, especially since there were some _Total Divas_ cameras filming her watching the match.

* * *

"_It does make me a little nervous watching P.J. wrestle because I do worry about him getting hurt," confessed Ellie. "But I know that as long as the match goes according to plan, everything will be fine."_

* * *

"Yes!" she cheered when P.J. executed his finishing move- a 450 splash. He pinned his former tag-team partner, winning the match.

Elizabeth got out of the TV room to go to the entrance of the gorilla as the cameras followed her closely. She only had to wait a couple of minutes when he emerged from the gorilla. He immediately smiled when he saw her.

"Great job, babe," she said happily.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he replied. He tried to give her a hug, but she was having none of it.

"You're too sweaty," she explained.

P.J. shrugged his shoulders and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. She squealed at his sweaty body holding her close. She tried to pull away, but he wasn't having any of it. But eventually, he did pull away from her with a large, playful smile on his face.

"You're mean," she whined. She smacked his arm and pouted.

"But I love you," he countered.

"And I love you too."

The couple shared a few tender kisses. Cameras may have been filming them as they made out, but they could've cared less. They broke apart, with P.J. resting his forehead on hers.

"I'll see you later."

"Alright," she replied.

He kissed her one more time before he left for the Superstars' locker room. Elizabeth headed to the Diva's locker room with a large smile on her face.

* * *

"_God, he's so perfect," gushed Ellie dreamily. She blushed quite a bit and laughed, embarrassed that she just said that in her "Total Divas" interview._

* * *

"That was a good match."

Brie nodded. "It was. Ellie, could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you enjoy valeting?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and looked down at the floor. In that moment, she was glad that the _Total Divas_ cameras were off filming some incident between Trinity and Ariane, as opposed to them filming her and Brie.

"Well…"

"You can tell me the truth, Ellie. I'm not gonna tell Jane your answer, if that's what you're worried about."

"I just don't wanna sound like an ungrateful bitch," explained Elizabeth.

"You won't," responded Brie.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm grateful that Nattie gave me a chance to appear on TV again," she began. "I really am. But I wish that I was wrestling instead. I won't be in the _Payback_ or _Money in the Bank_ pay-per-views, which I'm totally okay with. And I enjoyed doing commentary yesterday on _Raw_. But still… I'm a wrestler first."

Brie nodded, understanding her friend's frustration. She knew that Elizabeth was as passionate as she was talented when it came to wrestling.

"But I know that things will work out the way they should," she concluded.

"They will," said Brie. "And with someone as deserving as you, things will definitely work out in your favour."

"I hope so," spoke Elizabeth. "With Eva and JoJo making their WWE debuts in less than a month, I need to show off my wrestling ability more than ever. I want everyone to see that I'm not like them at all."

"Oh, I think the fans already know that," replied Brie. "You're too unique to put in the same group as them. You're gonna be just fine, Ellie."

"Thank you, Brie," said Elizabeth. "I'm so glad to have people like you in my life."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 18! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! First of all, I want to apologize for another later update... I had some writer's block when writing this chapter. But no worries- I managed to write a decent chapter! (I think).**

**Also, I noticed that this story now has well over 3000 views! I'm completely shocked and overwhelmed. I sincerely want to thank you all for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story as much as you guys have been. Whether you've been reading this story when it first came out, or you started later on, I love you all. You mean so much to me, and I'm grateful for each and every one of you guys. You guys kick ass! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & review! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Eighteen

_Another meeting with Mark. Great_, thought Elizabeth with annoyance. She sat in the hotel lobby, impatiently waiting for his arrival. He had called her last night after the tapings had finished up, saying that he wanted meet her in the lobby for nine o'clock AM. She was already there, and it was only 8:45.

To be honest, she was getting tired of these meetings with Talent Relations. The last two she had- one with Jane, and the other with Mark- had materialized not a whole hell of a lot related to wrestling. Jane had offered her to do commentary (Elizabeth wasn't lying when she said that she liked doing commentary. But if she had to pick between wrestling in that Divas match, or doing commentary… well, her choice was kind of obvious), while Mark had only let her know that Eva and JoJo were going to be on TV in less than a month.

_Fuck my life_, thought Elizabeth just as Mark finally entered the lobby.

"Hello, Elizabeth, how are you?" he greeted.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" she replied.

"Good," said Mark. He sat down in front of her and looked her square in the eye.

"So," he began, "for next week's episode of _Raw_, we would like to do a mixed tag-team match between Brie and Damien Sandow. As for their opponents, we were hoping that you would like to be a part of this match, so that we can really start a feud between you two."

"I would love to be a part of this match," replied Elizabeth happily. "Who would be my partner?"

"It can be anyone of your choice," answered Mark, "as long as they're a good guy."

"Sounds good," she said.

"That's all I have for now. Thank you."

"No problem, and thank you."

They both went their separate ways. Mark left for an important meeting, while Elizabeth headed back to her room. No cameras were there when she came in and saw P.J. lying in bed, watching some action movie with a lot of explosions and gunfire. He saw her enter and smiled widely at her own smile.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully. She took off her heels and quickly changed back into her pyjamas. She joined him in bed, snuggling up close in his side and kissing his cheek.

"You seem quite happy," noted P.J. "Your meeting with Mark must've gone well, I take it?"

"It did," she responded. "I have a mixed tag-team match on _Raw_ next week against Brie and Damien. I get to pick my partner, too. I was wondering if you would like to be my tag-team partner."

"I would love to, sweetheart," he replied happily. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her petite body to hug her tightly.

"I'm glad, babe." She returned his hug and kissed his neck. She then returned to her favourite position- snuggling against his side while resting her head on his bare chest.

* * *

"_So I'm going out to lunch with Nikki and Brie today," announced Ellie. "We've gotten quite close since we met, and I can safely say that we're good friends."_

* * *

"So I heard we're gonna have a mixed tag-team match on _Raw_ next week," declared Brie excitedly.

"Yeah, Mark told me earlier today," said Elizabeth.

"Did you pick your partner yet?" questioned Nikki.

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth nervously.

"Let me guess… you picked P.J.," said Brie slowly.

Elizabeth looked down and nodded.

"Aww, how cute!" exclaimed Nikki.

"Thanks," responded Elizabeth.

* * *

"_I didn't pick P.J. to be my partner because he's my boyfriend," explained Ellie. "I picked him because he's an extremely talented wrestler. I have a soft spot for high flyers in general._

"_Alright, fine… I also picked him because he's my boyfriend," she laughed. She felt her cheeks become warm as she put her head in her hands._

* * *

"But I mean, c'mon… if you didn't pick him, I would've been like, 'What the hell, Ellie?'" continued Nikki.

"It just works out so well," added Brie.

"Oh… thanks," said an embarrassed Elizabeth.

The women laughed at Elizabeth's demeanour. Brie quickly stopped laughing when she looked at her phone and saw something that clearly made her uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked Nikki.

"Look what Eva said," replied Brie in an annoyed voice. She gave her phone to her sister, who shared it with Elizabeth.

"'Hey, if you need a new tag-team partner, I'm available,'" read Nikki. "Is she fucking serious?"

"Oh, I think she is," answered Elizabeth. She shook her head and sighed.

"_Why the hell would Eva do something like that?" questioned Nikki. "She is seriously getting on my nerves."_

* * *

"_I get it: Nikki's injured, so she can't compete right now," said Ellie. "But even I wouldn't pull shit like that!_

"_Eva is just very disrespectful. She needs to learn that doing things like that won't make her any friends."_

* * *

"What do I even say to this?" asked Brie.

"Tell her that you'd rather talk about the matter in person," explained Elizabeth. "And if she doesn't like that… well then, too bad."

Brie quickly replied to Eva's text. She set her phone back and focused back on the conversation at hand.

"That was unreal," she muttered.

"It sounds like she almost wants to be you, Nikki," said Elizabeth.

Nikki looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Eva kinda looked like Nikki… but that was before she dyed her hair," explained Brie.

"That explains it!" said Elizabeth suddenly. "If she couldn't look like you, she'll try and be you. Since Nikki's injured, Eva wants to try and replace her, so that she can be your tag-team partner. And from that text, she'll do practically anything to be Brie's partner."

"Oh my God, you're right," breathed Nikki with shock.

* * *

"_Hearing Ellie say explain everything definitely opened my eyes," said Nikki. "I'm just so angry that Eva is trying to get me replaced. This is ridiculous."_

* * *

"I'm just glad that you aren't pulling shit like that," said Brie.

"I couldn't imagine you doing something like that," added Nikki. "You're just so respectful to everyone."

"I try to be respectful to everyone," explained Elizabeth shyly. "It's the right thing to do."

"Have we ever told you how much we love you?" questioned Brie.

"I think so," answered Elizabeth. "But you can tell me again if you want."

"We love you," declared Nikki. She hugged the younger Diva and smiled.

"And I love you," said Elizabeth. She broke apart from Nikki so she could hug Brie as well.

* * *

"_I consider Ellie to be a really good friend," revealed Brie. "She's so incredibly humble and respectful. She's definitely gonna go far in the WWE."_

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked up. "Nope, I'm not. Eva actually did that."

"Jesus," muttered P.J.

"Nikki was angry, which didn't surprise me," she added.

"I would be, too," he replied, "if someone did that to me. That's just completely disrespectful."

"I agree," said Elizabeth. She looked back down and moved closer to her boyfriend's body, which was lying on the made bed. He kissed her head and sighed.

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she replied. "The cameras are busy with the twins, so we won't be filmed."

P.J. nodded in response. He carefully moved to get on top of her, putting one hand of her cheek. He kissed her lips softly, and smiled when she smiled into the kiss.

"I love you," he declared when they finally broke apart.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

Elizabeth and the rest of the WWE roster were now on a plane, heading to their next destination. P.J. was already fast asleep beside her, all leaned back and stretched out. She moved closer to him, ready to catch some Z's. But just as she was about to fall asleep, the sight of Eva walking directly towards her caused her to straighten up her posture and look somewhat awake.

"Hey, did you hear?" questioned Eva.

"Hear what?" countered Elizabeth.

"That John Cena wants to be my tag-team partner."

Before Elizabeth could ask what the hell she was saying, Eva grabbed her phone and showed a screenshot that she had taken a while ago. The article was titled, _John Cena & Eva Marie Could be Teaming up Soon _on some trashy wrestling gossip site. Elizabeth immediately knew that the article was complete bullshit because even she knew that John wouldn't team up with Eva anytime soon. But knowing better than to make Eva angry by telling her that the article was all a lie, she pretended to be pleasantly surprised by the news.

"Sounds interesting," she said. She nodded and smiled in an attempt to seem honest.

"I know, right?" replied Eva excitedly. "It's pretty cool.

"Yeah, it is," said Elizabeth.

"I gotta go now, but I just wanted to let you know. Later," sneered Eva. She turned on her heel and sauntered off in a snotty manner.

_Nikki isn't gonna want to hear this,_ thought Elizabeth just before she finally fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Elizabeth winced before nodding.

"That fucking bitch!"

_Maybe telling Nikki once we got settled in at the hotel was a bad idea,_ thought Elizabeth. She looked down at the ground of the hotel lobby and crossed one leg over the other.

"I felt that you deserved a warning so that you weren't totally blindsided," she said meekly.

Nikki sighed and nodded in response. "I am glad that you told me."

"My guess is that Eva will bring it up when the cameras are rolling," added Elizabeth.

"I doubt it," said Nikki.

"I don't," responded Elizabeth. "Nothing about Eva would surprise me anymore. You, me, and so many other people know that Eva loves causing trouble. She'll definitely wait until the cameras are around to announce this."

"Lovely." Nikki sighed again.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Eva."

"Someone seriously needs to teach her a lesson," sighed Elizabeth. "I'm not one for wanting revenge, but Jesus Christ, she needs a reality check."

"No fucking kidding," huffed Nikki.

The two women moved to a more secluded part of the lobby to have some more privacy.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Nikki.

"Not right now," admitted Elizabeth. "To be honest, it might take me a while before I come up with anything decent."

Nikki was quiet for a few moments, deep in thought. She suddenly looked up excitedly when a light bulb suddenly went off in her head.

"When's your next match?" she asked.

"On _Raw_," answered Elizabeth. "It's a tag-team match; myself and P.J. versus Brie and Damien Sandow. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Nikki stalled. Her idea was foolproof, but she didn't know if Elizabeth would be up for it.

"What? Tell me," she pressed.

"I don't think you'll like it 'cause it doesn't involve wrestling," confessed Nikki.

"Just tell me," encouraged Elizabeth.

"How would you feel singing on TV again, just to spite Eva again?"

"I would love to!"

Nikki smiled and hugged her friend. "You are awesome. Thank you so much. You and I will go to Jane before _Raw _airs."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Elizabeth confidently.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 19! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I apologize to those who thought that the mixed tag-team match would happen in the last chapter. If it's any consolation, the match IS in this chapter! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, _Total Divas_, or Lana Del Rey.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Nineteen

_Three Days Later…_

The weekend leading up to _Raw_ had been uneventful. The _Total Divas_ cameras filmed here and there, though they weren't as focused on Elizabeth and P.J. as she had expected. (Not that she had a problem with that; the cameras still got on her damn nerves whenever they were filming her.) She had gotten word from Natalie that they were focusing on some dramatic blow up between Trinity and Ariane- hence why the cameras hadn't been bugging her much. Because of this, she and P.J. were able to have a nice, low-key weekend in their hotel.

Now it was Monday- the night _Raw _was on She and Nikki were now heading to the Talent Relations office in the arena, so that Elizabeth could pitch the idea an hour or so before _Raw_ was set to go on the air.

"I hope everything goes well," said Elizabeth nervously.

"It will," assured Nikki. "Besides, it's not like you'll have to audition all over again. They know that you're good, so that's not a problem. Good luck, by the way."

Elizabeth nodded as Nikki knocked on the door and was quickly out of sight. A minute went by before Mark opened the door.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he greeted. "Come on in."

She entered the office and sat in the appropriate seat. Mark followed suit, sitting across from her.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "I know that I have a mixed tag-team match tonight. But I was wondering if I could sing again. Maybe not on _Raw_ tonight... I was thinking it could happen tomorrow for _Smackdown_ or _Main Event_ instead."

"That's a great idea," said Mark. "I agree with your idea about not doing it on _Raw_; we most likely won't be able to fit it in tonight." He paused to glance over a sheet of paper. "How about we do it tomorrow for _Smackdown_?"

"That works perfectly," she answered.

"Great!" he replied. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's everything," she said. "Thank you very much, Mark."

"It's no problem at all, Elizabeth. Have a good night… and good luck with your match tonight."

"Thank you, and have a good night, also!"

With that, Elizabeth left the Talent Relations office. She was immediately swarmed by an excited Nikki.

"Well?..."

"I'll be doing it tomorrow on _Smackdown_."

"Yay!" cheered Nikki happily while hugging her friend. "Ellie, that's awesome!"

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "I'm so glad that he said yes."

The two women started making their way to the Divas' locker room to tell the other Divas this new bit of news.

"What song do you think you'll sing on _Smackdown_?" questioned Nikki curiously.

"Um… I don't know yet," answered Elizabeth. "The song will either be by Lana Del Rey, or Shakira."

"If I were you, I'd pick Lana Del Rey again," suggested Nikki. "It just suits you so well… I don't know how else to explain it."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth. "I don't know, though. If I do sing a Shakira song, it'll be in English."

Nikki nodded in response as the two Divas finally made their way into the locker room. No cameras were there- just Natalie, Brie, Eva, and JoJo.

"Well?" asked Brie, echoing her twin sister.

"I'll be singing on _Smackdown_ this week," revealed Elizabeth.

Brie cheered and clapped excitedly. Natalie smiled widely as she got up and hugged the younger Diva. JoJo smiled and nodded silently.

"Congrats," said Natalie happily. "You're gonna do great."

"Why don't you focus on wrestling instead of singing?" snapped Eva with an annoyed look etched on her pretty face. "I thought you were a wrestler."

The Divas immediately glared at the fake redhead. Natalie stood closer to her, ready to yell at her for her rude words.

"Nattie, don't," scolded Elizabeth. "I got this." She gently moved a now bewildered Natalie to the side. She then focused on lecturing the woman she despised the most at this particular moment.

"Actually," she began, "I have a mixed tag-team match tonight on _Raw_; I'm teaming up with P.J. to go against Brie and Damien Sandow. Also, I've actually been wrestling quite a bit on the main roster, in singles and tag-team matches. I'm not gonna say that you should be wrestling right now 'cause you're new to wrestling, period, so you're busy training. But the whole point is I am wrestling. Sheesh, I can't even believe I'm telling you all this. I mean, I thought you knew this already? But if you didn't know, that's fine… I understand."

Eva stared intensely into her eyes, hoping that she could break the younger Diva. But Elizabeth was a hell of a lot stronger than that. Eva finally looked away and scowled at her frustration. She glared at Elizabeth one last time before leaving the locker room in a huff, making sure that poor JoJo was following close behind. Once the two newbies left, the tension had also left the locker room.

"I'm glad you spoke up," said Natalie. "She needed to hear that… badly."

"I felt as though I should have been the one to have said something instead of you, that's all," explained Elizabeth. "She was talking about me, after all. It just made sense."

"It did," replied Brie. She hugged her briefly.

"We should probably get ready for our match now. The guys are gonna start things off, right?"

"That's right. Now, let's get ready," said Elizabeth happily.

* * *

Elizabeth and P.J. were in the gorilla, waiting to make their entrances. Each tag-team would be making their entrances to the Divas' themes. Brie and Damien were going to go first, followed by them.

"Excited?" asked P.J.

"Very," answered Elizabeth. She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He looked down and brought her up to his lips. He kissed her passionately, causing them both to smile.

"We're gonna kill it tonight."

She blushed and smiled a little bigger when he used of the word "we". It made her feel special; she knew that he truly loved her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed her lips once more and sighed softly.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

"And their opponents- Justin Gabriel, and Ellie!"

The couple came out from behind the curtain all smiles. They hi-fived the cheering crowd while heading to the ring. Damien and Brie looked on from their corner of the ring with scowls on their faces. P.J. kindly helped his girlfriend inside the ring, taking the opportunity to lightly touch her ass when the WWE and _Total Divas_ cameras weren't directed onto them at that particular moment.

"Please be careful," she whispered when they got to their corner.

"I will, sweetheart," he replied. He winked before getting ready for the match to start. Elizabeth stood on the apron, nervous for what could potentially happen- both good, and bad.

* * *

"_I'm excited and nervous for this match," confessed Ellie. "I'm excited 'cause how many people can say that they tag-teamed with their boyfriend or girlfriend in a mixed tag-team match? But I'm nervous 'cause I don't want him to get injured. I know I sound like a huge worrier, but I can't help it."_

* * *

Once the bell went off, Damien and P.J. began to grapple in the ring. Damien got P.J. in the corner of the ring, though the referee quickly broke them up. Damien shoved him back there and kicked his stomach a few times. Again, the referee split them apart. P.J. managed to fight out of the corner by delivering a sharp kick to the stomach. He dragged Damien by the arm to the middle of the ring and made him run the ropes, only for Damien to receive a painful clothesline for doing that.

P.J. then put his opponent in an arm bar. Damien writhed in pain as he tried hard to get out of the hold. Eventually, though, he got out of it by throwing P.J. to the ropes again. Unfortunately, he used that to his advantage by executing a running crossbody. He tried to get the pin, but Damien kicked out before the three count. It was then that Brie tried to interfere in the match by trying to hit P.J.

_Oh no, you don't,_ thought Elizabeth. She got off the apron and ran over to force Brie off the apron. Brie managed to land safely on the floor, but that only earned her a punch to the face. She reeled back and tried to recover, but she received another punch. That caused her to fall to the ground. Elizabeth, satisfied with her work, smiled before promptly heading back to her corner.

Meanwhile, Damien and P.J. kept trading blow after blow. Damien then suddenly Irish whipped P.J. into another corner of the ring. Unfortunately for him, it was where Elizabeth stood, waiting to get tagged in. P.J. used that to his advantage, and tagged Elizabeth into the match. Damien began to head over to let Brie take over the math, but Elizabeth decided to spice things up a little bit. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to face her. She responded by lifting him up in the air on her shoulders and executing a textbook Samoan drop. The crowd freaked out at the sudden impact of a grown man hitting the mat hard, courtesy of the petite Diva.

* * *

"_I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I may be small, but I'm a lot tougher than I look," declared Ellie confidently._

* * *

Poor Damien Sandow could barely roll out of the ring as Brie finally entered the ring, scared as hell. If Elizabeth had no problem lifting a man of his size and dropping him on his back, than what would happen to her? Pulling another heel move, Brie attempted to crawl out of the ring- but Elizabeth wasn't having any of it. Ignoring the referee's protests, she grabbed Brie by the hair and dragged her into the middle of the ring. Brie tried to fight out of the other woman's grip, but it was no use. Elizabeth executed two STOs- each one in a different direction- and went for the pinfall. But Brie kicked out at the two count.

_Goddamn it,_ thought Elizabeth. She and Brie traded a few blows, knowing that the match was going to have to end soon.

Elizabeth whipped Brie into the ropes and delivered a hellish reverse roundhouse kick, and a discus punch. Brie tried to recover from the lethal combo, but that proved to be useless when she received the _Fly and Lie_, courtesy of Elizabeth. She was pinned for the three count fairly quickly. The crowd cheered and applauded before the bell even went off.

"The winners of this match- Justin Gabriel, and Ellie!"

P.J. joined Elizabeth in the center of the ring to have their arms raised in victory. Once the referee let go of their arms, Elizabeth jumped into his arms for a big hug. P.J. happily returned the hug, holding her close to her body. She climbed off of his body and smiled.

"You are amazing," he mouthed to her.

"So are you," she mouthed in response.

* * *

"_Oh my God… that match was so insane," sighed Ellie. "Think about it: I got to team up with my boyfriend; I lifted a Superstar and dropped him on his back; and we won. That's one hell of a match in my book."_

* * *

"Holy shit," mumbled P.J. as the couple left the gorilla. "I knew you were strong… but I didn't think you could lift Damien up on your shoulders!"

Elizabeth giggled. "I think he didn't expect it, either."

"No kidding," replied a still shocked P.J. He kissed her cheek and sighed. "I mean it, Ellie- you are so amazing."

"Thank you, babe," she said. She pulled him aside and kissed him as passionately as her worn out body would allow. She used her hands to cradle his face, while he wrapped his arms tightly around her hips. They finally broke apart and laughed a little.

"You are also amazing," she added. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied breathlessly.

* * *

"_Yeah… that was definitely one of my favourite matches ever," laughed Ellie._

* * *

"That was crazy! I didn't know you were that strong!"

Elizabeth laughed as she sat down on a bench in the locker room. The cameras were done filming for the night, so she and the Divas were enjoying a rare moment of privacy.

"I work out," she said. She said it in a way that made it clear that she was mocking LMFAO's song, "Sexy and I Know It".

"Geez," muttered Natalie before she and the other Divas dissolved into laughter.

"I'm insane, I know," laughed Elizabeth.

"You're funny, that's all," said Nikki. "Oh, and you kick serious ass."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. She was about to add to her words, but April and another Diva entered and walked right over to her.

"You're Ellie?" asked the other Diva.

"Yes," answered Elizabeth.

"Ellie, I want you to meet your newest fan, Celeste Bonin," explained April.

"It's so nice to meet you," said Celeste.

"It's nice to meet you, too," replied Elizabeth. "My name is Elizabeth Carmichael, but you can call me Ellie if you like."

"Can I just tell you that you were so freaking amazing out there?" gushed Celeste. "The only other match I saw you in was your singles match against Brie. I liked that match, but I seriously love the match that you just did."

"Oh, thank you so much," said Elizabeth. She somehow managed to keep herself calm, despite the very obvious fact that the current WWE Divas Champion was telling her that she was awesome.

"I gotta ask you," interjected April, "how the hell did you lift Damien over your shoulders to do that Samoan drop?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know, too," added Brie curiously.

"I lift weights… like, a lot," explained Elizabeth. "To be honest, I just went for it. All the while, I was thinking, 'Don't fuck it up. Don't fuck it up. Don't fuck it up.' And luckily, I didn't fuck it up. I was just trying to spice things up, that's all."

"Well, you sure as hell accomplished that," declared April. "It's all over Twitter and social media!" She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Twitter. Sure enough, on Twitter's Discover page, _#WWEllie_ was the number one thing trending worldwide. Most of the tweets were making fun of Damien getting his ass kicked by a small Diva. But regardless, all of them were positive towards her. She became a little teary-eyed, but she quickly managed to compose herself before responding.

"Wow," breathed Elizabeth with legitimate amazement, "I can't believe it."

"It's incredible, isn't it? And you should believe it," responded April. She put her phone back in the pocket of her jean shorts. "You killed it out there, Ellie, you really did."

"Thank you," she replied with a nod.

"Oh, shit… April, we gotta go." Celeste urgently pointed out the time on her own phone.

"Crap! We have a promo to cut. See you later. But still, good job!" called out April.

"Thank you. And it was great to meet you, Celeste!" replied Elizabeth.

"Thanks, you too!" said Celeste. She and April left the locker room soon after to get to the gorilla, leaving Elizabeth in pure shock. Brie hugged her in an attempt to try and bring her back down to Earth.

"You deserved all that," assured Brie. "I know you're not used to all the attention and admiration, but c'mon- you gotta admit that it's all well deserved."

"No, I agree," responded Elizabeth. "It's just… after nine years being practically unknown to the wrestling world, all of this is quite overwhelming."

"Aww, Ellie." Nikki smiled and hugged her warmly. "That's okay. You'll get used to it all eventually. It'll take some time, but it will happen."

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth and P.J. lied in bed after getting ready for bed. They were watching the end of _Silver Linings Playbook_ on some movie channel. She had her head rested on his chest, while he had his arm wrapped lazily around her back.

"God, I love this movie," she muttered just as the credits began to roll.

"It was quite good," remarked P.J. "Have you seen it before?"

"Oh, yeah… way too many times," she admitted with embarrassment. "I'm a huge, huge fan of Jennifer Lawrence."

P.J. laughed as he turned the TV off. He set the remote down on the nightstand and focused his attention to the woman lying with him. He smiled and kissed her head lovingly. She returned the favour by climbing on top of him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"You were so good out there, babe," she said after lying back down beside him.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he replied. "But you were the real star tonight."

That caused her to blush heavily. She looked down and bit her lip.

"Thank you," she responded.

P.J. smiled at her shyness. He decided to move around so that he was now lying beside her on his stomach, looking her in her eyes. He kissed her nose and gently held her.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too.

"Oh, I almost forgot… I have some news, by the way," she replied.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm going to be singing again for _Smackdown_ this week."

"Sweetheart, that's great!" he exclaimed before kissing her lips.

"Yeah… I'm quite happy about that."

"Jesus… you can wrestle, you can sing… what can't you do?" he questioned.

"I can't dance… or juggle… or draw."

That made P.J. laugh. "But you're still so talented."

"Well, thank you. I gotta say, things are definitely looking up," she noted happily.

"They are… they sure are."

* * *

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror in the Divas' locker room. She was wearing a long, silky black gown, and a pair of matching black peep-toe heels. She felt a little old-fashioned today, which is why she picked this particular outfit, as well as the song that she was going to sing tonight. She planned on singing "Burning Desire" by Lana Del Rey; a slow, passionate love song.

"Oh my God… you look so beautiful, Ellie!"

She turned around and saw Natalie, her wide open jaw, and a _Total Divas_ camera rolling.

"Thank you," she replied. She felt the silky fabric between her fingers before giving Natalie a hug.

"P.J. is gonna love what he sees," marvelled Natalie.

"He's also gonna love what he hears," laughed Elizabeth.

"He will," remarked Natalie with a laugh. "Now, go knock 'em dead!"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"_I'm so excited to sing again," confessed Elizabeth. "I'll admit that I wasn't crazy about doing it the first time around. But after I did it, I realized how much fun is was. So I figured, 'Why not do it again?' It doesn't hurt anything. As long as I wrestle here and there in between, I'll still be taken seriously as a wrestler… hopefully."_

* * *

P.J. sat alone in a TV room after wrestling his singles match for _Main Event_. He saw Elizabeth stand smack dab in the middle of the ring, looking absolutely dazzling in her floor-length gown. The music began playing, a slow and sensual melody filling the whole arena.

"_Every Saturday night, I get dressed up to ride for you, baby._

_Cruising down the street on Hollywood and Vine for you, baby."_

A small growl escaped P.J.'s lips as his girlfriend continued to sing and move to the slow pop ballad. Her voice seemed to be trying hard to turn him on. That, coupled with the lyrics of this specific song, was definitely turning him on. Her voice was definitely doing what it wanted to do.

"_I drive fast, radio blares._

_Have to touch myself to pretend you're there."_

At those lyrics, she moved her one hand near her crotch area for only a moment to emphasize her words. P.J. was forced to swallow a moan that threatened to leave his mouth. He adjusted how he was sitting on the couch and sighed.

_She's so fucking beautiful… Goddamn,_ he thought as he continued to watch her preform. He could honestly watch her all day long- she was just so perfect.

Eventually, the performance winded to its inevitable close. Elizabeth sang the last few lines as beautifully as she had been.

"_I drive fast, wind in my hair._

_I push it you to the limits 'cause I just don't care._

_I've got a burning desire for you, baby."_

"Thank you, have a good night," she said softly into the microphone as the music died down. She smiled and bowed slightly. The deafening sound of applause and cheering promptly filled the arena.

P.J. smiled, though his smile quickly disappeared when he saw the large bulge in his wrestling trunks.

_Oh, for fuck sakes_, he thought annoyingly. He calmly rushed to the locker room to take care of his new erection in the shower. It was then that he was glad he had chosen to not change into his regular clothes before watching her sing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth carefully made her way back to the locker room. She calmly entered the appropriate locker room, and was greeted by loud applause and cheers from the other Divas.

"Oh. My. God. That was so sexy!" exclaimed Nikki.

"Thank you," responded Elizabeth with a small giggle.

"That was so beautiful, and so sexy," commented Brie.

"But it wasn't trashy-sexy," added Natalie. "It was just sexy… even romantic."

"Thank you, guys. That's what I was aiming for, Nattie," laughed Elizabeth.

She got out of the gown to change into regular clothes that were comfortable, which was a black blouse, white short shorts, and a bright yellow blazer. She paired it with the heels she had worn with the gown. She then grabbed her purse and a garment bag that held the gown before heading out to P.J.'s rental car. To her surprise, no cameras had followed her out to the parking out. Instead, they were busy right now filming a spat between Trinity and Ariane. (Again? What was with those two and their arguments?) When she got to his car, he was already standing outside it, smirking like hell.

"Yes?" she asked after putting the garment bag in the trunk.

The answer she was given was a passionate kiss on her lips. He picked her up and held her close while they continued to kiss. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and held his face in her hands to stay locked in this position. They finally had to stop the kissing because they both needed air. But that still didn't stop him from holding her up and close to his body. She looked at him and saw both the playful smile on his face, and the love in his eyes. Those two things caused her to smile in return.

"Not that I'm complaining… but what made you do that?" she questioned.

"You're just so beautiful and perfect, that's all," was his answer.

She laughed. "Thank you, baby. Did you like the performance?"

"I did," he replied. "It was so beautiful and sexy… just like you."

"Mmm… thank you," she said sweetly.

The couple shared another deep, zealous kiss. Only God knows how long they were there, enjoying their small piece of bliss. They broke apart before Elizabeth got out of his arms and stood in front of him.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he replied.

"By the way," he added once they began to head back to the hotel, "you turned me on quite a bit when you sang."

"I did?" she said with surprise.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "So much so, I had to hide out in a shower to take care of… uh…"

"Unwanted business?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

Elizabeth laughed at her boyfriend's embarrassing, yet funny revelation.

"I'm not upset about it," he clarified. "If anything, I was… embarrassed."

"That's fine," she replied. She flashed him a beautiful smile, which caused him to smile.

_Damn… life is good,_ he thought to himself as they headed back to their hotel room.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 20! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! First off, I want to apologize for this super late update. I did have some trouble writing with this chapter, but I finally managed to finish it up now. I know that you all had to wait long, but I hope you can all agree that the wait was totally worth it. :)**

**Second, I have a HUGE announcement: As of March 24th, 2014, at approximately 11:19 pm EST, this story has over 1000 individual visitors! Thank you guys so very much for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story at any point. You guys kick ass, and I love you all so very much! :D**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty

_Eva and JoJo are debuting on July 1__st__ during "Raw"._

Those were the words that Elizabeth had been expecting to read any day now. She stared at the text- courtesy of Brie- for at least two minutes. She finally came back down to reality and abruptly replied.

_Thanks for the heads up :)_

She sighed and set her phone down on the nightstand. She lied back down on the bed to relax.

"You're still in bed?"

She smirked and looked over at P.J. He had just left the bathroom, and was now standing in the door way.

"I'm comfy," she countered playfully. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well, then… I guess I'm gonna have to force you out of bed," he concluded. He jumped on just shy of her body and began to tickle her sides. Luckily for him (and unfortunately for her), she was extremely ticklish on almost every part of her body.

"If I hurt you, it's not my fault!" she squealed in between her laughter. She tried to get him to stop, but it was no use.

"I'm willing to take my chances," he replied. But he decided to stop tickling her so that he could straddle her.

"You're mean to me," she whined. She lightly smacked his chest, though a smile stayed plastered on her face.

"I love you," he said, ignoring what she had said.

"And I love you," she replied.

The couple shared a tender kiss on the lips. Once they broke apart, he lied down beside her and held her in his arms.

"I just got word of when JoJo and Eva will be debuting," said Elizabeth suddenly. "It'll be July 1st on _Raw_."

"That's in about two weeks," remarked P.J.

"Oh, wow… you're right," she replied. "But it's not like they'll be wrestling anytime soon. They'll just be valets. That's my guess, anyways.

"Meanwhile, you've been wrestling here for a couple months now," he laughed.

"I'm just different… that's all."

"You are different… but I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Mmm… thanks, baby," she muttered. She looked up and kissed him, happy to share a small moment of quiet between them.

* * *

"I'm glad that you agreed to have lunch with me," said Natalie. "I know that it was very last minute."

"Oh, I don't mind at all," responded Elizabeth.

Natalie smiled and looked down at the menu.

"Did you hear when Eva and JoJo will be debuting?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, I didn't," answered Natalie after they ordered their drinks. "Do you know?"

"Yeah… they'll be debuting July 1st on _Raw_. They'll either be in some sort of backstage segment, or they'll valet one of us. That's my guess, anyways."

"Who told you?"

"Brie. She texted me this morning," replied Elizabeth. "But I figured that they would be debuting soon. You know, to get people hyped for the _Total Divas_ premiere."

"That makes sense," said Natalie. "I'm just glad that they won't be wrestling anytime soon." She and Elizabeth then ordered their food.

"There's no way that they would be wrestling anytime soon," assured Elizabeth. "They still need to train some more before WWE will even think about them making wrestling debuts."

"Good point."

"They know better than to make them debut now," she added. "They could get hurt out there. Hell, they could actually hurt someone else! It's that easy."

"It is," noted Natalie, "and it can be scary."

"I stopped being scared about the possibility of getting hurt the minute I decided to become a wrestler," said Elizabeth. "But I'll admit that if I was wrestling a newbie, I would be a little nervous about them accidentally hurting me."

"Anyone would be," assured Natalie with a small smile. "It's not just you."

Elizabeth returned a smile of her own. She suddenly looked down at the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Natalie.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. What's wrong?"

"I just…" Elizabeth paused to look up at her fellow Diva. "I'm just nervous for Eva to make her debut."

"Why?" asked Natalie.

"I'm just worried that she'll go to Mark and Jane, and try to pull shit in order to make my life hell," explained Elizabeth. "I know it's far-fetched… but anything could happen."

"If she does try to pull shit, I will go ape shit on her," declared Natalie before the women were served their food. "And I know that practically all of the other Divas will, too."

"That makes me feel a lot better," said Elizabeth with gratitude. "Thanks, Nattie."

"It's not a problem, Ellie. Eva can fuck herself for all I care, anyways."

* * *

Elizabeth smiled and looked out the window of her hotel room after coming back from lunch. The rural setting of sunny Alabama in the mid-morning brought a smile to her face. She slipped her sandals off and brought her legs up to her chest. She leaned against the wall and sighed with content.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face her boyfriend. He had just entered the room after having a long work out.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied. "I just love summer, and warm weather."

P.J. laughed. "It is a great day. I'm glad it's not too humid out… humidity is gross."

"I agree," she said. "I'm just so happy about everything happening right now, mostly. I've been wrestling quite a bit, I have great friends, and an amazing boyfriend. I honestly couldn't ask for more."

P.J. walked over and smiled at her. "Life is very good… especially with you."

"That was corny."

"Whatever," he laughed. "I'm gonna get a quick shower."

"Have fun."

He kissed her cheek and left for the bathroom.

Elizabeth lied down on the bed and sighed. She was about to get some shut eye when she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it and saw that it was her mom.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi, Elizabeth," her mother greeted. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a few months!"

"I'm sorry," replied Elizabeth. "Work has just been insane, and so is doing the show, too. Did you watch any of my matches?"

"I saw your first match," answered her mother, "and I saw the match where you lifted a grown man and hurt him. I saw pictures and read about all your other matches, too. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom," said Elizabeth.

"How are the other girls treating you?"

"Oh, they're all so nice. The one Diva who recently became the Divas Champ- she's actually a fan of mine!"

"You mean… she knew about you before?" asked her mother with surprise.

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth. "She saw me wrestle at an indie show in 2009, and has been a fan since. Another Diva went to introduce me to her, and she was so excited."

"Wow," said her mother, "it's a small world."

"It sure is," remarked Elizabeth. She perked her ears up and realized that P.J. had just finished his shower.

"So what are you doing now?" asked her mother.

"I'm relaxing in my hotel room for the day… we don't have a show today," revealed Elizabeth.

"I see. And who drives you?"

"Um… well…" Elizabeth stalled. She realized that she hadn't told her mom about her and P.J.

"Honey? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that… I'm driving with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" questioned her mother. "You have a boyfriend? When did this happen?"

"A few months ago…" answered Elizabeth. She rubbed her left temple, and knew that a headache could begin at any moment.

"He's a WWE Superstar? What's his name?" pushed her mother.

"His ring name is Justin Gabriel… but his real name is P.J. Lloyd. He was my tag-team partner."

"That man? I want to talk to him now."

Elizabeth saw that P.J. had just left the bathroom.

"One second, Mom..."

P.J. looked up and saw the worry in his girlfriend's eyes. Elizabeth pulled the phone away from her ear.

"My mom wants to talk to you… now. I just told her about us," she explained.

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied. He took the phone from her and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Lloyd? My name is Julia Carmichael, Elizabeth's mother," she began. "I understand that you're dating my daughter."

"I am," said P.J. "She's a beautiful woman, and I really do care about her."

That caught Elizabeth's mother by surprise.

"Oh, you do?" she questioned.

"I do," answered P.J. "She's very special to me, and I love her so much."

"Well," she said in a stunned voice, "I'd like to meet you in person when you two get the chance."

"Of course," he said. "I'll talk to Elizabeth about it, and we'll try to meet soon."

"Sounds good. Could I talk to my daughter again?"

"Sure. It was nice to talk to you."

"It was nice to talk to you, too, Mr. Lloyd. Have a good day!"

"Bye," he concluded before handing the phone off to his girlfriend.

"Hi, Mom," she greeted.

"Hi, sweetie. I'll let you go now, but I do want to meet this man in person soon," said her mother.

"Yes, Mom," replied Elizabeth. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Bye-bye."

"Bye." Elizabeth hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She sighed heavily and put her head in her hands.

"You alright?" asked P.J.

"Not really," she admitted. "My mom wasn't too happy that I haven't called her since I joined WWE. That's why she called. But she saw my debut match, and the mixed tag-team that we did. I even told her about getting along with some of the Divas.

"She got upset when I told her that I was driving with you, and that you're my boyfriend. She quickly put me through the third-degree about you, and then she decided that she wanted to talk to you. She's kind of overprotective like that."

"You're her daughter, Ellie. Of course she's overprotective," replied P.J.

"Let me explain something," said Elizabeth. "She's overprotective because some of my ex-boyfriends were troublemakers, and they didn't treat me right. Now she thinks every guy I date is an asshole. She'll do anything in her power to find something about you that she doesn't like. She'll then try and break me up with that guy. Most of my exes couldn't handle her shit, so they end up dumping me." She brought her legs back up to her chest and sighed with frustration.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said kindly. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it briefly before sitting beside her on the bed.

"My mom just thinks that no guy is good enough for me, and that I have a shitty taste in men," she added. "I'm just frustrated. I mean, you're an incredible guy… and I love you so much. I'm honestly so happy with you. But now, I have to worry about my mother trying to break us up."

"Ellie, I love you," he said nicely, yet firmly. "I will do anything and everything in my power to prove to her that I would never, ever hurt you." He kissed her lips to punctuate his words. She looked back at him when they broke apart and smiled.

"You really are amazing, babe," she said. "I just don't know when we'll have enough time to fly over to visit her."

"Where does she live?"

"Albany, New York."

P.J. was silent for a moment.

"Do you have a match this upcoming week?" he asked suddenly.

"As of right now, no."

"Why don't we book a few days off and go?"

She looked down and bit her lip. The idea of having her mom meet him scared her badly. Sensing this, he pulled her closer to him and held her close. As he kissed her lips, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to be as close to him as possible. They finally broke apart, though he pecked her cheek with a gentle kiss before completely pulling away.

"You can do it, sweetheart," he assured her. "I'll be there, no matter what. And I mean it."

She smiled and nodded.

"Let's do it," she declared.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

Elizabeth tried to relax on the plane that was taking her and P.J. to Albany, but it proved to be damn near impossible. She was extremely grateful that the cameras weren't going to film this- her mother had been quick to refuse WWE's request to appear on _Total Divas_. This meant that the cameras wouldn't see this (potentially) awkward get-together go down.

"Sweetheart, everything's going to be fine," he said.

"I'm sorry, babe," she replied. "I'm just nervous."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he explained. "Why don't you try and catch some sleep?"

"I should," she agreed. "I'll try, but it might not happen."

He reclined his seat back a bit and stretched his arms. "Maybe this will help?"

She smiled and nodded. "It definitely will."

He returned her smile as she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Everything will be fine, Ellie," were the last words she heard before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

The couple drove from the airport to hotel that was about a half hour from Elizabeth's mother's home. Elizabeth called her the moment they set foot in their room.

"Elizabeth?" was her mother's greeting.

"Hi, mom. We landed in Albany a few minutes ago," began Elizabeth.

"Oh, wow! Where are you guys?"

"We're just at our hotel, trying to get situated."

"When will you two be here?" asked her mother.

Elizabeth looked at the clock, and saw that it read 3:25 PM.

"Let me check with P.J." She pulled the phone away and looked at him.

"She wants to know when will come over," she explained.

"Tell her it'll be in roughly an hour," he replied.

She nodded and brought the phone back to her ear. "Give us at least an hour, Mom. The hotel's kinda far, and traffic is a pain today."

"I understand, honey. I can't wait to meet him."

"Alright, bye Mom." She hung up and put her phone on a nearby table.

"She's eager to meet me," commented P.J.

"No kidding," she replied. She promptly got up and looked at herself in the mirror to look over her outfit. She was wearing a yellow long-sleeved sundress, a skinny brown belt, and nude strappy sandals. As she was smoothing the skirt of her dress, a set of tanned, muscular arms abruptly wrapped around her waist to hold her close. She turned around and kissed his lips.

"I have no clue how long we'll be there," she cautioned.

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart," he replied. "I'll be right there, no matter what."

"I'm glad, because today will most likely be a rough day for me."

* * *

After finally settling into their hotel, Elizabeth and P.J. finally headed to her mother's house. Elizabeth couldn't stop tapping her hand on her thigh repeatedly. Her guess was that her mother was going to put P.J. through the worst kind of third-degree interrogation imaginable. Her only hope was that he would be able to handle it all. If he left her because of her mother, she would be so devastated.

"We're here," he announced as he parked in her driveway. "Everything's gonna be fine, sweetheart."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, P.J."

"I love you too, Ellie. I really do," he replied.

The couple got of the car and walked to the door. Elizabeth knocked on the door and waited for her mother to answer. P.J. kissed her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled, and she somehow kept smiling when her mother answered the door.

"Elizabeth… Oh my goodness, you look great!" exclaimed her mother. She hugged her only child tightly before letting the couple in.

"Thank you. Mom, I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, P.J. Lloyd," said Elizabeth.

"Hello, Ms. Carmichael," he greeted kindly.

"Nice to meet you," she responded as they shook hands. "Come in, come in."

P.J. and Elizabeth followed her into the living room. They sat on a khaki-coloured couch, while her mother sat on a nearby brown chair.

"So P.J.," began her mother, "what do your initials stand for?"

"Paul Junior," he replied. "I'm named after my father."

"I see. And you're originally from South Africa?"

"That's correct. I live in Tampa, now."

"Do you two live together?"

"No, Mom," answered Elizabeth. "I still live in San Francisco."

"Good," stated her mother firmly. "You've only been dating for how long?"

"Over three months," replied P.J.

"Exactly," said Elizabeth's mother.

"Mom, please be nice," begged Elizabeth.

"Excuse me, but I want to know about this man that you're seeing," explained her mother.

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip.

"Now," resumed her mother, "P.J. - how old are you?"

"I'm thirty-two."

That shocked her. "Thirty-two? Have you been married before?"

"No," he answered, "and I also don't have kids. But I would love to get married and have kids one day. But I'm in no rush to do those things anytime soon."

"Don't you think you're a little old to be dating my daughter?" she questioned.

Elizabeth looked down at the floor.

"No, ma'am," he responded, "I don't. I never considered her age to be an issue when I decided that I wanted to date her. She's kind, funny, smart, talented, and very humble. She's just perfect."

"Mom," added Elizabeth, "I know he's older. But like he said, it's basically a non-issue. I don't love him because he's older; I love him because he's kind, a gentleman, and- most importantly- he loves me, too."

"I'm just worried, that's all," explained her mother. "Sweetie, I just want you to be happy."

"Mom, I've never been so happy in my life," replied Elizabeth. She felt P.J. grab her hand, and she held it in return.

Her mother sighed. "Did she tell you about her father?"

"She did," answered P.J. "I know that pain because I lost my father when I was in my last year of high school. She told me on her own, and I told her to make her feel better."

"Oh, wow," muttered her mother. "I… I didn't expect that."

Elizabeth nodded. "He's made me a better person. I know that sounds like such a horrible cliché, but it's true."

"I believe it," her mother replied. "I'm sorry for interrogating you. I just worry about my daughter… she's all I got."

"I understand, Ms. Carmichael," he said gently. "You want the best for her, and there's nothing wrong with that."

She nodded. "Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to," said P.J. "Ellie, are you alright with that?"

"I am," she answered with a large smile on her face.

"Great! Let me go get started. She promptly ran off to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"You are amazing," whispered Elizabeth into her boyfriend's ear. She kissed his cheek to drive her words home.

"I meant every word I said, sweetheart," he responded into her ear. "You are absolutely perfect for me."

"Thank you," she said. She leaned into his body and smiled. He smiled in return and kissed her head.

The rest of the visit went surprisingly well. They had a nice, Venezuelan-inspired dinner that filled them both. Elizabeth's mother did not ask another question about him the entire night; instead, questions were either directed at her daughter, or to the couple as a whole. No tension was in the room, so everyone was relaxed. The night ended on a positive note when Elizabeth's mother told her the words that Elizabeth had wanted to hear before she and P.J. left:

"I like him. He's definitely a keeper."

That nearly drove her to tears, especially when she told him during their car ride back to the hotel.

"Wow… I'm the first boyfriend that she's approved of?" he asked.

"You are," she replied.

"Could I ask you something anyways?"

"Yeah, of course," she said.

"Would you have left me if your mum hadn't approved?" That question had been on his mind since the first phone call.

"No way," she said. "I love you too much to do something like that."

He smiled as he eventually found a parking spot. He parked the car and looked her dead in the eye.

"I love you so much, Ellie."

"I love you too, P.J."

The couple shared a passionate, tender kiss. They headed to their room and spent the rest of their night there.

_I truly am the luckiest woman on the planet_, thought Elizabeth right before she fell asleep in the arms of her amazing boyfriend.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 21! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again, everyone! I apologize for yet another super late update. I was kept bust almost all day today, so I wrote this particular chapter (kind of) last minute. But I still hope that you guys like it. :)**

**Also, I have yet another huge announcement: as of March 25th, 2014, at approximately 11:11 PM EST, this story has over 4000 views! Once again, I want to thank you all for your continued support. It means so freaking much to me; it really does. Again, thank you! :D**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-One

After spending a couple days in Albany, Elizabeth and P.J were now back in Alabama- this time, in Birmingham- for WWE. The rest of their trip there had been uneventful. Elizabeth's mother was kept occupied with some important commitments that she had planned out for weeks. Because of this, the couple weren't able to visit her again while they were there. Truthfully, Elizabeth was a little disappointed about that, but it's not like she could be mad at her mother about it. Her and P.J.'s visit had been sudden, after all.

Because of this, P.J. and Elizabeth had decided to just do some sight-seeing, and just relax in general. After all, it was still technically a vacation. A small vacation, sure; but it was a vacation nonetheless. They had a good time in each other's company.

But now, they were in Alabama for _Raw_ tonight. Elizabeth was (unfortunately) not scheduled for a match tonight, and neither was P.J. However, being a part of _Total Divas_ meant that she had to go to _Raw_, no matter what. She felt a little ridiculous going to the arena when she didn't have a match tonight, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter. So, she and P.J. were now driving to the arena, sans the _Total Divas _cameras.

"I'm sorry about dragging you here for no reason," she said during the car ride.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart," he replied gently. "You gotta make Mark and Jane happy, no matter what- even if it means showing up to the arena with nothing to do."

She nodded in response.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly. "You seem a little sad."

"I just wish that I had a match tonight," she confessed. "I hate whining about that 'cause it's such a stupid thing to whine about. I mean, I'm not the only one who doesn't have a match tonight, for God's sake."

P.J. smiled and looked over at his girlfriend. He abruptly parked the car, which caused her to look back at him.

"I hate bitching, that's all," she added. "I sound like Eva."

"You do not sound like Eva," he said. He chuckled at her words. "You are nothing like her, sweetheart. And I know that almost everyone else can agree with me on that."

"I appreciate hearing that. Thank you," she replied.

"You're very welcome."

He kissed her lips briefly before they left their car for the arena. Cameras were quick to follow them inside, much to her annoyance.

_I wonder if this falls under an "invasion of privacy"_, thought Elizabeth with amusement.

"Ellie, could I talk to you for a sec?"

The couple stopped dead in their tracks. Elizabeth spun around and saw that it was Jane.

"Yeah, of course she replied. She looked at her boyfriend and gave him a small smile. "I'll see you later."

"I understand, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and left for catering.

* * *

"_I have to admit, having Mark or Jane coming up to talk to me is still a little scary," revealed Ellie. "Think about it: I have no clue whether or not I've done anything wrong until the talk begins. I'm going in blind, but they're all prepared. It does send some chills down my spine."_

* * *

"So, Ellie," began Jane once they found a quiet place to talk that wasn't the Talent Relations office, "next week, Eva and JoJo will debut on _Raw._ They'll debut in a backstage segment between all of the other cast mates, including you." She handed Elizabeth the script for the upcoming segment.

"Alright," replied Elizabeth, "that all sounds good to me."

"Also," continued Jane, "we have a feeling that you will not be in the _Summerslam_ pay-per-view. But that hasn't been confirmed yet."

"I understand."

* * *

"_I'm a little sad that there's a good chance of me not being in "Summerslam"," confessed Ellie. "But that just proves that I need to keep wrestling. I wanna show them, and everyone else as to why I should be in an upcoming pay-per-view. Not in a Divas title match- just a pay-per-view match, period."_

* * *

"Finally, you will have a match this week on _Main Event_," concluded Jane. "It'll be a tag-team match: you and Nattie, versus Brie and Alicia Fox."

"Great!" responded Elizabeth.

"That's all I have for you. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

* * *

"_The meeting went a little better than I expected," said Ellie. "I'm mostly excited about having a match this week on 'Main Event'. But I'm still a little sad about not being in 'Summerslam'."_

* * *

"So how did it go?"

"It went well, babe," answered Elizabeth. "I have a match tomorrow on _Main Event_. I'll be teaming up with Nattie to take on Alicia Fox and Brie."

"That's good, sweetheart," said P.J. But he noticed that his girlfriend still seemed upset about something. Since the cameras weren't around, he decided to ask her about it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," she replied. "I'm just a little disappointed that I won't be in _Summerslam_, that's all. At least, Jane believes that I won't be at this point." She bit her lip and sighed.

P.J. shook his head with frustration. "Are they blind? You're amazing out there! I don't understand Talent Relations' decisions sometimes."

"Well, _Summerslam_ is the second biggest pay-per-view of the year," she noted, "so I shouldn't be totally surprised. But I'm still disappointed."

"I don't blame you," he responded. He gently pulled her onto his lap in an attempt to comfort her. She curled up against his body and relaxed.

"You really know how to make me feel better."

"I'm talented, I guess."

They laughed briefly before sharing a kiss.

* * *

"That's bullshit!"

"I don't know what you want me to say," mumbled Elizabeth.

Nikki sighed and shook her head angrily.

"Ellie, it's not your fault," piped up Brie. "You can't make them give you a match."

"I understand," said Elizabeth. "But at least P.J. met me at catering to comfort me afterwards."

Natalie rolled her eyes when she heard that.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"You two are just so adorable," explained Natalie.

"Oh… well, thank you."

"I saw you two in the hallway near the gorilla after your match," added Brie, "and you guys were adorable as hell. In P.J.'s eyes, you're all that matters."

"I'm quite a lucky lady," said Elizabeth simply.

"No kidding," remarked Nikki. "He loves you. I hope you know that."

"Oh, I do," replied Elizabeth. "And he knows that I love him."

"Aww!" cried Nikki.

"My mom also loves him," added Elizabeth. "She met him last week."

"Is that why you took that week off all of a sudden?" questioned Brie.

"Yeah, 'cause my mom lives in Albany, New York."

"That makes sense," said Natalie. "Did it go over well?"

"It did, actually," answered Elizabeth. "I wasn't expecting it to go well at all."

"How come?" asked Nikki.

"My mom's really overprotective over me," she explained. "I dated a few troublemakers when I was a teenager. They cheated on me, made rude remarks about me… they just didn't treat me well. Even after I stopped dating assholes, my mom was convinced that every guy I dated was a total prick. So, she would try to ruin my relationships. And she always succeeded because my boyfriend would get annoyed that my mom was basically harassing them, so they'd dump me."

"That's horrible," said Brie.

"It was," replied Elizabeth.

"So you told her about you and P.J., and she decided that she wanted to meet him?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?" asked Natalie.

"My mom called me out of nowhere last week. I haven't called her since I joined WWE, which is why she called in the first place. We talked about my matches, about me getting along with the other Divas… nothing totally unusual.

"Then she suddenly asked who I was driving with. I had to tell her that it was P.J., who happens to be my boyfriend. She asked when it happened, and who he was. I answered her questions, and then she said, 'I want to talk to him.'"

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Nikki.

"I handed the phone to P.J. I don't know what my mom said to him, but he first said that he was dating me, and that I'm a beautiful woman, and that he really cares about me."

"How cute!" remarked Natalie.

"I guess my mom asked if he was serious, and he said that he was. He also said- and I do quote- 'She's very special to me, and I love her so much."

"Oh my God," laughed Nikki. "Unreal."

"And then he said that he'd talk to me about 'it'- 'it' being when I would get her to meet him," concluded Elizabeth.

"And so you decided to fly out to New York to get him to meet her? Wow," said Nikki.

"P.J. asked about booking a few days off to go," replied Elizabeth. "I was reluctant to agree to it, but he was quick to reassure that he'd be there no matter what, and that I could do it. As in, I could mentally pull myself together to go through with it. So I decided to do it."

"How did she react?" asked Natalie. She and the other Divas were practically on the edge of their seats.

"Well," answered Elizabeth, "when we got settled in her home, she quickly put him through the third degree. He asked what his initials stood for, asked if he was really from South Africa, and if we lived together. When I answered no to the last question, she said, "Good," because we've only been dated for over two months. She was kind of rude about it, to be honest. I politely asked her to be nice. She was like, "I want to know about the man you're seeing." I think those were her exact words."

"Wow," breathed Brie with surprise.

"My mom then asked about his age. When she found out, she asked if he had been married, and then she asked if he thought he was a too old for me. He quickly said no, because he never worried about that when he decided to date me. I basically said the same thing, too.

"My mom suddenly asked if I had told her about my father's death. He said yes- which is true- and then he said that he had also lost his father, so he knew what I had gone through."

"Hold on," interrupted Natalie, "you lost your dad?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He died when I was five."

"I'm so sorry," added Brie.

"Thank you."

"How did she react to that?" questioned Nikki.

"She was shocked. She was even more shocked when I told her that he had made me a better person. I think she immediately approved of him the minute he said that," answered Elizabeth.

"Oh, wow," said Brie.

"When we left," added Elizabeth, "she told me that he's a keeper. I almost began to cry."

"Yay!" cheered Natalie. "Ellie, that's great!"

"So, yeah… I guess you could say that it went well," laughed Elizabeth.

"No kidding," said Nikki. "Did the cameras film it?"

"No, my mom didn't want to be filmed for whatever reason."

"That's fine," replied Natalie.

"Another good thing," added Elizabeth, "is that I have a tag-team match on _Main Event_ this week. I'm your partner, Nattie."

"Nice!"

"But still… you should be in _Summerslam_," said Nikki.

"I'm not too worried, honestly," replied Elizabeth. "I'll debut in a pay-per-view, eventually."

"You better," commented Brie.

"But when it happens, I'll be ready for it," declared Elizabeth.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 22! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Yes, I am indeed back with a brand new chapter! Even better: it's up earlier than the last two times! I'm so proud of myself. ;P**

**Also, I want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter being a little on the short side. This is the case because a) I had some writer's block when writing it, and b) I'm trying to build up to Eva & JoJo's debuts. I hope you all still like it regardless. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Fuck, Ellie…"

"Aww, what's wrong, babe? Do I wear you out?"

P.J. laughed in an exhausted manner. "You do… and you're good at it, sweetheart."

Elizabeth cuddled up to her boyfriend's bare side and rested her head on his equally bare chest. She smiled against his skin.

The couple had been back from _Raw _for quite a while now. They had just finished making love, and both were rather exhausted. P.J. kissed her head and held her close.

"You know, meeting your mum has made me think about you meeting my mum," he revealed.

"I would love to meet her," said Elizabeth happily.

"But it won't be anytime soon, unfortunately," he continued, albeit in a disappointed voice. "My mum lives in South Africa, and it's an extremely long flight there. It takes a little over a day to get there. So we'll have to plan the trip there quite a bit."

"I understand, baby," she replied. She looked up and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, and one more thing… she might put you through the ringer. She loves to get to know anyone that I'm friends with, and she really loves to get to know my girlfriend."

"I'll be able to deal with your mom… hopefully."

He laughed and kissed her head again. "That's good."

She laughed in return. She kissed his lips briefly before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Time to get up, sweetheart."

"No!"

P.J. laughed at her defiant attitude to the idea of getting out of bed. He then quickly stripped the bed covers of her, exposing her naked body to the air conditioned hotel room.

"Baby, don't… I'm cold," she whined. She used her arms to try and warm herself up, but it didn't really do a whole lot.

He suddenly picked her up bridal-style, making her squeal with surprise.

"P.J., put me down!" she shrieked in between laughter.

"Fine," he replied reluctantly. He put her down on the floor just as someone knocked on their door.

"Shit, I'll get it," she mumbled. "Go put something on."

P.J. threw on a pair of boxers, while she put on one of his white T-shirts, a beige bra, matching panties, and black volleyball shorts. She promptly answered the door.

"Hi, Eva. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just want you and your boyfriend to stop being so goddamn loud. Do you two even know what time it is?"

"No, I don't…" Elizabeth trailed off nervously.

Eva showed the Diva her phone. The time read 10:09 AM.

"I was trying to sleep," explained Eva annoyingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Elizabeth as she leaned against the door way. "We weren't trying to disturb you… really."

"Just keep your sexual noises to yourselves," snapped Eva.

Elizabeth nodded. She was about to apologize once more and leave it at that, but P.J. suddenly appeared in the door frame.

"Ellie, is she giving you a hard time?" he asked. He had heard the dialogue between the two women, but he wanted to make Eva think that he had absolutely no clue what he was walking into.

"No, I'm fine, babe," answered Elizabeth.

"You guys just need to stop with your loud sex noises," explained Eva. "That's all I was telling her. And now, I'm telling you." She gave off a satisfied smirk and crossed her arms over her chest with just as much satisfaction.

"How about you worry about something other than what we do in the privacy of our room?" snapped P.J.

"It affects me if I can hear you," countered Eva.

"Eva, stop!"

The trio looked over and saw JoJo running towards the situation unfolding. She looked angry as hell.

"C'mon, let's go," she begged.

"Fine," replied Eva. She promptly turned around and left for her next destination in mind (hopefully, her room).

"I'm so sorry, guys," said JoJo. "We're actually in a room one floor up, so she honestly didn't hear anything. She was just trying to cause trouble."

"Thanks for getting her out of here," replied P.J.

"You're welcome." JoJo then left, presumably for the elevator to go back to her room.

"That was just ridiculous," muttered P.J. as the couple headed back into their room.

"It amazes me," marvelled Elizabeth, "that someone actually hates me that much. I mean, I've never, ever done anything to hurt Eva's feelings! It's completely ridiculous." She sat on the unmade bed and shook her head in both disbelief, and hurt. Her boyfriend sat beside her, kissing her head as he did so.

"Some people are just angry people, no matter what," he said.

"It's still hurtful," she replied. "But I know I shouldn't let her bullshit get to me."

"Remember what you always say: things will be okay."

She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her lips and returned a smile of his own.

"You always know the right thing to say," she declared.

"I try to, sweetheart," he replied.

"Well keep it up, 'cause you're doing a good job."

That made him laugh, which caused her to laugh, too. They shared another passionate kiss before lying down on the bed to cuddle and kiss some more.

* * *

Elizabeth dragged her ass down to the hotel's gym to work out. She loved working out as much as the next Diva. But after the morning she just had, the idea of a long work out wasn't all that appealing.

_Oh, well,_ thought Elizabeth, _I need this work out, anyways- whether I like it, or not._

She entered the gym and saw that Brie was the only other person in there, barring a _Total Divas_ camera filming nearby. She was doing bicep curls, and she noticed Elizabeth enter. She noticed the annoyed look on her friend's face.

"Ellie, are you okay?" asked Brie.

"Not really, no," answered Elizabeth. She sat on a weight bench and sighed. Brie sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

"_I don't like complaining to my co-workers because I think that it's just rude," admitted Ellie. "But I'm in a bad mood, and I know that talking to Brie will make me feel a little bit better."_

* * *

"Eva came to my room this morning, and asked me and P.J. to stop being so loud. P.J. basically told her to fuck off. Then JoJo came and basically told her the same thing," explained Elizabeth.

"No!" cried Brie.

"The best part? Eva and JoJo's room is a floor up from ours," she added.

"Are you serious? That's horrible."

* * *

"_Eva has just been getting on everyone's freaking nerves," huffed Brie. "This is just another reason why I don't care for her."_

* * *

"No kidding," replied Elizabeth. "I said this to P.J.- I know that I shouldn't let her get to me, but it's hard not to."

Brie nodded. "That's true."

"Yeah, but it still hurts a little. Like, what did I ever do to get Eva to hate me? Besides existing?"

"Stop worrying about that," said Brie. "You can't do that to yourself."

"You're right, Brie," responded Elizabeth. "I'm just gonna have to get over it, especially since she's gonna debut soon."

"That's a good idea," said Brie. She hugged her friend happily.

* * *

"_Talking to Brie definitely made me feel better," said Ellie. "I'm not going to talk to Eva about it just yet. I'm just not totally comfortable with confrontations, that's all."_

* * *

That night was the taping of _Main Event_, and _Smackdown_. Elizabeth was already in her emerald green ring gear, sitting on a couple crates in the hallway. She was only a foot away from the gorilla, but she wasn't in the gorilla because her match didn't start for close to an hour and a half. She crossed her legs and sat up a little straighter.

"Hey, Ellie," greeted Natalie. She was walking down the hallway with a couple cameras following close behind when she had come upon her tag-team partner for tonight.

"Hello," replied Elizabeth. She hugged her friend warmly.

"Ready for our match tonight?" asked Natalie.

"I am," answered Elizabeth. "I take it you are, also?"

"Sure am."

"That's good. I just wanna do this match, and do it well," she added.

"I agree," said Natalie. She was about to say something else, but she lost her train of thought when she saw a familiar face appear all of a sudden.

"Hey, sweetheart," greeted P.J. "Hey, Nattie."

"Hey, baby," replied Elizabeth.

Natalie merely smiled and waved.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight," he said.

"Thank you, babe," responded Elizabeth with a large smile on her face.

The couple shared a brief, tender kiss on the lips. They broke apart, but not before he kissed her left temple.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too."

He smiled in return before looking over at Natalie. "Good luck, Nattie."

"Thank you, P.J.," she replied.

After P.J. left, she looked at Elizabeth with both shock and happiness written all over her face.

"What?" questioned Elizabeth curiously.

"You guys really are cute!" exclaimed Natalie.

"Oh, that… well, thank you," replied Elizabeth sheepishly.

* * *

"_I've never dated a professional wrestler before," revealed Ellie. "But honestly, I love it. P.J. really is a great guy. I'm so happy to call him my boyfriend."_

* * *

"Ready to go kick some ass?"

Elizabeth smirked and nodded her head. "Hell yeah."

* * *

"Eva, what is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" snapped the woman in question.

Nikki narrowed her eyes. "It's obvious that you have a problem with Ellie. Don't bother lying about it 'cause it's true."

"I just don't like her," answered Eva, as if the answer to Nikki's question had been obvious the entire time.

"But why?" pressed Nikki. "She hasn't done anything to you! From what I've seen, she's been nothing but nice to you. She should treat you like shit, but she doesn't. So I don't understand why you're doing this to her."

Eva tightened her lips and looked down at the floor.

"You don't have a reason, right?" asked Nikki.

Eva didn't say a word. Instead, she got up and left the locker room calmly, yet quickly.

_I will never understand what that girl's problem is,_ thought Nikki with frustration.

* * *

Elizabeth and Natalie slowly made their way out of the ring, out of the gorilla, and into the adjacent hallway after having won their match. They were a little sore, but they were otherwise alright.

"Good job out there!" said Elizabeth breathlessly. "That sharpshooter you put on Brie was just what we needed to get the win."

"Thanks, Ellie!" replied Natalie. "You were great out there, too."

"Thank you," responded Elizabeth.

* * *

"_That was a great match," said Ellie. "I feel great, too. I know that even if I won't be in a pay-per-view in the near future, I'm still a good wrestler. That's what's important."_

* * *

"She didn't give any reason?"

Nikki nodded. "Correct."

Elizabeth sat down and sighed. She was now quite happy that the cameras weren't filming her anymore tonight.

"This whole thing with Eva has been pissing me off," she muttered. "And the fact that she'll be debuting soon just pisses me off more."

"Tell me about it," replied Brie. "This could spiral out of control."

"Don't say that," said Elizabeth. "I so don't wanna worry about her anymore."

Just then, Eva suddenly entered the locker room. All four Divas quickly directed their attention to her. Nikki, Brie, and Natalie all had anger in their eyes. But Elizabeth only seemed nervous to see Eva.

"Yes?" asked Elizabeth.

"I forgot something, that's all," answered Eva. She walked over and grabbed a black lacy scarf that had been sitting on a bench. She promptly left once she had what she was looking for.

"Don't," snapped Elizabeth when she saw that Brie was going to make a rude comment. "She just came by to grab something, that's all."

Brie nodded without saying a word.

"Just remember," piped up Nikki, "you two don't have to like each other, but you do have to act professional."

"I know that won't be a problem for me," replied Elizabeth. "We'll just have to wait and see if Eva will behave, too."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 23! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! I'm SO sorry for this extremely late update... today was just INsane! I had a lot of writer's block with this chapter. It's not amazing, but I really did do my best. I apologize if any of you guys were let down by it. The next chapter will be a hell of a lot better, I promise!**

**I won nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-Three

_This is actually really comfortable_, thought Elizabeth. She crossed her legs in the air and sighed with content while cameras filmed everything.

"Sweetheart… I reached a hundred."

A sudden pout plastered her pretty face. "But I'm comfy here, babe. How about you do a hundred more push ups? Please?"

But she did get off of where she had been laying stomach first- P.J.'s back.

"That was a hell of a work out," he commented breathlessly.

"I'm glad that I could be of some assistance," she laughed.

* * *

"_That was fun," laughed Ellie. She rolled her eyes when she realized what she had just said._

"_Oh, wow," she muttered in disbelief. "I really am losing my mind."_

_At that, the cameraman laughed. She also laughed- mostly because the cameraman was laughing._

* * *

"Could you spot me, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Elizabeth lied down on a weight bench and began to bench press. P.J. kept a sharp eye on her form. Given the fact that she was his girlfriend, watching her was not a hard task.

"Damn, you're strong," he said.

She waited until she stopped bench pressing to reply.

"Thanks, baby," she replied. She briefly kissed his lips to show her appreciation.

"What's the last work out of the day?" she asked.

P.J. was quiet with thought for only a moment. "I'm doing squats."

"Yeah… you do that," she responded slowly, "and I'll just stretch."

* * *

"_After bench pressing like hell, the last thing I wanna do is cardio," explained Ellie. "P.J. can burn himself out all he wants. I think I'll stick with my boring stretches."_

* * *

She got herself the cobra yoga position. She then made her feet touch the top of her head in that position. That second part caught her boyfriend's attention. He stopped what he was doing to just stare at her.

"Problem?" she questioned innocently as she kept herself in the same position.

"That looks… painful," he said. He rubbed his neck and winced ever so slightly at what he was looking at.

"It doesn't hurt at all, actually," she replied. She then got up and bridged by bending over backwards.

"Damn, you're flexible," he remarked.

* * *

"_Talk about a double entendre," laughed Ellie. "I don't know what to say to that, so I'm just not gonna say anything at all."_

* * *

"I know I'm bridging wrong," she added, "but this is the only way I know how to do it."

"But it's still pretty unreal."

"It is, isn't it?"

He smiled down at her, and she smiled in return.

"Stand on me," she said suddenly.

"You're kidding," he stated. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head with wonder.

"Nope!" she replied as she stood back up. "Just take off your running shoes first, please."

Reluctantly, he took off his shoes. She got back down in the bridging position.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

Using a nearby weight machine to help himself up, he stood right on the middle of her stomach. Much to his surprise, she remained strong in her bridge form. He couldn't help but marvel at her brute strength. Despite her 5 foot 3 stature, she was incredibly strong.

* * *

"_I love showing off feats of strength," confessed Ellie. "I don't like to brag, but I do like to prove to others that I'm not weak."_

* * *

After a couple of minutes, he got off of her. As he put his running shoes back on, she quickly stood back up and fixed her shirt.

"You are just amazing, sweetheart," he commented with awe.

"Thank you, baby," she replied.

He picked her up and held her close to his sweaty body. She held his face as the couple shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They broke apart after a few blissful minutes went by. They rested their foreheads on each other's and smiled at one another.

"This is my favourite work out," he remarked.

"I'm gonna have to agree with that," she replied with a giggle.

* * *

"_So, I guess the couple that works out together, stays together? Yeah… that sounds about right," laughed Ellie._

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the hotel lobby, waiting for Brie and Nikki to show up so that they could go out for lunch. She looked down at what she was wearing- a plain white tank top, a bright red skirt that cut off above her knees, a black cropped motorcycle jacket, and white pointed-toe heels- and sighed.

"Hey, Ellie!"

She looked up and smiled when she saw the twins walking up to her (or in Nikki's case, hobbling over to her, thanks to the crutches). A couple _Total Divas_ cameras and cameramen followed from behind.

"Hey, ladies," she greeted warmly. She hugged Brie first, and then carefully hugged Nikki.

"You look gorgeous," commented Nikki.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "You two also look beautiful."

"Thanks, Ellie," said Brie.

* * *

"_So today, Brie and I are having lunch with Ellie," said Nikki. "Brie and I do consider her to be a good friend. She's classy, sweet, and funny. She's also a badass Diva."_

* * *

"How was your morning?" asked Brie once they all settled in their seats at the restaurant.

"It was good," answered Elizabeth. "P.J. and I worked out together. I don't normally do early morning work outs, but I couldn't say no to him when he offered."

"What kind of work out?" questioned Nikki slyly.

"Working out at the gym," clarified Elizabeth. "Seriously, Nikki?"

"I was just making sure!" said Nikki in between laughter.

"Whatever," replied Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"God, Nicole," muttered Brie, "you're horrible."

"I'm not mad," explained Elizabeth. "I just can't believe that you actually asked me that."

Nikki nodded. "See, Brie? I'm not horrible."

Brie just shook her head before the ladies' ordered their drinks and food.

"So Nikki," said Elizabeth, "when are you off the crutches?"

"In a few weeks," replied Nikki. "I seriously cannot wait to be off them."

"I bet. I've been on crutches once before, and I've been told on multiple occasions that they bite," remarked Elizabeth.

"They sure do," said Nikki.

"I'm assuming that since you've been wrestling for nine years, you've been injured a few times," piped up Brie.

"Oh, absolutely," responded Elizabeth. "My body has seriously been through hell."

"May I ask what kind of injuries you've had?" questioned Nikki.

"Of course," answered Elizabeth. "Let me think… I've broken my sternum, my left wrist, and my right foot. I know that it doesn't sound like much, but each injury hurt so damn bad."

* * *

"_Like any other wrestler, I understand that I put my body on the line every time I step into the ring," said Ellie. "So I totally get Nikki's frustration about being out of action."_

* * *

"Damn… that all sounds painful," said Brie. She winced and bit her lip at the idea of sustaining those injuries.

"You sound tough," added Nikki while they received their meals and drinks.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "I do like to think of myself as tough."

_Once Mark and Jane see that, you will be in a pay-per-view immediately_, thought Brie to herself. She wanted to say that out loud, but she knew she couldn't. Not with the cameras rolling. But it's not like she wasn't allowed to think that.

"What's on your mind, Brie?" asked Elizabeth suddenly.

"Oh, nothing," she lied. "I was thinking about what else I'm gonna do today. Bryan and I are trying to figure out which restaurant to go to for dinner."

"Really?" questioned Elizabeth sceptically.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Nikki. "Brie and Bryan love checking out different restaurants in the cities that we visit when we're travelling with WWE."

"So you expected it."

"Absolutely." Nikki ate the last bite of her chicken breast and nodded.

A little while later, the server came by the pick up all of their dirty, empty dishes.

"How do you ladies want me to divide everything?" he asked.

"Put it all on one bill, please," insisted Elizabeth.

As the server left to grab the bill, the twins looked at her curiously.

"My treat," she said simply.

"Well, thank you," replied Brie.

Nikki nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"_It's little things like that that make me love Ellie," confessed Brie. "I know that sounds weird, but it's true." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed a little._

* * *

Elizabeth entered her hotel room after having lunch with Nikki and Brie. P.J. wasn't there, but she knew that he was out with the guys. She decided against getting comfortable because she didn't know if she and P.J. would go out later on. But she did kick off her heels and set her purse aside to chill out. She turned on the TV and began to watch an old episode of _Sex and the City_. She was so absorbed in the show that she almost missed the sound of the door opening. But once she heard a familiar chuckle, she quickly turned off the TV and went over to greet her favourite guy.

"Hey, babe," she said after kissing his lips.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close. "How was lunch with Brie and Nikki?"

"It was good," she replied as she let him in and shut the door. "We all had a great time. It was filmed the entire time, but it was still fun. What were you up to?"

"The guys and I explored the city," he answered. "But we didn't do much."

She nodded in response. She then managed to bring his head closer to her so that she could kiss his cheek. That earned her a soft kiss on the forehead, and him lifting her up bridal-style. She shrieked with surprise and laughter. He placed her on the bed, hovering over her as she lied there.

"Sweetheart…" he sighed. He brushed some of her hair away from her beautiful face and smiled. "You look so beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks, baby," she replied.

"And no matter what happens," he continued, "I'm gonna stay by your side."

"If that's the case, than I will stand by yours, too," she said happily.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 24! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there, everyone! So, I have a new chapter for you all (obviously). If I'm being honest, I think that it's a hell of a lot better than the last one. I hope you guys agree. :)**

**Also, I have a huge announcement once again: as of March 28th, 2014, at approximately 10:39 pm EST, this story has over 5000 hits! I cannot believe it! I sincerely want to thank you guys again for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story. I know I probably sound like a broken record, but it honestly means so much to me. Thank you guys so, so much! :)  
**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-Four

_A Few Days Later…_

Tonight was the night Eva and JoJo would be making their debuts on _Raw_ in a backstage segment with the rest of the cast of _Total Divas_. Doing a backstage segment wasn't all that hard, but Elizabeth didn't want to make the other newbies think that it was a complete cakewalk. Doing a segment of any kind required a good sense of memory in order to remember your lines (at least, the lines that you didn't modify on your own), a personality, and charisma. Granted, Elizabeth hadn't done a hell of a lot of these- after all, most of the indie companies she worked for didn't air their shows on TV, or even on YouTube. But being a huge fan of WWE gave her an edge because she did an idea of how to do a segment properly. Hopefully, she would be able to put all this to good use.

She smoothed a couple creases on her black high-waist shorts, which she had paired with a white lacy tank top that had a straight neckline, as well as a light dusty pink blazer. On her feet was a pair of white platform heels. The segment wasn't going to be filmed for quite a while, but it's not like she had anything else to do in the meantime. She sat on some crate that lined the hallway and sighed with boredom.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

Upon hearing that voice, she smiled. She then looked over to see P.J. approaching her. He already had a large smile on his face from seeing her.

"I'm fine, baby," she answered as he sat down beside her. "I'm just waiting to film the segment, that's all."

"What's gonna happen in the segment?" asked P.J.

"The twins are gonna 'meet' Eva, JoJo, and me. They're gonna talk about how they're the stars of _Total Divas_, and they're gonna criticize and insult Eva, JoJo, and me for being nobodies. I'll bring up the well-known fact that I've beaten Brie before twice on _Raw_. Ariane, Trin, and Nattie are then gonna show up and defend us. And that's pretty much the entire segment," explained Elizabeth.

"Interesting," he commented.

"Yeah, not really," she replied with a small laugh. "I just hope that actually filming it will be relatively painless. Hopefully, Eva and JoJo will know what the hell they're doing, and it won't take a million tries to get it right."

He nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple, causing her smile to grow a little bigger.

"You're gonna be great, sweetheart," he said sweetly in her ear. "You look beautiful, and you're so talented."

"Thanks, babe." She looked up and showed him her beautiful smile- the smile that he always loved to see. She was going to lean in and kiss his lips, but her phone went off before she could do that. She grabbed her phone and read her newest text from Nikki.

_Where are you?_

Elizabeth replied with:

_I'm in the hallway, near the gorilla._

"That was Nikki," she explained to her boyfriend. "She just wants to know where I am."

"God, they're such worriers," he laughed.

"I don't really have a problem with it," she replied.

He then pulled her in for a passionate kiss on the lips. She happily returned the kiss, much to his enjoyment. They were so into what they doing, that neither one of them heard Nikki slowly walking up to them.

"Um… P.J… Ellie needs to film a segment. Guys?" she said nervously.

The couple abruptly pulled away from each other. They laughed with embarrassment at the awkward moment that had just unfolded.

"Sorry about that," said P.J. "She's all yours."

"Yeah, sorry, Nikki," added Elizabeth. She looked back at him. "I'll see you later, babe."

Once the two Divas starting making their way to where they were going to film, Nikki started to laugh at what had transpired. Elizabeth smacked her friend's right arm.

"God, that was embarrassing," she said in the middle of a sigh.

"That was so funny," laughed Nikki. "C'mon, let's get this segment done and over with."

"Please," was Elizabeth's only reply.

A few minutes later, the women got to where they needed to be for filming. The rest of the Divas involved were just getting their hair and makeup touched up. Elizabeth walked up to Natalie, who was getting her hair fixed.

"Ready to do this?" she asked.

"I am," answered Elizabeth. "I hope that this all goes well."

"Look: as long as you kill it," piped up Brie, "you'll be just fine."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks, Brie."

"Places, everyone!" shouted the main WWE cameraman.

Brie and Nikki stood off camera on one side, while Natalie, Ariane, and Trinity did the same on the other side. Eva, JoJo, and Elizabeth were the only ones on camera for the time being.

"And… action!"

* * *

"I can't wait for the show to premiere," said JoJo excitedly.

"It's gonna be awesome," replied Eva Marie with a (fake) smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, it's quite exciting," piped up Ellie.

"Oh, here are the newbies," said Nikki Bella suddenly and surprisingly. She and Brie Bella soon walked on camera with their typical cocky attitude. Eva and JoJo seemed a little uneasy in their presence, but Ellie didn't falter for even a second.

"Hello, ladies. You must be Eva," began Brie, "and you must be JoJo, and… oh, I know you." She barely glanced at Ellie. But she still shook all three newbies hands, as did Nikki.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Eva.

"It is," added JoJo.

Ellie just nodded politely.

"Were you all just talking about the upcoming premiere of _Total Divas_?" questioned Brie.

"Yeah, we were," answered Eva with a nod. "We were saying how excited we are for the premiere of the show."

"It's just so exciting," said JoJo excitedly.

"It is exciting… especially since we're the stars of the show," said Nikki in a cocky manner.

"And thank goodness for that," continued Brie. "It's not like we came back to the WWE for no reason at all."

"Guys, it's an ensemble cast," responded JoJo in a puzzled voice. "We're all the stars."

"But's not like anyone know who you three are," laughed Brie. "We're doing interviews, walking red carpets, and appearing on other TV shows, like the Miss USA pageant."

"We are stars," stated Nikki matter-of-factly. "You are not."

"And when you're not doing that, Brie," said Ellie, "you're either getting pinned by me in a singles match on _Raw_, or getting pinned by me in a mixed tag-team match on _Raw_." She raised her left eyebrow and snickered ever so slightly. "I hope you didn't forget that 'cause I sure as hell didn't."

"You got lucky both times!" sneered Brie angrily.

"Yeah… no," laughed Ellie sarcastically. "Look, I may not be nearly as famous as you two. And that's fine… well, for now, at least. But I'm still a better Diva than you two. Just accept it, and move on."

"Whatever," scowled Nikki. "But it's not like people know who you are, anyways."

"Not all stars shine bright," said Brie in the same manner.

Just then, Natalya and the Funkadactyls showed up. The twins looked a little nervous to see them standing there, but they tried to keep up their confident appearance.

"Actually," said Natalya, "the WWE Universe knows who they are."

"We know who they are, too," added Naomi.

"Girl, bye!" snapped Cameron. "Again, did you forget that you two haven't really won much?"

"Stop talking," shot back Brie, who was clearly pissed off by this point. "I don't wanna hear it. I'll see you girls in the ring soon."

"Hopefully sooner, rather than later," stated Ellie.

"Let's go," muttered Nikki. She and Brie then left the camera's sight in a dramatic huff.

"Thanks for that," said a relieved JoJo.

"It was no problem, girl," replied Cameron.

The newbies nodded silently in response.

* * *

"And, cut!" shouted the main cameraman. "Great job, ladies."

_Not really_, thought Elizabeth with amusement. _Jesus, that acting would be sub-par for an adult film._

But she smiled and nodded, instead of speaking her mind.

"That was really good," said Nikki once she and Brie returned to where they had been filming.

"I love how you brought up your past victories against me," added Brie.

"Well, they are true," laughed Elizabeth.

Soon after, all of Divas went their separate ways. The twins and Trinity went to go find their respective beaus; Eva, JoJo, and Natalie headed to the Divas' locker room; and Elizabeth left for the nearest TV room to watch _Raw_.

As she walked to the TV room, she texted P.J:

_Just finished filming the segment. I'm off to the TV room now :)_

Once she sent it, she made her way to her destination and sat on the large, plush couch that sat before a large flat-screen TV. She turned the TV on just as she received a reply.

_See you soon ;)_

She smiled before putting her phone to the side. The TV was showing that _Raw_ was going to start in only a few minutes. She didn't know when the segment was going to air, but she knew for a fact that it would happen tonight.

_Let's hope that it airs soon_, she thought.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," she replied in the same manner.

He sat down beside her and briefly kissed her lips. "How did it go?"

"It was fine," she answered. "I will warn you that the acting was pretty bad. But at least we're building up hype for the show."

"That was the point of doing it, right?"

"Exactly."

He smiled as he pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. In return, she pressed her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Does that feel comfortable?" he asked.

"Very."

He chuckled lightly just as _Raw_ started.

"I have no clue when the segment will come on," she said.

He nodded in response.

One John Cena promo, and one singles match between Jinder Mahal and The Miz later, the segment finally aired on _Raw_. Elizabeth couldn't help but shut her eyes the entire time it played. She hated watching herself on TV at all; she felt silly watching herself in action. Weird? Sure, but she could've cared less.

"That wasn't that bad," commented P.J.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him. "You think so?"

"No, I know so," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. He winced a little upon impact. He thought that she wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Aww, did that hurt?" she asked sarcastically.

"Barely," he replied.

"That means that it did hurt!" She laughed.

He looked at her with an evil glint in his eye, but her sudden look of innocence made him burst with laughter.

"You may be a little crazy, but I love you."

"I love you, too. You really do think that it was okay?"

"It wasn't amazing," he admitted, "but it wasn't painful to watch 'cause you're in it."

"Oh my God," she laughed.

"It's true!"

"Oh, I believe you… I just can't believe that you actually said that."

"You better believe it," he said.

She then captured her lips in a loving kiss. She quickly turned and wrapped her legs around her torso, all while not breaking the kiss. He made sure his arms were around her waist tightly, yet gently.

"Seriously, you two can't keep your lips off each other for a goddamn minute!"

They abruptly broke apart at the sound of Nikki's voice. They laughed and tried to cover their faces, which now looked a little on the red side.

"At least we're in a more private setting!" countered Elizabeth.

`Yeah, but still! You two are just… I don't know… crazy." Nikki shook her head and left for whenever she was headed.

Elizabeth quickly turned back to P.J., who still looked somewhat red in the face. She cocked her head a little to the left and looked at him with curiosity.

"Do you think we're crazy?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I can agree with that," she said with a small laugh before they shared another tender kiss.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all really enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 25! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, everyone! I apologize for another super late update... I was really busy today. I also apologize for the short(er) chapters that I've been putting out recently. I'm gonna try my hardest to write better chapters in the future.**

**Also, I want to give a HUGE thank you to _Ashes2Dust18_ for planting the seed for a good bulk of this chapter. Thank you so, so much! :)**

**I always appreciate feedback on my stories, so don't be afraid to act like a (harsh) critic! If you don't feel comfortable writing criticism in a review, feel free to send me a message. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-Five

The next morning at around six AM, P.J. woke up to work out. He looked over at Elizabeth, who was still sleeping peacefully. He was tempted to ask her if she wanted to join his work out. But since she didn't go to bed until close to four in the morning, he decided to let her sleep in instead. So he grabbed the hotel's pad and pen that sat on a desk nearby. He then scribbled out a brief note:

_Just went to the gym. I didn't want to wake you. Love you, sweetheart :)_

He put the note on the night stand and lightly kissed her head. He changed into his workout clothes before grabbing his phone and a hotel key. He then left for the hotel's gym.

Once he got down there, he was quick to notice that the only other person in there was Heath. He spotted his buddy and quickly flagged him over.

"Hey, man," greeted Heath, "how have you been?"

"I'm great, man," answered P.J. "How about you?"

"Good, good," said Heath.

As the men started lifting weights, they talked some more. They hadn't been able to talk for quite a while, so it was good that they were able to catch up.

"I heard from T.J. that you're dating one of the new Divas," began Heath.

"Yeah, I am," replied P.J. "Her name is Elizabeth Carmichael, but her ring name is Ellie. We've been dating for a couple months now."

"I think I met her… Was it back at Superstars for Sandy?" asked Heath.

"Oh yeah, you did! We met there, too. She joined our cab back to the hotel."

"She was pretty hot, man."

P.J. chuckled. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"She's also pretty talented in the ring. I saw some of her matches, and she kicked some serious ass. Do you know if she wrestled in the indies?" questioned Heath.

"Yeah, man… for like nine years."

"Jesus Chris! No wonder she's so damn good."

Heath suddenly paused.

"What?" asked P.J. curiously.

"She's got you all wrapped around her pinky finger, dude," laughed Heath.

P.J. sighed and nodded with obvious defeat. As emasculating as it was to admit that very fact, it was the truth. He was totally in love with her- and that was the best feeling in the world.

"She does," he finally admitted, "but I'm actually alright with it."

"Really?" asked a now surprised Heath. "There's nothin' wrong with that, man, but I didn't think you'd ever be in a serious relationship. You were all, 'I'm single, and I just wanna play the field. Fuck settling down.' You've completely changed your tune."

"Shut up, man," laughed P.J. "I was just waiting for the right girl to come along, that's all… and I finally found her. She's beautiful, smart, and funny as hell. She's just… perfect."

Heath smiled and firmly placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, you better keep her," he said, "'cause from what it sounds like, she's one lucky lady, dude."

* * *

"I hate mornings," mumbled Elizabeth as she tried to wake herself up. She lazily moved closer to the night stand to grab her phone, but she suddenly felt a piece of paper instead. Puzzled, she grabbed the paper and quickly scanned it. After reading it over, she smiled and kissed it softly. She then set it back down to grab her phone. The time read 10:01 AM, which made her groan out loud.

"Morning, sleepy head."

She groaned and buried her face in the pillow. "It's too early to get out of bed."

"Maybe for you," laughed P.J. He ripped off his clothes and stood about a foot away from the bed. "Are you gonna get up today?"

She sighed and slowly looked up at him. "Do I have to?"

"Well… not necessarily," he answered. "But you'll have to get up if you wanna join me in the shower."

That did get her attention. She ripped the covers off and got out of bed as fast as she could.

"I'm up, now," she state matter-of factly.

"I like that," he said with a laugh.

She laughed as well while she stripped out of her pyjamas. He suddenly picked her up bridal-style and carried her into the bathroom for a nice, long shower.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the hotel's dining room, eating lunch. P.J. was out running a couple of errands- hence why he wasn't eating with her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She abruptly looked up and saw Trinity's fiancé, Jon.

"No, it isn't," she replied.

Jon smiled and promptly sat across from her with his lunch.

"Where's P.J.?" he asked.

"He's running some errands," she answered. "Where's Trin?"

"Workin' out," he said.

Elizabeth nodded in response.

"Girl, something's on your mind," he stated. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really," she replied. "I'm just really tired. I frickin' hate mornings."

"Me too," he laughed. "So, you're not thinkin' 'bout your guy?"

She gave Jon her best "are-you-fucking-serious" facial expression. He laughed in response.

"You like him, that's all," he said in his defense. "There's nothin' wrong with it. Besides… he's in love with you."

That made her blush. She tried to come up with a decent response, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"He hasn't been in a relationship in a quite some time," added Jon. "He would always say, 'I'm just playin' the field,' or 'I don't wanna settle down.' I always knew that he was lying 'cause he seemed a little sad when me and Trin were around, instead of just me."

"He seemed jealous," stated Elizabeth.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Jon. "He would never admit, though. But since you two got together, P.J.'s so… happy. Actually, I'd go far to saying that he became happier when he met you! He talks about you a lot. And before you ask, he only says good things; like, how beautiful your smile is, or how amazing you are at singing or wrestling. He loves you, Ellie. He really does."

Hearing all that caused tears to fill up her eyes, forcing her to blink them away. She had no clue that P.J. had been unhappy before they met. He seemed like such a happy person in general. So to hear that from one of his good friends sobered her greatly. The fact that she was the reason for a large chunk of his happiness made her feel extremely special.

"Wow…" she breathed in pure shock. "I didn't know any of this."

"That doesn't surprise me," replied Jon. "P.J.'s kinda bad at talking about his feelings. He's a man- he doesn't want to seem weak. Men are like that."

"Oh, I knew that," she said. She rolled her eyes and snickered in an obvious manner.

"Okay, now that was mean."

"Hey! Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Okay, player."

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the bed in her room, watching an old episode of _Friends_. But her mind was so not focused on the show; she mind was focused solely on her boyfriend. That talk had really opened her eyes to a hell of a lot of things. She was so deep in thought about what Jon had told her that she didn't hear P.J. enter.

"Ellie, are you okay?" he asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied hastily as she turned off the TV. "It's just… Jon and I talked during lunch."

"What'd he have to say?" he asked casually as he joined her on the bed.

"He was asking if I was thinking about you, just to be a prick," she replied slowly. "I told him no, which basically caused him to tell me something I already knew, which is that you love me.

"He suddenly said that you hadn't been in a relationship in a long time. He said that you always seemed a little… jealous… about other couples when you were single. But when you met me, you became happy- and you became even happier when we started dated. Oh, and he also said you talk about me a lot, which I think is adorable.

"The point is," she said in an attempt to get back on track, "is that I had no idea how special I am to you. I mean, I know that you love me. I just didn't know about all that."

P.J. nodded, understanding everything that she had said. He gently laid her on the bed and hovered over her with tears in his eyes.

"It's true," he said. "Ellie… you've made me so happy. I'm not a guy who has to be in a relationship in order to be happy. But with you, I really am happier. I'm not dating you 'cause the sex is great- though it is great. I'm dating you because I love you. I know that it's a cliché, but I'm serious, Elizabeth: you've made been a better person."

Upon hearing this, she pulled him in for a tender kiss on the lips. A tear slid down his cheek during the kiss as love and affection took over. They broke apart just as another tear fell. He hoped that she hadn't seen that, but she had. She kissed the cheek that the tear had fallen on.

"Shh, it's okay, babe," she whispered. "I know that men think that they have to be all macho, and tough, and shit- I get it. But it's okay to show your emotions- to be soft and sweet, and to even cry a bit. It doesn't make you look weak- it just shows that you're human." She pulled him in for another kiss, which he gladly accepted.

"Have I ever mentioned how perfect you are?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you can always tell me again," she answered in a playful manner.

"You're perfect for me, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that."

"I never will."

_I'm with the love of my life_, thought P.J. as he held Elizabeth in his arms. _Life really can't get any better than this._

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 26! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, guys! I'm happy to report that I've updated this story at a reasonable time, as opposed to almost midnight like the last couple of times. I think you guys will appreciate it.**

******WARNING: This particular chapter contains some M-rated content. It's not violent, but there is a reason as to why I am warning you. So please don't say that I didn't warn you!**

******I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

******Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

Elizabeth raised her left eyebrow. She had just been told by Natalie that Eva had valeted for her on this week's episode of _WWE Superstars_ for her singles match against Trinity. She hadn't necessarily expected to hear that one of the "real" newbies was already debuting in a valet role.

She and Natalie were sitting in the Divas' locker room before the tapings of _Main Event _and _Smackdown_ without any _Total Divas_ cameras. They were chatting about anything and everything prior to this.

"Wow," she said. "Was JoJo there when Mark told you all this?"

"Yeah," answered Natalie, "and she was pretty disappointed at the news. Eva was really happy about it, though. Oh, and the cameras caught it all."

"Well, of course they did," remarked Elizabeth. "I'm not jealous of her at all, though. I'd rather wrestle than be a valet. No offence."

"None taken. I know that you love wrestling a lot," replied Natalie. "There's nothing wrong with that, Ellie."

Elizabeth nodded silently.

"By the way, there's a rumour going around that they're gonna hype the show up more by featuring us all in a _Miz TV_ segment on _Raw_ before the premiere," said Natalie. "They'll make it like a red carpet kind of thing in the ring."

"That actually sounds cool," replied Elizabeth. "If that's all true, than I already know which dress I'm gonna wear for it."

"Ooh, which one?" asked Natalie excitedly.

"The white, long-sleeved, lacy mini dress that I wore back at Superstars for Sandy."

"Excuse me?" inquired Nikki as she and Brie entered the locker room.

"You can't wear that dress again," stated Brie. She sat beside Elizabeth, while Nikki sat beside Natalie.

"Why not? It's such a pretty dress," whined Elizabeth. "It looks so nice on me, too… if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, it did," responded Natalie, "but you can't wear the same frickin' dress at two different events."

"But when else will I wear it?" countered Elizabeth in a confused manner. "I don't want it to just gather dust in my closet. Doing that seems completely silly to me. I want to get my money's worth out of it."

The three veteran Divas stared at her like she had suddenly grown a second head, or something. This girl had an unusual way of thinking when it came to what to wear and what not to wear, that's for sure.

"But surely, you must have more dresses that you could wear instead," said Brie.

"Well yeah, I do," replied Elizabeth. "And don't call me Shirley."

All the women laugh at the old, yet funny comment from the movie _Airplane!_

"Good one," said Nikki.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Wait a minute- if you own more than one dress, why do you want to wear that particular one?" questioned a curious Natalie.

"I just think that it would be perfect," answered Elizabeth. "I've worn it at a couple events before, anyways."

Brie rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

"Maybe," replied the younger Diva, "but you're crazier for being my friend."

"You've got a good point," laughed Nikki.

"But it's not like I have to worry about this anytime soon," said Elizabeth. "I mean, the segment probably won't happen in a few weeks, anyways. And that's assuming it does happen."

"It hasn't even been confirmed," replied Natalie. "Like I said, it's just a rumour."

"So what are your plans tonight?" asked Brie.

"Not much," answered Natalie.

"I'll hang out here for a while, but I probably won't stay here the entire time," replied Elizabeth. "What about you two?"

"Bryan and John are competing tonight in different matches, so we're staying to watch them," revealed Nikki.

"Makes sense," said Elizabeth.

"I've been meaning to ask you this- how's P.J.?" asked Brie.

Elizabeth sighed. "He's great, thank you."

"Wow… you got it bad," laughed Natalie.

"You two are in LOVE," stated Nikki sweetly.

"It's so cute!" exclaimed Brie.

"Go to hell," replied Elizabeth.

"Hey! That wasn't nice," shouted Natalie.

"Don't care. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab a bite to eat at catering." With that, Elizabeth left the locker room. But not before saying one last thing to the three Divas.

"Love you ladies!"

* * *

Eva sat in catering, reading a tabloid magazine and eating some pasta. JoJo was off talking to some of the other Divas, so she was eating by herself. No cameras were around as she alternated between eating and reading.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She suddenly looked up at the sound of another woman's voice. She didn't expect to see Elizabeth standing near her table with her own plate of food.

"No, go ahead," she replied simply.

Elizabeth nodded before sitting across the redheaded Diva. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a couple of Superstars gawking at her with surprise. Her guess was that they had gotten word about Eva's deep hatred for her. She ignored their looks as she ate and went on Twitter on her phone.

"What's up?"

She looked and saw that Eva really was talking to her- and she wasn't using a bitchy voice. The look on her face was hard for her to read- it was a mixture of shock and disgust. It's not like she shouldn't have expected that.

"Not much, really," she answered. "What about you?"

Eva shrugged. "Nothing."

Elizabeth nodded. "I heard from Nattie that you were her valet on _Superstars_."

"Yeah," said Eva. She seemed a little nervous about how this conversation was going to go.

"I'm not jealous about it, if that's what you're thinking," clarified Elizabeth gently. "I'm really happy for you. It's better than nothing. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: all TV time is good."

"You're not jealous?" questioned Eva. She seemed a little skeptical.

"No, I'm not," answered Elizabeth. "I've never really valeted. But keep in mind that I was usually way too young to be taken seriously as a decent valet. I prefer doing commentary and giving interviews, anyways. I guess you could say that I love talking in general."

Eva laughed a genuine laugh, which relaxed them both greatly.

"I saw the match where you did commentary," she admitted. "I loved how you were calming the guys down from getting too excited."

"Thank you," responded Elizabeth. "I've actually said that a few times before when doing commentary."

"I could tell."

"Was it that obvious?"

"A little bit."

The women laughed, though their laughter quickly died down when Elizabeth's phone went off. She looked at it and saw that she had a new text message from Brie.

_Hey, could you please come to the locker room?_

She quickly responded.

_I'll be there as soon as I can._

"That was Brie," she explained. "She wants me to come to the locker room for some reason. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Elizabeth got rid of her garbage before leaving catering for the locker room. She still couldn't believe that she had actually had a nice, civilized conversation with Eva. Hell, she had laughed, too! And her laughter was definitely real- that was so not fake laughter.

"You alright?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Natalie standing off to the side. She abruptly walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Brie just wants me to head to the locker room."

"Oh, right," said Natalie. "Follow me."

The Divas quickly made their way to their destination. Nikki and Brie were sitting near their things.

"What's up, Brie?" asked Elizabeth.

"Mark just wants you and me to go talk to him," explained Brie.

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, let's go."

Brie and Elizabeth started walking to Talent Relations.

"You seem… off," noted Brie. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing bad," answered Elizabeth. "It's just… I went to catering to grab something to eat, like I said. And for whatever reason, I decided to eat at Eva's table."

"What?!" Brie's jaw was immediately wide open as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"That's not even the craziest part. The craziest part is that we had a nice conversation. I told her that I had heard about her valeting Nattie, and that I wasn't jealous of her. She didn't seem to buy it, so I told her that it just wasn't my thing. I was like, 'I prefer commentary and interviews, so I like to talk.' And she laughed! It was a real laugh, too. She even told me that I did a good job on commentary! It took everything in me to not let my jaw fall open… like what you're doing right now."

Brie regained her composure and shook her head. "Unreal."

"I don't even know what to think," said Elizabeth while they began to walk again. "Like, I know all the hell she's put me through, and I sure as fuck won't forget it. But she seemed to be nice today."

"I'd still be careful, if I were you," replied Brie cautiously. "She might try to use your kindness against you. I mean, you are really nice, and she knows it."

"I'm not saying that I'm her friend now," explained Elizabeth. "I'm just confused about her motivations."

"So am I," said Brie.

They finally made it to Talent Relations. Brie knocked on the door, and the two waited for it to open. After a couple minutes, it did.

"Hey, ladies," greeted Mark. "Come on in."

They did just that. They grabbed seats across from him, while he sat back down in his own seat.

"So," he began, "Creative has decided to really start up a feud between you two. Your matches against each other have been received really well by the WWE Universe. We also loved the matches."

"That's great," said Brie.

"What we're going to do," he continued, "is we're gonna put you two in a singles match on next week's _Raw_, and then we'll go from there. The main reason for the feud is because Brie hates the fact that you're doing so well, so quickly."

"Great," replied Elizabeth.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to put you two in the _Money at the Bank_ pay-per-view," he added. "We're doing a Divas Championship match between Kaitlyn and AJ Lee instead. But if this feud is well received, we might put you two in another pay-per-view. As far as which one, we won't know until another pay-per-view approaches closer."

The two Divas nodded in response.

"That's all I wanted to tell you ladies. Do either of you have any questions?"

They both shook their heads.

"Alright, then, have a good night!"

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

"Thanks," said Brie.

They soon left the office to head back to the locker room.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Elizabeth happily. "This means more TV time, and more wrestling for both of us."

"Even better," added Brie, "you could potentially be making your pay-per-view debut soon!"

"God, that'd be nice," replied Elizabeth. "I'd love for that to happen."

"So would I," said Brie just as they entered the locker room.

"What happened?" asked Nikki almost immediately with anticipation.

"Brie and I are now going to be involved in a feud," revealed Elizabeth. "We also have a match next week on _Raw_."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Ariane.

"Mark also said that if all goes well, we might have a match in an upcoming pay-per-view," added Brie. "Not _Money in the Bank_, but another one."

"Hopefully _Summerslam_," said Nikki. "You're too fucking good to not be in _Summerslam_."

"Thank you, Nikki," replied Elizabeth. "If it happens, it's happens. And if it doesn't, it doesn't. Only time will tell."

"You're right about that," commented Natalie.

* * *

After the tapings ended for the night, Elizabeth was back at the hotel with P.J. She was already sitting on the bed, waiting for him to join her. She somehow managed to keep herself from bouncing up and down as she (im)patiently waited for him to exit the bathroom. But he eventually did enter the main room. He was about to get under the covers, but he quickly picked up on her excitement. So instead, he sat down beside her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I have some exciting news," she replied. "Brie and I are going to really start our feud soon. We have a match next week on _Raw_, and we'll probably have some more matches after that. And if things go really well, they'll have us in a pay-per-view after _Money in the Bank_."

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed happily. He pulled her in for a warm hug, which she gladly returned. She rested her head on his bare chest, and listened to his strong, yet soft heartbeat.

"I'm so happy," she said. "Nikki thinks that this means I'll possibly be in _Summerslam_."

"I hope so," he responded. "You're amazing, sweetheart, you really are. You wrestling in a pay-per-view would be perfect."

"Thanks, babe," she replied. She looked up at him and smiled. "Everything has been happening so fast… and I love it. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

"I agree, sweetheart." He kissed her lips in a passionate manner. She moaned ever so slightly and bit her lip, all while kissing him some more. They gently lied down on the bed, with him hovering on top. He then decided to kiss her neck a few times, forcing another moan from her. He chuckled at how she was responding to what he was doing to her.

"You're so easy to turn on," he said.

"I can't help it," she replied. She pulled him in for a hot French kiss, though she let him win in the battle against tongues. He gently squeezed her breasts.

"Baby…" she whispered, "make love to me… please."

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled her back up so that she could quickly take her pyjamas off. He laid her back down while she ran her hands over his muscular arms and chest. He could feel himself growing hard in his boxers as he kissed her again.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled before he began kissing her bare breasts. Small moans fell from her lips as he kissed both her breasts gently. As he pulled away, she put her hand on his large member and massaged it. He groaned at the sensation of her hand touching him through his boxers. He quickly ripped off his boxers, revealing his now leaking member.

"P.J.," she moaned, "I want you so fucking badly." She squirmed underneath him with impatience.

"How bad do you want me?" he challenged playfully.

"Just fuck me now," she whined. "Fuck fore play tonight… I just want you to fuck me."

You don't have to tell me twice, sweetheart," he replied. He promptly grabbed a condom from the night stand drawer and put it on. He kissed her forehead as he entered her. A loud moan escaped her lips from both the pain and pleasure of him inside her.

"Do it," she whispered.

He kissed her lips once more before he started thrusting slowly. She let out a couple low moans at his actions, and dug her nails into his back.

"Babe… fuck me harder," she muttered in the middle of a moan.

"Gladly," he replied. He kissed her lips and thrust into her faster. Louder moans became from her as his continued making love to her.

He then decided to change things up a little. He suddenly pulled out of her, much to her disappointment. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees," he whispered in her ear.

With a large, excited smile now on her face, she did just that without saying a word. He quickly entered her pussy again, thrusting himself in her slowly for only a moment before picking up the pace. She moaned loudly as he kept thrusting in and out of her.

After a couple of hours of this, she felt her release coming slowly, but surely. She dug her nails into his back a little harder, and moaned even louder.

"Fuck… baby… I'm gonna come," she cried. She knew her orgasm was about to hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck, Ellie!" he replied. He thrusted harder into her than he had all night long, wanting to hit his own release soon. After a little while longer, he hit his climax hard- and she wasn't too far behind. They collapsed on the bed and lied there for what seemed like an eternity in an attempt to catch their breathes.

"Oh my God," she muttered, "that felt so good."

"It was," he said. He gathered up enough strength to get up and throw the condom out. He climbed into bed and got her under the covers, too. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"So, I take it that you're as happy about the news as I am?" she teased in a flirty voice.

"Absolutely," he answered with a winded chuckle.

She looked up at him and smiled. He looked down and kissed her head once more.

"I love you, baby," she said.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied. "I honestly couldn't be happier for you about everything."

"I'm glad, 'cause I'm so happy about it," she revealed.

The couple shared a brief, romantic kiss on the lips before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 27! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, guys! So, I'm back with another chapter for you all... again. But you guys love this story (at least, I hope you do), so why not continue with it, right? Right. ;D**

**Also, I have (yet another) announcement: as of March 31st, 2014, at approximately 10:54 PM EST, this story has over 6000 hits! I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I wanna thank all of you guys for reading, following, favouriting, and/or reviewing this story. You guys kick serious ass. I really do love you all. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & review! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Two Days Later…_

Elizabeth and P.J. stirred the next morning at around nine. It was a little late for him, but it was too damn early for her. Regardless of that, they woke up; though they didn't necessarily get up at that time. After last night, the idea of getting out of bed wasn't exactly tempting for either one of them. So they lied in bed and just talked.

"So today is when _Superstars_ comes on?"

P.J. looked over at Elizabeth and nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Eva's valeting Nattie for her match tonight, and I'm a little curious to see how it goes," she explained.

"Oh wow, already?" he asked. "That was quick."

"Yeah. I had no idea that it even happened until last night, when Nattie told me," she replied.

He nodded. "JoJo must've been jealous."

"Apparently, she was," said Elizabeth as she carefully reclined against the bed beside him. "Nattie said that she seemed pretty disappointed by the news. I personally could've cared less about Eva valeting Nattie."

"I figured as much," he replied with a chuckle. "You have a singles match coming up on _Raw_, and she's valeting on _Superstars_. Yeah, you should be really jealous."

"Absolutely," she laughed sarcastically.

He laughed as well before kissing her head. "You're adorable."

"Aww, thanks. I try."

The couple laughed again.

"So," he said once their laughter died, "since we have a couple days off before we have to drive to the next city. What do you wanna do?"

"Good question," she replied. She paused to think for a moment. "I'm not sure, to be honest. How about we just have a lazy day here?"

He looked at her with a happy smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I'm assuming that's a yes?" she questioned.

"It sure is."

She laughed again before kissing his lips and cuddling closer to his body in bed.

"We should probably get up," he mumbled.

That caused her to groan. "You can… but I won't."

"Don't make me force you out of bed," he warned.

"If you tickle me, I will kick your ass," she replied with caution.

He cursed softly under his breath. He knew damn well that she would follow through on that threat if you even tried to tickle her. But an idea suddenly popped in his head.

"I won't do that, sweetheart," he said. He kissed her shoulder before climbing out of bed to put on a pair of boxers. Once he did that, he quickly ripped off the covers and picked her up. She squealed with surprise, all while attempting to get down. But he used his strength to hold her in place.

"Can I please put some clothes on?" she begged sweetly. "I won't get back to bed, I promise!"

"Well… okay." He carefully put her down on the floor. She promptly threw on a pair of panties and one of her T-shirts. He looked her over and smiled.

"You look so beautiful in that," he mused.

"Thank you," she replied as a blush crept on her cheeks. She then got on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. That prompted him to pick her up to kiss her lips.

"That's better," he said once they broke apart.

"I agree."

They laughed briefly before sharing another tender kiss.

* * *

Later on that day, after the couple had eaten dinner, they began to watch _WWE Superstars_. The singles match between Zack Ryder and Wade Barrett was just finishing up now, but the Divas match had not yet come on.

"So what exactly are you looking for about Eva?" questioned P.J.

"I'm just curious to see if she's a decent valet," answered Elizabeth. "I know that I've only valeted once before, but that doesn't mean that doing it is easy. In order to be a good valet, you have to genuinely care and support the person that you're managing, and you have to care about wrestling, as well. It's a little more complex than just standing in someone's corner, cheering for them."

"I've never looked at it that seriously," he said.

"That doesn't surprise me… I over analyze everything," she replied. "It's one of my many bad habits."

"That's fine, sweetheart" He kissed her head and smiled at her.

She smiled in return just before the Divas match began.

Natalie made her entrance first, with Eva on her arm. Natalie seemed to be giving her a few pointers on how to seem likeable and charismatic for the WWE Universe. Eva waved to the crowd and smiled. She did look like she was taking it all seriously, but Elizabeth knew all too well that the newbie was a damn good actress. She was so done putting anything past that woman.

The two Divas eventually made their way to the ring, though only Natalie entered the squared circle. Eva stood at ring side with a satisfied smile on her face.

"She looks like she cares," noted P.J.

"You're right," replied Elizabeth.

"But I know that she isn't exactly a good person," he added.

She nodded in response before Trinity made her entrance with Ariane by her side. But in all honesty, Elizabeth didn't really care about the rest of the match. All of her attention was directed on Eva- more specifically, if the new Diva actually took this job seriously. After all, Elizabeth and rest of the Divas knew that being a WWE Diva wasn't just about being pretty- it was also about being a good wrestler, having a compelling personality, and having the ability to captivate the WWE Universe.

_I don't think Eva knows that yet_, thought Elizabeth. She hated thinking things like that, but it was hard for her not to. Between the Fandango incident, and her general conduct with many of the Divas, it was very difficult for her to believe that Eva really was taking as this seriously as she should.

The match itself wasn't all that interesting, anyways. Natalie and Trinity were both really good wrestlers, and everyone knew that. So talent and athleticism were both a nonissue. They knew how to put on one hell of a fight- and it clearly showed.

But what surprised Elizabeth quite a bit was the fact that Eva actually seemed to care about the match. She cheered in all the right spots, and she acted concerned for Natalie when she needed to be. One thing was definitely clear: Eva was a pretty good valet.

_But that doesn't necessarily make her a good wrestler_, thought Elizabeth just as the Natalie successfully put Trinity in the Sharpshooter, forcing her to tap.

"That was a good match."

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it was," she said. "The first part of it wasn't as good as I was hoping, but it quickly got a lot better. Trin is one hell of a wrestler, though… holy shit."

P.J. furrowed his eyebrows with a mixture of confusion, and curiosity.

"I told you… I over analyze everything," she added embarrassingly.

He relaxed his face and laughed at her words. He kissed her temple, lingering to lightly nuzzle against her fair skin. She giggled at his actions before moving her body so that she could kiss his Adam's apple.

"Fuck the rest of the show," he mumbled. He abruptly shut off the TV and held his girlfriend on his lap.

"I'm more fun than wrestling?" she questioned. She batted her eyelashes with surprise.

"Hell yeah," he replied before kissing her lips.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"_So, I am having lunch with Nattie today," said Ellie. "I'm glad, because I have a couple of things on my mind. I wanna talk to her about it since she's a Diva, and I want to see some things from her perspective."_

* * *

"So, I saw your match with Trinity last night."

"Oh, did you?" asked Natalie, glancing up from her food. "Did you like it?"

"I did… But I have to admit that I was more focused on Eva than the actual match," replied Elizabeth. "She was a good valet."

"She was," said Natalie. "But it isn't that hard to be a good valet."

"True," responded Elizabeth.

"Are you excited for this feud between you and Brie?" questioned Natalie suddenly.

"I am," answered Elizabeth. "I just hope that it's received well by Mark and Jane. That's my biggest fear- that they end up hating it."

"Listen- you just continue to wrestle as good as you have been. That way, they won't have a reason to hate it," said Natalie. "Just keep it up."

"Thanks, Nattie… really." Elizabeth nodded and smiled in response.

"You're welcome," replied Natalie kindly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you they put you and Brie in _Summerslam_.

Elizabeth bit her lip nervously.

* * *

"_I look at Ellie, and she looks like she just saw a ghost," said Nattie. "I could tell that she had something on her mind, so I wanted to get to the bottom of it."_

* * *

"What?"

"Can I tell you something, and leave it just between you and me?" she asked.

"Of course," answered Natalie. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I feel like I'm doing too much, too soon," explained Elizabeth slowly. "I mean, some of the Divas who've been here longer than me didn't get as much attention as me this early in their careers. I'm worried that the other Divas will hate me for it. I know I shouldn't worry about what they think of me, but I do, 'cause I'll be working with them, eventually. Or I've already worked with them. But my point is that I just want to be liked."

* * *

"_I know that it sounds really weird for me to say these things, considering all the facts," admitted Ellie. "But I am still technically new to the WWE. I'm still familiarizing myself to the other Divas, the heavy amount of travelling, and everything else that comes with joining a new company. There are so many great Divas, and I don't want to upset them because I have an opportunity now that they've never gotten, despite being here longer than me."_

* * *

"_I understand what Ellie is saying," said Nattie. "But I do think that she still doesn't know just how good, and just how liked she is. She just needs someone to tell her; and I'm gonna be that person."_

* * *

"Trust me, Ellie- you are well liked here," replied Natalie. "If you weren't, you would know. I think you'd be perfect in a pay-per-view. All of your matches have been amazing. I was talking to Fandango about it randomly a couple of days ago- I don't even remember how we got talking about you. But he was like, 'Oh yeah, the guys think she rocks, too. She's a badass Diva.' That sort of thing is a little rare. You honestly have nothing to worry about, hun."

"Oh… wow. I… I don't know what to say," stuttered Elizabeth. And she truly meant that- she really had no idea what to say to all that.

* * *

"_I knew that my matches had been received well by a lot of people," began Ellie. "But I had no fucking idea that there are WWE Superstars- men- who think I'm good. That really opened my eyes, and it surprised me more than a little bit." She laughed with some amount of shock._

* * *

Natalie smiled and hugged her stunned friend.

"You've got nothing to worry about," she echoed. "You're gonna kill it."

"Thanks, Nattie," responded Elizabeth slowly, yet happily. She returned the hug and smiled as well.

* * *

"_I'm so glad that I talk to Nattie," confessed Ellie. "She definitely helped boost my confidence up, which was what I really needed. I know that no matter what ends up happening, I'm gonna have a hell of a lot of people supporting me. It feels great to hear that." She nodded and smiled sweetly._

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 28! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey there, everyone! Okay... I gotta be brutally honest with you guys: this is not my best chapter to date. BUT in my defence, I'm trying to add some build up. I also had some major writer's block when writing this. I will promise you all this: the next chapter will be a hell of a lot better. I promise! :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Morning came quickly. Elizabeth and P.J. got up really early- close to six o'clock AM- so that they could try to avoid a lot of hairy traffic.

_Fuck mornings_, thought a mildly grumpy Elizabeth. But despite this, she forced herself to look nice and pretty. She put on a pink-and-navy horizontal-striped racer back tank top, jean short shorts, and a pair of plain brown sandals. She put her wavy hair in a braid to keep it looking tame, and she kept her makeup relatively simple. She made sure that she had everything all packed up, and that she was ready to go.

"Ready?" asked P.J.

"Ready when you are," she answered.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he said.

"Thanks, baby," she replied sweetly.

They shared a brief, yet tender kiss on the lips.

"Let's go, then," he said once they broke apart.

"Sounds good to me," she responded happily before they left their room.

* * *

Elizabeth looked out the window as P.J. drove their rental car to the next city- Dallas, Texas. The drive itself was going to take roughly three hours, and they had only just gotten on the road after having breakfast at a local Denny's. But with her boyfriend by her side, and her music playing softly in the background, she knew that this long and hot drive wasn't going to be too painful for both of them. She smiled at the blue sky and the sun that shined brightly.

"It's a beautiful day today."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at him. "It really is."

"It's a perfect day for a long drive," he mused. "It's not too humid, and there aren't any clouds in the sky."

"Though once we get to Dallas, the humidity may or may not change," she quickly pointed out.

"Good point," he replied just as he got on the slightly congested interstate. He briefly looked over at her and smiled.

"You make long car rides bearable," she said sweetly.

"So do you."

"Well, thank you." She smiled and let out a small laugh.

He chuckled as well before braking due to heavy traffic. He shook his head, annoyed by this sudden turn of events.

"Got any funny stories?" he asked. "And please make them really long, 'cause we're not gonna be moving anytime soon."

She was silent with thought for a few moments. She tried to think of something good to tell him.

"Well," she said finally, "when I went home for a couple of days one of the times we were off, I came home to see what looked like all of San Francisco PD outside my apartment complex."

"What the fuck?! When the hell was this?" he questioned with bewilderment.

"About a week after I joined the WWE," she answered, "which was also before we started dating."

He let of a sigh of relief and nodded. "Jesus Christ."

"I was freaked out," she continued. "I had only been living there for about a week, and I hadn't even finished moving in yet. I called one of my girlfriends who lives in Berkley, which is about half an hour from where I live. Anyways, I asked her to come pick me up. She did that, and I ended up crashing at her place for the night."

"Why were the cops there in the first place?"

"I actually have no idea," she replied with a small laugh. "But I don't really wanna know 'cause it doesn't affect me. But yeah, that happened to me."

"Jesus," he muttered with disbelief. He kissed her head as traffic lightened up a little. He drove the car a couple of feet before having to stop again.

"What about you?" she asked. "Got any funny or outrageous story for me?"

"Besides skydiving and swimming with sharks?"

"Yes, besides those things," she laughed.

"Hmm… good questioned." He tried to think up something that could possibly top her story.

"I don't think I've got anything," he finally said, disappointed.

"That's fine," she responded. She kissed his cheek, which caused him to smile.

Eventually, traffic lightened up quite a bit. The couple drove for about an hour and a half before P.J. decided to pull over to get some gas. He killed the engine and grabbed his wallet.

"I'll have to pay inside," he told her. "The machine at the pump is broken."

"That's fine," she replied.

He promptly shut the door and proceeded to fill the car with gas. While he did that, she played FreeCell on her phone. She only won one game before her phone suddenly rang. It was her mother.

"Hello."

"Hi, honey! How are you?"

"I'm good, Mom," replied Elizabeth. "How about you?"

"Good," answered her mom. "I saw your tag-team match from a while ago. It was good, though I'm a little sad that you didn't win for you and the other woman."

"I didn't mind," said Elizabeth. "It's not all about me, anyways."

"Still," replied her mother. "I also saw that segment on _Raw_ that you did with your cast mates. And I gotta say, those Bella twins are bitches. I hope they're not causing you any problems."

"No, they're not. That's just their character," explained Elizabeth. "They're really nice people off camera."

"Are they nice on _Total Divas_?"

"They are. We actually get along really well."

"That's good. I worry, that's all."

"I understand. Oh, did you see the bright redhead make her debut on _Superstars_?"

"No, I didn't. She's wrestling already? I thought she was new?"

"She didn't wrestle- she was a valet for Natalya."

"That's a manager, right?"

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth. "It's usually given to female managers."

"I see."

"I have a singles match this coming _Raw_," revealed Elizabeth suddenly. "I'm so excited."

"Honey, that's great!" exclaimed her mother. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom," replied Elizabeth. "My boss is gonna have a feud between me and Brie Bella, who's my opponent. If they like our matches, we might be in a pay-per-view."

"Oh my goodness," breathed her mother breathlessly.

"It won't be this month's _Money in the Bank_, though," added Elizabeth. "They already have a Divas match for the Divas championship. And there's gonna be the Money in the Bank matches, not to mention all the other matches that they have yet to plan."

"So what's the pay-per-view after that?"

"_Summerslam_… which is only the second-biggest pay-per-view of the year."

"Oh, wow! That would be a big deal. Are you nervous?"

"Honestly? Yes. But I'm just gonna do my best for my matches before that. I don't wanna think about _Summerslam_ right now."

"That's a good idea," replied her mother. "How's P.J. doing?"

"Good. We're driving to the next city for tapings now. We just stopped to get gas."

"I see. And how's filming for the show going?"

"It's off and on," replied Elizabeth. "They film everyone at certain points, and they use footage from our matches, too."

"I still can't believe you agreed to be on a reality show," said her mother. "I never, ever saw you as someone who would do that."

"Me neither," said Elizabeth. "But if I hate how I look on reality TV, I can always ask Stephanie McMahon to not include me in season two."

"Assuming season two even happens."

"Well, yes."

Her mother sighed. "I just wanted to say hi. I'll let you go now."

"Alright, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too. Have a safe drive, sweetie. Say hi to P.J. for me!"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

Elizabeth waited for her mother to hang up. Once that happened, she put her phone back near the car's docking station. P.J. suddenly got in the car and started it up to get back on the road.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My mom," she replied. "We were just catching up about what's been happening with me. He says hi to you."

He nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot about when I can get you to meet my mum," he said. "I heard from Mark a while ago that the WWE will be going to South Africa in early August, or late this month. We'll have to do it then."

"That's fine," she responded. "I'm excited to meet her. I hope she likes me."

"Oh, she will," he said confidently. "If you love me, and I love you, then she'll love you."

She nodded. "That's good to hear."

He smiled at her. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Me neither."

He winked in her direction, forcing a smile to grow on her lips. Her smile soon turned into a smirk, forcing her to look down and giggle lightly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied after she looked back up at him.

The couple continued driving to Dallas, only pulling over once more after an hour to grab some lunch. Traffic was consistently light, so they managed to arrive to their destination before one o'clock PM.

_I cannot wait for "Raw"_, she thought to herself with content. Monday night seriously couldn't come fast enough for her.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 29! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter. Hopefully, you guys will like this chapter a lot more than the last one. I know I sure as hell do. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & review! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Two Days Later…_

Elizabeth stretched her arms out inside the gorilla while a couple of cameras for _Total Divas_ filmed. Her and Brie's match was going to happen in about twenty minutes after Rhodes Scholars' promo, and she was more than excited about it. She looked down at her ring gear, which was still the same halter style that covered all of her cleavage, as well as short shorts. For tonight's match, her ring gear was all a crisp shade of white, with black trim.

* * *

"_I don't actually have a real pre-match ritual," admitted Ellie. "All I really do is just stretch before my match. It physically and mentally prepares me well. Some wrestlers say a prayer, some listen to music. Me? I just stretch it all out."_

* * *

"You look beautiful."

She smiled as she looked back up at respond to that voice.

"Thanks, babe," she replied kindly.

P.J. smiled in return before kissing her lips.

"Good luck, sweetheart," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

He kissed her lips once more, lingering briefly to just kiss her nose as well. She giggled softly as his gentle lips tickled her soft, fair skin.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"_Maybe I should add 'get a good luck kiss from P.J.' to my pre-match ritual now," laughed Ellie._

* * *

He kissed her forehead before leaving the gorilla. She smiled and looked back down at the floor bashfully. But she quickly composed herself when she heard the sound of light footsteps approaching her.

"Hey, Ellie," greeted Brie. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks. How are you?" asked Elizabeth while the women hugged briefly.

"I'm good. Ready for our match?"

"Absolutely," answered Elizabeth. "It's gonna be great."

"You sound excited," noted Brie.

"I am," said Elizabeth. "I'm not nervous anymore."

"I'm glad," replied Brie.

A stage hand suddenly appeared beside the women. He whispered something in Brie's ear for a moment, and then he abruptly disappeared.

"I'll be going out first," explained Brie.

"Sounds good to me," replied Elizabeth.

Brie nodded before heading near the curtain. Her theme song began soon after, and she entered the area.

"The following is a Divas bout, scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!" announced Justin Roberts.

The crowd booed at her viciously, and she ate it all up. She got up on a turnbuckle and put her signature "L for Loser" hand gesture on her forehead in a cocky manner. She then got off the turnbuckle, and confidently walked to her corner of the ring.

Elizabeth's theme song suddenly started, much to the delight of the crowd. They cheered and applauded loud when she appeared from behind the curtain.

"And her opponent, from Bogotá, Colombia- Ellie!"

She smiled wide and hi-fived a few fans before entering the ring. She got up on a turnbuckle and blew a kiss to the crowd. They cheered even louder when she did that. She soon hopped down and positioned herself in her corner. The bell then went off for the women to start the match.

Brie and Elizabeth circled each other for about a minute before finally locking up. Brie abruptly Irish whipped her opponent into the ropes, though Elizabeth used that momentum to clothesline Brie as hard as she could. Brie landed on the mat painfully hard, and that impact was heard as plain as day. The crowd cheered loudly at the sudden impact.

_This really is gonna be a fun match_, thought Elizabeth. She grabbed Brie by the neck, and brought her up. Elizabeth then executed a swinging neckbreaker. Once Brie hit the mat hard (again), Elizabeth went for the cover. But Brie kicked out at one.

Elizabeth brought Brie back up to her height again. This time, she Irish whipped Brie to the ropes, though she didn't bounce off of them. Instead, she held onto the ropes. Elizabeth ran the ropes in an attempt to clothesline her again, but it didn't work out. Brie bent down and threw Elizabeth down onto the floor outside of the ring.

_Fuck, that hurt like a bitch_, she thought as she writhed on the floor in pain. The referee yelled at Brie to bring her back inside the ring. Brie rolled her eyes in annoyance, and exited to do just that. She picked Elizabeth up by her hair, and by the waist band of her shorts, and threw her back in the ring. She then covered her opponent, but Elizabeth kicked out at two.

Brie shoved her, frustrated that she hadn't successfully pinned her. She kicked her back multiple times, forcing the referee to separate the two. The crowd harshly booed at Brie's cruel actions. But Brie just brushed them off before focusing back on Elizabeth, who was now trying to get up off the mat. Brie grabbed her by the hand and Irish whipped her into a corner of the ring. Brie quickly put her foot on Elizabeth's throat, causing her to squirm in pain, and for air. The referee dragged her away from the smaller Diva, all while chastising her for the illegal move. Brie stayed away for a few moments, but she went right back at it again fairly quickly. Elizabeth decided to kick Brie in the stomach to stop her. She had to do it a couple of times until Brie finally let go. She then stumbled to the middle of the ring. Elizabeth stood in the corner, catching her breath. She then got on the top rope and executed a perfect Lou Thesz press, which she floated into a pin. Despite this, Brie kicked out at two.

_Goddamn it_, thought Elizabeth impatiently. She waited for Brie to stand up before performing her signature discus punch. Brie fell to the ground yet again upon impact. Elizabeth then got behind her and got her in her favourite submission- a sleeper hold with Brie's own arms. Elizabeth achieved this by grabbing her opponent's wrists and wrapping them around her neck in a typical sleeper hold. Brie tried to get out of the hold, but it was no use; she had to tap out. The referee signalled for the bell to ring as the crowd cheered. Elizabeth promptly let go of her arms, and stood up.

"The winner of this match- Ellie!"

The referee raised her arm up in victory for a moment. Once he let go, she hastily exited the ring and hi-fived a couple of enthusiastic fans that sat in the front row. She then stared down Brie, who was glaring at her angrily from the mat.

_That was a badass match_, thought Elizabeth happily. She raised her left eyebrow at the other woman before sauntering off backstage. She had just gotten out of the gorilla when she saw P.J. standing a couple feet away, while a couple of _Total Divas_ cameras stood from a distance. She launched herself into his arms, and he happily caught her mid-air. They shared a brief, yet passionate kiss.

"You were amazing out there," he said once they broke apart.

"Thanks, baby," she replied. She kissed his lips again and sighed.

* * *

"_That was an amazing match," said Ellie. "Brie and I just killed it out there, and the crowd loved the match. Hopefully, this will bring me one step closer to us appearing in a match at 'Summerslam'. I would love for that to happen."_

* * *

"I'll meet you in catering?" asked P.J.

"Sure," she replied.

He kissed her cheek once more before he walked in the direction to catering. The cameras stopped filming, and were dismantled as she began to walk the other way to the Divas' locker room. But just as she was a foot away from her destination, Mark suddenly called out to her.

"Elizabeth!"

She spun around and saw him waving at her. She waved at him before she made her way over to where he was standing. "Hello."

"I'd like to talk to you for a sec," he said.

"Sure, what about?" she questioned.

"First of all, I wanted to tell you that you did a great job tonight," he began.

"Thank you," she replied politely.

"Because the match went so well," he continued, "we're gonna put you on commentary for Brie's match against Nattie, which is happening next week on _Raw_. The idea is that she's gonna get distracted by you for one reason or another, which will cost her the win."

"Sounds good to me," she said with content.

"You're doing a great job, Elizabeth," he replied. "If you keep up the good work, I guarantee that you two will be in _Summerslam_."

"Oh, wow," she breathed with shock. "That's great to hear. Thank you, Mark."

"You're welcome." He smiled and nodded his head. "Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too," she responded.

_Holy shit,_ she thought as she headed back to the locker room, _things just keep getting better and better._ She was still in shock when she entered the locker room.

"You were amazing!" cried Nikki happily. She got up and hugged the fellow Diva.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "I was talking to Mark… he said that he loved the match."

"Yay!" cheered Brie. "I'm just surprised that you and I won't be going at it again next week."

"Actually, I'm gonna be on commentary during that match. So it's all good," revealed Elizabeth.

"That's awesome!" said Natalie. "You're good at it, so that works out perfectly."

"I couldn't agree with you more," replied Elizabeth.

Eventually, the women went their separate ways. The twins went to go find their respective boyfriends, while Natalie was going to catering to grab something to eat. Elizabeth quickly showered and changed into a light blue chambray shirt, a white floral mini skirt, and nude peep-toe heels. She grabbed her duffel bag and her purse before she made her way to catering.

"Sorry for taking so long," she said as she and P.J. started heading out to their car. "Mark wanted to talk to me, and the Divas also love to talk... a lot."

"That's fine, Miss Popular," he replied with a chuckle. "What did Mark have to say?"

"He told me that I did a great job tonight with the match," she explained. "He also told me that because of that, I'll be doing commentary next week during Brie and Nattie's match on _Raw_."

"Sweetheart, that's great!" he exclaimed.

"He also said that if I keep up the good work, Brie and I will have a match at _Summerslam_," she revealed. "That's even more exciting."

"Oh my God," he sighed. "That's awesome. They like you a lot, Ellie. They really do."

"I'm glad that they do," she replied.

The couple finally made it to their car. They promptly got in and began the drive back to their hotel room.

"I can't believe everything that's been happening," marvelled Elizabeth while they drove. "It's just all so… surreal."

"Well, I can believe it," replied P.J.

"I mean, it was only just a few months ago that I was still wrestling on the independent circuit," she clarified. "All of this attention is just a little hard to get used to."

He nodded in response. "But you deserve it all, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she said softly. She carefully kissed his cheek, while making sure that he didn't crash the car.

"You're very welcome," he replied, smiling as she pecked him on the cheek.

She sat back down in her seat and looked into the starry, midnight blue sky. She kicked off her heels and pulled her legs up so that her knees rested against her chest. She rested her head one her knees and smiled.

_As long as things continue to go well, I have absolutely nothing to worry about_, she thought with content.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 30! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, guys! I have yet another new chapter for you guys. I can't believe that I've written 30 chapters for this fanfiction already. It's so unreal.**

**I have a huge announcement: as of April 3rd, 2014, at approximately 8:00 PM EST, this story has over 7000 hits! I wanna thank you guys so, so much for making this story so successful by reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you guys kick ass. :)**

******WARNING: The following will contain some M-rated material. It's not violent, but there I am warning you anyways for what's ahead. So don't say I didn't warn you! I haven't rated this story M because in my eyes, it's not horribly graphic. That's just my opinion. :)**

******Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat straight up and grabbed it off the night stand. She was surprised to see that it was Jane calling her.

"Hello."

"Hello, Elizabeth. This is Jane, from Talent Relations."

"How are you, Jane?"

"I'm good, thank you," she answered. "I'm just calling to let you know that when you come to the arena for tapings, I need you to come to the Talent Relations office. We have some good news for you, and the rest of the cast of _Total Divas_."

"Yes, of course," replied Elizabeth. "What time do you want me to be there?"

"Be there no later than 6:30 PM," informed Jane.

"I will be there," said Elizabeth.

"Great! I'll talk to you then," replied Jane.

"Alright, then. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Elizabeth waited until Jane hung up before she looked at the time on her phone. It currently read 6:45 AM. She groaned and put her phone back on the night stand. She could feel P.J. wake up, and she instantly felt bad about not taking her phone call to the hallway.

"Go back to bed, baby," she said.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Jane." She answered.

He nodded as he turned to face her. She lied back down beside him in her favourite position- curled up into his side, with her head on his bare chest. He lazily kissed her head before lying his own back down on the pillow.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Quarter to seven," she replied. "I'm going back to bed."

P.J. thought for a moment. He knew that he should get up and work out for an hour or so. But the comfy bed, and his girlfriend passed out right beside him in it forced him to choose otherwise.

_A little more sleep never hurt anyone_, he thought before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Ready to get up now?"

"No."

P.J. laughed. This routine was… well, routine. But he liked it, anyways- he always got a kick out of Elizabeth's passionate hatred for mornings, as well as her just as passionate love for sleep.

"It's 9:30 AM," he added.

"I don't care."

He promptly grabbed the covers and yanked them off of her body. This time around, she was wearing black pyjama shorts and one of his grey muscle shirts, so she wasn't naked (much to his dismay).

_Fuck_, she thought bitterly. She hated when he did that.

"I'm up!" she declared, sitting up as she did so. She knew damn well that he was either going to tickle her close to death, or he was about to pick her up. She really didn't like the idea of having endure one of those things today.

"Smart move," he commented with a laugh.

_No kidding_, she thought. But instead of saying anything, she just snickered at his words with amusement.

"Why did Jane call earlier, anyways?" he asked suddenly.

"She was just calling to tell me about a meeting for tonight with the _Total Divas_ cast before the _Main Event_ and _Smackdown_ tapings," she answered. "She didn't really go into detail about it, though."

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry about waking you up earlier," she added apologetically. "I really had no idea that Jane was gonna call this morning."

"It's fine, sweetheart," he replied kindly. He helped her out of bed and kissed her forehead once her feet landed parallel to his on the grey carpeted floor.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" she offered.

"Gladly."

The couple shared a tender kiss on the lips before they got ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"Like what you see?"

P.J. smirked as he blinked rather forcefully. He had been absent-mindedly staring at Elizabeth's bright purple eyes, and he had just gotten caught red-handed. He bit his lip and looked at the menu.

"Babe, it's okay," she said. "You're my boyfriend- you're allowed to look at me like that."

He looked back at her, and instantly noticed her trademark smile. That infectious smile caused him to smile in return.

"I just didn't want to freak you out, that's all," he replied after they ordered their drinks.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause you freak me out all the time."

That comment made him laugh. He then suddenly grabbed her hand and kissed it lovingly. That forced her cheeks to become quite red.

"You're even more beautiful when you're shy," he pointed out.

"Thanks," she replied. "So does that mean I should be shy all the time?"

"Not necessarily," he answered with a chuckle. "Just keep being a badass in the ring."

"Got it."

The couple laughed before they received their drinks, and ordered their food.

"I think I know what the Talent Relations' meeting is about," she said after the server left.

"What is it over?" he asked.

"Well," she replied, "Nattie told me about a week ago that there was a rumour going around about doing a red carpet-style _Miz TV_ segment on _Raw_ the Monday before _Total Divas_ premieres. It hadn't been confirmed at the time. But now I'm starting to think that they're gonna do it."

"That'd be pretty cool," he said.

"It would be," she responded. "I love getting dressed up for those kind of things, so I think it'd be a lot of fun."

"I've heard women like that," he laughed.

"They do," she replied with a small laugh. "I don't know for sure, though. Anything's possible."

"That is true," he mused thoughtfully.

She smiled and nodded in response just as they received their food.

"Are you excited for the show to premiere?" he asked curiously.

"Um… yes and no," she answered nervously. "I'm nervous to see how I'm portrayed on the show, 'cause I want it to really represent me. I don't want to look fake. Plus, I'm nervous to hear what my mother thinks of it. I know she's really interested in seeing how I act around my co-workers."

"You're a nice person, Ellie," he said. "They'd be stupid to make you seem anything but nice 'cause everyone knows that that's you. Trust me, sweetheart- there's nothing 'fake' about you." He used air quotes around the word fake, which made her giggle slightly.

"That makes me feel better," she replied in a soft voice. "Thank you, P.J… really."

"It's not a problem at all, sweetheart," he responded. He smiled a sincere smile at her, in comparison to her shy one.

The server soon came by to pick up their empty dishes. He came back a few moments later with the bill. P.J. paid for their breakfast before the couple left the restaurant.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

As the couple drove back, Elizabeth suddenly received a text from Brie.

_Hey! Nikki and I are goin shopping at 11. Wanna come?_

She replied quickly.

_I'd love to. I'm just coming back from breakfast with P.J. Do you wanna meet back at the hotel lobby then?_

"It's Brie," she explained when she saw him looking at her funny.

He nodded silently just as her phone went off yet again.

_Sure, see you then!_

"What's up?" he asked.

"Brie asked me to go shopping with her, Nattie, and Nikki," she answered. "I'm meeting them at the hotel lobby."

He shook his head with amusement. "Why do women love shopping so damn much?"

"It's the same reason why you love to be a daredevil- it's fun."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Good answer."

"Thank you," she responded. She looked at the time on her phone, which read 10:11 AM.

"Are you gonna head back to our room for a while?" he asked as he parked the car.

"Might as well," she answered. "I don't see why not."

They got out of the car and headed up to their room for a little bit of quality time before she left again.

* * *

"Did you guys get a call from Jane this morning?" asked Elizabeth.

Brie looked up from the rack of clothes she had been shifting through. "I did."

"So did I," said Nikki.

"I'm not surprised," replied Elizabeth. "She called a meeting with the entire cast of _Total Divas_. I think they green-lit the _Miz TV _segment."

"Oh, I hope so," said Brie. "Dressing up for a red carpet? That sounds like fun."

"I agree," responded Elizabeth. "I basically said that to P.J. when we were having breakfast. He was like, 'I've heard women like that.' He's right."

"He sure is," laughed Nikki.

"If you're right," said Brie, "that means that we all have to find nice dresses to wear."

"And heels!" declared Nikki.

"Can't forget jewellery," added Brie.

"Settle down, girls," said Elizabeth finally. "It's just a guess. Nothing's been confirmed yet."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Brie.

"But once it is confirmed," said Nikki as she held a light pink V-neck shirt to her body, "we are definitely going shopping again."

"Oh, I am all over that," responded Elizabeth.

The women laughed.

"I actually cannot wait for this meeting to happen now," declared Nikki.

"I think we can all agree with that," replied Brie.

Elizabeth silently nodded before all three women burst into laughter again.

* * *

"Are you ready to head out, sweetheart?"

"I'm ready when you are," answered Elizabeth as she exited the bathroom.

"Wow…" P.J. looked over his girlfriend for a full minute. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt, black jeans, and a white collarless blazer with black trim. On her feet was a pair of black platform pumps. "I have the meeting today, so I want to look nice."

"You look more than nice, believe me," he said before kissing her lips.

She smiled and kissed his cheek in response. "Let's go."

They left their room to head out to the arena. The drive was relatively painless, and they ran into almost no traffic. They got there close to six o'clock PM.

"I should probably head to Talent Relations now," she said when he parked at the stadium.

"Sure, sweetheart," he replied.

They got out of the car and headed inside the massive building.

"I'll meet you in catering afterwards?" she said in the form of a question.

"See you then," he responded before kissing her forehead.

"Sounds good," she replied sweetly.

The couple went their separate ways after that.

* * *

Elizabeth finally made her way to the Talent Relations office. She knocked on the door and waited. A moment went by before Jane opened the door.

"Hello, Elizabeth," she greeted. "Come on in."

The Diva did just that. She quickly noticed that the rest of the cast of _Total Divas_ was already there. She smiled and nodded at them politely. She then found a seat.

"So," began Jane, "we are going to do a _Miz TV_ segment on the July 22nd episode of _Raw_. It'll be a red carpet kind of thing, and Jerry Lawler will be talking to you guys briefly."

The Divas nodded.

"Eva, you will turn heel during the segment," she continued to say. "After Jerry says your name, you will take the mic out of his hand, and say that you're making a name for yourself. You'll then slap him across the face.

"Since you'll be turning heel, you will side with the twins. But we won't make that alliance known then. We'll do that later."

Eva nodded in response.

"Wear your nicest dress, ladies," said Jane. "Look your best."

"Alright, thank you, Jane!" replied each Diva in one way or another.

"Have a great day," responded Jane.

"So the rumour turned out to be true," remarked Natalie after the Divas left Talent Relations.

"It sure did," replied Elizabeth.

"You know what that means- shopping!" exclaimed Nikki.

Eva rolled her eyes, which caused Elizabeth to smirk. She and Eva actually agreed with something (not that she was going to tell Eva. It would be pointless, and Eva wouldn't give a shit).

"I'm going to catering," declared Elizabeth. "We can organize a big shopping day later on."

"Good idea, Ellie," replied Brie. "See you later!"

* * *

P.J. sat in catering, browsing Twitter on his phone. He was so focused on what he was doing, he didn't even hear footsteps approaching him. He did, however, snap out of his thoughts when a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He relaxed and smiled. "Hmm… Eva? Or is it JoJo?"

The hands left his face, though one hand smacked his arm.

"Jackass," said Elizabeth. She giggled and shook her head.

He laughed and pulled him into his lap, kissing her cheek once she did so.

"How was the meeting?" he asked.

"It went well," she answered. "The _Miz TV_ segment is happening on July 22nd, and it's exactly what we thought it would be."

"That's great."

"Wanna hear something else?" she asked.

He nodded.

She leaned into his ear. "Eva's gonna turn heel, and she'll eventually align herself with Nikki and Brie."

"That doesn't surprise me," he replied as she moved away from his ear to look at him. "It suits her perfectly."

Somehow, she suppressed a laugh. But that only caused her to snicker.

"It's true!" he added.

She nodded. "Oh, I agree with you, babe."

He chuckled and kissed his temple. "Are you doing anything else here tonight?"

"Nope, are you?"

"No," he said. "Wanna head back to the hotel room?"

She thought for a moment before leaning back near his ear.

"On one condition," she whispered. "We get to have some fun tonight."

A mischievous smile grew on his face as she said those words. She bit her lip when she saw the glint of lust in his brown eyes.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," he replied in her ear.

She carefully got out of his lap before he stood up. He had to fight the urge to grow hard in his pants as they headed to their car. All he could think about was what he wanted to do once they got back. By the time they got in the car, he was forced to try and hide the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me," she commented playfully.

He bit back a groan that threatened to escape his throat. He gripped the steering wheel a little harder and shook his head.

"You will be the death of me," he said.

"I can live with that," she replied.

Once they finally got back to the hotel, he had to use his duffel bag to hide the obvious. It took everything in him not to blush with embarrassment; just like it took everything in her not to laugh at his predicament.

"You're getting it tonight," he said when they took the elevator to their room.

She smiled innocently. "I'm completely fine with that."

He smirked at her as the elevator doors opened to their floor. The couple tried to rush to their room without sprinting there. She grabbed her key out of her purse and inserted it into the slot as fast as she could.

They had barely shut the door before they both dropped their bags and began kissing each other. He lifted her up bridal-style and gently laid her out on the bed. They continued to kiss passionately, both wanting the other so damn bad.

"Oh, Ellie…" he groaned when she ripped off her blazer and shirt. She threw them on the floor as she kicked off her heels. He bent down to kiss her neck, though he stopped only once to graze his teeth against the delicate skin. She moaned when he did that, making him smile.

He ripped off his shirt and let her take a moment to run her arms over his arms and chest. He then interrupted what she was doing to give her a hot French kiss on the lips. She gladly let his tongue dominate her mouth. She moaned when he finally broke apart from her.

"Baby… Please," she mumbled breathlessly.

He smiled and brought his mouth down to her ear.

"You just gotta be patient, sweetheart," he replied in a low voice.

She bit her lip as he focused on unbuttoning her jeans. He carefully took them off, leaving her in just her underwear.

"Let me please you," she said.

"Gladly," he replied. He got off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes. She also got off the bed, and positioned herself in front of his rock hard, leaking member.

She decided not to hold back, so she immediately took the entire thing in her mouth. A loud groan came from him when she did that. He moved her hair away from her face so that he could watch her in another kind of action.

"Fuck," he growled when she started going a little faster. She used her tongue to give him different sensations, and to make him hit his climax sooner, rather than later.

"Ugh… I'm gonna come!" He wanted to pull her off of him. But that thought crossed his mind a moment too late. He came hard into her mouth, and she swallowed everything he gave her.

"Fuck, sweetheart," he said as she finally stood up.

"Did you like that?" she questioned.

"I loved it," he answered.

She suddenly led him back to the bed, where she lied back down. He hovered over her and kissed her lips a couple times.

He then took off her bra and panties. He kissed and sucked her breasts, causing her to moan a little. He kissed down her chest, down her stomach, and down to where he wanted to be. He entered one finger inside her, which made her moan. She inserted another finger inside her, and began fingering her in between eating her out. She moaned continuously at his actions, loving what he was doing to her- physically, and mentally. Every now and then, he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. That made her moan even louder.

"Baby… I'm right there," she cried. She felt her climax coming, and it was going to hit her hard as hell.

The final straw was when he rubbed her clitoris once more at a faster pace. She cried out his name while coming into his awaiting mouth. He tasted every last bit of her before looking up at her. Sweat had begun to form around her hairline and forehead, and she looked exhausted. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Fuck, that felt so good," she said in the midst of a breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied.

He lied down beside her and let her lie in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Are you alright that we only did that?" he asked nervously.

"It's fine, babe," she answered. She looked up at him and smile. "That was a lot of fun, anyways."

"I'm glad you think that, 'cause I agree."

She laughed as she rested her head back on his chest. The couple were fast asleep not long after that.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 31! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, guys! Yes, it is indeed true... I have a new chapter out! It's quite fluffy though, so don't say that I didn't warn you!**

**I want your input on something: do you guys feel as though this story is going too slow? Please let me know your opinion in a review, or message me if you don't want to leave a review. I sincerely appreciate everyone's feedback. I will try and take everyone's opinions into consideration. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-One

Elizabeth woke up next morning to the sound of the shower running. She groggily lifted her head and grabbed her phone to find out the time. Her phone read 8:30 AM on the nose. She set her phone back on the night stand and rested her head back on the pillow. She figured that P.J. had gotten up early for a work out. He had finished up who knows how long ago, and he was now showering. She thought about joining him, but the shower suddenly stopped running. So she cuddled between the covers with some amount of content.

But she suddenly decided to get up before getting too comfy. She peeled the covers off of her naked body and slowly got out of bed. She had just put on a fresh pair of underwear, and had put last night's clothes away when the bathroom door opened.

"Jesus," he mumbled when he saw her, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," she replied, "but I decided to get up." She walked up to him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled when he felt her delicate lips touch his tan skin lovingly.

"How was your work out?" she asked.

"How'd you know I was working out?" he countered curiously.

"I know you that well," she answered.

He smirked. "It was good."

She nodded while putting on a light pink tank top and black sweatshirt material short shorts. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"When do we have a couple days off?" she asked.

"Not 'til tomorrow, sweetheart," he replied. He tried to not sound disappointed when he spoke, but that proved to be hard to pull off. Going home meant not sharing a room with her, and not spending time with her. Going back to his apartment in Tampa wasn't all that appealing anymore.

"I'm not looking forward to it either, babe," she said suddenly. She felt the exact same way about going home.

"Me too," he replied. He sat down beside her on the bed. She lied down with her head in his lap. He then brushed some of her hair away from her face and smiled softly.

"Let's make today a lot of fun," he declared.

"Let's," she said happily.

She sat up and promptly parked herself in his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as lovingly, and as passionately as she possibly could. He returned the kiss with the same amount of emotion she gave him. He gently held her face with his hands while they continued to kiss.

_Things like this make going home more difficult_, he thought bitterly during this moment of passion.

* * *

After the couple had breakfast, they decided to explore the rustic city of Dallas. They drove around and took in all the sights. At one point, they chose to go inside a local mall to do some looking around.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks, babe," replied Elizabeth. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, a different floral, full mini skirt, and a pair of hot pink flat sandals.

They entered the mall hand-in-hand, despite the intense humidity.

"I'm glad the cameras aren't filming us," said P.J. with relief.

"Me too," she replied. "If they were here, we'd probably be asked to leave. Some stores are just like that about cameras, regardless."

"Where do you think they're at?" he asked.

"Good question," she said thoughtfully. "My best guess is with the twins, 'cause they are kind of the stars of _Total Divas_. I know that it's technically an ensemble cast, but c'mon."

"Are you upset about that?"

"No," she answered with a laugh. "I'm still not used to the cameras filming me what feels like twenty-three hours, six days a week."

He chuckled and gently squeezed her hand. "Could I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"If _Total Divas_ was given a second season, would you do it?"

"Oh… wow," she stammered out. "I don't know, P.J. As of right now- probably not. I've already told you how I'm not a fan of the cameras. But I do like the rest of it. I've met a lot of people because of having to film somewhere. Like, say… at Superstars for Sandy." She smiled at the last sentence.

He smiled as well and looked down at her.

"I guess things do happen for a reason," he said before kissing her lips.

"I'm not a huge believer of fate," she replied once they broke apart, "but meeting you was definitely not planned. And I'm so, so glad."

"Me too, sweetheart," he said.

* * *

After a few hours of driving around and exploring all of Dallas (at least, that's what it felt like anyways), the couple finally decided to go have some dinner. They ended up choosing a casual, yet nice restaurant to eat. They went in and were seated at a comfy booth in a reasonable length of time.

"Hungry?" asked P.J.

"Very," replied Elizabeth. "I'm totally craving a nice steak."

"Now that sounds really good," he said with a laugh before the server came by to get their drink order.

"Are you alright, babe?" she asked unexpectedly.

He raised his eyebrows with surprise before answering her question.

"I'm okay," he lied.

She nodded, not convinced. "Is it about us going home for a few days?"

Knowing that she had successfully figured him out, he looked her dead in the eye and nodded slowly.

"Baby, it's okay," she said gently. "I'll be okay there."

"I'm just gonna miss you, that's all," he replied.

"And I'll miss you, P.J.," she responded.

He nodded silently. He wanted to ask her to move him, and he knew damn well that it was just too early in the relationship to do something as big as that. He didn't want to scare her off; he cared about her too much to want to accidentally do something like that.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" he asked.

"It's not 'til 8:30 AM," she replied. "It was the best time I could get."

"That's perfect," he said. "My flight to Tampa isn't until noon. I'll take you to the airport."

"Thanks, baby, I appreciate it," she replied sweetly.

"It's my pleasure," he said just before their drinks were served. They ordered their food soon after.

"What's it like living in San Francisco?" he asked.

"Honestly? It's okay," she answered. "It's nothing special, really. The train cars are pretty cool, though. I haven't bought a car yet, so they're pretty convenient."

"You don't own a car?" That surprised him.

She shook her head in response. "I've been looking for one for quite some time, but I'm still unsure about what I want. All I know is that I want an SUV, and that I want it to be white."

"Elizabeth Carmichael, driving an SUV?" he said with disbelief. He tried picturing that in his head, but it just looked so odd. After all, she was a small woman; her and a large SUV just didn't seem to fit.

"Damn straight," she replied as they got their food. "I like SUVs because I want to feel safe when I'm driving. I'm not gonna purchase a Hummer-like car, but I don't want a Smart car, either."

"That makes sense."

"But I'm in no rush to buy one," she added. "I travel a lot anyways, so buying a car almost seems pointless. I live within walking distance on a grocery store, and a mall. I'm doin' pretty good without a car."

He nodded. "But you will get one eventually."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna take my time, and try to figure out what I like and don't like."

"Good idea."

The rest of dinner was uneventful. The couple savoured every moment, knowing that they wouldn't be near each other for the next few days. It was a bittersweet dinner together, and they both knew it.

_This is gonna suck_, she thought as he paid the bill.

* * *

The couple returned to their room a while after dinner. P.J. went to the hotel's bar to hang out with the guys, while Elizabeth hung out in the lobby with some of the Divas.

"Excited to head home?" asked Natalie.

"Not really, no," answered Elizabeth.

"Why not?" questioned Brie.

But before Elizabeth could respond, Nikki quickly knew what was up.

"It's 'cause of P.J., isn't it?" she said.

Elizabeth nodded, showing that she was guilty.

"Ellie, it's okay," said Brie gently.

"I know," she replied. "It's just that it's too early for us to move in together."

"No, I agree with that," said Trinity. "You don't wanna freak him out."

"Right."

"Just give him a night he won't forget," added Nikki seductively.

"Oh my God, Nicole!" exclaimed Natalie.

"What?" asked the woman in question innocently. "He'll love it, Ellie."

"Oh, I know he will," laughed Elizabeth.

The Divas laughed.

"Speaking of… here he is," announced Ariane.

Elizabeth looked in the direction of the bar, and saw P.J. walking towards her. She smiled at the lust that was evident in his eyes.

"Sorry ladies, but I need to steal my girlfriend from you for the rest of the night," he said.

"It's okay," replied Nikki.

"See you later, girls," said Elizabeth.

"Bye!"

As the couple headed to the elevator, he kissed her neck. She had to bite back a moan that threatened to leave her throat.

"Once we get to our room, I'm gonna make you scream my name," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm… I like the sound of that," she replied before they entered the elevator.

* * *

"Oh, fuck, sweetheart."

"That felt so fucking good," mumbled Elizabeth.

P.J. used what little strength he had left to throw out the condom before collapsing back on the bed. He lied on his back and tried to catch his breath after having made love to his girlfriend. She rolled over on her stomach and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you so much, baby," she said.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They shared a kiss on the lips. She moved her body so that she was curled up on his side, with her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her head. He sighed sadly as the realization of what was going to transpire tomorrow.

"Don't think about it, P.J.," she mumbled against his skin. "Just focus on us tonight."

He smiled, knowing that she was right. He nuzzled the crown of her head, making her giggle.

"That's better."

_It is better_, he thought.

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

"I do." Elizabeth grabbed her suitcase and dragged it towards the door.

"I got it," insisted P.J. kindly.

She nodded as she handed it to him. "Thank you, babe."

He grabbed the suit case and was surprised by how heavy it was.

"What the hell's in here? Bricks?"

"A lot of crap, that's what."

He laughed. "I'll take care of our keys, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

The couple left for his rental car as a _Total Divas_ camera followed behind them. They had insisted on filming them doing this, much to her annoyance. He set the suit case in the trunk before they headed out to the airport.

* * *

"_Right now, P.J. is driving me to the airport for my flight back to San Francisco," explained Ellie. She nodded sadly at her words._

"_It's time like this that makes me not want to head home," she added._

* * *

"We're here, sweetheart," he announced.

She nodded before following him out of the car. They promptly headed inside the airport and walked up to a check-in desk so that she could check-in her bag. Much to his surprise, her luggage wasn't overweight.

"You're almost at the weight limit," cautioned the woman working the desk. She had to put a _Heavy_ tag on the large, bright red suitcase.

* * *

"_I'm definitely one of the worst packers ever," laughed Ellie. "It's kind of embarrassing."_

* * *

After that, the couple headed near the security gate. It was now time for the goodbye- the part that they hadn't been looking forward to.

"I love you, sweetheart," he said.

"I love you too, babe," she replied

He picked her up and let him wrap her legs around his waist. They shared a passionate kiss as they held each other close. Onlookers watched either with disgust (PDA! How gross!), or with adoration (Aww! A couple in love!). Eventually, they broke apart due to lack of oxygen. They rested their foreheads together and shared smiles.

* * *

"_Okay, sure- that was pretty overdramatic," admitted Ellie. "But in the words of 'Gone with the Wind': frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." She laughed without a care in the world._

* * *

"I'll see you on Sunday," she said softly.

"I can't wait to see you again," he replied.

They shared one last kiss before he finally put her back down on the ground. She smiled as she turned and left to go through customs. He stood there until he couldn't see her anymore. Then, he left the airport feeling a little empty inside.

_Sunday can't come fast enough_, he thought as he drove back to the hotel.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 32! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, everyone! Here's a new chapter for you guys. It's not really long like a lot of other chapters, but I hope you still really like it. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-Two

"_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

"_I know you will, I know you will._

_I know that you will._

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

Elizabeth smiled as the soft sound of Lana Del Rey's haunting voice filled the main room and kitchen of her apartment. She grabbed her dinner- a stack of pancakes topped with margarine (How fancy! Yeah… right.), and parked herself on the couch. She grabbed an old issue of _Cosmopolitan_, and began to read it while eating. But she couldn't focus on what she was reading at all- and she knew exactly why.

"Fuck," she muttered frustratingly. She tossed the magazine back on the coffee table and focused on just eating her dinner.

_Jesus, I've only been home for a day… and I already miss him_, she thought sadly. She knew that she was going to miss P.J. during their time off- that was a given. But she really had no clue that she was gonna miss him this freaking much! She felt sad that she didn't have him around to make her laugh, to kiss her randomly- to just make her happy.

She got up and put her empty plate and dirty cutlery in the dishwasher. She was about to return to the couch when someone knocked on her door.

_Who the hell is that? There's no way that it could be P.J.,_ she thought with confusion. She cautiously looked into the peep hole and smiled when she saw who it was. She rushed to turn off the music before returning to the door.

"I'm not all dressed up like usual."

"Like I really give a fuck."

She laughed as she opened the door.

"Hey, Brooke!"

"Hi, Ellie! I'm so happy to see you!" replied Brooke Adams, Elizabeth's colleague from TNA. They had met backstage before Elizabeth had gone out to do her _Gut Check Challenge_ match to try and earn her contract. Elizabeth had gotten the contract, mainly because some of the Knockouts recommended her to the judges. One of the Knockouts turned out to be Brooke .The two wrestlers had been great friends since then.

"Not that I'm complaining," said Elizabeth, "but what are you doing here in San Francisco?"

"TNA's doing a taping in Oakland," she explained. "I figured I'd drop in to visit."

"I'm so glad you did. How have you been?" asked Elizabeth after she shut the door behind them and they sat on the couch.

"I'm great, thanks," answered Brooke. "And from what I've been seeing and hearing through the grape vine, it looks like you're doin' pretty good, too."

Elizabeth blushed.

"So it's true?!" she pressed.

All Elizabeth could do was look down at the floor and nod in response.

"Yay!" Brooke hugged her younger friend with joy. "He's quite hot, you know."

"He is," replied Elizabeth after looking back up. "I think I broke a lot of fan girls' hearts."

"Whatever. Fuck 'em."

"Brooke!"

She laughed. "But seriously, I'm so, so, SO happy for you! You guys are just so cute! You guys must get told that a lot."

"Thank you, Brooke," responded Elizabeth. "Believe me… I get told that a lot by a few of the Divas. You and Robbie are cute, too, ya know."

"Aww, thanks, girl. Just tell me this: how'd you manage to get a guy that fucking gorgeous to snag you? I'm not saying that you're ugly or anything- but from what I've seen, he's beautiful, and he's so into you!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I have no idea how I did it. If I had to give you a proper answer, I'm gonna have to say that it was a combination of my personality, and my looks. Now that I'm thinking about it, he once told me that my looks drew him in when we first met, but my personality got him to fall for me."

"I totally see that," replied Brooke. "You know, I saw one photo on your Twitter where you two were standing in front of a mirror, and you were taking a picture with your phone. He had his arms around you in a hug, and he was right in the middle of kissing your cheek. He looked so happy, and so did you."

"I know what photo you're talking about," said Elizabeth. She had taken that photo in a hotel room, when she and P.J. had been in Albany to visit her mother. "He makes me so happy."

"And I love his ring name," continued Brooke. "Justin Gabriel. It suits him. What's his real name, though? I was gonna look it up on Wikipedia, but I thought that'd be really creepy."

"God, you're so sketchy," laughed Elizabeth. "His real name is Paul Lloyd, but he goes by P.J."

"Huh. Justin Gabriel sounds better."

"Whatever you say."

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed.

"My mom actually likes him."

"No! Shut the front door!" Brooke's eyes were suddenly wide.

"I'm serious."

"Dude! That's awesome!" She knew about this issue from Elizabeth a while ago, and she even had to endure her friend whining about it once, years ago. So this piece of news was exciting for her to hear.

"I know! She wasn't convinced that he was right at first, but he managed to win her over when they met."

"Ellie, that's awesome!" She hugged her friend as tight as she could.

"I couldn't tell you the last time I was this happy," said Elizabeth after they broke apart. "P.J. has really made me happier in just a few months. I can honestly say that I love him."

"Aww, Ellie!" Brooke looked as though she was about to cry.

"Seriously? You're actually gonna start crying?" asked Elizabeth in disbelief. She shook her head with (fake) disappointment.

"Shut up," laughed Brooke while she composed herself. "Wait, where is he now?"

"He's in Tampa," answered Elizabeth. "We don't live together. But we've only been dating for like three months, so it makes sense."

"That sucks. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Things like that take time."

Brooke smiled. "I could totally see you moving in with him one day. I seriously could."

"Really? You think so?"

"Oh, I know so. I can clearly tell that you love him a lot. And like I said before- from what I've seen, he loves you, too." Brooke nodded her head confidently.

"Well, thank you, Brooke," said Elizabeth.

"You're welcome, girl."

The women embraced again, though it was cut short by the sound of Brooke's phone going off. She pulled away and looked at her phone.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, I gotta go now," she said with disappointment. "Gail and I got a signing to do in like an hour, and I need to start driving now. Traffic's a bitch in Cali."

"No kidding." Elizabeth walked her friend to the door. "Thank you for coming over."

"No problem," replied Brooke. "I'm sorry for showing up here unannounced."

"Oh, don't be sorry," said Elizabeth. "I love unexpected visits. You're welcome anytime… as long as I'm home."

They laughed and hugged one final time. They said their goodbyes before Brooke left the apartment building for her destination. Elizabeth watched her friend's car drive off, and then went back in her place and locked it up. She had barely begun the walk back to the couch when her cell phone rang.

_Jesus Christ, I'm popular_, she thought as she grabbed her phone. She was pleasantly surprised to see who was calling her.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," answered her mother. "What 'cha doin'?"

"Oh, not a whole lot," said Elizabeth while sitting back down on the couch. "I'm just relaxing at home. Brooke came by to visit me."

"Brooke? As in Brooke Adams?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, her. TNA is doing a show in Oakland, so she decided to surprise me with a visit. It was nice."

"I bet. Is P.J. with you?"

"No, he's at his apartment in Tampa. Almost everyone got these few days off, so everyone just heads to their own homes."

"I see."

From the sudden change in tone of her mother's voice, Elizabeth could immediately tell where the conversation was now heading.

"He abandoned you."

"No, he didn't," replied Elizabeth as nicely as she could. "We both decided to head to our own places. It's only for a couple of days, Mom. It's not like it's for a couple of months."

"Still," said her mother, "I don't like that he did that to you."

"I'm not upset by it," insisted Elizabeth. "Yeah, we both miss each other, but we've got our own lives, too. We can't just revolve our lives around each other constantly."

Elizabeth could hear her mother sigh with defeat on the other end. She could help but smile with a sense of victory.

"No, you're right about all that," she replied. "I'm sorry… I just over reacted."

"It's okay, Mom. I understand."

"When will you guys see each other again?"

"Not until Sunday. We're meeting at an airport in Denver, where the WWE is gonna be next week."

"I see. How are you holding up in the meantime?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm fine, Mom… really. I also got some good news."

"What is it?"

"Next week on _Raw_, I'm gonna be doing commentary during a Divas match," revealed Elizabeth.

"Honey, that's great!" exclaimed her mother with joy. "I know how much you love doing that. You're gonna be good out there, dear."

"Thank you, Mom. I'm so happy with everything. I really am."

"I'm glad," replied her mother. "I just wanted to call and say hi, sweetie."

"That's fine," said Elizabeth. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

Elizabeth hung up after that. Noticing that the time was now close to eight o'clock PM, she slowly stretched her body out on the couch, and set her phone beside her. She didn't even begin to reach for the remote that sat on the coffee table when her phone went off, letting her know that she had a new text. She hastily grabbed her phone to read it, wondering why she was suddenly the centre of attention to all of her loved ones. She could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat when she read it.

_Hey, sweetheart. It's 12 am in Tampa. I just wanted you to know that I can't wait to see you in four days. I love you. :)_

She smiled while typing a reply.

_Hey, babe. I can't wait to see you, too. I love you, too. :)_

She set her phone back down, all while continuing to smile. She knew that despite him not being with her in person, he still knew how to make her happy. That just proved that in her heart of hearts, she truly loved him.

_Maybe these days off won't be too painful_, she thought with a new sense of calm. She soon turned on the TV, and became absorbed with some travel food show on the Cooking Channel.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 33! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, everyone! So, I really need to explain something important to you guys. In the next while, I'll be writing my university exams. This means that I'm gonna be studying non-stop for them, when I'm not writing them. ****Because of this, the next few chapters are going to be on the short side, as opposed to really long chapters like this one. I'm trying to write chapters for this story ahead of time, so that I can just upload them quickly.**

**That being said, I want to sincerely apologize ahead of time if I accidentally miss a day. Just know that it wasn't intentional, and that I'll try to upload a chapter a day. I appreciate your understanding, and your patience. :)**

******WARNING: The following will contain some M-rated material. It's not violent, but there I am warning you anyways for what's ahead. So don't say I didn't warn you! (Once you start reading the chapter, you'll know exactly what I mean).**

******I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

******Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-Three

_A Few Days Later…_

Elizabeth looked around her bedroom to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. After a few minutes of scanning the room, she concluded that she had everything that she needed for another leg of travelling with the WWE. Smiling, she dragged her suitcase and carried her purse out of her apartment, making sure that she locked up. She got to her cab and put her suit case in the trunk. She then got in and directed the driver to her destination- San Francisco International Airport.

The plan that she and P.J. had made beforehand was that they were going to meet in Denver, Colorado (where WWE was this week) at Denver International Airport. The idea of seeing him excited her so much. She even went so far to dress a little nicer than she normally did for flying. She was wearing a white halter-style romper, and a pair of silver sandals (she knew better than to wear heels when flying- they were a pain in the ass!). She felt beautiful, yet comfy- and she knew that he was going love it.

_He might not know what hit him_, she thought with amusement. She smirked just thinking that.

* * *

After the long, yet painless flight, Elizabeth was out of the plane. She grabbed her luggage before texting P.J.

_I'm in Denver :)_

A moment went by before she finally saw the one person that had been on her mind while she had been home. Forgetting her things, she ran to her boyfriend as fast as she could, and launched herself into his awaiting arms. He happily caught her and kissed her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist while kissing him with every bit of passion she had inside her.

"God, I missed you so much," she said after they broke apart.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," he replied with a whisper.

He kissed her forehead before carefully setting her down on the ground. She hastily grabbed her tote bag and her suitcase, and he followed suit with his own luggage.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great, now that you're here," she replied happily.

"I feel the exact same way."

The couple walked towards the rental car booth. They got in the long line up and waited their turn.

"How was Tampa?" she asked.

"It was good," he answered with a nod. "I didn't really do much while I was there." He bit his lip and sighed with a little bit of lingering sadness. "It really isn't the same when you're not around."

"Well, San Francisco was alright," she admitted. "One of my girlfriends from TNA visited me randomly. I was glad she did that, 'cause it gave me something to do. I didn't do much of anything, other than that."

"What's her name?"

"Brooke Adams. She used to work for the WWE, but that was a few years ago."

He nodded.

"I think we can both agree that we enjoy being on the road more?" he said in the form of a question slash statement.

"Oh, absolutely," she replied.

He chuckled and kissed her head.

Needless to say, they were both extremely happy to be reunited.

* * *

_Fuck the cameras_, thought Elizabeth while she and P.J. drove to the hotel that the WWE was staying at while they were in Denver. She wasn't really happy about a camera filming their drive, but she had enough sense to not show it.

* * *

"_I'm so glad P.J. and I are together again," admitted Ellie. "I love being on the road anyways. That's just how I've always been when it comes to the travelling."_

* * *

"So," he said, "do you wanna go out for dinner?"

"I'd love to," she replied.

He nodded and smiled. "Good."

She smiled in return.

"You're doing commentary tomorrow night on _Raw_, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "I'm really excited to do it."

"Well, you're really good at," he said. "Hopefully, you'll have a match soon because of it."

"I hope so," she replied.

He braked for a red light before leaning over and kissing the side of her head.

"You're gonna be great out there, sweetheart," he said sweetly.

"Thanks, baby." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

The couple checked into the hotel, and had dinner while the cameras filmed them. Afterwards, they returned to their room without the cameras. As soon as they shut and locked the door, P.J. lifted Elizabeth up and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled while he carried her over to the bed.

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you this morning," he said in her ear.

"Me too," she replied as she set her on the bed.

He smiled as he hovered over her beautiful, petite body. They began to share kisses as passionately as they could. She abruptly moved him away from her, which confused him.

"Just let me get this off," she explained while getting off the bed. She kicked off her sandals and took off her romper, leaving her in just her underwear.

"Oh, sweetheart…" He smirked before ripping his shirt and shorts off.

She lied back down on the bed and kissed his lips with every bit of her. He returned the kiss by sneaking his tongue into the mix. She let his tongue dominate her warm mouth, and moaned when he finally pulled away.

He took off her bra and threw it on the ground. He kissed and sucked each breast, all while admiring her beauty. She moaned a little at his actions, but she knew that she wanted him so badly.

"Baby… please…" she mumbled breathlessly.

"Please what?" he questioned. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he wanted her to say it.

"Make love to me, P.J.," she replied. "I need you so badly."

"Gladly, sweetheart," he said. He kissed her lips before taking off her panties. He then kissed down her body; from her lips, to her neck, between her breasts, down her abs, and finally to his destination. She whined slightly at the feeling of his breath down there.

She moaned when he suddenly inserted two fingers inside her, and began moving them the right way. She moaned even louder when she started eating her out. She had to hold onto the sheets fiercely to prevent her back from arching off the bed- he was that good. Every time his thumb played with her clitoris, her moans would become even louder than before.

Eventually, she began seeing metaphorical stars. She knew that she was just about to hit her climax.

"Baby! I'm coming!" she cried when her climax smacked her in the face.

He tasted her happily, enjoying the sweet taste in his mouth. He made sure that he tasted every last bit of her before kissing back up her body to finally kiss her lips. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue, and she loved it.

They flipped over so that she was now on top. She kissed his lips before kissing down his abs, right down to the waistband of his boxers. She touched him through his boxers, which made him groan. She smirked at his response before taking off his boxers altogether. She sucked the tip of his member briefly, and then she took the entire thing in her mouth. She went at a slow pace, which caused chills to go down his spine. As she picked up the pace, he moved her long, brunette waves away from her face so he could watch her pleasing him. Before he could reach his own climax, he gently pulled her off of his member.

They changed positions yet again. This time, he was on top, while she lied on the bed. They kissed before he grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer, and put it on. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled against her skin. She smiled until he entered her. That made her gasp and moan all at once.

"Shh," he cooed while still nuzzling her. He kissed her forehead again and remained motionless. Once she felt better, she nodded at him to go ahead.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied.

With that, he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She moaned and let her nails dig a little into his back. While it felt good for a while, eventually, she needed more.

"Baby…" she said softly, "fuck me harder… please."

He captured her lips with a brief kiss before he started thrusting harder. That forced louder moans from her, much to his enjoyment. Her nails dug into his back more as he continued his actions.

A couple hours passed as the two continued making love. But soon, she could feel her climax about to hit her once again.

"P.J.!" she cried while she hit her peak.

"Fuck, Ellie!" He came hard before he suddenly collapsed beside her, his face buried in the pillow. He moved so that he was now lying on his back.

They both lied on the bed, trying hard to catch their breath. Once he felt up to it, he got out of bed to throw out the condom. He then returned to bed, where he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. She rolled over on her stomach and kissed his lips.

"I missed you, P.J," she said.

"I missed you too, Ellie," he replied.

He smiled and kissed her nose. She smiled in response.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, sweetheart. More than you'll ever know."

They shared a kiss again. She moved her body around so that she was curled into his side, with her head on his chest. The couple went to sleep soon after that.

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Elizabeth exited the bathroom, and saw P.J. standing near the front door. He smiled when her eyes met his.

"Let's go," she replied.

He nodded. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks, babe." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

For tonight, she was wearing a white strapless top with a straight-across neckline, a royal blue skirt with a high-low hem, a black belt, and a pair of white sling-back peep-toe heels. She loved when he called her beautiful; even though she knew that, it was always nice to hear him tell her, anyways.

They left the hotel for the arena soon after. She couldn't help but steal glances from him every now and then. He kept a rather firm grip on the steering wheel, in an attempt to keep his attention on the road. That was easier said than done, though. A smirk crept upon her face when she realized the situation.

"Try to focus on the road, not me," she laughed.

He chuckled. "I'm trying, sweetheart."

She shook her head with amusement.

They finally made it to the arena in one piece. They grabbed their things and got out of the car before entered the building hand-in-hand.

"I'm gonna go to the Divas' locker room," she said.

"Sure," he replied. "I'll be at the Superstars' locker room if you need me."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The couple shared a brief kiss on the lips. They then went their separate ways. She had barely begun heading to the locker room when she was suddenly ambushed by two very familiar faces.

"Ellie! I've been looking for you!" exclaimed Brie.

"Sorry, I kinda just got here," replied Elizabeth. She hugged her, and then she hugged the other twin.

"That's fine," said Nikki.

"How were your days off?" asked Brie.

"They were okay," answered Elizabeth. "The biggest highlight was that an old wrestling friend came by to visit. Other than that, I really didn't do much."

"You must've missed P.J. like crazy, said Nikki.

Elizabeth nodded. "Being home wasn't all that fun."

"Well," added Nikki, "at least you two are back on the road."

"It's a lot better."

"But now you've got something else to think about- doing commentary tonight!" exclaimed Brie. "You must be happy about that."

"I am," replied Elizabeth. "I can't wait to see what'll happen."

"I know I've told you this so much," added Brie, "but you're gonna kill it."

"I'm not even worried," piped up Nikki. "You've been awesome at everything."

"Thanks, ladies," responded Elizabeth. "Do you two happen to know when the Divas' match is gonna happen?"

"Not for a while," answered Brie. "We've got some time to chill at the locker room."

"Let's head there," said Elizabeth.

* * *

"Welcome back to _Monday Night_ _Raw_," announced Michael. "Divas action is gonna be under way in just a moment. Joining us on commentary once again, is WWE Diva and star of _Total Divas_, Ellie! Thank you for joining us."

"You're welcome," replied Elizabeth. "Thank you for having me."

Natalie's theme began after that. The audience cheered as she, and Eva appeared from behind the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Eva Marie, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada- Natalya!"

"Here's another one of the newbies," said JBL. "Eva Marie. She looks like a firecracker."

"It must be the hair," laughed Elizabeth.

"Must be," replied Jerry with a chuckle. "Nattie looks great, too."

Brie's theme suddenly began to play. She entered the arena while the audience booed in a vicious manner.

"And her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!"

"So, here is the Diva that tapped out to you last week," declared Michael.

"She sure did," responded Elizabeth with content.

"You've beaten her three times now," said Jerry. "That's pretty impressive."

"Thank you, King," she replied.

Brie entered the ring and moved to the side of the ring closest to the announce table with anger.

"You're just lucky, Ellie!" she shouted at the other Diva.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head silently. Frustrated, Brie stormed off to her corner of the ring.

"I don't care about what Brie says about me," said Elizabeth with a laugh. "She's upset because she hasn't been able to beat me, that's all."

"I don't blame her," replied JBL.

The bell went off to start the match.

"I don't blame her, either."

"So Ellie," said Jerry, "you've gotten to know Eva a little, right?"

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth.

"What do you think of her?"

"She's alright," she answered. "To be honest, I don't know her all that well. But from what I've gathered, she's nice."

"What about JoJo?" asked Michael.

"Same thing," said Elizabeth. "She seems nice, but I also don't know her really well. Oh, and Brie just kicked out at two."

"You suck!" shouted Brie.

"Whatever," muttered Elizabeth.

"You're not even fazed by her," marvelled JBL.

"I refuse to let her get inside my head," she explained. "I mean, look what happened to Kaitlyn when AJ Lee got in her head; she lost the Divas Championship at _Payback_."

"You make a good point," replied Michael.

"That's a smart attitude to have," added Jerry.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth kindly. "Too bad Brie's letting me get in her head."

Just then, Brie left the ring for the announce table, enraged by what she had just heard.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "You're no good."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I beg to differ."

Brie scowled. She was about to say something else, but Natalie got out of the ring and smacked her opponent's face on the table. She then got Brie back in the ring before they were counted out by the referee.

"That was pathetic," laughed Elizabeth. "I mean, focus on the match- not me!"

That made Brie angry as hell. She began to rush over to get out of the ring again, but Natalie used her distraction to pull off a schoolgirl roll-up for the three count.

"The winner of this match- Natalya!" announced Justin Roberts.

Natalie quickly got out of the ring, and into Eva's happy arms. Brie looked so enraged that she had lost yet another match. She slowly looked over at her rival, who sat prim and proper at the announce table.

"Well, we want to thank you again for joining us," said Michael.

"You're welcome," replied Elizabeth. She was just about to say something else, but she was quick to see Brie approaching her. She ripped off the head set and walked over to meet her near the ring. She was promptly greeted with a sudden slap to the face.

"Really?" asked Elizabeth. She hated getting slapped across the face by anyone.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Brie.

Elizabeth nodded before responding with a nasty punch to the face. Brie fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. Satisfied, Elizabeth walked away to the exit of the arena.

"Talk about making a statement," said JBL with disbelief.

* * *

"Now that was awesome!"

Elizabeth laughed as she walked out of the gorilla. "I couldn't agree with you more."

P.J. chuckled. He kissed he head before they sat near the wall on some crates.

"I'm surprised you punched her," he said. "Most women just bitch slap each other."

"Well," she replied, "I'm not 'most women'. Besides, that's too predictable a move."

"That's true," he laughed. "You are different. But I love it."

"I'm glad you love it," she said. She kissed his cheek with a smile on her face. That made him smile.

"God, Nikki was right; you two are so bad with PDA."

"Brie!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm only here 'cause Mark wants to talk to you and me."

"Oh! Well, we should probably get going," said Elizabeth. She looked at P.J. "I'll meet you in catering."

"Sure, sweetheart," he replied. He kissed her lips. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too," she responded.

"Alright, let's go," piped up Brie. She dragged Elizabeth away by her arm towards Talent Relations dramatically.

"Stop being so mean," said Elizabeth. "I can't kiss my boyfriend goodbye?"

Brie laughed. "Nah, I just love messing with you."

Elizabeth joined in her laughter before they finally made it to their destination. Brie knocked on the door, and they waited. Mark opened the door less than a minute later, and he let the two Divas in.

"How are you two?" he asked kindly.

"Good," replied Brie and Elizabeth separately.

"So, first off," he said, "you both did a great job tonight in your respective roles."

"Thank you," they replied.

"Since next week's _Raw_ is the _Miz TV_ segment for _Total Divas_," he continued, "we're not gonna put you two in a match then. Instead, you two are going to have a match tomorrow on _Main Event_. But for that match, we're gonna change things up."

"What do you mean?" asked Brie.

"What we're gonna do," he answered, "is that Brie's gonna lose that match by getting herself counted out. We'll then do a rematch next week on the July 23rd taping of _Smackdown_, and Brie will get herself disqualified one way or another."

"Sounds good," replied Elizabeth.

"So far, this feud has gone very well," he said. "Keep up the good work, ladies."

"Thank you," responded Brie.

"We appreciate it," added Elizabeth.

"That's all I have for now. Have a goodnight!" he concluded.

The women bid him goodbye before they got up and left Talent Relations. They started making their way to the Divas' locker room.

"I seriously can't believe it," said a shocked Elizabeth.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Brie. "We have two matches lined up next week, and the week after! It sucks that you have to lose, though."

"It's okay," replied Elizabeth. "You know what they say- you can't win 'em all."

"Yeah, you're right," said Brie.

They entered the locker room, and were immediately swarmed by their colleagues.

"So?" questioned Nikki.

"We have a match tomorrow on _Main Event_, and another one the week after on _Smackdown_," revealed Brie.

"No way!" cried Natalie. "That's awesome."

"You were great on commentary," said Ariane. "Oh, and I love how you punched Brie, instead of slapping her."

"Thank you," responded Elizabeth. "Slapping is boring. Punching is fun."

"Maybe for you," grumbled Brie bitterly.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. We need more of that."

"Then quit complaining."

The Divas laughed. Well, except Brie. She tried to pull off a convincing scowl, but she dissolved into laughter soon after.

"Ellie's right," pointed out Trinity.

"I'm only teasing."

The women laughed again before they all went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

"You have two matches in two weeks?!"

"Damn straight."

P.J. sighed with surprise. "That's awesome, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, baby."

The couple were driving back to the hotel. Elizabeth had just told her boyfriend about her upcoming matches against Brie.

"However," she continued, "Brie's gonna get counted out in tomorrow's match, and then she's gonna get disqualified in the rematch."

"Oh, wow," he replied. "That seems unusual to do."

"It is," she said, "but I'll take it, anyways."

"I would, too. Maybe they're doing all that to build up to a match at _Summerslam_."

"A no-disqualification, no count outs Divas singles match at _Summerslam_? That seems a little far-fetched, if you ask me."

"Who knows? Nothing would surprise me. You've been killing it, sweetheart."

Elizabeth was now deep in thought. That kind of match for the Divas' division didn't happen a whole lot, as opposed to the men's division. She found it difficult to believe that Mark and Jane would make any match stipulation. And that was assuming she and Brie were even given a match at the upcoming pay-per-view.

P.J. parked at the hotel, and noticed his girlfriend thinking. He broke her train of thought by kissing her cheek. She abruptly looked at him with what should have been question marks in her purple eyes.

"You're so talented, sweetheart," he said in a gentle voice. "You're better than you want to admit. I know you're humble, and there's nothing wrong with that. But you need to stop doubting yourself. They like you, Ellie. If they didn't, you wouldn't be wrestling as much as you have been."

She sighed, knowing the truth in his words. A small smile toyed on her lips before she began to speak.

"You're right, babe," she replied. "I know I'm good. I just prefer not to brag about how good I am.

"And yeah, I do doubt myself every now and then. I only do that because I worry about not making people proud. Like, my family, my friends, my bosses… and you. I'm trying to worry less, but it's difficult, 'cause I'm so used to it."

"Oh, sweetheart…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I know I've already told you this, but I worry about stupid things… like, a lot," she added.

"It's alright," he said after pausing to think. "I'm more than happy to help you with that."

The smile on her face grew larger, much to his delight. He smiled in return.

"I love you," she responded.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

The couple shared a brief, intimate kiss on the lips. Once they broke apart, they promptly got out of the car and headed to their room.

_This man really is nothing short of amazing_, she thought while they walked there. She knew that if anyone was going to make her more confident, it was definitely going to be her boyfriend- P.J. Lloyd.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 34! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, guys! I've got another chapter for everyone. Like I said in the previous chapter (if you haven't already read it), many upcoming chapters are going to be a hell of a lot shorter... like this one. But I hope you still love them, no matter what.**

**I also have great news: as of April 7th, 2014, at approximately 1:19 PM EST, this story now has over 8000 views! I want to thank you all for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing _Total Anti-Diva_. It seriously means the world to me. I love you all for your continued support. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-Four

"Have I told you that I love your ring gear?"

Elizabeth smirked while she turned to face the owner of that voice. "I think you have. But you can tell me again, if you like."

That made Brie laugh. "Well, I love it."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. She was wearing the same style ring gear- the halter top with short shorts- in a lovely shade of fuchsia.

She and Brie were standing in the gorilla, waiting to go out for their match. They still had to wait for a while before the singles match between Dolph Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio would be over. Because of this, the two women were killing time by chatting.

"So, I was thinking," said Elizabeth, "we should go shopping for the _Miz TV_ segment this week."

"Great idea!" replied Brie happily. "We'll definitely plan something out for a couple of days."

"Sounds good. I'm actually so excited to do the segment," responded Elizabeth.

"Me too," said Brie. "It's gonna be fun, and so is the premiere of _Total Divas_."

"I'm a little nervous about that," admitted Elizabeth. "I know that reality TV can be fake. I guess I'm just worried about how I'll be portrayed on the show."

"I wouldn't worry about it," replied Brie. "They'd be so stupid to make you look bad. If they did that, people would know that's not you."

"Yeah, you're right about that," said Elizabeth.

Brie nodded. She was about to say something else, but she abruptly pursed her lips when a familiar face walked towards her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not unless you and P.J. are fighting," answered Brie. She nodded her head in the direction behind the fellow Diva.

Elizabeth turned around, and saw P.J. approaching her. The couple shared a brief kiss.

"Good luck out there," he said.

"Thanks, babe."

They kissed once more before he left the gorilla.

"I thought Bryan and I were cute, but you guys take the cake," laughed Brie.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

Just then, a stage hand appeared to let the women know who would be going out to the ring first. He left as fast as he showed up.

"See you out there," called out Brie.

"Later!" replied Elizabeth.

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bogotá, Colombia- Ellie!" announced Lillian Garcia.

The audience cheered loudly when Elizabeth appeared from behind the curtain. She smiled while walking down the ramp to the ring. She soon entered the ring, and got up on the turnbuckle to blow a kiss to the crowd. She got off the turnbuckle, and stood in her corner.

"_You can look, but you can't touch._

_You keep dreaming on the stars above."_

The loud sound of the audience's booing filled the arena as Brie suddenly showed up.

"And her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!"

Brie looked angry as hell while walking to the ring. The scowl on her face, combined with her furious walk to the squared circle, showed Elizabeth her obvious anger. But Elizabeth knew better than to let that affect her. After all, the match wasn't gonna be all that long, or painful because no one was gonna get pinned, or would have to tap.

Once Brie finally reached her corner, the bell went off. The women locked up briefly, before Elizabeth got Brie's left arm in an arm wrench. Brie tried to get out of it by flipping multiple ways, but that did nothing to help her. Once she finally stopped moving constantly, Elizabeth was able to execute a perfect arm drag, which she then transitioned into an armbar.

_Fuck,_ thought a frustrated Brie. Luckily, she managed to turn the tables of the match around, by kicking out of the hold. She kicked Elizabeth in the stomach before making her move.

She suddenly got out of the ring, and began walking towards the exit slowly. Elizabeth was pissed as hell, but she knew that this was what Mark (and most likely Jane) wanted. And what he and they, they got.

The referee began to count out Brie, who continued walking away. Elizabeth stood in the ring, and rested her arms on the ropes. Both of the Divas were just waiting for this match to be over.

"Ring the bell!" yelled the referee once he finally reached ten. The bell rang, signalling the match to be over.

"Here is your winner, by count out- Ellie!"

* * *

"That was one of the dumbest matches I've ever done."

"Tell me about it!"

Brie and Elizabeth were now leaving the gorilla for the Divas' locker room. Their pathetic excuse of a match was now over, and they were both so very glad.

"But we gotta give them what they want," said Elizabeth. "And a match is still a match."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Brie.

"P.J. has a theory about why they wanted this match, and next week's match to be like they are."

"Really? That intrigued Brie immediately. "What does he think?"

"He thinks that they're doing this to build up a match between us at _Summerslam_."

"Oh, wow! Do you think so?"

"Honestly? I don't know," answered Elizabeth. "This would mean that they're building it up for a no disqualification, no count-out match. That doesn't happen all that much in the Divas' division, like it does in the men's division."

"You make a good point," said Brie thoughtfully. "But the feud's been going well, and our matches have been even better."

"No, I know that," replied Elizabeth. "Remember: you're talking to a humble woman who also happens to worry over stupid shit a lot."

Brie laughed. "That's so true."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," countered Elizabeth as the women entered the locker room.

"What isn't very nice?" questioned Trinity curiously.

"Oh, nothing," laughed Elizabeth. "I'm just being overdramatic, that's all."

"Shocker," said Natalie in a more deadpan voice.

"Shut up."

That made all of the Divas laugh.

_Well, no matter what happens about 'Summerslam',_ thought Elizabeth, _these ladies will so have my back._

* * *

Elizabeth walked to catering, all ready to head back to the hotel. She was wearing a sundress that had a yellow skirt which stopped an inch or so above her knees, a black waistband, and a white strapless top. She paired the outfit with white peep-toe heels that had some black lace on them. With her duffel bag in one hand, and her purse in the other, she entered the room silently. She quickly spotted P.J. sitting at a table, using his phone.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He almost jumped out of his seat at the sound of her voice. She giggled while he tried to calm himself.

"You scared the crap out of me," he said.

"No shit," she replied with another giggle.

"Let's go," he responded.

The couple laughed a little as they walked to their rental car.

"I saw the match," he said suddenly.

She rolled her eyes. "It so wasn't worth watching."

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one." He looked at her briefly with guilt in his eyes. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," she replied. "That was one of the most boring matches I've been in. Hopefully, the other match will more entertaining 'cause Brie's gonna get herself disqualified."

"For your sake- and for Brie's- let's hope that's the case," he said. He shook his head and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she questioned with concern.

"It's just… a lot of the Superstars are really sick and tired of the crappy matches that the Divas used to be given," he explained. "The matches now have become a lot better- and you really are a big reason behind it. There's no denying that, sweetheart. And then something like this happens…"

"Babe, it's just for our feud," she interrupted. "From what I can tell right now, this is the only time they're gonna do something like that. And if that's the case, than I'm totally okay with having one shitty match." She smiled and kissed his cheek to calm him down.

He listened silently, and continued to stay silent in order to process everything that she had just said.

"Well… at least someone understands," he said with a chuckle.

"I try, anyways."

The couple laughed before they finally got to their rental car. They got in and soon drove off to the hotel for the night.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 35! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter! I'll freely admit that I struggled with a hell of a lot of writer's block while writing this specific chapter. I tried my very best, but it's not as great as I thought it would be. But I hope you guys still like it. :)**

******I do want your input on something: do you guys feel as though this story is going too slow for your liking? Please let me know your opinion in a review, or message me if you don't want to leave a review. I sincerely appreciate everyone's feedback on this matter. I'll try and take everyone's opinions into consideration for future chapters. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-Five

Elizabeth stood in the hotel lobby, watching CNN on the large flat-screen TV. She was waiting for Brie, Nikki, and Natalie to meet up to go shopping for dresses to wear for the _Miz TV_ segment, and for lunch.

"Hey!" She spun around and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Nattie," she greeted warmly, "how are you?"

"Great, thanks. How are you?"

"Good."

"You look so pretty," remarked Natalie.

"Oh, thank you," replied Elizabeth. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap maxi dress with eyelet on the hem, as well as a pair of white flat sandals. "Gotta be comfy for those long shopping days."

"Yeah, no kidding," laughed Natalie. "Have you seen Nikki and Brie?"

"No… oh, there they are!"

"Hey, ladies," greeted Brie as she and her twin walked to the other Divas.

"Hello," replied Elizabeth. "How are you two?"

"Good," answered Nikki.

"Same," said Brie.

"Ready to go?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah, let's go shopping," responded Nikki happily.

The four Divas all got into Natalie's rental SUV, and began heading out to a nearby mall.

"So Ellie," said Brie, "are you gonna wear a gown for _Miz TV_?"

"Um… probably not," answered Elizabeth sheepishly.

"Why not?" questioned Nikki.

"I've just never been comfortable in gowns," she admitted. "I always feel like I'm drowning in my mom's clothes, or something. I know it sounds so silly, but it's true."

"C'mon, just try one on," urged Natalie. "We'll be the judge of that."

"Oh, alright," replied Elizabeth. "But only because you insisted on it."

Eventually, the four Divas made it to the mall. They entered, and quickly found a fancy store that had a hell of a lot of dresses.

"Holy crap," muttered Elizabeth. She hadn't seen so many nice dresses in one store. She smiled as she began to sift through the racks.

A white gown suddenly caught her eye. Its neck line was a tank top with rhinestones on the straps, and the sides were cut out.

"Now, that looks pretty," said Nikki suddenly. She had a red gown in her arms.

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth with thought. "I still wanna try on a short dress. You know… just to compare."

"Good idea," said Nikki.

"Now, this looks perfect," said Elizabeth. She spotted a nude wrap dress that was backless. It had her name written all over it.

"You have good taste," piped up Brie from a distance. She was holding a glittery black gown that had a low V-neck.

"That's so pretty," said Natalie, who had a dress in her hands, too.

"We should probably try these on," suggested Elizabeth.

* * *

Natalie, Elizabeth, and Brie were sitting outside the dressing rooms, waiting for Nikki. She was in one of the dressing rooms, trying on the dress that she had picked out.

"Are you alright in there?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah, the zipper's being a bitch," answered Nikki. Another moment went by before she finally joined the others.

"Oh, wow," said the other Divas one way or another.

"I love it," stated Elizabeth. "It looks stunning."

"It's so pretty," commented Natalie.

"Wear it," insisted Brie.

"Oh, I will," replied Nikki.

Brie was up next. The dress she had picked was also stunning on her.

"Just make sure you wear some fashion tape," cautioned Nikki. "Wouldn't want a nip slip."

"Nicole!"

"I'm just saying," countered Nikki.

Natalie's dress was also well-received. She had picked a black halter-style gown that was super flattering on her body.

"T.J.'s gonna love it," laughed Elizabeth.

That earned her a death stare from her friend.

Finally, it was Elizabeth's turn. She first tried on the backless dress. She received a lukewarm reception from her friends.

"It's pretty," mused Brie, "but I'm not in love with it."

"The colour's not my favourite," added Nikki.

"Let's see the other dress," said Natalie.

Elizabeth left for the dressing room, and returned a moment later wearing the white gown. All three Divas' jaws were wide open.

"Holy shit," said Nikki slowly.

"That's so pretty," remarked Natalie. "And we can see your rib tattoo a little."

"Wear it!" exclaimed Brie excitedly.

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror, unsure.

"It kinda looks like a wedding dress," she said. "Wouldn't wanna freak P.J. out."

"You won't," insisted Nikki. "It's so pretty on you."

"If I were you, I'd totally pick it," added Natalie.

"Okay, okay, you three win!" said Elizabeth with defeat.

"Yay!" cried all three women.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You three are so freaking dramatic."

"Whatever," dismissed Natalie. "Now, go get changed, so we can get lunch. I'm hungry!"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Elizabeth before heading into the dressing room.

"Thanks, smart ass."

* * *

After buying their dresses, the women carefully put them in the very back of the rental car. They then left the mall for a nearby Hard Rock Café.

"Do any of you know what's gonna happen during the _Miz TV_ segment?" asked Elizabeth.

Brie and Nikki shook their heads.

"I think we're just there to be introduced to the crowd, and to promote _Total Divas_," answered Natalie. "That's what I think."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Elizabeth.

"At least we'll have another match next week on _Smackdown_," piped up Brie.

"Yeah, but it's a shame that you're gonna get yourself disqualified," replied Elizabeth. "How do you plan on doing so, by the way? I'm curious."

"I don't know yet," responded Brie. "I'll probably just viciously attack you. Hope you'll be able to able it."

"Oh, I will," laughed Elizabeth. "You so don't scare me."

That made Brie, and the other women laughed. The women then ordered their drinks, and their food.

"That's good to hear," replied Nikki. "That's a good attitude to have."

"Thank you."

"How's P.J., by the way?" inquired Natalie suddenly.

"He's good, thank you," replied Elizabeth. "He felt bad that Brie and I had a boring match for _Main Event_."

"Aww, that's sweet," said Brie. "He's a great guy."

"He is, isn't he?" responded Elizabeth.

"Have you met his mom yet?" asked Nikki. "I've been meaning to ask you that."

"No, I haven't. His mother lives in South Africa, so flying there is a huge deal. It takes a day or so just to get there. So we're in no rush to do it," answered Elizabeth.

"That makes sense," noted Natalie.

"I do hope that his mom likes me," added Elizabeth. "If she didn't, I would be so upset."

"Oh, she will," assured Brie. "I know I've already said it once, but what's to hate about you?"

"You'll be fine, Ellie," added Nikki.

"Thanks, ladies."

The women were given their food a little while later. They enjoyed the rest of lunch before heading back to the hotel.

* * *

Elizabeth entered her room to the sight of P.J. lying on the made bed, watching some action movie that had a lot of explosions, and gun fire. He only wearing a pair of navy blue sweatshirt material shorts, and he looked pretty comfy. When he saw her enter the room, he smiled in a warm manner.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied. "Someone looks comfy."

"I sure am," he laughed. "What'd you get?"

"Just a dress for the _Miz TV_ segment," she answered. "But you're gonna have to wait 'til then to see what it looks like."

"Aww, c'mon."

"Sorry, babe!" she sang as she put the dress in its cover in the closet. She then kicked off her shoes, and put her purse on a shelf. She quickly changed into a blue tank top and white T-shirt material short shorts. She then joined him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head as he did so.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, baby."

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked with curiosity.

"I just wanna chill out," she answered. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart," he said with content.

_Moments like this are priceless_, she thought as happiness filled her body from head to toe.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 36! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey, guys! I'm BACK! I sincerely apologize for having to go on hiatus. I felt so terrible for doing that, but I really had to. But four out of five exams are done, and my last exam isn't until the 24th, so I'm gonna start posting chapters again. I'm sure all of you are happy about this sudden turn of events, and I'm gonna make it up to you guys with my longest chapter yet. :)**

**********I do want your input on something: do you guys feel as though this story is going too slow for your liking? Please let me know your opinion in a review, or message me if you don't want to leave a review. I sincerely appreciate everyone's feedback on this matter. I'll try and take everyone's opinions into consideration for future chapters.**

**I have another piece of news: as of April 17th, 2014, at approximately 2:04 PM EST, this story has over 9000 views! I wanna thank you all once again for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you guys kick ass. :)**

**********WARNING: The following will contain some M-rated material. It's not violent, but there I am warning you anyways for what's ahead. So don't say I didn't warn you!**

**********I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**********Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-Six

_Two Days Later…_

"Excited to drive to the next city?"

"I am, actually," replied Elizabeth. "What about you, babe?"

"Since it's not a long drive, I'm not dreading it," answered P.J.

The couple was getting ready to drive to Colorado Springs for the next set of WWE events, which included a house show that was going to happen Saturday night.

"You must be excited that you're gonna be wrestling Heath at the house show," she said as they began driving to their destination.

"I am," he replied happily. "I'm a little sad that you won't be in it, though."

"Don't worry about me, babe," she assured. She lightly squeezed his shoulder, and showed him her beautiful smile.

"God, I sound like such a hypocrite," she added with a giggle.

"I'm not sayin' a word," he responded.

She laughed harder. He chuckled, loving the sound of her laughter that filled up the vehicle.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said once the laughter died down, "you're funny."

"Well, thank you," she replied. "You're also pretty funny."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"You're welcome." She was about to say something, but her phone went off. She grabbed it out of her purse, and saw that Nikki had texted her. It read:

_So, Eva has been pissing me off like CRAZY._

Elizabeth quickly replied.

_Oh, boy. What'd she do this time?_

"Who is it?" asked P.J.

"Nikki."

P.J. nodded just as her phone went off again.

_Are you going to the house show tomorrow night?_

Elizabeth answered her with:

_Yeah, 'cause P.J. has a match._

She received a reply about a minute later.

_Meet me at the Divas locker room, then. I'll tell you everything._

Sighing, Elizabeth replied.

_Sounds good :)_

"What's up with her?" asked P.J. curiously.

"All I know is that Eva's been pissing her off," answered Elizabeth. "She's gonna tell me tomorrow at the house show."

He nodded in response. "I haven't heard much about Eva lately."

"Me neither," she replied. "I know this sounds really mean… but I was really happy about that."

He laughed at her comment. "Me too."

Elizabeth's eye suddenly grew wide. A light bulb had suddenly gone off in her head.

"I think I know what this is all about."

"What?" asked P.J.

"Eva's probably still pulling shit in an attempt to replace Nikki, 'cause she's injured."

"I don't understand," he said.

"I'll explain," she replied. "About a month ago, Eva texted Brie when the twins and I were having lunch. She was like, 'if you need a new tag-team partner, I'm available.'"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," he said.

"Well," she continued, "a couple days later, when we flying to the next city, Eva came up to me. You were already asleep, and I was just about to do the same. Anyways, she showed me an article from some trashy website that said that John Cena wanted to be her tag partner."

"What the hell?" he remarked, annoyance lacing his voice.

"I knew that the article was total bullshit, 'cause it was from one of those crappy wrestling dirt sheets. But I didn't want to piss her off, so I brushed it off 'cause I really didn't care. After we shared a couple more words, she was like, 'I gotta go now, but I just wanted to let you know.' I told Nikki once we got to the hotel, and she was so angry."

"I would be, too," said P.J. He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm almost convinced that Eva kinda wants to be Nikki."

"Sounds like it," he added.

She sighed and bit her lip. He looked over at her, and placed one hand on hers. She looked at him, and held his hand in hers.

"I don't wanna think about her," she said softly. "Want me to turn on the radio?"

"Gladly."

Smiling, she turned the radio onto a comedy station on SiriusXM. They listened (and laughed) to that for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the floor of the gym, stretching out her legs. She had just finished up a gruelling work out, and she was exhausted as hell. P.J. was also stretching out his muscles in an attempt to cool down from his work out. They were merely a foot apart from each other.

"Holy shit," said Elizabeth breathlessly. "That was intense."

"No kidding," laughed P.J. He straightened his posture and relaxed his muscles. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was now standing back up. He grabbed her left arm, and directed her to his lips. She gladly kissed him, holding him close to her body.

"That's my favourite part," she said in between a small giggle.

P.J. smirked before leaning in closer to her right ear.

"My favourite part," he whispered, "is the shower."

Elizabeth looked him in the eyes, all while fighting back a smirk.

"I changed my mind. That's better," she responded.

He laughed as they both headed back to their room. They step in the elevator, and proceeded to go up to the fourteenth floor. Elizabeth couldn't help but lean her sweaty body against his just as sweaty body. He chuckled lightly at her very apparent exhaustion.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I love working out with you, 'cause you really know how to put me through the ringer."

He chuckled again. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Mmm… you're very welcome."

The couple shared another brief kiss just before the elevator doors opened on their floor. They promptly got off, and began going to their hotel room.

P.J. shut and locked the door behind them, while Elizabeth kicked off her running shoes. She then began to strip off all of her sweaty workout clothes, and undergarments. She lazily threw them all on top of her suit case. She was about to head into the bathroom, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso tight enough to stop her in her tracks. She looked up at P.J. and smiled.

"Do you want a shower?" she asked innocently.

He let a small, animal-like growl out before stepping out of his boxers. "I'd love to."

She got on her tip-toes and kissed his right cheek. She then took his hand, and led him into the bathroom. She turned the water on, and waited for the temperature to be just right. As she did that, she couldn't help but notice an amusing sight.

"You look happy to see me," she laughed.

P.J. looked down, and realized exactly what she meant. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, embarrassed. Before he could say anything, she got on her knees. She touched his hard member, and stroked it gently a few times. He let out a low groan at her actions. She looked up at him and winked seductively.

"I want you in the shower," he said in a kind, yet firm voice.

Sighing, she reluctantly got back up and kissed his lips.

"I can do that," she replied.

They soon got in the shower, and stood underneath the warm water. P.J. wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, and pulled her in for another affectionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his member touch her near her groin. Her hands instinctively went to his brown hair, which deepened the kiss. The warm water cascading down her hair and skin made this moment even hotter.

"P.J…" she moaned as they broke apart, "I need you."

"What do you need?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Without saying a word, she kissed her Adam's apple before turning around so that her back was now facing him. She promptly bent over and leaned up against the shower wall. The sight made P.J. growl with anticipation.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered. He gently rubbed the small of her back, and kissed her left shoulder. He then positioned himself right where he needed to be. He slowly entered her tight ass, which made her groan with both pain and pleasure.

"Oh, God," she whined as she tried to get used to him being inside her. "Fuck me, baby… please." She even grinded her ass up on his groin slowly, much to his delight. Both of them were getting more turned on by the minute.

"Gladly, sweetheart," he replied. He then started thrusting slowly, which made her whine with sheer pleasure.

Elizabeth kept her hands firmly on the shower wall, while the warm water coming from the shower trickled on her back. Quiet moans left her lips as he thrusted in and out of her gradually. But she knew that she needed more from him.

"Baby," she moaned, "go harder… faster."

P.J. grabbed some of her hair, and gently pulled her up to his level. He turned her head around, and kissed her lips. He then let her hair go before grabbing her hips. She began thrusting at a faster pace. He let out a low grunt for a moment, while she started moaning louder.

"Oh, fuck…" sighed Elizabeth loudly. She had never been fucked this way by anyone, but she already loved it so damn much.

He continued to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace for a couple of hours. But both of them knew that they were going to hit their climaxes very soon. He started going even faster than before when that feeling starting coming on to him.

"P.J.!" cried Elizabeth. "Baby, I'm coming!"

"Fuck, Ellie!" exclaimed P.J.

They both came around the same time, each of them feeling a great sense of euphoria. P.J. had to support himself by holding onto a shower wall, as did Elizabeth. They were still for a few minutes, trying hard to regain their composures. He pulled out of her before wrapping his arms around her hips. She turned to face him, and they shared an intimate kiss.

"That was amazing," she said exhaustedly.

"I agree," he replied. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Wanna join me in bed?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered without any hesitation.

Laughing, she shut off the water before they both got out of the shower. They each dried off with a towel. They then got dressed in casual clothes, and laid together on the made bed. She curled up into his side, and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Wanna relax for the rest of the day?" asked P.J.

"I'd love to," she replied.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Elizabeth scanned the bottom of the closet, trying to decide which pair of heels to wear for tonight's house show. She already had on a plain white tank top, a blue-and-white horizontal-striped skirt that stopped about an inch above her knee, and a skinny brown belt. She suddenly saw a pair of brown suede sandals with three inch heels, and decided to wear them. She put them on just as P.J. exited the bathroom. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, babe," she replied. She walked up to him, and kissed his lips sweetly. "Ready to head to the show?"

"Yep," he answered.

Elizabeth nodded, and proceeded to grab her purse. P.J. grabbed his duffel bag, which was sitting on the bed about a meter from where they were standing. He was about to start looking for the keys to his rental car, but Elizabeth already had them in her hand. She threw them at him nonchalantly, and he managed to catch them mid-air.

"Let's go," she said with a small laugh.

They soon left their room, and headed to the hotel's parking lot. They got in the car, and started driving to the arena.

"So, when does your match happen?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's the one before the main event," answered P.J.

She nodded in response. "Please be careful out there, babe."

"I will, sweetheart," he replied. He winked at her and smiled.

She returned her own smile. She was going to say something else about his match, but her phone went off before she could do just that. Sighing, she grabbed her phone out of her purse, and saw that Nikki was the one who had texted her.

"It's Nikki," explained Elizabeth just before she read the text.

_Hey, where are you?_

Elizabeth replied with:

_P.J. and I are still driving to the arena. I'll get there as soon as possible._

"Let me guess," said P.J., "she's looking for you."

"Bingo!" responded Elizabeth. "I told her I'd be there as soon as I could."

He nodded and chuckled right when Nikki got back to her.

_Sounds good _

Elizabeth put her phone back in her purse as P.J. pulled in the parking lot of the stadium. He found a parking spot, and parked the SUV. The couple got out of the car, and entered the building.

"I'm going to the Divas' locker room," said Elizabeth. "I'll see you later."

"Sure," replied P.J.

"I wouldn't miss your match for anything, babe," she added.

"I'm glad, sweetheart," he said.

They shared a sweet kiss on the lips before going their separate ways. P.J. headed to the Superstars' locker room, while Elizabeth started for the Divas' locker room. While heading there, she ran into Brie.

"Hey, Ellie!" she greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much," replied Elizabeth. "I'm just heading to the locker room. Nikki's gonna rant to me about Eva."

"Oh, she is, is she?" said Brie as they walked there. "It's unreal, believe me."

"Oh, boy," responded Elizabeth with a small laugh. "This doesn't sound good."

Brie joined in with her laughter before they entered the locker room. The only other Divas in there were Nikki, and April. April looked annoyed, but Nikki looked angry as hell.

"Hey, Nikki," greeted a now nervous Elizabeth.

"Hey," was Nikki's reply.

"She's not upset with you," explained Brie. "It's about Eva."

"So I've heard," replied Elizabeth. She sat beside Nikki, while Brie took a seat beside April. "What's been going on?"

"You were right," said an exasperated Nikki. "Eva is trying to be me!"

"Again?" said Elizabeth. "Jesus… what'd she do this time?"

"Brie, Bryan, and I were doing voiceover work for the newest _Flintstones_," began Nikki. "When we were taking a break, Brie told me that Eva had asked her about being her tag-team partner again."

"Holy shit," muttered Elizabeth. "This is getting out of hand."

"No kidding," piped up April. "Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"She's trying to use Nikki's injury, as well as her and Brie's fame, to get ahead in the WWE," concluded Elizabeth. "Did you hear about the incident between her and Curtis?"

"I did," replied April. She shook her head and sighed. "She has no idea how this business works."

Nikki also sighed. "I don't understand! She needs to stop trying to be me. She will never be me!"

"It sounds like she needs to put in her place by someone," said Elizabeth.

"I don't think it'll work," piped up Brie sadly. "She seems like one of those people who will never understand the WWE's hierarchy."

"Yeah, you got a good point," replied Elizabeth. "Sorry, Nikki."

Nikki nodded. "You're right, Brie. Don't apologize, Ellie."

"At JoJo and I aren't pulling this kind of shit," added Elizabeth.

"Thank God for that," replied Nikki.

"Yeah, no kidding," said April with a laugh. "If all three of you newbies were acting like this, I'd probably run the other way, screaming with fear."

That surprised Elizabeth. "Really? I would think that you'd act like A.J. Lee, and just beat the shit out of us."

April laughed again. "Ooh, thanks for the idea!"

"Oh, fuck," groaned Elizabeth.

"You shouldn't have said that!" exclaimed Brie.

"Great advice," responded Elizabeth. "A little late, though."

The four Divas laughed.

"Well," said April once the laughter stopped, "at least you don't have to worry about me going ape shit on your ass."

"Thank God for that," replied Elizabeth.

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth snuck to a secluded part of the arena to watch P.J.'s match. She managed to get there after giving him a quick good luck kiss in the gorilla. Heath made his entrance with the rest of 3MB during that time. P.J. made his entrance a few moments later.

"And his opponent, from Cape Town, South Africa- Justin Gabriel!" announced Lillian Garcia.

The audience cheered loudly when P.J. came out from behind the curtain. Elizabeth smiled, and blew him a kiss. Even though she knew that he would be unable to see her, he knew that she was watching his every move. He got up on the ropes on one side of the ring, and howled to the crowd. He then did the same on the other side, all while the audience cheered enthusiastically. He abruptly got in his corner, and the bell rung soon after.

_Here we go,_ thought Elizabeth as the two men started circling each other in the ring. She could feel her nerves starting to creep back up. Like in his previous matches since they had started dating, she was scared that he was going to get hurt out there. She knew that accidents happened, but she really didn't want him to get injured.

She was so wrapped up in worrying about him that she began to lose focus on the match. She snapped out of her thoughts, and started paying attention to what was happening in the ring. By now, Heath was trying his hardest to get out of an arm bar, courtesy of P.J. From the looks of it, things weren't looking so good in Heath's favour. But that quickly changed when he threw P.J.'s to the ropes. P.J. bounced off them, and was promptly met with a painful clothesline.

_Fuck, that looked painful_, thought Elizabeth. She winced a little at the sound of P.J.'s body hitting the mat hard. But he seemed to be okay, despite the hard landing. He somehow managed to get back on his feet. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him recover.

P.J. drop kicked Heath, who landed on the mat hard. The men then began trading punches, which cultivated in Heath executing a jumping neckbreaker on P.J., who writhed on the mat in pain. Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat, while Heath went for the cover. Somehow, P.J. managed to kick out before the three count. Seeing that P.J. was still okay made Elizabeth breathed out a sigh of relief. She smiled when he finally made it to his feet.

The two Superstars traded some more blows again, each one being more vicious than the last. Eventually, P.J. managed to knock Heath onto the mat. P.J. hastily made his way to the top of the closest turnbuckle. A wide smile grew on his face (and Elizabeth's) when he was perched up there. He suddenly executed a perfect 450 degree splash on Heath, and then pinned his opponent for the three count.

"Here's your winner- Justin Gabriel!"

The audience cheered as P.J. got up, and had his arm held up by the referee in victory. The smile on Elizabeth's face was as genuine, and as happy as they come. She was still smiling when she was heading back to the gorilla.

* * *

P.J. was a little sore from his match, but he was happy that he had managed to win. He exited the ring, and slowly made his way to the gorilla. He barely entered the room when a familiar woman ran over and hugged him tight.

"Congrats on winning," said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, sweetheart," replied P.J. He returned the hug before they left the gorilla. They stood a couple feet away from the gorilla.

"Are you okay?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm alright," he said. "Sore, but alright." He kissed her forehead and smiled against her skin. She giggled a little at his lips and nose touching her delicate skin.

"That match was awesome," she said sweetly. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," he replied. "Knowing you were watching made it better."

Elizabeth laughed and kissed his cheek. "I like hearing that."

P.J. looked down at her with that playful smile. He gently tilted her head up by lifting her chin in one hand, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes before finally breaking apart.

"I'll meet you at the rental car?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," answered Elizabeth.

The pair shared yet another kiss before heading to their respective locker rooms. Elizabeth entered the locker room to see Nikki even angrier than before (if that was even possible). Brie, April, and Natalie also looked angry, but they were nowhere near as angry as Nikki.

"Uh… hi?" greeted Elizabeth. Her voice reeked of uncertainty, and all the other Divas in the locker room could tell.

"I'm assuming that this has something to do with a fake redheaded Diva," she added.

"Yeah, no shit," snapped Nikki. The harsh tone of her voice made Elizabeth flinch.

"Ellie, I'm sorry," piped up Brie. "Nikki's just really upset."

"No, I understand," replied Elizabeth kindly. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Nikki."

Nikki relaxed her body and face, and sighed heavily. "I'm just so pissed off right now."

"I'm so sorry."

"Do you want me to tell her what happened?" asked April suddenly.

"Sure," answered Nikki.

Elizabeth nodded at her before focusing her attention to the other Diva.

"Well," began April, "Eva came in here about ten minutes ago. I stupidly asked when the issue of Maxim with her in it was supposed to come out. I was only curious, that's all.

"Anyways, she said, 'In August, around _Summerslam_." I was like, 'Oh, cool.' I didn't really care, but whatever. Then Eva was like, 'I love that I'm gonna be in Maxim. I'm getting so popular already in the WWE.' She left with such a cocky attitude, and with that annoying smile on her face."

"Like, who the fuck does she think she is?" interjected a furious Nikki. "She's been here for just a couple months, and has been in one backstage segment, and valeted Nattie once. Once! It's almost like she thinks she's the face of the fucking company."

"She's just being a bitch," replied Elizabeth. "I think Eva has it in her head that in order to get to the top, you have to step on everyone else's necks in the process. But you don't have to, and I'm sure you all know that.

"I know this sounds a little rude, but I'm living proof that you can have a successful career without acting like a complete bitch. I've been doing that for nine years now; and from what I can tell, people seem to like it. Eva needs someone to knock some sense into her, one way or another."

There was a slight astonished pause that filled the locker room. Satisfied with her small speech, Elizabeth grinned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"God, I wish everyone was as nice as you," declared Natalie, shaking her head with disbelief.

"Yeah, me too," replied Elizabeth with a laugh. "The world would be nicer, but it'd also be a little boring."

"True," said Brie.

"But it'd be nice," added Nikki.

* * *

P.J. stood near his rental car, waiting for his girlfriend to show up. He had only been waiting for a couple of minutes when he saw a very familiar face walking towards him.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted.

"Hey," said Elizabeth. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," he replied. "I already have my duffel bag in the car."

She nodded before they got in the SUV. P.J. wasn't even out of the parking lot when Elizabeth began to talk about a certain bitchy Diva.

"Wanna hear what Eva's done now?" she asked.

P.J. chuckled. "Do I?"

"Oh, yeah, you do," she said, nodding. "It's pretty ridiculous."

"Well then," said P.J., "please enlighten me."

Elizabeth giggled. She quickly regained composure, and then began talking.

"Well," she started, "I met up with Nikki in the locker room before the house show. She was there with Brie and April. They all looked unhappy, so I asked Nikki what had happened. She said that while they and Bryan were taking a break from doing voiceover work for a new _Flintstones _movie, Brie told her that Eva came up to her a while ago at the gym, and asked about becoming her new tag-team partner."

"Jesus," he mumbled under his breath.

"It gets better: once you and I went to go do what we needed to do, I entered the Divas' locker room to find Nikki looking even angry than before. Nattie, Brie, and April were also there, and they seemed pretty upset, too. I asked if it had anything to do with a fake redhead, and Nikki was like, 'No shit!'"

"Surprise, surprise," muttered P.J.

"Turns out, Eva had been there about ten minutes before I got there. April told me that she had asked her about when the issue of Maxim with Eva in it was gonna be released. Eva said that it would in August, around _Summerslam_. April was like, 'Oh, cool.' Then out of nowhere, Eva was like, 'I love that I'm gonna be in Maxim. I'm getting so popular already!', and then she left in a cocky manner.

"Once April stopped talking about what had happened, Nikki started freaking out over the incident. She was like, 'Who the fuck does Eva think she is?' The biggest problem that she- and a hell of a lot of other people- are having with Eva is that she's been with the WWE for just months, as done two things- a backstage segment, and valet once- and all of a sudden, she acts like she's a veteran."

P.J. shook his head as he comprehended what Elizabeth was saying. "What a bitch."

"No kidding," she replied. "I basically told them that Eva's mind set is that you have to claw your way to the top, no matter what."

"You don't have to," said P.J. "You shouldn't do that, anyways."

"That's what I said! Out of all the nine or so years that I've been wrestling, I've never backstabbed or belittled people to get ahead. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but I'm proof that someone can have a successful career, while playing the nice person card."

Elizabeth sighed and bit her lower lip. "I just want Eva to be knocked down a few pegs. But I have a good feeling that nothing will convince her to change her ways."

"You got that right," laughed P.J. He smirked widely, and let out a sigh. "Maybe you could be the one to give her a reality check?"

"Eva doesn't seem like someone who'll change their ways," responded Elizabeth. "Especially if I'm the one trying to get her to. She humiliated me once already; I don't want her to do it again."

"Okay, so that's not an option." P.J. was quiet for a moment, trying to come up with a good idea. After a couple of minutes, a light bulb suddenly went off in his head.

"You're off next weekend, right?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Come by the performance centre in Orlando, and we can go one-on-one. I heard from Stephanie that a lot of NXT people are gonna be down there to train. Eva will definitely be there."

"P.J., that's a great idea!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "If you weren't driving right now, I'd give you a big hug. I just don't want you to crash."

"Don't worry," he replied, "you can do that once we're at the hotel."

True to his word, he hugged her tightly once they were out of the car at their destination.

_I'm kinda excited for Eva to turn heel on "Raw"_, thought Elizabeth that night before falling asleep. _She already acts like one outside the ring, anyways._

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope that this chapter made up for going on hiatus. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 37! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey, guys! As you can see, I've kept my word on there being a new chapter today. Expect this schedule to be the norm- at least until it ends (which won't be for a LONG time).**

**I have some more exciting news: as of April 19th, 2014, at approximately 10:01 PM EST, this story now has over 10 000 views! I'm so shocked and overwhelmed by all this. I wanna thank you guys once again for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing _Total Anti-Diva_. I love you all so very much for supporting this story. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-Seven

_Two Days Later…_

Monday approached quickly. The _Miz TV_ segment was going to happen tonight, and Elizabeth was a little nervous about it. She was also nervous about the upcoming premiere of _Total Divas_,which was going to happen next Sunday. But she wasn't worried about it all that much at this moment. Right now, she was solely focused on winning _FreeCell_, which she was playing on her phone.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

Elizabeth exited the game before putting her phone on the night stand. She then turned to face P.J.

"I'm just thinking about tonight's segment, that's all," she replied.

Not convinced, he lifted her up from the bed, and put her over his shoulder. She shrieked a little at his actions.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" she said.

P.J. carefully put her back on the ground. She made sure that she had her footing before speaking again.

"I'm just nervous about tonight, that's all," she explained. "I'm also anxious about _Total Divas_ premiering next week." She hung her head and sat on the bed, embarrassed about her confession.

"Oh, sweetheart," said P.J. soothingly as he sat beside her. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled a little. "You need to stop worrying."

"I know," she replied. "I'm trying." She looked up at him and nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to his side.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

"They already love you sweetheart," he added. "They're just gonna love you more.

_I hope_, thought Elizabeth. But she merely nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Oh my God, Ellie! You look so pretty!"

Elizabeth blushed at Brie's compliment. She directed her attention from the mirror he had been looking into, to her friend. "Thank you. You also look nice."

"Aww, thanks," replied Brie sweetly. "Has P.J. seen you in that dress yet?"

"Nope," answered Elizabeth. "He actually has no idea what it looks like. He's in for one hell of a surprise."

"Yeah, you got that right. Ready to go meet the others at the gorilla?"

"Ready when you are."

With that, the two Divas left the locker room for the gorilla. They received some odd stares from other Superstars they happened to walk past, but neither woman cared. When they reached the gorilla, they were quick to notice that the rest of the cast of _Total Divas_ was already there.

"Hey!" greeted Ariane. "You two look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Ariane," replied Elizabeth. "You also look stunning."

"Thanks. But girl, your dress is the bomb dot-com."

Elizabeth laughed. "I tried to look nice."

Ariane laughed as well just before a stage hand came by to let the women know that they would be going to the ring in a few moments.

Natalie walked over to Elizabeth. "Ready to go out there?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready."

* * *

"Welcome to _Miz TV_!"

The audience cheered and applauded happily, while the _Total Divas_ cast simply applauded. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin relished in his role as the host. He stood beside the women, who were all sitting on chairs in the ring.

"Here is the cast of _Total Divas_- Naomi, Cameron, Ellie, JoJo, Nikki and Brie Bella, and Ava Maria!"

The women applauded politely. Elizabeth noted that Mike had mispronounced Eva's name, but she assumed that it was all a part of her heel turn.

"This Sunday, the most talked about reality show will be on E!," he announced. "And I know a thing or two about reality shows."

Elizabeth smirked at his words, knowing that he meant what he said.

"Here's a sneak peek of _Total Divas_!" he declared.

_Here we go_, thought Elizabeth. She and everyone else in the arena looked towards the titantron to watch.

The preview of the show featured Nikki and Brie going to meet Eva and JoJo. Nikki mentioned that she felt as though Eva would be competition, and that she could be trouble (Ya think?), and that she looked at JoJo as a little girl.

They then showed when the twins met the third newbie Diva. Elizabeth tried to remain calm when she saw herself on the titantron. She was a little unnerved when Nikki revealed that she thought of her as competition because of her looks, but Nikki's compliments made up for it. Elizabeth smiled when Nikki went on to say that she liked her. Her smile faded a little when her confessional about the twins was shown, but she was still pretty calm.

"Looks good to me," said Mike once the clips finished.

"And now," he said, "I'd like this man to come and introduce himself to these Divas- Jerry "The King" Lawler!"

Everyone applauded politely, though Jerry seemed to be surprised. He reluctantly took off his headphones, and slowly made his way into the ring. Once there, Mike handed him off the microphone.

"Well, let's see," began Jerry nervously. "I know Cameron and Trinity- hello. Nattie, I've known you forever. You and I go way back. And Ellie, we've already met on commentary. Oh, but I don't know you."

JoJo got out of chair and extended her hand. Jerry shook it gently.

"It's nice to meet you, JoJo," he said.

She nodded and mouthed "Nice to meet you, too," before sitting back in her seat.

Jerry then looked to his right. "And I know the Bellas well.

"And you must be Ava Maria?" he asked, looking at Eva. He held out his hand, but Eva wasn't having any of it. She got out of her seat, and directed the microphone to her.

"You know what, Jerry? I don't like the way you're looking at me," she stated in a firm, yet flat voice.

Eva grabbed the microphone out of his hand (Kanye West would've been proud), and stood in the middle of the ring.

"My name is Eva Marie, and I'm here to make a name for myself," she announced. Her words were gold, but her voice wasn't loud, or forceful enough to sound like a good heel.

She abruptly gave Jerry back the microphone, and then proceeded to slap him across the face. Satisfied, Eva sat back in her seat and smiled, while the rest of the Divas looked appalled.

_Jesus, she didn't even slap him that hard,_ thought Elizabeth with amusement. She managed to fight away a smirk, and continued to look shocked by Eva's actions.

Jerry gave Mike the microphone back, and then went back to the announcement table.

"So tune in to _Total Divas_ on Sunday at 10/9 central, on E! It's going to be… AWESOME!" announced Mike enthusiastically.

The cast of _Total Divas_ applauded, while the audience cheered at his words.

The women left the arena, and headed into the gorilla. It was only then when Brie realized that her nipple had been exposed for all of _Raw_ to see. Needless to say, she was more than mortified.

"Oh my God," she said when they were all in the locker room.

"You can say that again," said Natalie.

"I'm horrified," added Brie. "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"We know that," replied Elizabeth. She sat beside her and nodded. "I'm sure Stephanie will know that."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then she's obviously blind. It's not like you suddenly ripped off your dress. Your nipple was exposed from out of nowhere- not your entire body," said Elizabeth. "Just apologize on Twitter, and everyone will forget about it soon."

"You're not the first Diva who's had that happen," piped up Celeste, who was standing a couple feet away. "It happened to me, too. People will forget about it quickly."

Brie sighed heavily. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks Celeste, and Ellie," she said with gratitude. "I owe you both."

"Nah, you don't owe me anything," replied Elizabeth.

"I want dinner," stated Celeste.

"Got it," said Brie.

"Oh, what the hell? I'm in if you're doin' it," said Elizabeth suddenly.

"That's the spirit!" laughed Celeste.

* * *

P.J. stood in the parking lot near his rental car, waiting for Elizabeth to show up. All he could think about was how absolutely beautiful she looked on _Raw_. She looked so stunning in that white, sparkly gown, that he couldn't get the image of her wearing it out of his mind. The fact that she was his girlfriend- despite only knowing each other for less than a month before getting together- surprised him.

"P.J.? P.J., are you alright?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, and saw Elizabeth standing in front of him. She had a garment bag in one hand, and her purse in the other. She was now wearing a black tank top style black dress that stopped above her knees, a lightweight blue denim jacket, and a pair of black ballet flats. She had a large smirk on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," answered P.J.

"What were you thinking about?" she inquired as she carefully set the dress on the back seat. She shut the door and looked him square in the eye.

"You," he replied simply. "You looked so damn beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you, P.J.," she said. She took his face in her hands, and kissed his lips sweetly. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. They broke apart a few moments later.

"I mean it, sweetheart," he said. "You're so beautiful."

"Mmm… thanks, babe."

The couple kissed one more time before getting into the car. P.J. started the car, and they began driving to the hotel.

"So tomorrow's when you have your match against Brie, right?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth. "But she's gonna get herself disqualified, so that's how I'll win."

"I see," he said with a nod. "She'll probably just beat the shit out of you."

"Most likely. But I'm fine with it."

After braking at a red light, P.J. smiled at her. She smiled in return. She suddenly felt his hand cover hers, and she smiled a little wider. But once the light turned green, he let go to focus on driving.

But once he parked in hotel's parking lot, he suddenly kissed her lips. She smiled into the kiss, much to his delight. When they broke apart, he could see love and happiness in her eyes. That made him smile wide.

"So," he said while they got out of the car, "that segment wasn't too painful, right?"

"No, it wasn't," she admitted sheepishly. "I just need to stop worrying about the thoughts of others."

P.J. nodded before kissing her cheek. The couple then entered the hotel, and took the elevator up to their room.

"You're amazing, sweetheart. You really are," said P.J. while they were still in the elevator.

"Thanks, P.J.," she replied. "I have to say… you're pretty amazing, too. I know this might sound kinda silly, but I wanna thank you for being so supportive. It seriously means the world to me."

"It's not silly to say that, sweetheart," he said while they got off on the appropriate floor. "I just want you to be happy. And I'm only happy when you are."

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks upon hearing that. "Really?"

P.J. stood in front of her with that playful smile that she loved to see. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Really," he replied lovingly. "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

Tears sprang to her eyes after he spoke. She calmed herself enough to pull him in for a passionate kiss. By the time they broke apart, a tear had managed to slide down her cheek. He wiped it away with his fingers.

"Babe, it's okay," she said before he could apologize. "I love you, Paul. I really do. I know we haven't been dating for a long time, but that's okay. You're perfect for me, and that's all that matters."

Hearing Elizabeth say all that choked P.J. up a little. He kissed her forehead and sighed softly.

"I'm gonna show you how much I love you tonight," he whispered.

"I like the sound of that."

P.J. suddenly picked her up, and carried her to their room for a long night of fun.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 38! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey, everyone! I have another chapter for you all to read. I especially liked writing this one. Why, you ask? Well, read, and you may or may not find out! :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, _Total Divas_, or Shakira.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-Eight

A sliver of sunlight peaked through the white blinds, hitting the bed. The bright glow of it was enough to make Elizabeth stir in bed. P.J., who had already been awake for a while now, smirked with amusement.

"What time is it?" asked Elizabeth in a tired voice.

"It's almost nine, sweetheart," answered P.J.

Elizabeth nodded before yawning and rubbing her eyes. She then rested her head back on the pillow. "What are you up to?"

"Not a whole lot," replied P.J. "I'm gonna work out in a little bit. Wanna join me?"

"Of course," answered Elizabeth. She ripped off the covers, and slowly got out of bed. She only managed to slip on her sports bra and a pair of white panties before a set of muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Smiling, she turned around and tilted her head a little to the left with curiosity.

"You're adorable," was all P.J. could come up with.

"Oh my God, really?"

They both laughed at that comment.

"Let's hit the gym now, babe," she suggested. "I mean, as long as you're okay with it."

"I'm perfectly fine with it, sweetheart," he replied.

* * *

After a gruelling work out, both P.J. and Elizabeth were as spent as spent could be. Between cardio, weights, and more, they couldn't have been more exhausted if they tried. They slowly started back to their room to shower before finally having breakfast.

They showered together, though they didn't do anything sexual (you know you've had a kickass work out when you're too exhausted to have sex). They then got ready for the day, and then went out to a diner for breakfast.

"Jesus, that was an insane work out," said Elizabeth.

"No kidding," laughed P.J. "I'm never doing jumping squats again."

"That was fun," admitted Elizabeth. "I enjoyed them."

"That's because they were your idea."

"Oh… well, that was my best idea yet."

P.J. laughed again. "I don't know about that."

"Whatever," echoed Elizabeth.

The couple laughed before they ordered their drinks and food.

"So," said P.J., "I found out when the WWE's going to South Africa."

"Oh, great! When?" asked Elizabeth.

"This coming Monday," revealed P.J.

"Damn, that's soon."

"I know." P.J. suddenly became nervous.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I know it's soon," he said. "But… I was hoping that you'd be willing to come. I feel bad for asking you so suddenly, but-"

"P.J.," interrupted Elizabeth. "I'd love to go. My only question is whether or not they'll let me."

"I'll put your name in to Mark and Jane tonight before the tapings," explained P.J. He sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you said yes."

"Of course I'd say yes," replied Elizabeth. "Can I please ask you another question?"

"Yes."

"Will I be able to meet your mother while we're there? I really want to meet her."

"Yeah, you'll meet her," answered P.J. "That's why I asked in the first place."

"Oh," said Elizabeth with a laugh. "Now I feel stupid."

"It's fine, sweetheart."

Elizabeth nodded just as their server gave them their drinks and food.

"So what is your mother like?" she asked after a moment of silence passed them by. "I know you said before that she likes to put people through the ringer."

"She sure does," replied P.J. with a chuckle. "My mum has good intentions- she really does. But I almost feel like she thinks no woman will be better than her."

"That's because your mother has raised you to be a mommy's boy," said Elizabeth. "I've seen guy friends who are too scared to stand up to their mothers, and their girlfriends dump them because of it. It's amusing to watch, but I can understand why they'd feel so torn."

"Thankfully, I'm tougher than that," confessed P.J. "My mum will be asking you a hell of a lot of questions about you."

"That's fine," replied Elizabeth. "Do you think she'll be upset about me being on _Total Divas_? That's my biggest concern."

"No, I don't see why not. My mum is gonna love you, Ellie. You've got nothing to worry about."

* * *

Elizabeth was curled up on the now made bed, watching an old episode of _What Not to Wear_. She and P.J. had gotten back from the restaurant a while ago, and they were now doing different things. P.J. was out with the guys, while Elizabeth had decided on chilling out in their hotel room.

"_Whenever, whenever._

_We're meant to be together._

_I'll be there, and you'll be near._

_And that's the deal, my dear."_

"Ah, Mom," muttered Elizabeth when she saw who was calling her. She abruptly muted the TV before answering. "Hello."

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," replied her mother. "I just wanted to check in on you. I saw your last match, and it wasn't all that good."

"No, I know," said Elizabeth. "We had to do the match like that, though. We didn't have a choice in the matter."

"I see," responded her mother. "I also saw that _Miz TV_ thing last night. You looked so beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks, Mom."

"And from that small clip from _Total Divas_, I can already tell that you're being portrayed as you are. You were very nice to Nikki and Brie. I don't Nikki was as nice as she seemed. Are you sure you two are friends?"

"Yes, Mom. Actually, Nikki is a very good friend of mine, as well as Brie," answered Elizabeth in a calm voice.

"Oh, and that red head seems like bad news," continued her mother. "Is she really like that?"

"Um… well… uh…" Elizabeth was suddenly at a loss for words. She didn't want to bad mouth Eva, but it's not like she had anything nice to say about the newbie.

"Well?"

"She's… alright."

"Elizabeth Carmichael, are you being honest?" pressed her mother firmly.

"She's alright, Mom," repeated Elizabeth. "She's different, that's all." It took everything in her to remain calm.

"Oh, okay. How's P.J. doing?"

"Good. He's out with the guys right now. We've spent a good chunk of the morning together," answered Elizabeth. She was relieved that her mother had believed her little white lie.

"What did you two do?"

"We worked out and had breakfast."

"You two worked out together?" That surprised her mother.

"Yeah, it's so much fun. We give each other hard work outs, and we challenge each other."

"Oh, wow," said her mother. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Well," began Elizabeth, "I have a match tonight against Brie again. She's gonna get herself disqualified somehow, which is how I'm gonna win."

"Interesting," replied her mother. But Elizabeth knew what that meant: what she just said made no sense, but her mother didn't give a shit.

"Also, I'm probably gonna be going to South Africa with the WWE soon," added Elizabeth.

"Oh my goodness! Are you sure you wanna do that?" questioned her mother.

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth. "I've never been there before, and I've wanted to go there for quite some time. Also, I'll be meeting P.J.'s mother while we're there."

There was a pause on the other end. Elizabeth began to worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I feel about you going there. It's in Africa, for Christ's sakes. What if something bad happens?"

"Mom, I'm gonna be fine. P.J. will be there, and a bunch of Superstars and Divas will also be there, too. Nothing bad is gonna happen to me," insisted Elizabeth in a gentle voice. She understood that her mother worried about her, but this was one opportunity that she so wasn't going to pass up (should everything work out the way they should).

"Honey, I'm worried," replied her mother. "It hasn't been confirmed, right?"

"Well… no," confessed Elizabeth. "I only just got word about them going there today."

"Good. If they ask, tell them you're not going."

"No. I want to do this," said Elizabeth. "I'm gonna be visiting a lot of countries anyways- why not start now? Heck, the WWE goes to Afghanistan for _Tribute to the Troops_. I'm gonna be okay. And God forbid something happens, I'll have no one to blame but myself."

Her mother sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth looked up at the sound of a door opening, and saw that it was P.J. "I'm positive, Mom."

"Well, alright. I'll let you go now. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, dear. Bye-bye."

"Bye," replied Elizabeth. She waited until her mother hung up to directed her attention to her boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Elizabeth. She set her phone on the nightstand. "How about you?"

"I'm great, actually. I have some good news to share." P.J. promptly sat on the bed beside her.

"What is it?"

"I ran into Mark in the lobby," started P.J. "I decided to ask him about you going to South Africa for WWE… and he said yes!"

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around P.J.'s waist, and hugged him tight. He returned the hug, though he made sure to not squeeze her too hard.

"Mark admitted that he hadn't thought about doing that," he revealed. "But once I asked him, he decided that it was a great idea. He thinks that it would a good opportunity for you to become more familiar with the WWE Universe."

"This is just so great to hear. Thank you so much, P.J. You know… for doing this," said Elizabeth. She looked up at him to kiss his lips.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," he replied after they broke apart. "I just have to let my mum know about this. Oh, she is gonna love this."

"She sure will," laughed Elizabeth.

* * *

"So, are you excited to win this match via disqualification?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Sure. What about you?"

"Yeah, 'cause I get to be vicious as hell!"

That made Elizabeth and Brie laugh. They were in the locker room with Nikki, Celeste, and April.

"Gotta love being a heel, right?" asked April with amusement.

"Oh, I love it," replied Brie. "It's more fun to be bad."

"I wouldn't know," piped up Elizabeth.

"Wait a second," interjected Celeste. "You've been wrestling for nine years, and you've never been a heel? What the hell?"

"I used to want to be a heel, but I think I prefer to be face," admitted Elizabeth. "I was told on multiple occasions by multiple people that I'm too nice, too small, and too pretty to be a good heel."

"That's complete bullshit," snapped Nikki.

"I agree," replied Elizabeth. "But I'm not one to ruffle any feathers, so I'd be like, 'Okay, I understand,' and just leave it at that. Now that I look back on it, I'm cool with it. I think being a face suits me."

"It does," said April, "but I think you could be a good heel. You kinda proved it when you and Brie teamed up in your debut match."

"You did," added Brie. "It'd be so cool!"

"Maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't," responded Elizabeth. "But for now, I'm happy with how things are going."

"Yeah, I can agree with that," said Celeste. "Your and Brie's feud has been awesome."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

"Thank you," echoed Brie. She looked at her phone. "We should probably go to the gorilla now."

"Yeah, let's." Elizabeth turned to the other Divas. "We'll see you later."

"Good luck!" called out Nikki.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"So this match is gonna be extremely short," revealed a stage hand. "Brie's just gonna keep attacking Ellie, despite the referee's protests. Eventually, he'll get sick of it and disqualify her. Does that all make sense?"

Brie and Elizabeth nodded.

"Good. Do either of you have any questions?"

The women shook their heads.

"Alright, have a good match."

"Another short match- great," grumbled Brie disapprovingly.

"There's not a whole hell of a lot we can do about it," replied Elizabeth. "I'm sure they have their reasons for doing this."

"I hope so," said Brie.

Elizabeth nodded. She was going to speak, but the sound of footsteps approaching silenced her. She turned around, and saw P.J.

"I'll see you after the match, sweetheart," he said softly.

"Sounds good," she replied.

They shared a brief kiss on the lips before P.J. left the gorilla. Elizabeth looked back at Brie, who had a large smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"You guys are so cute."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth with a small laugh. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah," said Brie. "You first."

"Thank you."

* * *

"The following is a Divas bout, set for one fall! Introducing first, from Bogotá, Colombia- Ellie!" announced Justin Roberts.

The audience cheered when Elizabeth's music hit, and they were louder when she came out from behind the curtain. She hi-fived a few fans before finally entering the squared circle. She posed on a turnbuckle with her arms in the air, and blew a kiss to the WWE Universe. She got off the turnbuckle just when her entrance theme stopped playing, and was replaced with Brie's.

"And her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!"

Brie came out to the sound of booing, and saw a smirk on Elizabeth's face. Her character was already angry enough as it is- seeing that made her even angrier. She didn't even bother to pose for the fans- that's how bad he wanted to beat up Elizabeth.

As soon as the bell rang to signal the match, Brie started wailing on her opponent. Elizabeth tried to defend herself, but her efforts proved to be completely useless. She resorted to curling up on the mat, and tried to brace herself for what was going to take place.

A couple minutes of Brie beating the shit out of her was all it took for the referee to finally ring the bell to end the match. Brie suddenly stopped what she was doing before the referee could try to separate the women. Satisfied, she got out of the ring, and threw up the "L for Loser" hand gesture on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth slowly got off the mat, sore as hell. She glared at Brie, angry at what she had done.

_You're so not getting away with this, honey_, she thought bitterly.

* * *

"That was great!"

Elizabeth and Brie smiled at Jane's excitement. They had been pulled to Talent Relations almost immediately after they entered the gorilla, and they had been nervous about it. But now, they weren't as nervous as before.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

Brie nodded. "Thank you."

"Since Ellie will be going to the WWE tour in South Africa for two weeks, we're gonna put the feud on hold for now," explained Jane. "So Brie, we'll put you in a match next week on _Raw_, and in another one the week after on _Main Event_. You'll win both times, regardless of your opponent."

"Sounds good," said Brie.

"And then once Ellie comes back," continued Jane, "we'll see what we'll do next. Do either of you have any questions?"

Both Divas shook their heads.

"Alright, great. Have a good night!"

Once the two women left the office, they started walking to the Divas' locker room.

"I didn't know you were going to South Africa," said Brie.

"Yeah, it kinda just happened this morning," replied Elizabeth.

"That's great, Ellie. I'm so jealous."

That spiked Elizabeth's nerves a little. She bit her lip and nodded in response.

"Mark said that he wants me to be more well-known with the WWE Universe," she explained calmly. "That's the reason why I'm going, to be honest."

Brie nodded with confusion. She couldn't understand why Elizabeth was so nervous all of a sudden. But after pausing to think things through, she realized why.

"Ellie, I'm not upset about it," she insisted. "I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Thanks you, Brie. I appreciate you saying that."

The women hugged briefly. Elizabeth was grateful that she hadn't irked one of the veteran Divas. That had never been her intention.

* * *

After changing into a white lacy sleeveless shirt, dark blue denim short shorts, and a pair of pink flat sandals with gold anchors on them, Elizabeth left the locker room with her things in tow. She began walking to the parking lot to meet P.J. at the rental car, but someone suddenly grabbed her arm, and pulled her to a nearby wall.

"Ow! What the fuck?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, it's me."

Elizabeth sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought it was a psycho fan, or something. What's up?"

"Not much," replied P.J. "I was gonna head out to the car, but I guess we're both ready at the same time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," laughed Elizabeth.

The couple started walking out to the car.

"By the way," she added, "I apologize for not meeting up with you after the match. Jane ambushed Brie and I, and said that she wanted to talk to us."

"That's fine, sweetheart," said P.J. "I hope it was a good thing."

"It was. She liked how the match went. She also said that since I'll be going to South Africa, Brie will be in two matches in the two weeks I'm gone. She'll have one on _Raw_ next week, and another the week after on _Main Event_, and she'll win both times."

"Sounds interesting. I'm still thinking that they're building up towards a match at _Summerslam_."

"I'd actually love that," admitted Elizabeth. "It'd be nerve-wracking, 'cause that would be my first pay-per-view. But I'd be up for it."

"I like hearing that," replied P.J. happily.

By this time, the couple had made it to the car. Elizabeth threw her duffel bag in the far back before they both got in. But instead of starting up the car, P.J. set the keys in the cup holder, and looked over at his girlfriend.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

Without saying a word, he pulled her in for a tender kiss on the lips. She happily returned the kiss, cupping his face with her hands in the process. When they eventually broke apart, they both had large, happy smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Ellie. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, P.J. Thank you for everything."

They shared another kiss before driving back to the hotel for the night.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 39! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey, everyone! Here's a new chapter for you! I had some writer's block when writing certain parts, but I tried my best to make it a good one. ****I'm also aware that this chapter is a little short (compared to some of my other chapters), but I still liked how it turned out. I hope you guys do, too. :)**

**I got a couple questions about what happened in the last chapter, so I hope that this chapter will answer them. If they didn't, please shoot me a private message, and I'll happily answer it!**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Elizabeth Mariella Carmichael, you are NOT going!"

"Mom, you can't be serious."

"Oh, I am VERY serious!"

Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly and rubbed her left temple. She could feel a headache brewing because of this very conversation.

_I should've known that Mom would've reacted badly to the news_, she thought. _But seriously, I'm not a little kid- she can't tell me what to do anymore._

"I'm going," she said.

"You're going to get hurt," replied her mother. "I don't mean that you'll get hurt in a match- I mean that someone could kidnap you, kill you… something bad, I don't know!"

"Mom, I'm going to be fine," said Elizabeth gently. "P.J.'s gonna be there with me. If he wasn't going, I wouldn't be going in the first place."

She could hear her mother sigh in an obnoxious manner. "Is he making you go? And please be honest."

"No. He asked if I wanted to go, and I said yes," revealed Elizabeth. "He's never forced me to do anything, and he didn't start now." She shook her head sadly. "I thought that you liked him."

"Honey, I'm just worried about you," insisted her mother. "I do like him… I'm just worried that he's going to hurt you."

"Really, Mom? That's a nonissue, and you know that. You told me that you liked him. Your exact words were, 'He's a keeper.'"

Just then, P.J. entered the hotel room from hanging out with the guys. He had been smiling until he saw his girlfriend looking rather upset. His face quickly changed from happy to concerned.

"I like him," replied her mother. "I do, Elizabeth."

"What's wrong?" whispered P.J.

"Mom, could you please hold on for one second? Someone's knocking at my door."

"Sure."

Elizabeth pulled the phone away from her ear and held it close to her chest. "It's my Mom. She's upset about me going to South Africa. She thinks something bad is gonna happen to me while I'm there."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" asked P.J.

"Let me ask." Elizabeth put the phone back to her ear. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to talk to P.J. about it? He's in the room now."

"Yes, please."

"Okay, just give me a moment." Elizabeth put the phone on speaker handed her phone off to P.J.

"It's on speaker," she whispered.

P.J. nodded before speaking into the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, P.J. It's Elizabeth's mother. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" replied P.J.

"Fine, thank you. So, my daughter told me that you two are going to South Africa next week with the WWE," said her mother.

"Yes," he answered. "It's not just us two, though. A large group of Superstars and Divas are going as well. We're leaving on July 29th, and we'll be back in the United States on August 11th. So we're going to be there for about two weeks."

"I'm just concerned about her going there," confessed her mother. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Ms. Carmichael, I will do my very best to make sure that Elizabeth's safe while we're there," said P.J. "Nothing will happen to her. I promise."

"Do you mean that?"

"I mean it. I never break a promise."

"Well… I guess I'll let her go. Thank you for convincing me, P.J. Could I please speak to Elizabeth now?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. "Have a good day, Ms. Carmichael."

"Bye."

P.J. handed the phone back to Elizabeth.

"Hi, Mom."

"You have my blessing to go," revealed her mother. "But please, PLEASE be careful."

"I will. Thank you so much. I love you," replied Elizabeth.

"I love you too, honey. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, bye." Elizabeth hung up before her mother could say her goodbyes.

"Goddamn it," she muttered under her breath in annoyed tone of voice. She set her phone on the nightstand and sighed. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay, sweetheart," said P.J. He sat beside her and planted a kiss on her temple. "She's just worried about you."

"I know, but it was a little tedious for her to do that. She was just so adamant on me not going for quite some time," replied Elizabeth. "Oh, and by the way… even if she didn't give me her blessing, I still would've gone."

P.J. nodded. "I'm glad, 'cause my mum is so excited to meet you. I called her earlier to tell her about what's happening."

"I like hearing that," said Elizabeth. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm just happy that you were able to convince my mother, 'cause I sure as hell wasn't getting anywhere with her."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." With that, he moved her head to the side and kissed her lips.

"So how is the rest of this week gonna work?" she asked after they broke apart. "San Diego is about eight hours from San Francisco."

P.J was quiet for a moment. He abruptly got off the bed, and went to his burgundy suitcase. He pulled a sheet of paper from a smaller compartment.

"How 'bout I drive you to your place tomorrow so that you can get what you need? And then on Friday, you fly to Tampa with me?" he asked.

He then handed her the paper. It was a plane ticket from San Francisco to Tampa, booked for Friday morning.

"P.J., you did this already?" asked Elizabeth in shock. "Oh my God. Yes, I'd love that!" She set the ticket on the nightstand so that she could hug him.

"I thought you'd like it," chuckled P.J. while he returned her hug.

"Actually, I love it," revealed Elizabeth happily. She moved so that she could kiss his lips.

* * *

True to his word, P.J. and Elizabeth did the long drive from San Diego to San Francisco the very next day. They had to get up really early to try and avoid a lot of traffic, but it was definitely worth it. They reached their destination in about seven hours.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, P.J.," said Elizabeth as he parked the car. "I know it was a long drive, and you must be so tired."

"It's fine, sweetheart," he replied. He kissed her cheek.

They both slowly got out of the car, and P.J. followed Elizabeth into her apartment. He somehow managed to keep his eyes open long enough to find her bed, which he quickly laid on. Elizabeth giggled at his behaviour.

"Get as much sleep as you need, babe," she said.

"You're not joining me?" he questioned.

"You're kidding, right? Of course." She ripped off her clothes, save for her panties. She put on a silky hot pink nightie, while P.J. sat up and stripped down to his boxers. Soon, the ground surrounding the furniture was almost completely covered with clothes.

They got under the covers, and Elizabeth cuddled into P.J.'s side, resting her head on his chest. Both of them were asleep almost immediately.

* * *

P.J. woke up to the bright sunlight hitting the bed. He opened his eyes, and saw that Elizabeth wasn't in bed anymore. He could hear a pan sizzling, so he figured that she must've been cooking something to eat. The clock on the wall read nine o'clock on the dot. After throwing on a pair of green sweatshirt material shorts, he decided to make his way into the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of Elizabeth standing in front of the stove, wearing the same nightie. She smiled when she saw him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted. "I'm just making some breakfast. How do bacon, toast, and pancakes sound?"

"It sounds delicious, sweetheart," replied P.J. He walked up and kissed the right side of her head. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I'm glad that I checked out of the hotel yesterday. I really don't feel like driving eight or so hours back to San Diego!"

"Yeah, me neither," laughed Elizabeth.

The couple enjoyed breakfast, and then changed into more proper clothes. They decided to just chill for the rest of the day. They were now relaxing on the couch, watching a _CSI: NY_ marathon (sort of).

"I'm excited to go to Tampa tomorrow," admitted Elizabeth.

"Me too," responded P.J.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Frig," muttered Eva under her breath with obvious frustration. She and JoJo were learning roll ups, and it wasn't going very well- at least for Eva. They were in one of the rings with NXT trainer Bill DeMott, as well as some newer NXT Divas. Eva was just having a hard time picking it up. But she attention suddenly changed to something- or rather, someone- else.

_What the fuck is SHE doing here? With him? Fuck my life_, thought Eva.

P.J. and Elizabeth entered the WWE Performance Centre. They spotted an empty ring that happened to be near the rookies. Elizabeth was a little nervous, but feeling P.J.'s hand on the small of her back calmed her down.

"Ready to do this, sweetheart?" he asked once they entered the ring.

"Ready," replied Elizabeth. "Lock up."

The couple locked up a few moments later before P.J. threw Elizabeth to the ropes. She bounced back, ducking from the punch that he tried to do. He turned around just in time to see (and feel) her dropkick him. He stumbled back, but his body hit the mat when she dropkicked him again. She executed a jack knife pin, but he kicked out very quickly.

Elizabeth took a few steps back as P.J. got back on his feet. But once his feet were steady, she started kicking his legs. Each kick hurt more than the last, much to his dismay. She then threw him to the ropes. But instead of bouncing back, he held on to them. Knowing that he could do anything in this position, she opted to go through the ropes a foot away from him. He turned around, and was promptly greeted with a shoulder to the gut. Then, out of nowhere, she jumped over him and executed a sunset flip pin. He rolled out of it quickly, but he received a sharp kick to the gut for his troubles.

He suddenly executed a jumping neckbreaker, which hurt her like hell. He tried to pin her, but she kicked out. He then put her in a headlock, and she began to try and fight out of it. She managed to get on her feet, and kicked him a couple times in the stomach to weaken his grip. Once she felt his grip loosen up, she did a one eighty, and kicked his stomach yet again. He reeled back to collect himself. But once he moved closer to her, he received a discus punch to the face.

What happened next simply stunned him. She lifted him up in the air, and planted him on the ground with a perfect scoop slam. The sound of his body hitting the mat was loud. He held a hand to his back in pain while she dragged him to the middle of the ring, and got him in a sharpshooter.

_Fuck_, he thought with defeat. He tried to reach the ropes, but that only inspired her to apply more pressure with the hold. He finally tapped out, and she let go. She helped him to his feet and promptly kissed his lips, which he happily returned. They broke apart just in time to hear someone speak.

"Eva, you'll get there later," snapped Bill sharply. "Focus on me, not them."

_Bitch, please_, thought Eva angrily. _You are so not getting away with this._

It took everything in Elizabeth and P.J. to not laugh out loud.

"Mission accomplished," he whispered.

"I agree," she replied. "Could you please help me with some moves?"

"Sure, sweetheart," he said. "What do you wanna start with?"

The couple spent a couple hours running through many different moves. They started with the Boston crab, continued with other submissions and high flying moves, and then finally concluded with the guillotine choke.

"I like knowing a million different moves," revealed Elizabeth. "So I have more ways to surprise my opponents."

"Makes sense," replied P.J. He walked behind her, but she decided to not follow him. That would prove to be a bad idea.

"Too bad you don't know this way to surprise opponents," he added.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elizabeth.

From out of nowhere, he pulled her into a schoolboy roll up. But she got out of it without a problem. Once they were standing back up, he was laughing at what he had done. But he stopped laughing when he felt a sudden kick to his stomach. She executed her finishing move _Fly and Lie_, and got off in a cocky fashion.

"Never underestimate me, babe," she stated.

P.J. groaned lightly as he got back on his feet. He couldn't help but smile at the satisfied smirk on his girlfriend's face. He pulled her in for another kiss, which she gladly returned. She could see Eva sneering at them from out of the corner of her eye when Bill wasn't looking.

"Eva's pretty mad," whispered Elizabeth.

"Like I said before: mission accomplished," responded P.J.

Elizabeth laughed before kissing his lips again.

_Damn, I wish the cameras caught all that_, she thought as a sense of victory coursed through her body.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 40! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the late(r) update. I had a lot of writer's block while writing this, and it's not as great as I had hoped. But please don't let that deter you from reading it, 'cause I did try my best.**

**Also, I want to announce that as of April 22nd, 2014, at approximately 8:34 PM EST, this story has a little over 11 000 views! I sincerely want to thank all of those who have read, favourited, followed, and/or reviewed this story anytime ever. Your support really does mean a lot to me, and I love you all. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty

_A Few Days Later…_

"Excited to fly to South Africa?"

"Oh my God, absolutely," replied Elizabeth. "You?"

"I'm ready," answered P.J. "By the way, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks babe," said Elizabeth. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a large off-white cable knit sweater, a black plaid scarf, and a pair of chocolate brown leather boots. P.J. had warned her that it would be winter in South Africa, which was why she was overdressed (at least by Los Angeles' standards).

Let's go, sweetheart," he said.

The couple shared a brief kiss before grabbing their things, and leaving P.J.'s apartment for the airport. After checking in their luggage and going through customs, they chilled out near their gate for about an hour. Elizabeth rested her head on P.J.'s shoulder and sighed with content. Smiling, P.J. kissed the side of her head.

"Get a lot of sleep on the plane, sweetheart," he said. "You're gonna need it."

"Oh, I sure will," laughed Elizabeth. "By the way, when do you think we'll meet your mother?"

"I'm gonna say this coming Saturday," answered P.J. "But that's only a guess. I'll call her after we land in Cape Town."

"Sounds good."

"But in the meantime," he added, "I'm gonna give you a tour of Cape Town. You're gonna love it, sweetheart."

"I can't wait," replied Elizabeth. She moved his head towards her and kissed P.J.'s lips briefly. When they broke apart, she could see his signature playful smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you for coming to South Africa with me," he said.

"You're welcome, babe," responded Elizabeth. "It's an honour."

"So," said P.J. suddenly, "are you upset that you're gonna missing the series premiere of _Total Divas_ because of this?"

"Absolutely," answered Elizabeth sarcastically. "I'm so heartbroken… not."

They laughed about that for a couple moments.

"Yeah, I don't care," she added in the same manner. "But I did set it up on my PVR."

"Oh, so you are gonna watch it? I thought you weren't going to," said P.J. with a mixture of surprise and amusement in his voice.

"I'm curious," confessed Elizabeth. "I really wanna see how I'm portrayed on the show. I also wanna see what else happened during _Wrestlemania_ weekend that I missed."

"I understand, sweetheart. I also noticed that they're not gonna film for the show while we're in South Africa."

"It'll take too much work- that was what I was told. Besides, the only other cast member going is Trinity. They've got a lot of other girls to film in the meantime. I hope the cameras haven't bothered you too much."

"They haven't. II didn't want to be on _Total Divas_, I would've told you once we started dating. But they're not an issue at all."

"I appreciate that, babe."

P.J. smiled at her. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

* * *

Elizabeth got comfortable in her seat while a flight attendant went over the standard safety procedures. Truthfully, she wasn't focused on that whatsoever. All she wanted was to relax and sleep a lot during the over twenty-four hour long flight. She looked beside her, and noticed that P.J. was already getting comfy in his seat. He already had the seat reclined a bit, and he seemed quite content.

"Excuse me sir, you need to sit up and buckle up for take-off," chastised another flight attendant in a harsh voice. She had been walking by their seat when she saw this taking place. "Safety measures, that's all."

"Oh, sorry, Ma'am," replied P.J. hastily. He did what she had asked, and smiled apologetically. She left without saying another word, shaking her head. Elizabeth just snickered at him.

"Really?" he asked. "Is that necessary?"

"Oh, yes," answered Elizabeth. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

P.J. shook his head and chuckled at her words. He kissed the side of her head, which made her giggle a little.

"We'll get to relax soon, babe," she assured comfortingly. "So, you've got nothing to worry about."

That made P.J. laugh. "You're funny, sweetheart."

"Hey, it's the truth."

After the take-off occurred and the plane hit its cruising altitude, the couple were fast asleep fairly quickly (though they did wake up a couple times to eat, and whatnot).

_This is gonna be an awesome trip_, thought Elizabeth.

* * *

"Welcome to Cape Town, South Africa! We hope you enjoy your stay."

Elizabeth was already awake when the plane had landed. She looked over at P.J., and saw that he was still asleep. She shook him to try and wake him.

"P.J., we're here," she said. "Time to wake up."

He fluttered his eyes open when he heard her voice. The first thing he saw was her beautiful smile, which made him smile involuntary.

"I'm glad we're here," he said. "Let's go."

The couple got out of the airplane, and headed to baggage claim. They got their luggage, and went to the rental car place. P.J. selected a silver Toyota Rav4 to rent.

"I like SUVs," he explained. "I feel squished in a small car, 'cause I'm a tall guy."

"Can't argue with that," said Elizabeth.

They got to the rental car parking lot, and drove to the hotel where the WWE was going to be. Once they got there, they checked in, and headed up to their room. Elizabeth had only set her luggage and her purse down when P.J. picked her up bridal-style. She giggled, knowing where this was going.

"You wanna christen the bed already?" she teased.

"Hell yeah," replied P.J. "I want you so badly, sweetheart."

"Mmm… I like that."

P.J. carried her to the bed, only to walk over to the door briefly to lock it. He quickly returned to the bed and kissed her lips with a hell of a lot of passion. She moaned into his mouth while returning the kiss when she felt his hands travel down her body.

Elizabeth ripped off her scarf and sweater, and threw it on the ground. She also ripped off his boots and socks. P.J. ran a hand over her chest and abs, all while admiring her body. She then tugged at his shirt, which he promptly got off. She ran her hands over his chest and arms before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Get out of those jeans," instructed P.J.

"Why don't you take them off of me?" countered Elizabeth.

A sly smirk grew on P.J's face when she said that. He took off the belt that she had been wearing, and then unbuttoned her jeans. He got them off and threw the jeans on the ground. He stopped for a moment to rub the inside of her thighs, just to make her moan. Sure enough, she did. He then took off her panties.

He moved back to her face so that he could trail kisses from her mouth, to her neck, and down her chest and stomach. Each kiss felt so good, but Elizabeth wanted more. She felt much need when P.J.'s breath was close to her thighs.

He suddenly inserted one finger inside her, and then ate her out. She had to hold on to the sheets tight in order to keep her body planted firmly on the bed. She started moaning at what he was doing to her. She moaned louder when he inserted another finger inside her. He used his thumb to play with her clitoris every now and then. This trifecta was going to make her hit her climax fairly quick.

"Baby…" she moaned when her orgasm started approaching. She moaned as loud as she could when she did hit her orgasm.

P.J. tasted everything she gave him, all while savouring it carefully. He got up to take off the rest of his clothes before they switched positions.

Elizabeth wrapped her hand around P.J's hard member and stroked it a couple of times. She soon took the entire thing in her mouth all at once, and began pleasing him. A loud groan erupted from him while she continued to go at a slow pace. Once she started going faster, he pushed her long brunette locks out of the way to watch her. When he thought he was going to come, he carefully got her to stop.

They shared a kiss briefly before P.J. got up to grab a condom from his suitcase. He put it on just as Elizabeth lied back down on the bed. He hovered over her and kissed her forehead.

He abruptly entered her in one swift motion. A moan left her lips, so he kissed her forehead again to comfort her. After a moment passed, she nodded at him.

"Ready, sweetheart."

"Ready."

With that, P.J. started to thrust slowly. He went as slow as he could to draw out as much pleasure as he could from her- and from himself. Elizabeth let out some soft moans at first, but she eventually grew restless. She needed more, and she needed it now.

"P.J… fuck me harder," she whispered.

"You got it," he replied happily. He kissed her lips before going faster.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned. Her nails dug into his back as his thrusts became relentless.

This continued for a few hours, much to their delight. But most good things come to an end sometime, and this was one of them. Elizabeth could feel another orgasm coming, and P.J. felt his own coming.

"P.J., I'm right there!" she cried.

"Fuck, Ellie!" he exclaimed.

They came at roughly the same time, with P.J. collapsing beside (and sort of on top) of her. After some time passed, he got up to throw the condom out. He joined her in bed again, and she cuddled into his side quickly.

"Now that's one way to start a trip," commented Elizabeth.

"It's the best way, though," replied P.J.

The couple laughed. Once their laughter faded, Elizabeth turned to lie on her stomach. She kissed P.J.'s lips and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Elizabeth moved back to her original position, and rested her head on P.J.'s bare chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Get a lot of sleep, sweetheart," he said, "'cause there's a hell of a lot of stuff that we're gonna do tomorrow."

"Mmm… I can't wait, babe," she replied.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 41! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey, everyone! I have yet another chapter for you guys. It's a little bit better than the last one (in my eyes), but I hope that you guys like it anyways. After all, that's the most important thing, right? Right. ;D**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, _Total Divas_, or _Deep Blue Sea_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-One

It was around 8:10 in the morning when Elizabeth and P.J. finally woke up. They had been sleeping since around eleven o'clock last night, so they were definitely well rested from all of the jet lag that the trip had brought on.

Elizabeth lazily grabbed her phone off the nearby nightstand, and saw that she had a hell of a lot of missed phone calls from her mother. Her heart rate skyrocketed upon seeing this new revelation.

"Oh, shit," she muttered nervously. She got out of bed and threw on some casual clothes. P.J. merely watched her.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

Elizabeth showed him all of the missed calls on her phone. His eyes were suddenly as wide as hers.

"Please call her," he said. "I'll take the blame for that."

"Thanks, babe," she replied. She slipped on a pair of flip flops before leaving the room to make the phone call. Her mother answered on the first ring.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?! Oh my God, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Mom. P.J. and I went to sleep as soon as we checked into our hotel room. The flight here was over twenty-four hours long, and there's a six hour time difference between Tampa and Cape Town. We just needed to get some sleep. I wasn't trying to scare you, honest."

"Well, you scared me half to death," snapped her mother. "Was the flight okay? Was the drive to the hotel okay?"

"Everything's been great so far," replied Elizabeth. "I already love it here."

"That's good. What are you two going to do today?"

"P.J.'s gonna take me on a tour through Cape Town."

"I see. And when will you meet his mother?"

"It'll probably happen Saturday. But nothing's been confirmed yet."

"Okay. I was just worried about you, Elizabeth. I know that you're in a foreign country, and that the chances of something bad happening to you are higher."

"I'll be fine, Mom. Please trust me. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, though. I really didn't mean to."

"No, I know honey. I'll let you go now because I need to go to bed. I'll talk to you later, sweetie."

"Alright, bye Mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye-bye."

Elizabeth promptly hung up, and entered the hotel room. She happened to catch the tail end of P.J.'s phone conversation. She quickly realized from his words that he was actually talking to his own mother.

"Yeah, Mum, we'll be there," he said. "I love you. Bye." He hung up a moment later.

"Is everything alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, everything's fine, sweetheart," answered P.J. "We're gonna be visiting my Mum on Friday instead of Saturday. Nothing's going on with the WWE then, so it'll work out perfectly. Is your mum angry with me?"

"I don't think so. She's just angry that I scared the crap out of her," revealed Elizabeth. "I only told her that we needed to sleep really badly because of the flight, and jet lag. So I technically blamed you and me."

"That's fine. Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Yes, please! I'm so hungry," exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Good, 'cause I know the perfect place."

* * *

P.J. wasn't kidding when he said that he knew the perfect place to have breakfast. The restaurant in question was a small diner that only had about twenty seats, so it was extremely cozy. It was also nice looking; there was an African influence not only with the décor, but also with the food. Elizabeth thought that it really was a great place.

"How do you know about this place?" she asked.

"My parents used to take me here many times when I was a kid," replied P.J. "I've always loved this place. The tourists don't really know about it, so it's never crowded. This place is kind of a local secret."

"Your secret's safe with me," said Elizabeth.

P.J. chuckled. "I appreciate that. You look beautiful by the way, sweetheart."

"Oh, thank you," replied Elizabeth. She had on a plain white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, a gold glittery cardigan with black trim, and the same pair of brown leather boots that she had worn yesterday. It wasn't as cold in Cape Town as she thought, despite the fact that it was technically winter there.

"I was worried that I was going to be cold," she added.

"The temperature is strange here around winter," said P.J. "One day it's really warm, and then the next day is freezing cold."

"Oh, I see."

They stopped their conversation long enough to order their food and drinks.

"So, where are you going to take me today?" asked Elizabeth curiously once the server left.

"I'm gonna take you to an outdoor marketplace that's a five minute drive from here," answered P.J. "It's full of African shops, with art work and shrunken heads."

"Now that sounds so cool," said Elizabeth. "I'm excited."

That amused P.J. "Really? A lot of tourists I've talked to- not WWE Superstars or Divas, but other people- avoid that kind of stuff 'cause it freaks them out. Or they go and just make fun of it constantly."

"Well, I'm not 'a lot of tourists'."

"Yeah, that's true." P.J. chuckled at that.

"I wanna see the tourist stuff, and the non-tourist stuff. I'm pretty much up for anything… except skydiving. Sorry, babe."

"It's fine. I won't make you go skydiving if you don't wanna go. Besides, I didn't plan to do that while we're here. But I am hoping that you're up for something else that's also a daredevil thing."

"Well… it depends on what it is."

"I arranged for all the Superstars and Divas that are here in South Africa to go swimming with sharks next Monday."

"Oh… boy." It seemed as though Elizabeth had neglected to tell P.J. about her biggest fear- sharks. What in the hell was she going to say now?

"You're inside a steel cage, and the sharks can't get in it at all," continued P.J. "You'll be safe in the cage. I'm not gonna make you go, but it is a once-in-a-life-time experience."

"Well…" Elizabeth's mind drew a blank on what to say next. She was quiet for a couple minutes. Finally, she found the right words to say.

"I will admit that I'm terrified of sharks. But if you're gonna do it, I'll do it. Who knows, it just might be the thing to help conquer my fear."

P.J. smiled. "You're amazing, Ellie. I can't believe you said yes."

"Yeah, me neither," she replied with a laugh. "But I know that if you're nearby, everything will be alright… hopefully."

"You'll be fine, sweetheart," replied P.J. He lifted her left hand and kissed it briefly. "I'm curious, though… what made you scared of sharks?"

"I saw a movie with man-eating sharks."

"_Jaws_?"

"No, _Deep Blue Sea_. It has three huge genetically-mutated, man-eating sharks that can swim backwards, recognize guns and are just generally smarter than regular sharks. Oh, and- spoiler alert- one of them grabs Samuel L. Jackson, and eats him."

"Oh… wow." P.J. was a little more than stunned by her revelation.

"My mom let me watch it when I was nine, for some reason" she added. "It gave me nightmares for a couple of months. Hell, I don't even swim in oceans because of that movie!

"But I still wanna go," she insisted. She could sense that P.J. was about to protest her going, and she didn't want him to. If she really didn't want to go swimming with sharks, she would've said so right when he brought it up.

"I'm glad," said P.J. He kissed her hand again just before their drinks and food were given to them. They were quiet for a few moments while they began to eat.

"Oh my God…. this is so frickin' good," said Elizabeth. She had ordered an African-inspired vegetarian omelette with a side order of mild chicken gizzards. It was definitely something different in comparison to what she was used to having for breakfast, but it was still extremely delicious.

"I knew you'd like it," replied P.J. "It's all very genuine South African food. It's not 'tourist food' at all. That's just a lighter, less authentic version of this."

"Well, this is very delicious, babe. You have an eye for great food."

Once they finished eating and P.J. paid for the bill, the couple left the restaurant for the marketplace. After parking the car, they got out to explore it extensively.

"That was smart of you to not wear heels today," remarked P.J.

"I agree," replied Elizabeth with a small laugh. "It's too cold for wear heels, anyways."

P.J. chuckled before holding her hand. She held it tight as they continued to walk. Not one person came up to them to ask for autographs or take a picture, so they were able to enjoy each other's company.

Elizabeth took her time to look at everything in each outdoor shop, from paintings to sculptures. Each shop fascinated her a lot; she had seen similar stuff in the United States and Canada, but what she was seeing in Cape Town, South Africa was as authentic as it could get. Just being here was breath taking.

"This is so cool," she said softly. She was clearly in awe with everything. She was currently looking at a wood sculpture of a man in the middle of doing a dance.

"It is, isn't it?" replied P.J. He abruptly kissed the side of her head. "You're the first person I've met who really seems to care about all this."

"It's just all so interesting to me," admitted Elizabeth. "I like looking at things from different cultures."

"I like that you care," said P.J. "It means a lot to me."

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They shared a sweet, brief kiss on the lips in the midst of other people milling about in the marketplace. Some looked at them with adoration. Some looked completely disgusted. Those that weren't in either category simply didn't notice them. But the couple didn't care about anyone else but themselves in that moment in time. They broke apart a moment later.

_That felt so magical_, thought Elizabeth happily.

The couple continued to explore the marketplace for a few hours until they saw everything. Once that happened, they returned to their car.

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hmm, good question," replied P.J. "How about we just drive around the city?"

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

After driving around for a couple hours, only stopping once to grab some lunch at a food stand, P.J. and Elizabeth were spent. They drove back to their hotel, and went up to their room for the night. Everything that they did had exhausted them greatly.

P.J. was in the bathroom getting a quick shower, while Elizabeth relaxed on the bed in hot pink sweatshirt material short shorts, and a grey T-shirt that belonged to her boyfriend. She was trying to find something to watch on TV, but a lot of stuff was in Afrikaans, so she had no idea what almost everything meant. She finally gave up and turned it to CNN. Luckily, the channel was in English, so she understood the content. Her focus swiftly changed when P.J. entered the room, wearing just a pair of boxers.

"You look beautiful in my T-shirt," he said when he saw her.

"Thanks, babe," replied Elizabeth. "You can just wear that, you know."

P.J. laughed. "I'm a little cold, sweetheart. Sorry about that."

"That's fine… I guess." She watched him put on some casual blue shorts, and a plain black T-shirt. "That'll do."

"Whatever you say," laughed P.J. He then lied down on the bed beside her. She curled up close to his tall muscular body, and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back in a comforting manner.

"Today was so much fun," said Elizabeth. She sighed with content and snuggled a little closer.

"I'm so glad," replied P.J. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled that area lightly for only a moment. She giggled at his nose tickling her scalp.

"I love you so goddamn much, P.J.," declared Elizabeth in a sweet yet confident voice.

"I love you too, Elizabeth," responded P.J.

They shared a tender kiss on the lips before focusing on the TV again.

_If the rest of this trip is even close to what happened today_, thought Elizabeth, _than it's gonna be so fucking amazing._

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 42! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello, everyone! First off, I want to apologize ahead of time if it feels like I'm rushing certain parts of the story. I'm not doing it to be a prick, but I am doing it to not bore you guys to tears. I hope you all understand because I don't want to deter readers from this fanfiction for this very reason.**

**I also want to apologize for updating this story really late. I haven't been feeling well today, so I kinda procrastinated with writing this chapter. I still tried my best, regardless.**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-Two

_A Few Days Later…_

Just like Elizabeth had hoped, the trip to Cape Town had been great so far. P.J. was being a gentleman by showing her the city extensively. He appreciated her genuine excitement to tour the large city, and he was more than willing to take full advantage of it.

On Tuesday, P.J. had taken her to another section of the city, and they had explored it greatly. There were shops and restaurants that they explored, each one more interesting than the last to Elizabeth. She took everything in, asking a question here and there if necessary. P.J. happily answered them, knowing that she genuinely cared about what she saw, and wasn't faking her interest. He greatly appreciated her genuineness.

They didn't spend a lot of time together on Wednesday. But that was alright with them- after all, they couldn't constantly revolve their lives around each other. P.J. hung out with the guys in the city, while Elizabeth went shopping with a few WWE Divas at a local mall. It had still been a good day regardless.

Thursday was the day that was full of nothing but work. There was a large signing with all of the Superstars and Divas that took place before the live event. During the live event, P.J. won a match against Wade Barrett, while Elizabeth won her match against Trinity. Each match was well-received by the audience, and the WWE, but the Divas match between Elizabeth and Trinity had especially stood out.

"If you and Brie don't have a match at _Summerslam_, than they're fucking blind," stated Trinity after their match.

Now it was Friday- the day that Elizabeth was going to meet P.J.'s mother. To say that she was nervous was a huge understatement. All she wanted was to make his mother happy, and to earn her approval. If that were to happen, than Elizabeth would be even happier. Needless to say, she was extremely scared about this meeting taking place.

Since it was a little on the warm side in the afternoon, she decided to wear a plain black top, black skinny jeans, a light pink blazer, and a pair of black pointed-toe heels. If it was summer, she would've opted for a dress and cardigan instead. But what she was wearing also looked nice.

"Hey, sweetheart. You look so beautiful."

She snapped out of her thoughts to look at P.J., who had just exited the bathroom.

"Thanks, babe. I was worried about being overdressed," admitted Elizabeth.

"I disagree," replied P.J.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. He responded by suddenly kissing her lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked after they broke apart.

"Ready," answered Elizabeth.

The couple exited their hotel room to head to the rental car. As they started driving to their destination, Elizabeth's nerves crept up more and more. P.J. could sense that she was nervous about the meeting taking place, so he reached a hand over the console to hold her hand. She accepted it, and that managed to calm her down a little bit. She smiled at him, and he returned his own smile.

"Nervous?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Very much so," admitted Elizabeth.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart," replied P.J.

"I hope," said Elizabeth.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of his mother's home. They got out of the car and headed for the front door.

"I love you," said P.J. after knocking on the door.

"I love you too," responded Elizabeth.

They shared a brief kiss just before the front door opened. A short, slim woman answered the door, and she looked quite happy.

"P.J.!" she exclaimed. She hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Well, I said I'd be here," he laughed. "Mum, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Elizabeth Carmichael."

"Oh, I've heard about you," remarked his mother as she shook her hand. "You're also in the WWE, right?"

"Yes, that's correct," replied Elizabeth.

"Well, come on in, you two," said his mother.

The couple entered the lovely home, and joined P.J.'s mother in the living room. Elizabeth and P.J. sat on a couch, while his mother sat on a recliner.

"So, Elizabeth," began his mother, "you're dating my son."

"I am."

"Does my son make you happy?" asked his mother cautiously.

"He makes me extremely happy," answered Elizabeth. "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

His mother nodded. "So where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Valencia, Venezuela. I was also raised in Albany, New York, but now I live in San Francisco," revealed Elizabeth.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"Wow, you're quite young," marvelled his mother. "I didn't know P.J. liked younger women."

"That was never a factor as to why we started dating," piped up P.J. "All that mattered to me was that she's nice, smart, and funny."

"And that she's beautiful," added his mother.

"Well… yes."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

"Now, are your eyes actually purple, or do you wear contacts to make your eyes look different?"

"They're natural. I got them from my father," confessed Elizabeth.

"Oh my goodness. How did you two meet?" asked her mother.

P.J and Elizabeth looked at each other to see who was going to tell that story.

"You can," he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded. "We met at an event before Wrestlemania called Superstars for Sandy. I was sitting by myself when P.J. came up and offered me some champagne. I said yes, and we started talking."

His mother nodded in response.

"It's not the most interesting story in the world, I know," laughed P.J.

"No, it's alright," she replied. "And how long have you two been together?"

"Just over three months," answered Elizabeth.

"Wait, I'm confused… when did you two start dating?"

"April 27th."

"And you joined the WWE earlier that month, right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth was starting to get nervous with these particular questions.

"Are you sure you two aren't rushing things?" questioned his mother. "You two only knew each other for less than a month, and then you guys started dating. Doesn't that seem to be too soon?"

"Normally, I'd say yes," replied P.J. before Elizabeth could say anything. "But there was something about Elizabeth that kept me drawn to her after we met- and it wasn't her looks. As we got to know each other, I quickly realized that I was attracted to her. I did think that it was ridiculous to fall for her initially, because we didn't know each other all that well. But things just fell into place, Mum… and I'm really happy about it."

"I usually take relationships slow, too," added Elizabeth. "But with us, everything has happened so naturally, and so well. I couldn't ask for things to be better if I tried."

"Oh, wow," said his mother with awe. "It seems to me that you two really love each other. You guys remind me of your father and I. Has P.J. told you about him?"

"Yes," replied Elizabeth. She didn't feel like getting into that topic. It just felt wrong to do that in the presence of P.J.'s mother.

"I see. Well, I hope you two came here hungry because dinner's been cooking for a couple of hours."

"I always come here on an empty stomach," joked P.J.

"I did, too," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, I'm glad," said his mother. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on it."

"My mum loves you," declared P.J. "I can already tell."

"How can you tell?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"She brought up Dad, and compared us to them," explained P.J. "My mum has never done that before."

Hearing that made Elizabeth smile.

A little while later, the couple were served a traditional South African dinner, courtesy of P.J.'s mother.

"So what have you two been doing in South Africa?" asked his mother at one point.

"P.J. took me on a tour through Cape Town on Monday and Tuesday," replied Elizabeth. "It's so beautiful here."

"I'm glad you like it here," said his mother. "Have you guys done just the tourist stuff?"

"We've done some non-tourist stuff," answered P.J. "We went to the restaurant where I went as a kid."

"I haven't been there in years," revealed his mother. "Is it still good?"

"It is," said P.J.

"I loved it," interjected Elizabeth.

"What else have you two done?"

"I hung out with some of the Superstars on Wednesday," replied P.J.

"I hung out with some of the Divas," added Elizabeth. "Thursday was just full of work. We had a signing, and a house show."

"Were you two in it?" questioned his mother.

P.J. nodded. "I won my match against Wade Barrett, and Elizabeth won her match against Trinity."

"Wow, you must be good," said his mother.

"She is," revealed P.J. "We've actually wrestled at the Performance Centre twice, and she beat me both times."

Elizabeth blushed, hoping that his words wouldn't upset his mother.

"Oh my gosh," she replied. "Have you been wrestling for a while?"

"I've been wrestling for nine years," was Elizabeth's answer.

"That's incredible," said his mother.

The rest of the dinner and the visit went really well. The conversation flowed naturally, and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. By the end of the visit, P.J.'s mother hugged Elizabeth tightly.

"I love you already," she declared. "You're a great woman for my son."

She then whispered into P.J.'s ear, "I know for a fact that you're gonna marry that woman one day."

While he did love to hear that, P.J. knew better than to bring that up to his girlfriend. Marriage was so not on the table at this point.

The couple were now sitting in the car, starting the long drive back to their hotel.

"That went really well," said Elizabeth with a sigh of relief.

"It did," replied P.J. "I knew she'd love you."

"At least you knew," commented Elizabeth.

"Ellie, you're nice, humble, and so beautiful. What's not to love about you?" asked P.J.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Right… and I'm Shakira."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ass."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, babe."

"I know," responded P.J., "but I thought that was funny."

"Oh, yeah, it was," said Elizabeth in a fake nervous voice.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Too bad."

"Thank you for doing this. It really meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome, babe," replied Elizabeth. "I love you, and I want you to be happy, too."

"I love you too, sweetheart," said P.J. "I really do.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Mmm… I think so. But you can tell me again if you like," answered Elizabeth in the same manner.

"Well, you really are amazing," remarked P.J. with a chuckle.

"Thanks, baby," replied Elizabeth.

P.J. abruptly parked in the hotel parking lot. He and Elizabeth got out of the car and made their way to their room.

"We should probably get some sleep now," said P.J. once they entered the room.

"Now?" asked Elizabeth. "It's only quarter after nine."

"Well, I have a little surprise for you tomorrow morning. But we have to get up really early to do it."

"If that's the case, then let's get ready for bed now."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 43! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey, everyone! I want to apologize for another super late update. I just wanted to make up the last two shorter chapters by writing a longer chapter. I thought that you guys would appreciate it. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-Three

"Ellie… it's time to wake up, sweetheart."

Those words made Elizabeth groan. It was around 3:30 AM, and she really didn't want to get up. But she was suddenly singing a different tune when she remembered why they were getting up so early.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she changed into blue boyfriend jeans, a UCSC T-shirt, and a white cardigan.

"You'll see," answered P.J. ambiguously.

"Aww," whined Elizabeth. She looked at her shoes, deciding on what to wear.

"If I were you, I'd wear running shoes."

"Good thing I brought my work out running shoes," replied Elizabeth. She abruptly put on her blue and hot pink Nikes, making sure that they were tied tight.

"I like a smart woman," laughed P.J.

"I appreciate that," said Elizabeth. She kissed her boyfriend's cheek sweetly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The couple shared a brief kiss on the lips before leaving their hotel room. With a quick turn of the key, P.J. started driving.

"We're gonna go here before breakfast," he revealed. "I hope that's alright."

"That's fine, babe," replied Elizabeth. "I'm not all that hungry, anyways."

P.J. nodded in response. He then reached across the center console, and held his girlfriend's hand. She accepted, and held it with a sense of content.

The drive to the destination was about forty-five minutes long, but it was very scenic. The sun was starting to rise, and the sky had shades of purple and light orange. It was all so beautiful, and Elizabeth took it all in carefully.

"We're here, sweetheart."

She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head to regain her focus. She and P.J. then got out of the car. She saw a flat-topped mountain that was covered with rocks and grass.

"This is Table Mountain," explained P.J. "Wanna go up?"

"Of course," answered an excited Elizabeth. "Let's go!"

They took a cable car up to the top of the mountain. The ride up was lovely, but actually being on top of Table Mountain was more beautiful. Just standing there was so surreal for Elizabeth.

"Oh my God," she muttered with pure awe. "P.J., this is amazing."

"I knew you'd love it," he said. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his tall, muscular body. She returned the gesture by holding his arms in place.

"Thank you for taking me here," said Elizabeth.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," replied P.J. He carefully turned Elizabeth around, and she happily faced him.

"I love you so much, P.J."

"I love you too, Ellie."

They shared a tender kiss on the lips after that.

"I'm so grateful to have you in my life," continued P.J. "I know we've only been together for a few months, but you mean so much to me."

"P.J…" Elizabeth was truly at a loss for words. She merely snuggled close to his body, holding him tight.

"This has been an amazing trip so far," she added after a moment of soft silence. "This just makes it even more perfect. Thank you for everything, baby."

"For you, I'd do anything," said P.J. "I love you Ellie. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, P.J. I really do."

The couple shared another kiss on the lips, all while staying in a tight embrace. They broke apart a few moments later with their foreheads resting on one another.

"I'd like to take a picture of us here," said Elizabeth, "if that's alright with you."

"Sure, sweetheart," replied P.J.

They quickly found someone who took their photo with Elizabeth's phone. After that, the couple shared yet another kiss.

"I could stay here forever," mused Elizabeth thoughtfully. "This is all so perfect."

"It is, isn't it?" said P.J. "But on the other hand, I am a little hungry now."

Upon hearing that, Elizabeth realized that she was also hungry. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure. I'm gonna take you here once more the day before we leave."

"I like that."

They kissed again before taking the cable car back down to their car.

* * *

After spending the day together, the couple returned to their hotel room, spent.

"I need a shower," declared P.J.

"I'd grab one, but I'm too exhausted," whined Elizabeth.

P.J. laughed. "That's fine, sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

After P.J. left for the bathroom, Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and took off her cardigan. She proceeded to lie on the bed, stretching out her legs while she lied there. She was just about to turn on the TV when she phone started ringing. She grabbed it, and saw that it was her mother.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" said Elizabeth.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm just calling to ask how Cape Town has been so far," said her mother.

"Oh my God, it's amazing," gushed Elizabeth. "I love it here."

"That's good. What have you two been doing?" asked her mother.

"Well," began Elizabeth, "P.J. took me on a tour through the city on Monday and Tuesday. We saw a lot of tourist, and non-tourist stuff. It was all so beautiful."

"Sounds like it," said her mother. "What else did you two do?"

"I went shopping with some Divas on Wednesday, and P.J. hung out with the guys. And then we had to work on Thursday. I won my match."

"Congratulations, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Mom. Oh, and I met P.J.'s mother yesterday. She was really nice."

"Does she like you? That's more important."

"Yes, Mom, she does."

"I'm glad. I was worried she wouldn't."

"I was also, but P.J. reassured me that everything would go well. He was really comforting and nice about everything. Oh, and do you wanna hear what we did this morning?"

"Sure."

"P.J. and I woke up early to go to this place called Table Mountain. It's a tall, flat mountain, and you get to the top by taking a cable car there. It was so beautiful, Mom. You could see the sun rising from afar, and the sky was all hazy. It was so breathtaking." Elizabeth sighed happily.

"Did he propose?" asked her mother suddenly.

"No," answered Elizabeth.

"Did he ask you to move in with him?" questioned her mother further.

"No," replied Elizabeth. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, why else would a guy do something like that?" explained her mother.

"He wanted to surprise me," said Elizabeth. "Can't he do that?"

"Men only do that stuff if they want to ask you something serious and life-changing. I'm just glad that neither of those things took place."

Elizabeth bit her lip uncomfortably. "Why do you have to say things like that?"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"But it's inappropriate. Here I am, all excited about P.J. surprising me in a sweet way, and you start trying to read deeper into it."

"Sweetie, I'm only worried about you."

"What are you worried about?" asked Elizabeth as she exited the room to continue the call out in the hall. She really didn't want P.J. to hear this conversation take place.

Her mother didn't give an answer.

"Exactly," concluded Elizabeth. "You have nothing to worry about, Mom. P.J. really is a great guy. I know you keep saying that you like him, but it sounds like you're still not sure about him. Please give him a chance. I really love this man, and he loves me."

She could hear her mother sigh with a sense of defeat. A small smile of victory appeared on her face.

"I'll try, dear," said her mother in a sombre voice.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Mom," added Elizabeth in a nicer manner. "I just wish that you'd give P.J. a fair chance."

"No, you're right," replied her mother. "I gotta go now because it's my bed time."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye-bye."

Elizabeth waited for her mother to hang up before entering the room. She saw P.J. lying on the bed, wearing a pair of boxers, and a light grey T-shirt. She was quick to notice that he seemed off.

"Hey," she greeted nervously.

P.J. looked over at his girlfriend and grinned. "Was that your mum?"

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth. "She called just to check in. I don't know why. I take it you heard my end of the conversation?"

"Yup," said P.J.

Shaking her head with sadness, Elizabeth set her phone on a nearby desk. She joined P.J. on the bed, though she didn't curl right up beside him.

"I'm sorry, babe," she said. "I honestly don't know what her problem is."

"I'm not upset with you, sweetheart," replied P.J. "I just don't know what else I can do to get your mum to like me."

"Me too," said Elizabeth. She slowly moved right beside him, though she rested her head on his shoulder instead of his chest. "Just know that no matter what, I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I really do."

Elizabeth moved so that she was lying beside him on her stomach. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, which caused him to smile softly.

"Things will get better, babe," she said. She kissed the tip of his nose to punctuate her words.

"I know they will," responded P.J., "because I have faith in us. I really do."

"I'm glad to hear that 'cause I also have faith in our relationship. I refuse to give up on us."

P.J. leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, loving the feeling of his lips pressed onto hers. When they finally broke apart, they both had large smiles on their faces.

"What time is it?" asked Elizabeth.

P.J. grabbed his phone, which sat on the night stand. "It's almost ten o'clock. Wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth, "especially since we have another live event tomorrow."

"Sure, sweetheart."

After sharing another kiss on the lips, the couple got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth and P.J. drove to the stadium where the live event was taking place. They both had a match, but there was one difference between them: P.J. knew his opponent, but Elizabeth did not. That made her nervous.

"They just wanna surprise you," laughed P.J.

"Yeah, no kidding," replied Elizabeth. She laughed a little, but her laughter was definitely nervous laughter.

After arriving to the arena, P.J. left for the Superstars' locker room, while Elizabeth headed to the Talent Relations office. She knocked on the door, and waited.

"Hello, Ellie," greeted Mark. "Please, come on in."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth kindly. She entered Talent Relations with her duffel bag and purse in tow.

"So," began Mark, "we do have a match for you tonight."

"Right," replied Elizabeth.

"Your opponent tonight will be Celeste," he revealed.

Elizabeth's jaw fell open ever so slightly. "Seriously?"

Mark nodded. "You've already beaten two former Divas Champions, so it does make sense. The match that you had against Trinity on Thursday was also phenomenal. You're going to be great out there."

"Thank you very much, Mark," responded Elizabeth. It took everything in her to not freak not with a combination of excitement and nervousness.

"Also, we got word about the premiere of _Total Divas_," continued Mark.

"How did it go?"

"It went over very well, actually. You were the most talked-about cast member on Twitter while the show was on."

"Oh, wow."

"I'm not surprised, though. You're very likeable, and you're also a great wrestler."

"Thank you."

"Well, that's all I have for now. Have a good night," said Mark.

"Thanks, you too," replied Elizabeth.

Elizabeth left Talent Relations soon after, feeling like she was on cloud nine. As she headed to the Divas' locker room, she grabbed her phone out of her purse to text P.J.

_Hey, babe! So I found out who my opponent is._

P.J. replied about a minute later.

_Who is it?_

A small nervous giggle escaped Elizabeth's lips as she typed a response.

_Celeste :)_

_Sweetheart, that's excellent! I'm so happy for you._

_Thanks, babe. I'm so excited for the match. I'll meet you in the gorilla before it happens cause I need to get changed._

_That's fine, sweetheart. I'll see you soon._

_Sounds good_

Elizabeth put her phone back in her purse before entering the locker room. She was greeted with two large smiles from Trinity and Celeste.

"Did you hear?" asked Celeste.

"Oh, I sure did!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She set her things down and hugged the two Divas happily.

"I'm so happy for you," piped up Trinity. "Your guys' match is gonna be awesome."

"Thanks, Trin," replied Elizabeth.

"We are gonna put on one hell of a match," stated Celeste confidently, "and that's a promise."

"I like the way you're thinking," said Elizabeth.

* * *

P.J. stood in the gorilla, waiting for Elizabeth. He wanted to wish her good luck before she had her match. When he heard the sound of footsteps, he glanced up from the floor. His large, playful smile appeared when he saw his girlfriend, who had on her trademark ring gear in a rusty shade of red.

"You look beautiful," he greeted.

"Thanks, baby," responded Elizabeth. She held P.J's shoulders, while he wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Good luck out there, sweetheart," he said. "No matter what, I'm so proud of you."

"Aw… thank you, P.J.," replied Elizabeth. "Good luck with your match. You're facing Fred, right?"

P.J. nodded. "Thanks for the good luck. I love you."

"I love you too."

They pressed their lips together for a loving kiss, all while in a tight embrace. But their moment was suddenly interrupted by a certain Diva.

"Oh my God, get a room!"

They broke apart, laughing as they did so. Both of their cheeks were a little red when they looked over at the owner of that voice.

"Really, Celeste? Was that necessary?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Uh, yeah!" she answered.

P.J. shrugged. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"See ya," said Elizabeth.

After he left (but not before kissing her cheek), Celeste burst into laughter.

"Shut up."

"I thought that was funny," admitted Celeste. "You guys are so cute, and it's obvious that you two love each other."

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks become a little redder. "Thanks."

"Aww, you're blushing!"

"Don't make me punch you."

"I'll spear you if I have to."

"Okay, okay, I got the message."

A stage hand appeared to let the women know that Elizabeth would be making her entrance first.

"Good luck out there," she said. She extended her hand out for a handshake.

"Thanks," replied Celeste as she shook her opponent's hand, "and good luck to you, too. This is gonna be an awesome match."

"It sure will!"

* * *

The minute "La Tortura" by Shakira started playing, the crowd started to cheer loudly with genuine excitement.

"The following is a Divas match, scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, from Bogotá, Colombia- Ellie!" announced Lillian Garcia.

Elizabeth had already appeared from behind the curtain by that point, and was started to walk to the ring. She hi-fived a few fans before finally entering the squared circle. She got up on a turnbuckle and threw her arms up in the air, much to the delight of the crowd. She also blew a kiss just as her entrance theme ended.

When Celeste's theme started playing, the audience cheered a lot louder. Elizabeth figured that that would be the case, but that was fine with her. After all, Celeste had been with the WWE longer, and she had always been face.

"And her opponent, from Houston, Texas- Kaitlyn!"

Celeste hi-fived some fans as she made her way to the ring. She had a big smile on her face, but both women knew that once the bell went off, it would just be business as usual. Celeste entered the ring and waved before walking to her corner of the ring.

Once the bell rang to start the match, the two Divas circled each other for a couple of minutes. They soon began to grapple, which ended when Celeste threw Elizabeth to the ropes. She bounced off, and managed to dodge a punch by going through Celeste's legs. By the time she turned around, Elizabeth executed a perfect reverse roundhouse kick. Once Celeste landed on the mat, Elizabeth went for the pin. But Celeste kicked out at one.

Before Celeste could stand up, Elizabeth put her in a headlock. But Celeste managed to fight out of the headlock by repeatedly elbowing Elizabeth in the stomach. When Elizabeth's grip weakened greatly, she was lifted up in the air for a scoop slam. Luckily, Elizabeth managed to get out of it before executing a schoolgirl roll-up. Celeste kicked out again at the one count.

Celeste suddenly kicked Elizabeth in the gut, which hurt like hell. Celeste finally managed to execute a scoop slam. While Elizabeth tried to recover from the impact of that move, Celeste lifted her up again. But she fought out of that, too before performing two dropkicks in a row. She then ran the ropes and tried to execute a tilt-a-whirl DDT, but Celeste countered that into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. She tried to pin her opponent, but Elizabeth kicked out at just two.

As Elizabeth tried to recover from the vicious move, Celeste stood her up and performed an arm wrench. Elizabeth managed to turn the tide by reversing the arm wrench. Celeste tried to flip her way out of it, but her efforts didn't work at all. Elizabeth moved to the top of a turnbuckle, and bounced on the ropes to execute a traditional arm drag. This move caused her opponent's body to go flying, but Celeste didn't stay on the ground. She got up a couple moments later, and managed to set up and execute an inverted DDT. She quickly went for the cover, but Elizabeth kicked out at two again.

Elizabeth slowly got back on her feet, as Celeste punched her in the face. She stumbled a little, but she did not fall. Celeste attempted to punch her again, but Elizabeth ducked just in time. She then shoved Celeste to the ropes, who bounced back. That turned out to be a bad idea when she received a sudden and brutal discus punch. Elizabeth immediately covered her, though Celeste kicked out at two and a half.

As Celeste got back to her feet, Elizabeth attempted to Irish whip her to a turnbuckle. However, it was Elizabeth who ended up being Irish whipped into a turnbuckle. Before Celeste could hit her with a running clothesline, she jumped to the top of the turnbuckle. She then executed a sunset flip pin, but Celeste kicked out of that at two. Elizabeth got out of it before being hit with a kick to the stomach. She stumbled to a different turnbuckle to catch her breath. But when she turned around to face Celeste, she was greeted with one hell of a spear. To Celeste, the match was over. But she and the crowd were proven wrong when Elizabeth kicked out a two and a half. The crowd cheered with both shock and excitement.

_Holy shit_, thought Celeste. _That did not just happen!_ She wished right then and there that his match had happened on TV.

She was so wrapped up in the shock of it all, that she didn't notice Elizabeth getting up. But by the time she did, she was already being set up for the _Fly and Lie_ finishing move. Elizabeth executed perfectly, and she did receive the three count.

"Here's your winner- Ellie!"

Elizabeth slowly stood up and had her arm held up by a referee. Once the referee let her go, she got up on a turnbuckle to raise both her arms in the air. The crowd cheered as loud as they could while she quickly blew a kiss to them. By the time she got off the turnbuckle, Celeste was also on her feet, with amazement written all over her face. It was Elizabeth who extended her hand out for a handshake first, though Celeste quickly accepted it. The women also embraced in the middle of the ring.

"You fucking killed it," said Celeste.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

They broke apart so that Celeste could raise Elizabeth's arm up for victory.

* * *

"Oh my God, Ellie! You killed it out there!"

Hearing P.J. saying that with such enthusiasm made Elizabeth so happy. They were outside the gorilla, talking after P.J.'s match, which happened right after the Divas match.

"Thanks, babe," she replied timidly. "I still can't believe that I kicked out of a spear."

"Yeah, neither can I," laughed P.J. "You were so amazing out there, sweetheart. I know for a fact that you and Brie are gonna have a match at _Summerslam_."

"I really hope so," responded Elizabeth. "But honestly, if it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. I can't make them give me a match."

"Ellie, it will happen," said P.J. in a kind, yet firm voice. "You're one of the most talked about Divas right now in the WWE. Hell, the Superstars are talkin' about you! And they're not 'being guys', and talking about your looks; they're talking about your wrestling. You're so good, Ellie. You really are."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. She hugged her boyfriend tightly, and he returned the hug. He kissed her head before they broke apart.

"C'mon, let's head back to the hotel," said P.J.

"Gladly," replied Elizabeth happily. "But only if you let me do one thing… please?"

"And what might that be?"

Smiling, she pulled him in for an intimate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, P.J. chuckled lightly.

"You can do that anytime," he joked.

"Then I might just do that more often."

They laughed a little before sharing another kiss.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 44! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey, everyone! So, I'm back with yet another chapter for you guys. I actually really enjoyed writing this particular chapter because it was interesting, and also really cute! You'll see what I'm talking about when you read it.**

**Also, I have some good news: as of April 26th, 2014, at approximately 1:31 PM EST, this story now has over 12 000 views! I want to thank all of you guys again for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story. You all kick some serious ass! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-Four

_Two Days Later…_

_I have never felt so scared in my entire life._

That was the one thought that kept racing through Elizabeth's mind. No matter how hard she tried to calm herself down, this lone thought kept playing in her head like a goddamn broken record.

Today was the day that the WWE Superstars and Divas who were in South Africa were going to be swimming with sharks. She wasn't nervous- she was scared out of her mind. But she didn't want to back out at the very last minute, and look weak compared to everyone else. That would be a cowardly thing to do now. She was going to go through with this, no matter what.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

Elizabeth let out a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

P.J. gently grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"I don't wanna feel like a basket case," she explained.

"You're not, Ellie," he replied. "I know you're scared, and I respect that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, P.J.," said Elizabeth.

After sharing a brief intimate kiss on the lips, they left their hotel room to head out for the long day ahead.

* * *

Seeing the helicopter that was actually going to take everyone to their destination made Elizabeth a little more nervous than she already was. It was mostly due to the fact that she had never rode a helicopter prior to today.

_Today is just gonna be have a lot of firsts_, she thought with amusement.

"Ready to go swim with the sharks, girl?"

Elizabeth gasped and almost jumped in the air. "Jesus, Trin! You scared me."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to," said Trinity.

"No, I know that," replied Elizabeth. "And to answer your question, I'm ready."

"That's good." Trinity sighed. "I'm a little nervous."

"Trust me, I'm nervous, too," admitted Elizabeth. "But I'm trying to convince myself that everything will be fine, no matter what."

"How is that going?"

"Um… not as well as I was hoping." Elizabeth sighed and held her hands tight.

"Girl, we'll be fine," assured Trinity. She put one arm around her _Total Divas_ cast mate's shoulders.

"I know, but I'm still nervous."

"Guys, we're gonna board the helicopter!" shouted P.J. suddenly.

"Let's go," said Elizabeth ominously.

The helicopter ride went well. Elizabeth spent most of the time staring outside, admiring the scenic view of nature. A smile crept on her face as she continued to look on silently.

"What 'cha lookin' at, sweetheart?" asked P.J. curiously.

"The view," answered Elizabeth simply. "It's amazing."

"It is!" exclaimed Celeste. "I love it here."

"Oh my God, how can you not?" questioned Elizabeth. "Well, unless you're legally blind."

Everyone laughed at that joke.

"That was a good one," piped up fellow WWE Superstar Stuart "Stu" Bennett.

"Thank you."

P.J. held her hand tightly, and he noticed that it was shaking a little. He softly rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand while smiling at her. She looked over at him and smiled in return.

_This won't be so bad_, she thought. She tried to keep herself positive, but that was easier said than done.

* * *

Once everyone finally made it to where they had to be, they all had to put on heavy wetsuits. They were all very snug, which was good for someone who wanted to combat the cold weather of today.

After that, everyone piled onto a boat that would take them to the cage. Elizabeth sat on a bench, and distracted herself from the situation by watching the horizon.

"So, Ellie," said Trinity from out of nowhere as she took a seat beside the younger Diva, "did Mark tell you how the premiere of _Total Divas_ went last night at the house show?"

"Yeah, he did," replied Elizabeth. She was glad that Trinity was here to distract her from everything. She really needed it. "What did we say to you?"

"He said that it went over well," revealed Trinity.

"He told me that, too," said Elizabeth.

"I texted Ariane about it, and she told me that on Twitter, you were the number one person trending worldwide!" exclaimed Trinity.

"Wait, you were?" interjected P.J.

"I guess so," lied Elizabeth with a laugh. "I didn't know that, really."

"Damn," said P.J.

"Do you think that they'll do a second season?" asked Trinity.

"It's way too early to tell," answered Elizabeth. "It'll take after a couple of episodes before we know the answer to that."

"Yeah, you're right." Trinity nodded.

"I wanna know," piped up Celeste, "what it's like to have cameras following you guys around a lot?"

"It can be a pain in the ass sometimes," admitted Elizabeth.

"I agree with that," added Trinity. "But I think it's worth it."

"Yeah, it is," said Elizabeth, nodding. "On the other hand, there are times where I can't help but think to myself, 'Really? Do you really have to film me right now?' But that just comes with the whole territory of doing reality TV."

"I can only imagine," replied Celeste. "I could never be in a reality show."

"I gotta be honest… neither did I," confessed Elizabeth. "But I thought, 'What the hell, why not?' It's something I've never done before."

Trinity nodded. "I'm with you on all that."

"Alright, we're here!" shouted the driver of the boat.

_Holy shit… that cage is really small_, thought Elizabeth. Her nerves began to resurface.

"Six of you will go in at a time," added the driver. He then proceeded to get the bait ready.

"Six of who?" muttered someone in a low, shocked voice.

_Six of us, jackass_, thought Elizabeth with amusement. A small smile tugged at her lips, but it faded quickly when the driver said that the women were going first.

"At least it's only four of us," said Trinity. "You, me, Celeste, and Lillian."

Elizabeth nodded. "Let's just do this."

Once they were all suited up, the four WWE Divas got in the cold water. Once they were told, they went underwater.

Only two sharks were in sight, but they were far away. Knowing this, Elizabeth was relatively calm. One shark seemed to start coming a little closer, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. And then suddenly, it was all over.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Trinity.

"I didn't get to punch a shark in the face," commented Celeste.

"Thank God for that," said Elizabeth.

"No kidding," laughed Lillian Garcia.

Once they all got on the boat, Elizabeth hugged P.J. tight.

"That was fun," she admitted.

"I'm proud of you, Ellie," replied P.J. "You're brave as hell."

"I try to be," she joked.

As it turned out, P.J. was in the first group of Superstars to go in the cage.

"I'd tell you to be careful," said Elizabeth, "but I know that you'll be okay."

As the men got in the cage, Celeste tapped Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"I was just so scared to do this today, 'cause I honestly thought that something bad would happen," explained Elizabeth. "My biggest fear in life is sharks, so I was worried about him or me getting eaten. But now that I've done it, I know better."

"Wait a second," piped up Randy Orton, who was sitting a foot away, "you're biggest fear is sharks, and you came out here anyways?"

"I wanted to," admitted Elizabeth. "I thought that it'd help me get over my fear. P.J. didn't make me go."

"I figured that," replied Randy. "But holy shit… that's pretty frickin' brave. I gotta admit, I'm a little scared to go out there. Got any advice?"

"All I did was ignore how close the sharks were to me and the cage," said Elizabeth. "That's the only reason why I didn't lose my shit, and kept myself calm."

"I'll try that. Thanks, Ellie," responded Randy. He stood up to get ready to go in the cage. "Could I please get a hug?"

"Of course." Elizabeth stood up and embraced him gently.

"By the way," he said, "I've seen a lot of your matches, and you're amazing out there. Keep up the good work, kid."

"Thank you, Randy."

With that, Randy gave off a small smile before heading towards the cage. Once he looked really busy, Elizabeth sat back down in her seat and began to silently freak out. She mouthed, "Oh my God," and put her head in her hands with embarrassment. Those who saw what had happened, and her reaction the encounter, laughed.

"You were a lot calmer than I would have been," said Celeste. "I would've completely freaked out."

"Oh believe me, I'll be freaking out a lot more in my hotel room," replied Elizabeth. She tried to regain her composure by sitting back up, but she was still geeking out.

"Are you alright?" asked P.J. He had just gotten out of the cage, and was now sitting beside her again.

"Not much, except that Randy Orton told me that he's watched some of my matches, and that he thinks that I am- and I do quote- 'amazing'. Yeah, I'm totally fine, babe." Realizing what she had said, Elizabeth groaned.

Hearing her talk in such a nervous manner made P.J. chuckle. "I don't blame you for freaking out."

"Yeah, 'cause he's only one of the top guys right now," said Elizabeth with a little sarcasm.

P.J. was just about to say something until the sound of someone throwing up interrupted him. Everyone who was on land swung their head around, and saw Lillian with her head over the side of the boat.

"Motion sickness?" asked Elizabeth.

P.J. nodded. "It'll happen to a lot of people here."

"Except you," laughed Celeste, "'cause you do this kind of thing a lot."

"Exactly."

_Then again, stranger things have happened_, thought Elizabeth.

As the day went on, more and more people got motion sickness. A couple people were now standing over the side of the boat, vomiting. To prevent herself from getting sick, she focused all of her attention on the floor.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm just trying to not get sick by ignoring everyone throwing up."

"That's smart," said P.J.

"I'm also guessing that some are throwing up simply because they do it if someone else is. But it's not like they want to- it just happens," added Elizabeth.

"I understand your theory," replied P.J. He glanced over at a couple of his friends and laughed.

"That's not very nice," said Elizabeth in a rather sarcastic voice.

"But it's not like I'm gonna get sick," countered P.J.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, P.J.'s face looked a little lighter in colour. He got up and ran over to the side of the boat. He then leaned his head over, and threw up.

It took everything in Elizabeth to not laugh her ass off. She knew it wasn't a nice thing to do, but it was so damn funny to see her daredevil of a boyfriend throw up like almost everyone else.

"Welcome back to Africa," joked someone.

P.J. laughed a little before throwing up again.

"How is it that Mr. Adrenaline Junkie is sick?" asked Celeste, who had just returned from being sick herself.

"Some call it karma. I call it cruel irony," answered Elizabeth.

Celeste giggled just as P.J. sat back down in his seat.

"Do you feel better?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"That's good. Oh, and don't even think about trying to kiss these lips," she said.

"Oh, damn!" laughed Trinity. "You just got told!"

"He just threw up," said Elizabeth. "If your guy had just been sick, would you kiss him?"

P.J. chuckled before popping a mint inside his mouth.

"Good point," replied Celeste.

"How were you not sick?" asked Stu Bennett.

"I just tried focusing on the floor, instead of everyone throwing up around me," replied Elizabeth. "I also don't have a weak stomach."

"Hey!" exclaimed Trinity.

"What? It's just the truth," countered Elizabeth. "It's not a lie. It's just a fact."

"That does play a part," added P.J.

"You must be a real life Wonder Woman," said Celeste.

"No way," replied Elizabeth. "I just have a strong stomach."

Eventually, everyone had gone swimming with sharks. With everyone done, the boat started taking them back.

"Ellie, get in on this!"

Elizabeth looked over and saw Trinity and Celeste, poised to take a selfie on one of their phones. She smiled and joined in, smiling nicely.

"That turned out so good," said Celeste. "Send it to me, Trin."

"Sure. Ellie, do you want me to send it to you?"

"Yes, please."

Elizabeth leaned back against the seat and sighed. The breeze that rolled through was cool, but it actually felt really good. She smiled as she leaned on her boyfriend.

"Wanna take a picture?" he asked.

"Gladly," she replied.

Though they both went for their phones, it was Elizabeth who got hers out first. She quickly pulled up the camera app, and adjusted it to the right direction.

"Do you want a nice or funny photo?" she asked.

"How 'bout both?"

"Sure, babe."

The first picture was just them smiling happily. The second one had Elizabeth kissing P.J.'s cheek, with him looking shocked at what she was doing. They both turned out well.

Elizabeth put her phone back and returned to leaning up against her boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around her back, much to her enjoyment.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked P.J.

"I really did," replied Elizabeth. "I just kept telling myself, 'The sharks are far away. They'll stay far away if I don't do anything stupid.' Thank God it worked." She let out a large sigh of relief.

"That's good," said P.J. "Do you think you'll ever do it again?"

"No, thank you," responded Elizabeth politely. "It was fun, but I don't think I'd do it again. At least, not anytime soon."

"I was just curious. I'm not upset that you said no. I honestly expected it."

"Well I'm glad, 'cause you would've had a hell of a hard time trying to convince me otherwise."

"Are you still scared of sharks?"

"Not as badly as before. It's a start."

"Baby steps are always a start."

Elizabeth kissed P.J.'s cheek and smiled a little. "That's true, babe."

* * *

After returning the wetsuits and taking the helicopter back to Cape Town, P.J. and Elizabeth headed back to their room. After the day they had, neither one of them really felt like going out for dinner. It was Elizabeth who offered to order room service.

"Please," replied P.J. "That a good idea."

Elizabeth looked through the menu, and decided on cheese tortellini with blush sauce. P.J. decided on a Caesar chicken wrap.

"You'd think that a hotel in South Africa would serve a lot of African cuisine," joked Elizabeth after she placed the order over the phone. "That's amusing."

"You can't win 'em all," said P.J. "Do you wanna hop in the shower? I'll wait on room service."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, sweetheart."

"Alright. I'm still not gonna kiss your lips." She slipped into the bathroom with casual clothes in hand before P.J. could protest.

He chuckled while he changed into a pair of blue and black plaid flannel pants, and a white T-shirt. He lied down on the bed and smiled with content.

The events of today began to play in his head like a short film. He knew that Elizabeth had been scared out of her mind to go swimming with sharks, and he had felt so guilty about it. Even though she had been more than willing to go, he still felt like a shitty boyfriend. But she had been such a good sport about everything- from actually swimming with the sharks, to making sure that he was okay when he was sick. He felt so grateful that she was more than willing to do all that. He really was the luckiest guy on the planet.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted him from his thoughts. After grabbing his wallet, he answered the door. He paid for room service, and set it on the desk. By this time, Elizabeth had finished up her shower, and had left the bathroom. She was wearing black volleyball shorts, and one of his white T-shirts.

"It just came in," he said.

"Smells good," commented Elizabeth. "Thanks for grabbing it."

"No problem."

After eating the room service (and after P.J. brushed his teeth as thoroughly as possible), they decided to cuddle in bed and watch _You've Got Mail_ on a movie channel. But it was pretty clear that neither one of them were really focused on the movie.

"Today was definitely an interesting day," said Elizabeth with a laugh.

"No kidding," replied P.J. "I wanna thank you again for being so willing to swim with sharks. I know that today wasn't exactly an easy day for you."

"Baby, it's okay," responded Elizabeth. She rolled over on her stomach and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to do that," she continued. "You gave me the confidence that I needed to do that. I never, ever would have done that if you weren't there to encourage me. You're my rock, babe. You really are."

"Oh, Ellie," mused P.J. He was touched by her words. He knew that she had spoken from her heart, and that she meant every single word that she had said.

He decided to switch positions so that he was on top. He kissed her lips as passionately as he could, and she returned it with just as much desire.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," he added.

"I love you too, babe."

After kissing once more, P.J. started to a trail of kisses. It started at Elizabeth's chin, and then went down the side of her neck. She shuddered with need when his teeth gently grazed her delicate skin. It felt so good, and so loving.

He continued to kiss down her right shoulder, and then kissed near her chest, right at the neckline of the T-shirt. He suddenly stopped what he was doing to admire all of her. She looked up at him with love in her purple eyes.

"I'm gonna show you just how much I love you, Ellie," said P.J.

"Mmm… I like the sound of that," replied Elizabeth sweetly.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 45! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey, everyone! I'm back once again! I'm seriously glad that I'm writing brand new chapters for this story again, because moving is a complete bitch. But now it's all done, so it's one less thing for me to worry about.**

**I do have some good news to share with you guys: as of April 29th, 2014, at approximately 7:59 pm EST, this story now has over 13 000 views! I want to thank all of you guys for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story because it really means a lot. I love you all, and I am thinking about you guys. :)**

**I also want to address one thing that I have yet to do yet: if I ever make a spelling or grammar mistake, please know that it wasn't intentional. I do apologize for them, though.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-Five

Today was one of those days where Elizabeth was glad she had the day off. There was no signing or house show to go to, so she and P.J. had the luxury of sleeping in as late as they wanted. Her head was resting on his bare chest, while he had an arm wrapped around her exposed back. They were as comfy as comfy gets.

Eventually, Elizabeth stirred awake first. She grabbed her phone that sat on the night stand, and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning. She set the phone back and returned to lying back beside P.J. Upon sensing her moving around in bed, he slowly opened his brown eyes and smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart," he mumbled.

"Morning," replied Elizabeth. "Did you sleep well?"

"After what we did last night, yes," answered P.J.

"Yeah, that's true," mused Elizabeth. She ran a hand through his hair and returned her own smile.

P.J. turned over and lied on his stomach, propping himself up with his elbow. He looked into her eyes, which made her smile a little bigger.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, baby."

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Mmm… I just wanna stay in bed and make love like last night."

"That sounds like a good idea. I could go for round two."

That started to turn Elizabeth on. She managed to flip things around so that she was on top, straddling his hips. She slowly ran her hands over his toned chest to feel all of the grooves and muscles that were there.

"Oh, sweetheart…" P.J. trailed off with lust in his voice. Feeling his girlfriend touch him this particular way felt so gentle and loving. He moved his hands to her hips and held them gently to keep her in place.

Elizabeth suddenly stopped what she was doing to kiss his Adam's apple. She then moved back to lying beside him with her head resting on his chest. P.J. hugged her tight before kissing her head.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes, please," responded Elizabeth.

With that, Elizabeth got up to put on some underwear. Rather than get up immediately, P.J. continued to lie on the bed to watch her. He just couldn't help but admire her body. Her fair skin with a hint of a natural tan was beautiful against her wavy dark brown hair. She had some muscle on her, but she was still a little soft in some places, but he liked that. He caught a glimpse of the _Live Laugh Love_ tattoo that was inked on the right side of her rib cage. She abruptly covered most of the tattoo up by putting on her light pink bra. She slipped on a pair of matching light pink panties, and turned back around just in time to catch him staring at her. She smiled at his now red cheeks.

"Are you enjoying the view?" she asked.

"I am, actually," answered P.J. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart."

Smiling with a hint of red in her own cheeks, Elizabeth walked back to the bed. She straddled him again and leaned down to kiss his lips. He accepted the kiss warmly as he wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Thanks, babe," replied Elizabeth. "Now, I really do need to get ready for the day. You can, too… if you want."

"Yeah, I probably should," laughed P.J.

* * *

After getting ready for the day, the couple decided to go to the same restaurant for breakfast. They initially wanted to eat in the hotel, but it was crammed with way too many people, and they couldn't find an empty table anywhere. So the restaurant was their only option. The place was almost dead when they entered.

"This is more like it," remarked P.J.

"Tell me about it," responded Elizabeth.

They laughed a little at that as they briefly read the menu.

"Jesus, it's cold out today," muttered Elizabeth. She had on a plain white T-shirt, a light brown cable knit hooded sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and her favourite pair of brown leather boots.

"It really is," said P.J. "I checked the temperature on my phone before we left our room, and it read about eleven degrees Celsius."

"God, no wonder I'm cold. I don't normally do well in the cold. I think it's the Colombian in me."

"Isn't it freezing in Albany?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I ever liked it, or got used to it."

"Good point."

"I've always preferred warmer weather. It's actually one of the reasons why I picked UCSC for college, and why I stayed in California after I graduated."

_I still wish that you were in Tampa with me_, thought P.J. But he knew better than to actually voice that thought to her. So he nodded and said, "Makes sense."

Elizabeth could sense that P.J. was a little off suddenly. Rather than unintentionally start a fight over it, she chose to ignore it. It was easier to ignore it when he abruptly reached over and held her hand. He lifted it, and brought it to his lips. She gasped a little when he kissed her hand, but she loved it. She let out a small giggle before smiling.

"I thought you'd like that," said P.J.

"I did," replied Elizabeth.

Their server came by to get their order for drinks and food.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Elizabeth after their server left.

"Good question," replied P.J. "Wanna take a walk through the market again?"

"Sure. That's a good idea, since we have a live event tomorrow night on Wednesday, and another one on Friday. I take it you'll be in both of them?"

"Yeah. Are you in them?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Celeste and Trinity will be going against each other tomorrow night, and there's no Diva match scheduled for the show on Friday. I'm annoyed, but what can you do?"

P.J. shook his head with immense disappointment. "I'm sorry, Ellie."

"There's only three Divas that came here anyways; there's only so much that can happen with that. Besides, the two matches I did have were awesome."

"At least I know I can count on you to be positive, Little Miss Sunshine."

"Hey, it's all I can do."

"You seem like a natural optimist."

"Well, it wasn't always the case. But one day, I decided that being an optimist was better. Maybe that's why I'm too nice for my own good."

"It makes a lot of sense."

Just then, they received their food and drinks. They were silent for a couple of minutes to eat.

"Is it still good?" joked P.J.

"Very," answered Elizabeth.

"So what are you going to do at the shows if you're not wrestling?" asked P.J. suddenly.

"I'm still gonna come and watch your matches," replied Elizabeth. "I'm not gonna not show up because I don't have a match."

"I knew that," said P.J., "but what are you gonna do in the mean time?"

"I don't know yet," responded Elizabeth. "I'll probably just chill. I honestly don't mind, babe. I'm not in two live events. I'm so heartbroken." She placed a hand over her hand and made her lower lip quiver with pure sarcasm. P.J. laughed at her antics.

"You're handling it better than me," he remarked.

"That's pretty amusing, 'cause women usually overreact."

"Ouch."

"Hey, I wasn't saying that you were overreacting."

"Whatever you say."

Elizabeth smiled, and then continued eating. P.J. also continued eating, but his mind was full with the conversation that had taken place. He really did feel bad about his girlfriend not being in the next set of live events in Cape Town. He could tell that she was disappointed about it, but he knew that she would never admit it. He knew that she hated to complain about her life, so her voicing any negative thoughts wasn't going to happen.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

_Hello, Ellie. Could I please talk to you at the Talent Relations office?_

If there was ever one text that Elizabeth never wanted to receive, this was it. This text from Mark struck fear into her heart immediately. She could even feel blood drain from her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

P.J.'s words snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced over at him and gave him a grim look.

"Mark just sent me a text, asking me to go to Talent Relations," she revealed. She quickly typed out a reply.

_I will be there soon. I'm on my way to the stadium now._

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart," piped up P.J.

"Oh no, 'cause I'm only going to talk to my boss," replied Elizabeth with nervousness and sarcasm. "I know I haven't done anything wrong, but his opinion could be totally different."

"I doubt that you're in any trouble, Ellie," said P.J.

But when Elizabeth stood outside Talent Relations, she was still scared as hell about talking to Mark. Despite this, she still knocked on the door. Mark opened it a moment later.

"Hi, Ellie," he greeted warmly. "Come on in."

"Thank you," she replied as she walked in.

_Mark's in a good mood_, she noted silently. _This is good._ She sat down across from him and grinned.

"I just wanted to start off by saying that you're not in any trouble," said Mark.

"Well, that's good," replied Elizabeth with a small laugh.

"The reason you're here," he continued, "is because on next week's _Raw_, there is going to be a match between you and Brie. Brie is going to win via pinfall, while using a dirty heel move."

"Sounds great," she said. Though Elizabeth was a little disappointed that she was going to lose, she was more than happy to be in a match on _Raw_. She had absolutely no reason to complain.

"There's some more things that we need to go over, but we're gonna wait until Monday night because I want to talk to you and Brie at the same time."

"I understand."

"So for now, that's all I have. Have a good night!"

"Thank you, Mark. You too!"

Elizabeth left the Talent Relations office soon after. She turned to go left, and was met with a familiar face.

"Jesus, P.J.! Were you eavesdropping?"

"I was trying to," he admitted. "I couldn't hear a thing, though."

"Well, that's good," said Elizabeth, "'cause I have good news, and bad news."

"What's gonna come first?" asked P.J. as they started walking to the gorilla.

"The good news."

"Alright. What's the good news?"

"I'm gonna have a match against Brie on _Raw_ this coming Monday."

"That's great, sweetheart! What's the bad news?"

"I'm scheduled to lose."

"Hey, it happens. But I'm sorry."

"It's okay, 'cause Mark also said that there are some more things that we have to go over, but he said that he was gonna wait 'til Monday. He wants to tell Brie and I together."

"Hopefully, that's a good thing."

"I think it will be," said Elizabeth. "The feud has been going over well, and it seems as though the fans- and everyone backstage- likes our matches.

"But I don't want to bring up _Summerslam_," she added quickly. "If I start thinking about the match being connected to it, than I won't be able to get any sleep for days."

P.J. nodded. "That's fine, sweetheart. Just know that no matter what happens with that, I'm proud of you. You're an amazing wrestler, Ellie, and no one can take that away from you. I love you."

"I love you too, P.J. Thank you for the support. It means so much to me."

They stopped inside the gorilla and faced each other. Elizabeth could feel strong arms wrapped around her waist, and pull her close to an equally strong chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. She pulled away a moment later to look him square in the eye.

"Good luck out there, babe," she said. "But please be careful."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he replied. "I'll be careful, Ellie. I always am."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled a little. She could feel P.J. moved a strand of hair away from her face. She opened them just in time to see his playful smile that she loved the first time she saw it. She cupped his cheek with one hand before pulling him in for a tender kiss on the lips. He happily returned the kiss, all while holding her a little tighter around her waist. After a few moments, they broke apart with smiles on both of their faces.

"How's that for a good luck kiss?" questioned Elizabeth.

"That was one hell of a good luck kiss," replied P.J. with a chuckle.

They shared another brief kiss before P.J. had to make his entrance out to the ring. Elizabeth stood in the gorilla, watching the match on a nearby TV monitor. Her heart swelled with love when she saw him come into view on the monitor. She believed in the words that he had said. She knew that no matter what ended up happening with her and _Summerslam_, that P.J. would still be proud of her. And at the end of the day, that was a very important thing that mattered.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 46! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey, everyone! So, I have yet another chapter for you all, and I'm glad! I do want to apologize for this chapter being uploaded a little on the late side, but I hope that you guys still like it, regardless of that. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-Six

_Two Days Later…_

Thursday had turned out to be an uneventful. Those travelling with the WWE in South Africa had another day off before the last live event that was taking place on Friday. Elizabeth and P.J. had decided to spend Thursday touring the city some more on foot. It was simple and rather uninteresting because they had already seen practically everything, but the most important thing was that they were together.

But now, it was Friday. Before the live event was to take place, there was going to be another autograph signing taking place. Elizabeth was paired up with Randy, while P.J. was going to sign with Stu.

"I take it you're happy to be home in Cape Town?" asked Stu.

"Oh, absolutely," replied P.J. "It's always great to be home."

"I hear ya," said Stu. "How's Ellie doin', by the way?"

"She's good," answered P.J.

"Her matches last week were great," added Stu. "I wouldn't want to go up against her."

"I've wrestled her twice," revealed P.J. "She's incredible. She's also so beautiful."

Stu couldn't help but laugh at his friend's words. "You've got it bad, Paul. She's got you wrapped around her pinky finger."

"No she doesn't."

"Well, it's obvious that you're in love with her."

"Oh, I do."

"I saw you two together at the arena on Wednesday. You better treat her right," said Stu.

"I don't plan on treating her any other way," responded P.J.

* * *

Elizabeth and Randy were sitting at their designated table, waiting for the autograph signing to happen. It wasn't going to start for another ten plus minutes, so they decided to talk in the meantime.

"Ready for another signing?" asked Randy.

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth. "I take it you are, too?"

"Sure am. I noticed that you weren't in the live event that happened a couple days ago. Why was that?"

"My guess is that they wanted Celeste and Trinity to go up against each other because they hadn't up to that point," replied Elizabeth. "I'm not upset about it. I had two matches, and I thought that they were good."

"They were great, actually," commented Randy.

Elizabeth couldn't help but blush a little with excitement. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, will you be in the Divas match tonight?"

"Nope, 'cause there's no Divas match tonight. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't get why the WWE feel like Divas matches aren't as important as our matches. I like them, and so do a lot of Superstars."

"I appreciate that," responded Elizabeth. "I don't know why they think that, either." She actually had no idea what to say to his words. That was all she could come up with.

"It's not your fault," insisted Randy. "They're just too fucking blind to see how great it could be."

"I like hearing that there are Superstars like you who sincerely care about our matches," said Elizabeth. "Thank you, Randy. It means a lot, especially from you."

Randy was just about to reply, but the sound of screaming fans silenced him. So instead, he mouthed "You're welcome." Elizabeth responded with a polite nod.

In a few short minutes, there were fans crowding around each table, including the one where she and Randy were sitting. Surprisingly, there were a few more fans flocking to Elizabeth, as opposed to Randy. This amused them both.

"I guess you're old news," she joked.

"We'll see about that," he countered.

The first person Elizabeth met was a twelve-year-old girl from another South African city that was far from Cape Town. She had an accent that was similar to P.J.'s, but her skin was really fair. She had a _Total Divas_ promotional poster in her hand, and she seemed nervous.

"You're so beautiful," said the young girl. "I've seen all of your matches in the WWE, and you're awesome."

"Aww, thank you," replied Elizabeth. "That's very sweet. Who do I sign this for?"

"Shoshanna."

Elizabeth signed the poster, making sure that the fan's name was spelled correctly. The two shared a brief hug before the next fan- a twenty-something South African man- approached.

"Hi, how are you?" she greeted.

"N-nervous," replied the fan with a small stutter.

"Aww, don't be nervous," assured Elizabeth. "I don't bite… much."

The fan laughed, and his nervousness seemed to disappear when he laughed. He handed her the same _Total Divas _poster, and asked her to sign it for Joaquin. They hugged, and he was soon gone.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" asked Randy.

"It's not my first rodeo," laughed Elizabeth.

The next fan to approach her was a twenty-something woman from Minnesota, much to her- and Randy's- surprise.

"I'm visiting here for a friend's wedding. I heard that you were doing a signing in Cape Town on your Twitter," she explained. "I had to come when I got the chance."

"That's awesome," said Elizabeth.

"I've been following you since you were first in AAA," added the fan. "That was back in 2007. I've such a huge fan. Congrats on getting in the WWE!"

"Thank you so much," replied Elizabeth. Hearing things like that touched her heart the most.

"I have a few things that I'd like you to sign," said the fan.

"A few things" turned out to be five promotional posters- two for AAA (one for each time Elizabeth was with the company), one for Ring of Honor, one for TNA, and one for WWE, which was the _Total Divas_ poster.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed the fan happily.

"You're very welcome."

It took a lot for Randy to not sit back in his seat, totally stunned by that encounter. Seriously, how much had the young woman sitting beside him done in her career up to this point? He had to admit, he was extremely impressed by her. But he decided to wait and tell her later once the signing was over.

Over the next four hours, Elizabeth and Randy signed so many autographs, Elizabeth seriously thought that she now had a severe case of carpel tunnel in her right hand. As the fans left the autograph booths to the stadium for the show, the Superstars and Divas got ready to head there another way.

"So, you wrestled for AAA?" asked Randy.

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth. "I worked there for two summers when I was a teenager. It was so much fun."

"You also wrestled for Ring of Honor, and TNA?"

"Yes."

"Here's my question: where in the hell have you been?" questioned Randy with disbelief.

Elizabeth laughed. "I wanted to graduate college before joining the WWE."

"Oh, I see," said Randy. "That was a smart choice. It was great to sign with you, Ellie."

"Thank you, Randy," replied Elizabeth. "It was an honour to sign autographs alongside you."

The two Superstars shared a brief hug before leaving their booth for the stadium.

* * *

P.J. and Elizabeth were sitting a couple feet away the gorilla, waiting for the current match to end, and for P.J.'s match to start.

"So, how was signing autographs for you?" asked Elizabeth.

"It was a lot of fun," answered P.J. "I'm the most popular Superstar for the autograph signings in Cape Town. How 'bout you?"

"It was great," said Elizabeth. "The fans are just awesome. They were all so great."

"It is a lot of fun. How was Randy?"

"He was good. He was very nice, and he seemed to be impressed by me and my accomplishments. Knowing that he respects me as a wrestler means a lot."

P.J. nodded. He then brushed some hair away from Elizabeth's face, which made her smile and close her eyes involuntarily. When she finally opened them, she saw a soft smile on P.J.'s face.

"You're look so beautiful, by the way," he said.

"Thanks, babe," she replied.

"Hey, it's the truth."

Elizabeth closed her eyes again as P.J. leaned in to kiss her lips softly. She accepted it, holding his face with her hands while they kissed. She felt his arms wrap around her hips, much to her delight. After a few seconds, they broke apart, though P.J. kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Good luck, babe," she said softly, "and please be careful out there."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After sharing another kiss, P.J. headed off to the gorilla to make his entrance for his match against Stu. Elizabeth headed to a TV room so that she could watch the match go down.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Cape Town, South Africa- Justin Gabriel!" announced Lillian Garcia.

As P.J. made his entrance, the audience cheered as loud as they could. He hi-fived a few fans before entering the ring. He got up on the ropes and howled, and then proceeded to stand in his corner of the ring.

When Stu's theme started up, the crowd's cheers quickly turned into boos. Stu appeared from behind the curtain, looking cocky as hell.

"And his opponent, from Preston, England- Wade Barrett!"

The crowd continued to boo loudly while Stu casually walked to the ring. He entered the ring, and merely scowled at his smaller, highflying opponent. P.J. shrugged in response, knowing better than to let a glare get to him.

Once the bell rang, the two men circled each other briefly. They suddenly started grappled, though Stu used his strength and size to get P.J. into a corner. The referee managed to break them apart for a couple minutes before Stu started kicking P.J. repeatedly in the stomach. Luckily for P.J., the referee forced Stu away from him. Once that happened, P.J. was able to kick Stu square in the temple. Once his body landed on the ground, P.J. hastily went for the cover. However, Stu kicked out at one.

P.J. quickly got up to his feet, and Stu followed suit- albeit, in a more groggy manner. P.J. abruptly kicked his opponent's legs a few times. He then ran the ropes, and flipped over Stu's back with his own back. When Stu turned around, P.J. executed a perfect spinning heel kick. He went for the cover again, but Stu kicked out at the two count.

Frustrated over not getting the win, P.J. got up, but Stu quickly knocked him back to the mat by kicking his legs out from under him. As P.J. writhed on the mat in pain, Stu stomped on him multiple times, forcing the referee to force them apart once again. Stu went for the pin, but P.J. kicked out at the two count.

P.J. tried to get up, but Stu was happy to help him up to his feet. Unfortunately, that was only a ruse, because Stu Irish whipped P.J. to a turnbuckle. Once there, Stu got his foot on his opponent's neck. Though he did stop after the referee counted to three, that move hurt like a bitch. While P.J. tried to gather his bearings after that move, Stu began to punch him furiously in the head. Yet again, the referee had to separate the two Superstars. Annoyed, Stu started to argue with the referee over the rules.

P.J. was back on his feet by the time Stu was finished arguing with the referee. P.J. jumped up on the ropes when Stu went running towards him, and then P.J. executed a sunset flip pin. However, Stu kicked out of that at two.

* * *

As Elizabeth continued to watch the match, the sound of her phone ringing interrupted her. A curse escaped her as she left the TV room to stand in the hallway to take the phone call. She answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Elizabeth. Is that how you answer your mother?"

_Shit_, thought Elizabeth. Of course her mother would be calling her the day before she had to fly back home. Her mother seriously had the worst timing.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you were calling me," admitted Elizabeth. "I wasn't trying to be rude. I was watching P.J.'s match, and my phone ringing made me jump."

"I see. I was just checking up on you, dear. I worry, you know," replied her mother.

"I know, Mom." Elizabeth sighed. "I'm just at the last live event."

"Oh, that's nice," said her mother. "What else have you been doing?"

"Working, and having fun," replied Elizabeth. "On Monday, practically everyone who was travelling with the WWE in South Africa went swimming with sharks."

"Excuse me?"

"We go inside a steel cage, and six of us go in at a time," she explained. "The only time that was different was when I went, 'cause only four Divas are here. But oh my God, it was so cool!"

"I thought sharks scared you," said her mother in a rather flat voice.

"Oh, they still do," revealed Elizabeth. "But P.J. never forced me to go. He didn't even know that I was scared when he told me. I wanted to go, Mom."

Her mother sighed loudly over the phone. Elizabeth now knew that a fight was getting ready to brew.

"You're changing," she said.

"Mom, I'm not-" began Elizabeth.

"And I don't like it," interrupted her mother. "What happened to my daughter?"

"I haven't changed at all," insisted Elizabeth. "All I did was swim in a cage in an ocean where sharks lurk. I saw three, and they were far away from me. I was completely safe. Doing something like that doesn't change someone all of a sudden."

"So, what else have you done?" asked her mother suddenly.

Elizabeth immediately knew that that was her cue to change to subject. She shook her head before replying.

"Well, I had two matches at each of the live events last week," she revealed. "I beat Naomi in the first show, and then I defeated Kaitlyn in the second show. Both of the matches were amazing, and I had so much fun."

"I'm glad to hear that," said her mother. "What about this week?"

"No, because they wanted Naomi and Kaitlyn to go against each other for Tuesday's show," answered Elizabeth. "Kaitlyn won that one. And then tonight, they weren't able to fit a Divas match into the schedule. This show's a little shorter than the last three. I don't know why, but that's life."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Mom, it's okay. These things happen."

Her mother sighed. "Yeah, you have a point. What else?"

"Not much. Oh, I almost forgot- I have a match coming up on _Raw_ between myself and Brie! The only catch is that I'm scheduled to lose," replied Elizabeth.

"At least you have a match," said her mother.

"Oh, I'm not complaining one bit. A match is a match," laughed Elizabeth. She briefly walked back into the TV room, and noticed that P.J. and Stu were now trading blows. She smiled before returning back to the hallway.

"I also had a signing today," she added. "I signed alongside Randy Orton, and it was so cool!"

"Is he the guy with the tattoo sleeves with the 'Viper' nickname?" asked her mother.

"Yeah. He's actually a really nice guy," revealed Elizabeth. "When we were sitting in the boat during the shark expedition, he actually told me that he's seen some of my matches in the WWE, and that he told me that he loved them. Once he was out of earshot, I had a tiny freak out over the whole thing."

"Impressive," responded her mother. "I'm proud of you, honey. I really am."

"I sense a 'But' in there somewhere," said Elizabeth. "Am I right?"

"But…" Her mother stalled for a moment before continuing. "But I wish that you had stayed single like you'd promised me."

"You're not serious, I hope." Elizabeth was hoping that what her mother had just said was just a joke.

"I feel like P.J. is controlling you," continued her mother. "To me, it seems like you can't spend a moment without him."

"That's not true," countered Elizabeth. "We don't spend every waking moment together. We do spend a good chunk of time together, but we're not focused on just ourselves. Why would you say such a thing?"

Elizabeth could hear footsteps approaching, but she could've cared less about who was walking by her.

"Love is blind, Elizabeth," said her mother. "You only see what you want to see."

"I'm not having this conversation, Mom. I can tell that you don't like him. I just can't believe that you lied to my face when you told me that you liked him. That hurts the most. I'm your daughter, you can tell me anything? So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Elizabeth could feel tears filling up in her eyes. She managed to blink them away, though it wasn't an easy task.

"Honey, I love you," said her mother. "I want you to be happy, but I also don't want you to get hurt. But if you want to have your heart broken again, than go right ahead. Bye."

Before Elizabeth could reply, the line went dead. Angry and upset, she rushed into the TV to cry. She looked at the TV, and noticed that a different match was on.

_Thanks a lot, Mom_, she thought angrily.

"Ellie?"

She looked over and saw P.J. standing in the doorway, wearing his ring gear. Elizabeth quickly realized that he had heard a good chunk of that conversation. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Fuck my life," she mumbled.

P.J. nodded sadly before walking over to sit beside her on the couch. Elizabeth instinctively curled into his chest, and began to cry harder. She could feel strong arms hold her, and a set of lips briefly kissing her head.

"Shh…" he cooed softly.

Elizabeth pulled away to look at him. She brushed her tears away before speaking.

"I'm so sorry, P.J.," she said through her tears. "I wish my mom saw in you what I see in you. I really do. I don't understand why she's doing this to me. She lied to me when she told me she liked you. She lied to my goddamn face."

"I'm not angry at you, Ellie," replied P.J. "I am angry at your mum, though. I'm not going to tell her because I think she'll just hate me more."

"No, that's smart" said Elizabeth. "All I want you to know is that as long as you fight for us, I'm gonna fight for us. Fear can fuck off for all I care, because I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart," responded P.J. His voice became slightly hoarse when he spoke, but he didn't care. "I'm gonna fight for us, because it's the right thing to do. Giving up on you isn't an option."

Hearing him say those words made Elizabeth dissolve into tears again; but this time, they were tears of joy, and pain. She smiled as she brushed away the fresh batch of tears with open palms.

P.J. could feel tear welling up in his eyes, but he calmed himself enough to keep them from spilling over. He hated that she was crying because he had promised himself that he would never see her cry with sadness. But he had failed to do that, and he felt like shit because of it. He tilted her head up gently, and saw a sweet smile appear on her face.

"I know what will make you feel a little bit better," he said.

* * *

Standing back up on Table Mountain with P.J. definitely made Elizabeth feel a little bit better. As she looked up at the night sky, she saw many stars scattered across the midnight blue backdrop. A smile crept on her face, and it only grew bigger when P.J. intertwined his hand with hers.

"This is beautiful, P.J.," she said.

"It is," he replied. "I gotta be honest, though- I prefer being her during the day."

"Oh, I agree," said Elizabeth. "But it's so beautiful at night, too."

P.J. looked over, and smiled when he saw that his girlfriend was truly happy. He carefully turned her around. He then removed his hand from hers to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better."

"I'm glad," responded P.J. "I hated seeing you upset. That was hard because I didn't want to see you cry."

"I don't wanna think about that," said Elizabeth. "All that matters right now is you and me. As far as I'm concerned, the rest of the world doesn't exist."

P.J. nodded. "You're right… but how so?"

Elizabeth giggled. "I'll show you."

With that, the couple shared a deep, intimate kiss on the lips. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around P.J's shoulders, while he tightened his grip around her waist. After some time had passed, they broke apart and rested their forehead on each other's. They both had smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Paul."

"I love you too, Elizabeth. Never forget that."

"I never will, babe," she replied.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 47! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey, guys! So, here's another chapter for you all to read! I got to admit, writing this particular chapter was a hell of a lot of fun! You'll definitely see why when you read it. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-Seven

Elizabeth slowly walked around the hotel room, carefully making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She was finishing up her packing while P.J. went to go grab breakfast from the hotel lobby. Once she noticed that she had everything, she zipped her suitcase shut, and set it near the wall.

"Ellie, could you please open the door?"

She hastily went and did just that. She saw her boyfriend standing near the doorway with a plate of food in each hand. She grabbed a plate and walked back into the room, and P.J. followed suit.

"Which one's mine?" asked Elizabeth.

"The one you grabbed, actually," answered P.J.

Nodding, she sat on the bed and began to eat, while P.J. ate near the office desk.

"So, where are we flying to?" she asked.

"To the next city," replied P.J., "which happens to be Sacramento, California."

"Oh Cali… how I missed it so," laughed Elizabeth.

P.J. chuckled lightly. "How far is that from San Francisco?"

"It's only about an hour and a half away. I think that I'll just stay at my place while we're there. Care to join me?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Are we gonna stay at your place when we're in LA?"

"No, because that's a five and a half hour drive from my place."

"Really? I thought it'd be closer. But that's fine. That just means that we'll need to stay there in a hotel."

Elizabeth nodded just before she finished eating her plate of food. She set her dishes on the desk and sighed.

"How much packing do you have left?" asked P.J.

"I finished up while you were gone," answered Elizabeth. "So as far as I'm concerned, I'm good to go. What about you?"

"I'm almost done packing," revealed P.J. "I've just got to double check the room to make sure I didn't forget something."

Once he finished eating, he did just that. Once he was all done, he promptly handed Elizabeth a plane ticket from Cape Town to Sacramento, and they were soon on their way to the airport.

* * *

Two stops, thirty plus hours of flying, and an hour and a half of driving later, the couple were finally at Elizabeth's apartment in San Francisco, California. The flight had been long and boring, and the addition of jet lag didn't help whatsoever. The word "exhausted" didn't even come close to describe how they both felt. Elizabeth jokingly flopped onto the couch face first, and pretended to pass out immediately. P.J. chuckled at her antics.

"Ellie, there is a bed a couple feet away," he said.

"I'm too tired to get up, P.J." she whined. "Carry me, please. I'm so tired, I don't even though what day it is."

"It's Sunday, sweetheart."

"Whatever."

P.J. set his suitcase to the side, and lifted her up. She laughed as he rested her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed, and she smiled.

"I'm gonna sleep before unpacking," she said while changing into her pyjamas.

"I'm with you," replied P.J. He stripped right down to his boxers, and joined her in bed soon after.

* * *

After sleeping for a few long hours, Elizabeth got up to make something to eat for her and P.J. She decided to make some French toast topped with banana slices, with a side of bacon. She started another batch of French toast and bacon when she heard someone familiar walk into the kitchen area.

"Hey, sweetheart," greeted P.J. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"Hey, babe," replied Elizabeth before returning the favour. "I'm just making some French toast and bacon. Are you alright with that?"

"It smells good, so I know it's gonna taste better," said P.J.

Once the food finished, she grabbed her plate, and P.J. grabbed his. They sat at the already set table, and began to eat. The dining room was silent for a couple of minutes, but it was P.J. who broke it.

"Ellie, this is so good," he remarked. "Thank God you can cook, 'cause I'm a horrible cook."

"Thanks, babe," responded Elizabeth with a small giggle.

After eating, Elizabeth unpacked her things, and did laundry in between watching TV. After she had switched loads of laundry, Elizabeth's phone went off, telling her that she had a new text. She reluctantly checked her phone, hoping that it wasn't her mother. To her relief, it turned out to be Brie.

_Hey! Did you hear about us having a match next week on Raw?_

Elizabeth replied with:

_Hi! I did hear that, and I'm pretty happy about it :)_

Brie: _Oh, me too! I'm sorry you have to lose._

Elizabeth: _It's okay, Brie._

Brie: _Leave it to you to be OK with losing LOL_

Elizabeth: _Of course, 'cause I'm too nice for my own good._

Brie: _I'll let you go now. Can't wait to catch up with you tomorrow night!_

Elizabeth: _Same here. Bye! :)_

Brie: _Later, Ellie!_

Elizabeth smiled as she entered the living room once again. She sat beside her boyfriend on the couch and moved close beside him.

"I thought you got lost in the laundry room," said P.J.

"Funny," replied Elizabeth. "No, Brie was just texting me. We're gonna catch up some more tomorrow night at the stadium, before our match."

P.J. nodded before wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her even closer. He kissed her head, and she returned that by kissing him right on the cheek.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night," she said.

"You're match is gonna be awesome, sweetheart," replied P.J. "It will be."

* * *

_The Next Day…_

After dropping off her duffel bag in the Divas' locker room, Elizabeth walked to where some of the Divas were gathered. She noticed that Brie, Eva, Natalie, and Ariane were sitting near some crates and boxes. She also noticed that a _Total Divas_ camera filming, but she kept her focus mainly on her friends.

"Hey, girls," greeted Elizabeth happily.

"Ellie!" exclaimed Ariane. She was the first to hug the newer Diva. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks," replied Elizabeth. "How have you girls been?"

"Good," replied the other Divas one way or another.

"Hello, ladies," said Mark as he suddenly approached the Divas.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Natalie jokingly.

"Nope, you're never in trouble in the hall," answered Mark with a chuckle. "If you're in the Talent Relations office, than yes."

_Unless you're me_, thought Elizabeth with amusement.

"So," began Mark, "as you all know, there is going to be a match between Brie and Ellie tonight."

Brie and Elizabeth both nodded.

"We talked to Creative," he added, "and at _Summerslam_, it's going to be Brie Bella, versus Ellie, a no disqualification, no count-out match."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Brie happily.

Elizabeth could feel tears brim her eyes. "Mark, are you serious?"

"I'm extremely serious," he replied.

* * *

"_Oh my fucking God!" exclaimed Ellie. "I'm making my pay-per-view debut at 'Summerslam', and it's in a no disqualification, no count-out match! I know that 'Summerslam' is such a huge deal in the WWE. Like, if Wrestlemania is the Oscars, than 'Summerslam' is the Golden Globes. This is such a huge step in my career, and I'm so happy about it. I want to hug Mark so hard right now."_

* * *

"So, Ellie will be going out with Trinity, Ariane, and Nattie," continued Mark, "while Brie will be going out with Nikki and Eva."

* * *

"_Hearing that I'm gonna be valeting Brie, and going out to the ring with Nikki too is awesome," gushed Eva. "The WWE Universe is gonna be seeing more Eva Marie, and that's the best part." A large, genuine smile of excitement was plastered on her face as she spoke._

* * *

After Mark and the _Total Divas_ camera left, the Divas started walking back to the locker room.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Brie.

"I can't believe it," said Elizabeth. Shock laced her words, and coursed through her entire body.

"Ellie, you deserve it," piped up Ariane. "Trin told me about you're matches in South Africa against her and Celeste. I heard that they were the bomb dot-com."

"They were pretty awesome, that's for sure," replied Elizabeth.

"Is that why you haven't been here for the past couple of weeks?" asked Eva suddenly.

Elizabeth nodded. "It was beautiful. I wrestled, swam with sharks, and met P.J.'s mother."

"Oh, damn girl!" said Ariane.

"How was his mother?" asked Natalie. "I know how the guys' mothers can be."

"She was really nice," replied Elizabeth. "She seemed a little nervous because of our age gap, and how quick we got together, but she liked me nonetheless."

"Aww, that's good," said Brie.

"P.J. took me to Table Mountain the one day," added Elizabeth. "We went super early in the morning, as the sun was rising. It was so beautiful."

"Aww!" exclaimed all the Divas (even Eva).

Elizabeth blushed. "It was so romantic."

"P.J. is wonderful, Ellie," replied Natalie.

"He really is."

"Are you gonna tell him about you being in _Summerslam_?" asked Brie as the women entered the locker room.

"Nope," answered Elizabeth slyly. "He's gonna find out after the match."

* * *

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"Ellie, it's okay," said Brie. "We just gotta kick ass tonight."

"Well, you have to really kick ass," replied Elizabeth. "After all, you're gonna win."

Brie laughed just as Mark approached them.

"So here's the plan," he said. "After Brie wins in a dirty manner, you're gonna grab a mic and call Brie out on it. You're then gonna challenge Brie to a match at _Summerslam_ with the added stipulation of no disqualifications, no count-outs. Brie will accept the challenge, and that'll be the end of it."

"Sounds good," responded Elizabeth.

Brie nodded silently.

"Great! Good luck ladies," he said cheerfully.

"Given your experience," said Brie after Mark left, "I'm sure you've cut some promos before."

"Just a few times," replied Elizabeth. "I think they're so much fun to do."

"They are," said Brie with a nod. "Oh, you got a visitor."

A large smile grew on Elizabeth's face as she turned to see P.J. approach her. She kissed his lips briefly.

"Be careful sweetheart," he said.

"Thanks, baby," she replied. "I will."

After sharing another kiss, P.J. left the gorilla.

"I think he has bright pink lipstick on him now," laughed Brie.

"Oh, most likely. Does my lipstick still look okay?" replied Elizabeth.

"Looks good to me," said Brie. "Now, let's go out there and put on one hell of a match!"

* * *

"The following is a Divas' bout, set for one fall! Introducing first, from Bogotá, Colombia- Ellie!" announced Justin Roberts.

The crowd cheered loudly as Elizabeth walked to the ring, her theme music playing not loud enough to drown out the crowd. She hi-fived many fans before finally entering the ring with a large, happy smile on her face. She posed on the turnbuckle with both her arms in the air, and blew a kiss to the audience. As her theme was replaced with Brie's, she walked to her corner.

"And her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!"

The crowd's cheers abruptly turned into boos when Brie started walking to the ring. She had her trademark cocky grin on her face, but it didn't faze Elizabeth at all. Brie entered the ring, and stood on a turnbuckle to make the L-for-Loser sign on her forehead. Once she got to her corner of the ring, the bell rang for the match to start.

The women circled each other for a couple of seconds before finally locking up. Brie managed to get Elizabeth to a turnbuckle, but she had to quickly back up per the referee's orders. She started to kick Elizabeth repeatedly in the stomach, and the referee had to break them up again. Once Brie got back to her again, Elizabeth jumped up on the top rope and executed a sunset flip pin. But Brie kicked out at one.

As Brie got back on her feet, Elizabeth put her right arm in an arm wrench. Brie tried to flip her way out of it, but Elizabeth managed to keep her in the arm wrench long enough to get up on the top ropes and execute an arm drag. Brie went flying as the crowd cheered loudly at the amazing high-flying move. Elizabeth got down and went for the pin, but Brie kicked out at two.

Elizabeth grabbed Brie's head and brought her up to her level, but Brie surprised her by shoving her, and then delivering a dropkick. Elizabeth got back up just in time to receive another dropkick. Brie then grabbed her opponent's arm, and Irish whipped her to a turnbuckle. Brie went for a vicious kick, but Elizabeth moved behind her before executing a schoolgirl roll-up. However, Brie managed to kick out of it at two.

Frustrated, Elizabeth grabbed Brie by the head again and executing a textbook snapmare. Elizabeth then dropkicked her square in the back. Elizabeth went for the cover, but Brie suddenly rolled her up, putting her legs up on the ropes for added leverage. That got her the three count, and the win.

"The winner of this match- Brie Bella!" announced Justin Roberts.

Brie cheered happily as the crowd booed. But that didn't stop Elizabeth from getting up, turning her around, and punching her in the face. As Brie recovered from the sudden blow, Elizabeth grabbed a microphone from someone sitting near the ring.

"I know what you did, Brie," snapped Elizabeth. "The only way you can beat me, or feel good about yourself, is by breaking the rules. It's pretty sad, right guys?"

The crowd cheered in agreement while Brie scowled.

"You know," continued Elizabeth, "two can play at this game. If you wanna play dirty, then I'll play dirty, too."

The audience cheered louder. As for Brie, her scowl turned into a scowl mixed with confusion.

"So at _Summerslam_, how about you and I go one-on-one in a match with no disqualifications, and no count-outs?" asked Elizabeth.

Brie grabbed another microphone. "I accept."

The crowd cheered as loud as they could upon hearing that while the two Divas stared each other down.

* * *

"That was one hell of a promo!" declared Brie back in the gorilla.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "That was one hell of a match."

"It was," noted Brie. "The crowd was really behind us during that, and the promo."

"That always a good thing," said Elizabeth.

As the two women left the gorilla, they saw P.J. stand a couple feet away, pretending to not notice them. A _Total Divas_ camera stood off to the side.

"I'll let you two talk," said Brie happily. "Great job out there, Ellie."

"Thank you, Brie," responded Elizabeth.

The women shared a brief hug. After that, Brie left for the Divas' locker room, while Elizabeth ran to P.J. He smiled as she ran into his awaiting arms.

"I found out earlier," she said, "but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it worked," replied P.J. with a laugh. He hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go. She was more than happy to stay in his arms, but they broke apart slightly to look at one another.

"I'm so proud of you, Ellie," he added. "You've been amazing out there, and they saw it. If they didn't like you, none of this would've happened."

"Thank you, P.J.," replied Elizabeth. She smiled and hugged him tight again.

"You deserve it, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear.

"P.J…" Elizabeth trailed off to collect her emotions. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you for constantly being my rock," she said. "I know that if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have believed that I could be in such a huge pay-per-view. I love you so much, P.J."

"I love you too, Ellie," responded P.J. "You really deserve this."

Elizabeth grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her even closer to him. As great as this moment was, someone had to interrupt them.

"Jesus Christ, get a room!"

They broke apart and laughed with embarrassment. P.J. looked past his girlfriend, and saw that it was T.J. who had made the remark.

"Whatever!" called out Elizabeth.

T.J. shook his head and walked off elsewhere.

"I know where we can take this," whispered P.J.

"I like the sound of that," replied Elizabeth seductively.

Needless to say, they both left the stadium as quickly as they could.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 48! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for you! I'm a little sad that I haven't received any reviews from the last chapter, but I'm hoping that I'll get some with this one. Any and all reviews mean so much to me- even if they're full of nothing but constructive criticism.**

**Also: as of May 2nd, 2014, at approximately 1:58 PM EST, this story has over 14 000 views! I want to thank you all once again for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story. It means the world to me, and it just proves how awesome you guys are. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-Eight

Elizabeth and Natalie walked into a local restaurant for breakfast, and tried to find some of their _Total Divas_ cast mates (sans Eva and JoJo). They spotted them at their table a few moments later. There were a couple of _Total Divas _cameras filming them all having breakfast together. While Elizabeth would have preferred them not being there, she knew that it came with being on the show.

"Hey, ladies," greeted Natalie.

"Hey, girly!" said Ariane happily. "Hi, Ellie!

"Hey, how are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Good," replied Ariane.

"How are you?" asked Brie.

"I'm good, thanks," replied Elizabeth as she took a seat beside her.

"So, I wanna know how South Africa was," said Nikki. "I know you sorta talked about it yesterday, but I want more details."

* * *

"_For the last two weeks, a few Superstars and Divas, including myself, went to South Africa to do some live events, and promotional work," explained Ellie. "It was so much fun. I had never been there before, so it was great to be there. And the fans were incredible."_

* * *

"How was swimming with the sharks?" asked Natalie.

"Scary as hell, but so much fun," answered Elizabeth. "I'm actually terrified of sharks- they're my biggest fear. But I decided to go anyways because I wanted to conquer my fear. But I don't think I'd ever do it again; once is enough. Oh, and Randy Orton told me that he liked my matches while we were on the boat."

"Yay!" cheered Nikki. "See, people like you!"

Elizabeth laughed a little

"I'd probably do it again," piped up Trinity. "It was so much fun. Besides, you didn't get motion sickness like everyone else on the boat."

"That would suck," said Brie.

"How did you not get sick?" asked Natalie.

"I just ignored everyone throwing up around me," replied Elizabeth. "Hell, even P.J. got sick!"

"No!" exclaimed Ariane.

"He did," said Trinity. "It was so funny."

"It was," added Elizabeth. "Before that, he was like, 'I'm not gonna get sick,' but it ended up happening. I wanted to laugh so bad, but I thought that it'd be rude to everyone else who was sick, so I just kept my mouth shut."

"That makes sense," said Natalie.

"What else happened?" asked Nikki.

Before Elizabeth could reply, the server came by to get their drink order.

"Well, I told you about going up to Table Mountain, and meeting his mother," replied Elizabeth once the server left. "Oh, and my mother called me three times during the trip."

"Oh, wow," said Ariane. "Why?"

* * *

"_I really didn't want to talk about my mother," said Ellie. "But at the same time, I wanna get it off my chest. It's really been bugging me, and I think that talking about it will make me feel a little better."_

* * *

"The first time was because I forgot to call her when I landed in Cape Town, which was fine," explained Elizabeth. "But the second and third time were both unnecessary, at least in my eyes. You have to understand that my mom was so against me going to South Africa in the first place because she thought something bad would happen to me. P.J. actually had to convince her to say that I could go! I would've gone anyways even if she didn't want me to, but still."

"Wow," said Natalie with disbelief.

* * *

"_I know that moms are protective over their children. All moms are like that" began Nattie. "But even I feel like that was too much. I know I'm not a mom, but I wouldn't do that; and I worry a lot!"_

* * *

"Anyways, the second time my mom called was after we went to Table Mountain, but before I went swimming with sharks," added Elizabeth. "When I told her about P.J. and I going there, she asked if he proposed, and if he asked me to move in with him. I said no both times- which is the truth- and she was like, 'Well, why else would he do something like that?'"

"What the hell?" remarked Nikki. "He wanted to be romantic. Is there something wrong with that?"

"That's basically what I said," replied Elizabeth. "But my mom was like, 'Men only do that when they wanna ask something important.' She was also pretty glad that neither one of those things happened. That upset me because I was happy that P.J. did that for me, and my mother had to ruin it."

"That sucks," said Trinity.

* * *

"_Trinity's right- it sucks," added Ellie. "Men can- and should- be romantic just because. There doesn't have to be some important question behind it. Romance without reason is a very good thing."_

* * *

Elizabeth didn't reply initially because the server had returned with their drinks. The Divas ordered their food, and then the server left as quickly as he came.

"It gets better," said Elizabeth finally. "The last day we were in South Africa, we had a live event. I was watching P.J.'s match in a TV room, and my mom called me out of nowhere. I know she didn't know what I was up to at the moment, but like, talk about bad timing."

"No kidding," piped up Brie. "What did she want?"

"She was just checking up on me," answered Elizabeth. "When I told her that I went swimming with sharks, she got pretty upset. She told me that I was changing, and that she didn't like it. She was like, 'What happened to my daughter?'"

"That's ridiculous," said Nikki.

"The only change that I've seen from you since you two started dating is that you're happier," added Brie. "But there's nothing wrong with that."

"I agree, Brie," said Elizabeth.

* * *

"_Since Ellie started dating P.J., I can honestly say that Ellie is a lot happier," elaborated Brie. "I'm not saying that she wasn't a happy person before they started dating, but I can definitely tell that it's changed her a little- and it's for the better."_

* * *

"So when she asked me about what else I'd been up to, I told her some more things about the live events in Cape Town. My mom was like, 'I'm proud of you.' I sensed a 'But' in her words, so I brought it up. She then said, 'But I wish that you had stayed single like you'd promised me.' Just to be clear, I never promised her that I would stay single. I told her that I might stay single, but I was also going to keep my options open."

"Why the hell did she say that?" asked a shocked Natalie.

"My mom is convinced that P.J. is controlling me," replied Elizabeth. "When I disagreed with her, she was like, 'Love is blind, and you're only seeing what you want to see.' When I asked her why she never told me that she didn't like P.J. in the first place, her answer was- and I quote- 'I didn't want to hurt your feelings.'"

"Unbelievable," muttered Ariane.

"And then my mom was like, 'I love you, and I want you to be happy. But I don't want you to get hurt. But if you want to have your heart broken, then go right ahead.' And then she hung up on me," concluded Elizabeth.

"I'm so sorry, Ellie," said Brie. She squeezed her friend's left shoulder gently to try and make her feel better.

* * *

"_I feel so bad for Ellie," said Nikki. "Not having your mom's approval of your boyfriend would have to be the worst feeling in the world. I know I would feel like shit if my mom hadn't approved of John."_

* * *

"Have you talked to your mom since then?" asked Nikki.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I might call her tonight to tell her about me being in _Summerslam_. But if she doesn't answer, she doesn't answer. I'll just leave a message on her phone instead."

"I don't think P.J.'s controlling you at all," said Natalie. "He's protective, but I don't consider that to be controlling behaviour."

"I'm mostly angry about my mother lying right to my face," explained Elizabeth. "That hurts me the most."

"I agree," said Ariane. "If my mom had done that to me, I would've been so freaking angry."

"Does P.J. know about this?" asked Trinity after the women received their food.

"Unfortunately," replied Elizabeth. "He caught a good chunk of my end of the second and third conversation. After my mom hung up on me on the last one, I went into the TV room to cry 'cause I was so upset. P.J. appeared in his ring gear, and he just held me while I cried into his chest. I told him that as long as he would fight for us, I would, too. And he said that he'd fight for us, too."

"Aww!" cried the rest of the Divas.

"That was the most important thing I needed to hear in that moment," said Elizabeth. "I just don't want to lose him because I love him so fucking much."

"He loves you like crazy, Ellie," replied Brie. "As far as that goes, you've got nothing to worry about."

* * *

"_Hearing this from my friends confirms that I made the right decision to fight for P.J. and I," said Ellie. "I knew that I did, but it's nice to get that confirmation from other people who are close to me."_

* * *

Elizabeth nodded. "So enough about me. What's been happening here while I was gone?"

"Well," began Nikki dramatically, "remember how I've been saying that Eva's had it out for me since my injury?"

"Yes."

"Well, the issue of Maxim with her in it came out recently, and she's bragged about it quite a bit," revealed Nikki. "She was like, "Nikki, I think I'm becoming fan favourite.' When Brie was talking about us being in Maxim Español a few years ago, she dismissed it like it meant nothing because it wasn't Maxim."

"She's just trying to make herself look better than you two," replied Elizabeth. "She's pulling the same shit of bringing others down to build herself up."

"The spread was hot, but of course I didn't tell her," added Nikki.

"I wouldn't," said Elizabeth. "Eva doesn't need another fucking ego boost."

The Divas laughed.

"I'm usually really nice, especially when it comes with the newbies," continued Elizabeth. "But Eva's been so disrespectful, it's hard for me to do so anymore."

* * *

"_I've heard of all the crap that Eva's pulled on Nikki," said Ellie. She shook her head with disappointment before continuing. "She might be thinking that she's getting far by doing it, but she's also making a hell of a lot of enemies. And doing that will hurt her in the long run because no one will be able to trust her, and she'll just make people feel uncomfortable around her."_

* * *

"I'd go so far to say that you've been too nice to Eva," piped up Natalie.

"Probably," laughed Elizabeth. "But as long as I'm off her shit list, I have no reason to be a bitch to her. That'll get me right to the top of said shit list."

"Good point," commented Trinity.

"Did you guys hear that she's actually gonna have a match at _Summerslam Axxess_ with Brie against myself and Maria Menounos from _Extra_?" asked Natalie suddenly.

"Girl, bye! You're serious?" countered Ariane.

"I'm not kidding," said Natalie.

"Unreal," remarked a now annoyed Elizabeth.

* * *

"_Things like this make people believe that just anyone can become a WWE Diva," said Ellie angrily. "Being a wrestler- not just a Diva, but a wrestler- is hard work. I worked my ass off for nine years just to get here. I endured being told 'No' multiple times, injuries, an eating disorder, and so much more to be able to work for the WWE. Meanwhile, Eva's been here for just a few months, and she's wrestling already. It's frustrating; not just for me, but also for the other Divas that are more deserving to be in that match."_

* * *

"You, me, and a bunch of other Divas in that locker room are proof that there are talented Divas in the WWE," piped up Brie. "Eva won't last long here."

"I just think that she needs to go to NXT," said Elizabeth. "Her and JoJo need to be there for a year or two before debuting in a match on the main roster."

"I agree," responded Nikki. "I think that it would also humble Eva a lot."

"I wanna humble her," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh, I like that!" exclaimed Nikki with excitement.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Brie curiously.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out," answered Elizabeth in a sly manner.

* * *

"_Eva needs to be knocked down a couple of pegs," added Ellie, "and I'm gonna be the person who does so. All I need now is to wait for the perfect time to strike."_

* * *

"That's unreal."

Elizabeth laughed a little as she finished changing into some more casual clothes. She had just finished telling P.J. about Eva's latest antics, and he seemed to be less than impressed by them. The _Total Divas_ cameras were off filming the twins, so she and P.J. were alone at her place.

"Oh, and she's gonna be in a tag-team match with Brie against Nattie and Maria Menounos at _Summerslam Axxess_," revealed Elizabeth.

That caught P.J.'s attention. His jaw dropped, and his eyes were wide.

"I wish I was joking," she added.

"That's ridiculous," he said annoyingly.

"I agree," replied Elizabeth. "Divas like her give the rest of the us a shitty name."

P.J. nodded. "But everyone knows that you really are talented- and not just as a wrestler. That promo you did on _Raw _was badass."

Elizabeth blushed as she lied beside her boyfriend on the made bed.

"Thanks, babe," she replied. "I may be pretty, but I can also be a badass when I want to."

"Well, you definitely proved that last night," said P.J. He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's back and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his bare chest and smiled.

"I still can't believe that I'm gonna be in _Summerslam_," she said. "I'm in shock."

"You deserve it, sweetheart," replied P.J. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, P.J.," responded Elizabeth. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Have you told your mum about it?"

Elizabeth's smile faded, and she sighed heavily.

"I'll take that as a no."

"You're right," she replied. "I should, but I don't know if she'll even answer me."

"It doesn't hurt to try, sweetheart," said P.J.

"Yeah, I know you're right," remarked Elizabeth.

"I think you should do it now. I'll be right here."

"Are you sure that's smart?" asked Elizabeth.

"I won't let your mum know that I can hear her," replied P.J.

"Well… okay."

Elizabeth got up and grabbed her phone from the night stand. P.J. sat up as she dialled the number. They waited for her mother to pick up.

"Please pick up, please pick up," whispered Elizabeth nervously.

The call eventually went to voice mail. Despite this, Elizabeth decided to leave a message anyways.

"Hi Mom, it's me," she began. "I just wanted to call and let you know that I have a singles match this Sunday at _Summerslam_. It's the second biggest pay-per-view in WWE, and I wanted to tell you 'cause I'm really excited about it. I love you, and I hope that we can talk soon. Bye."

She hung up and set the phone back on her night stand. She lied back down on the bed, and P.J. quickly joined her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she replied. "It's not your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself, babe. Everything will be okay. My mom just needs some time."

P.J. nodded. He got Elizabeth closer to her, and she rested her head back on his chest. She could feel him kiss the top of her head, so she returned the favour by kissing his lips.

"I love you, Ellie."

"I love you too, P.J. I really do."

"I'm glad, because I don't plan on letting you go for a long time."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 49! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey there, guys! So, I have yet another chapter for you guys! I apologize for skipping over some stuff, but I really don't want to write a mundane chapter with it. I hope that you all understand. :)**

******WARNING: The following will contain some M-rated material. It's not violent, but there I am warning you anyways for what's ahead. So don't say I didn't warn you!**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Forty-Nine

_A Few Days Later…_

After spending a couple of days relaxing at Elizabeth's apartment in San Francisco, it was time for her and P.J. to drive to Los Angeles. _Summerslam Axxess_ was going to happen the next day, so they wanted to get to their destination sooner, rather than later.

Right now, she was packing her things into her suitcase while P.J. took a quick shower. She was folding some clothes and putting them in her suitcase when he exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. Upon seeing this, a smirk appeared on her face.

"You don't have to put on clothes, if you want," she joked.

"I don't think anyone would appreciate it," replied P.J. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"Aww," whined Elizabeth. She threw the last folded up article of clothing in her suitcase and frowned.

P.J. chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll see more later. I promise."

"Well, I guess that's better," she replied.

Another chuckled left P.J.'s lips while he changed into khaki cargo shorts, a light grey T-shirt, and white and red running shoes. He looked Elizabeth up and down before speaking again.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, babe," she replied sweetly. She smoothed the loose light pink shorts she had on, which she had paired with a plain white tank top, and a pair of pink floral patterned TOMS.

As she started to put some shoes in her suitcase, she suddenly felt a pair of lips briefly kiss her right cheek. She set the last pair of shoes in, and then turned to plant a kiss on P.J.'s cheek.

"How much more packing do you have left?" she asked.

"I think I'll be done in about half an hour," answered P.J.

"Well, I'm in no rush to leave," said Elizabeth. "My signing doesn't take place 'til 4:30 PM tomorrow, and you said that your signing starts at three, right?"

"Right," replied P.J.

"Well, I'm finished packing," continued Elizabeth. "How 'bout while you finish up, I'll make some lunch? It's just after eleven, after all."

"Sounds good," said P.J.

Elizabeth got on her tip-toes to kiss P.J.'s lips, which he returned. She broke apart a moment later for the kitchen.

As P.J. continued to pack his things, he kept thinking about how things had been over the last little while. He still felt horrible for being the reason why Elizabeth and her mother were now estranged; he knew that they only had each other, and he believed in how important family was. But on the other hand, he truly loved Elizabeth with all of his heart. He didn't want to let her go, but he also didn't want her to not have a relationship with her mother because of him. Despite this, he wanted to stay with Elizabeth; not just because she loved him, but also because he loved her.

"It's almost ready!

He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked down at his suitcase. His suitcase was all packed up as he had been thinking. He zipped it up and grabbed his phone before leaving the bedroom. After setting the suitcase near hers, he entered the kitchen.

"What's for lunch?" he asked.

"How does chicken and rice sound?" countered Elizabeth.

"That sounds good," said P.J.

The lemon and dill marinated chicken breasts on a bed on basmati rice was extremely delicious and filling for both of them. Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, they grabbed their things, and left Elizabeth's apartment for Los Angeles. The drive was going to be long and a little frustrating because of the notoriously bad traffic in California, but at least they had each other for company.

"Did you ever catch the first three episodes of _Total Divas_?" asked P.J. as he started driving to their destination.

"No, I totally forgot," answered Elizabeth. "Shit. Oh, well. I'm in no rush to watch it, 'cause I keep recording it on my PVR. I'll just binge watch it the next time I'm home."

"That works," said P.J. "Have you heard much about the show?"

"They ordered six more episodes a while ago, so there's gonna be some more filming going on," revealed Elizabeth. "I heard from Brie that there's gonna be a mid-season finale so that they have more time to film us for the second half of the first season."

"Oh, wow. That sounds good."

"Yeah. So, if we get filmed a lot more, I apologize ahead of time."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm okay with the filming… as long as they don't film us trying to get in the mood."

"I know exactly what you mean."

They both laughed at that.

"Have you heard from your mum, by the way?" asked P.J. suddenly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I haven't tried to call her again. But I sent her a text yesterday, asking if she received my voice mail. But I never received a reply."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, babe," said Elizabeth. "I'm not upset with you at all. Like I said, my mom just needs some time."

An idea suddenly formed in P.J.'s head. It was risky, and he didn't know whether or not he'd be able to pull it off. But he knew that it would mean a lot to Elizabeth if he did it. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from blurting it out.

"Are you alright, babe?"

P.J. quickly refocused on the road, and on Elizabeth. He briefly looked over and smiled at her.

"I'm good, sweetheart. I'm just thinking about tomorrow," he lied.

A soft smile formed on Elizabeth's face. She reached over and held P.J.'s hand in her own.

"Tomorrow is so not on my mind right now," she said. "Just do what I do, and live in the moment."

"You got that right," replied P.J. He kissed her cheek and continued to drive.

* * *

After being on the road for almost six hours, P.J. and Elizabeth were finally in Los Angeles. They checked into their room once they reached their hotel.

"This is so beautiful," said Elizabeth. She set her suitcase and purse off to the side, and walked to the window of their room. Being on the nineteenth floor of the hotel gave them one hell of a view to look at. Elizabeth was simply in awe.

"It is beautiful," piped up P.J. "But you're even more beautiful."

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks become hot. She turned around and showed off a small smile.

"Thanks, babe," she replied in a shy voice.

"You're so beautiful, Ellie," continued P.J. as he walked towards her. "You've got nothing to be shy over."

By now, Elizabeth was at a loss for words. She wrapped her arms around P.J., and hugged him tight. He returned the hug, and kissed her head lovingly.

"I love you, P.J."

"I love you too, Ellie."

P.J. tilted his girlfriend's head up gently to kiss her lips. She responded by accepting the kiss, only to lightly bite his lower lip when she pulled away. She smirked when she heard a growl come out of P.J.'s mouth.

"Baby…" she whined quietly. "Can I see more of you? Please?"

"Absolutely," replied P.J.

He suddenly lifted her up bridal-style, and carried her to the bed. After carefully laying her out on the bed, he closed the curtains and locked the door to make sure that no one would interrupt them. He then returned to the bed, where he hovered over her.

Elizabeth pulled him in for a zealous kiss on the lips, which he returned. He felt her hands tug at the collar of shirt while she slowly kicked off her TOMS. She continued to kiss his lips hungrily, but she knew that she needed him so fucking badly.

"I want you so bad, P.J.," she said.

"Well, this has to go," he replied, referring to her shirt.

She ripped off her tank top, and threw it on the ground. "Your turn."

P.J. chuckled a little before taking off his T-shirt. Elizabeth ran her hands over his chest and arms to feel all the muscles. She could never get over how perfect his body was. She drank the sight of him shirtless slowly, and loved every minute of it.

Before she could think clearly, P.J. unclasped her bra and took it off. He threw it on the floor before beginning to kiss her lips, and down to her neck. She moaned when she felt him kiss the sweet spot on her neck, but she moaned louder when she felt his teeth gently graze it.

He then kissed down to her chest, where he proceeded to kiss each breast. Small moans fell from her lips when he did that, and when he kissed down her stomach. She could then feel him take off her shorts, and then take off her panties. He slowly kissed down to the most sensitive spot on her body, which made her squirm with anticipation.

Elizabeth suddenly felt a finger inserted inside her, making her moan and arch her back off the bed. P.J. began to kiss and suck her at that spot before inserting another finger inside of her. She moaned louder and louder as he continued to finger her constantly. Her hand instinctively went down to her clitoris, but he was quick to move it away so that he could rub it with his thumb.

"Oh, baby," she moaned after some time had passed, "I'm right there!"

And just like that, she came with a loud moan. P.J. tasted everything that she gave him, and he loved it. He made sure that he had devoured every last drop before getting up to take off the rest of his clothes, and to grab a condom from his suitcase.

Elizabeth noticed that he wasn't in the mood to be pleased. That caused her to raise her left eyebrow with suspicion.

"Ellie, I just want it to be all about you," explained P.J. "I want to make you happy right now."

"Well… okay," she said. She really couldn't argue with that.

Before she could say or think anything else, P.J. suddenly entered her. She moaned out loud, but he comforted her by kissing her forehead gently. He waited for her to get comfortable.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

The first thrusts were intentionally slow to draw out as much pleasure as possible. Elizabeth's moans were light during this. But after some time passed, she knew that she needed more from P.J.

"Mmm… I need you so bad," she moaned softly. "Fuck me harder, baby."

Without saying another word, he started to pick up the pace. Once his thrusts became faster, Elizabeth's moans became louder. She dug her nails into his back in an attempt to keep herself in place on the bed.

A couple hours went by at a slow pace, but neither one of them cared. Eventually, however, they both started to reach their climaxes.

"Oh, P.J.," cried Elizabeth, "I'm right there!"

"Fuck, Ellie!" exclaimed P.J.

They both came around the same time. P.J. soon collapsed half on Elizabeth, half on the bed. He managed to move over just enough to not crush her. Once he regained enough strength, he threw the condom out before joining Elizabeth back in bed.

"God, that felt so fucking good," she said.

"That was just amazing," replied P.J.

"It was," said Elizabeth as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend. She rested her head on his bare, albeit sweaty, chest, and smiled.

"So, are you still up to have dinner?" asked P.J.

"Oh, hell yeah," answered Elizabeth. "Consider what just happened to be dessert."

"That's fine by me," laughed P.J.

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly- at least, for Elizabeth. She was getting ready for the day, but she could feel her hands shaking the entire time. She had managed to do her hair and put her makeup on without incident, but she could barely focus on choosing what to wear. Frustrated, she sat on the bed and sighed loudly.

"Fuck my life," she muttered with defeat.

She wished that P.J. was here to make her feel better, but he was out running a couple of errands before the signings. And since her mother hadn't made any effort to get in touch with her, she had no choice but to force herself to act confident.

She slowly got off the bed, and focused back on finding something nice to wear for today. She quickly spotted a white off-the-shoulder T-shirt with the words _LOVE_ written in big black letters. She decided on that with a pair of light blue boyfriend jeans that were slightly distressed, as well what she called her "power shoes", which were a pair of nude Jimmy Choo heels with gold trim. They were her first big splurge, and she loved them dearly after all these years. She was brushing her hair when the door to the room opened.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi, sweetheart," greeted P.J. His breath caught in his throat when he took in the sight of his girlfriend standing in front of the floor length mirror. He always believed that she was beautiful, but she looked even more beautiful in what she was wearing now. He shook his head with disbelief and smiled.

"Do I look alright?" asked Elizabeth nervously.

"You're beautiful, Ellie," answered P.J. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "Sorry, I'm just nervous about today."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Do you know who you're signing with?"

"I can't remember off the top of my head. Shit."

"Ellie, it's okay. You'll know once we get there."

"I know. I'm just… flustered. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it."

P.J. kissed Elizabeth's forehead again and gently rubbed his nose near her hairline. A giggle left her lips at the ticklish feeling.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she said.

"I try to," replied P.J. "Wanna go walk around L.A. for a couple hours? It's only quarter to noon."

"I'd like that," said Elizabeth.

She then kissed P.J. on the lips. When she pulled away, she noticed that some of the fuchsia lipstick that she was wearing was on her lips.

"Oh, babe, you have lipstick on you," she giggled.

"Damn it," he said.

She rubbed it off with her thumb, and then washed her hands to get the lipstick off. She quickly touched it up before grabbing her purse.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better," answered P.J.

* * *

Later that day, it was time to do the first set of signings for _Summerslam Axxess_. Elizabeth walked to where she had to be, and sighed heavily. She still didn't know who she was going to sign with, and that made her really nervous. She heard from Nikki and she and Brie were signing with Ariane and Trinity; Natalie was signing with Alicia Fox; and Eva and JoJo were signing together. So there was no chance of her signing with one of her _Total Divas_ co-stars.

"Hey, Ellie!"

Elizabeth spun around, and was stunned to see fellow WWE Diva Layla standing there.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, thanks," replied Layla. "How about you?"

"Good," answered Elizabeth.

"I'm Layla El. I've heard lots about you from a lot of the other Divas. It's so nice to meet you!"

"Oh, thank you," said Elizabeth. "My name is Elizabeth Carmichael, but you can call me Ellie. It's an honour to meet you. I'm such a big fan."

"Aww, you're so sweet," responded Layla. "Are you ready for the signing?"

"Oh, God… uh, sure," answered Elizabeth.

Layla raised her right eyebrow and smirked. "It's okay if you're nervous."

"Okay, okay, I am. I didn't want to admit it because I think that everyone expects me to be a pro at these things. It's just that the WWE is so big compared to the indies. It's still overwhelming," explained Elizabeth.

"Aww, that's okay," replied Layla kindly. She briefly hugged the newer Diva and smiled. "You're so over with the crowd, it's ridiculous."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth after they broke apart. "I'm glad to hear that."

An employee suddenly approached them, and let them know that they were ready for them. They followed them to a large crowd of fans, who started to cheer loudly when the two Divas came into view. They sat in their seats, and were given black Sharpies.

The first fan to approach Elizabeth was a teenager girl who said that she was from Los Angeles. She had a _Total Divas_ promotional poster in one hand, and a WWE poster of Ellie in her ring gear in the other hand.

"Oh my God, I'm so excited to meet you!" she exclaimed. "You're so nice, and I love you on _Total Divas_!"

"Aww, thank you," replied Elizabeth. "I'm glad to hear that. Who am I signing this for?"

"It's for Lauren," answered the fan.

Elizabeth nodded. "So, you like the show _Total Divas_?"

"Oh, yes! It's become my new favourite show!" said the fan. "You're definitely my favourite Diva on the show 'cause you're the most real person on that show."

"Thank you," responded Elizabeth.

After that exchange ended, she met her next fan, which was a thirty-something man from the South.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi," replied the fan. "I gotta say, I'm so excited to meet you. I'm so happy that you finally made it here to the WWE."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. "So, you've been a fan for a while?"

"I've been a fan since 2008," answered the fan. "I saw you in a match against Brittney Savage at SHINE. I know you lost, but you were amazing."

"Oh, thank you. I do remember that match," said Elizabeth. "I thoroughly enjoyed it."

The fan smiled and gave her six promotional posters of her in her ring gear (one for SHINE, one for her first stint in AAA, one for the female European promotion Pro Wrestling: EVE, one for Ring of Honour, one for TNA, and one for WWE), the _Total Divas_ promotional poster, and her TNA T-shirt. The T-shirt was white, and had the words _Live Laugh Wrestle _(a play-off of her tattoo) on the front in black writing, and her name on the back. Elizabeth signed all of it, and even took a picture with him.

"You're a lot more popular than I thought," said Layla after the fan left.

"Oh, thank you," responded Elizabeth.

The third fan to approach her was a little girl with her mother. Elizabeth got up from her seat, and kneeled in front of the child to not scare her.

"H-hi," said the young fan.

"Hi, sweetie," replied Elizabeth. "How are you?"

"Good."

"She's nervous," explained her mother.

"It's okay," said Elizabeth. "I'm nervous to be here, too. We can be nervous together, okay?"

The little girl smiled and nodded. She then handed her the _Total Divas_ poster. Elizabeth promptly signed it for her.

"I wanna be a Diva when I grow up," piped up the little girl.

"I have three pieces of advice," replied Elizabeth. "Go to school, be nice to others, and try to stay positive. Could you please promise me you'll do that?"

The young fan nodded.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth.

"You would be a great mum, Ellie," said Layla once the little girl and her mother left.

"Maybe," replied Elizabeth. "I do love kids, but I don't know if I wanna have my own."

Over the three hours, Layla and Elizabeth continued to sign autographs, take pictures with fans, and chat in between fans. Each fan was extremely nice to Elizabeth, and she treated them the same way. Some of them had been following her since she was in the indies (at some point), while some had only been fans since she joined WWE. But she genuinely appreciated each and every fan, regardless. She bid Layla and the fans goodbye, grabbed her purse, and headed off to meet P.J. at the rental car.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted. "How was your day?"

"It was great, babe," replied Elizabeth. She leaned back in her seat and sighed with content. "Today was just so much fun."

"It was," said P.J. as he began driving back to the hotel. "Who did you sign autographs with?"

"Layla. That was awesome, 'cause I'm a fan of hers."

"Nice! I'm so happy for you, sweetheart."

"Me too. But my hand is gonna hate me after this weekend. I signed more autographs here than I did back in South Africa. I might get carpel tunnel."

P.J. laughed. "That might happen to a lot of us, now that you say that."

"It will," said Elizabeth. "That's a given."

Once they got back to the hotel, P.J. looked over at his girlfriend. Elizabeth locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Now that's what I like to hear," said P.J. before kissing her.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 50! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey there, guys! Here's another chapter for you al to read! I must admit that this was one hell of a fun chapter to write in particular. Why, you ask? Well, you need to read this chapter in order to find out! ;P**

**Also, since I'm at chapter 50, I want to thank all of you for your continued support of this fanfiction- from reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this story. It means so much to me, and I really hope that I can write you all another fifty (or so) chapters! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & review! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Fifty

Elizabeth looked down at the ground, and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was waiting to do the next _Summerslam Axxess _autograph signing of the weekend, and it was only 9:30 AM. She looked down at her outfit- a white lacy tank dress, a bright red blazer, and her Jimmy Choo "power heels"- and sighed. Today was also the day of _Summerslam_, and she was still nervous about her match. She really wanted it to go well; not just with the WWE Universe, but also with her bosses and co-workers. She bit the inside of her left cheek in an attempt to gather her bearings.

She was a little disappointed that P.J. wasn't going to be signing until five PM, but she knew that neither one of them could do anything about it. But she was surprised that he had been okay with it. She hadn't expected it, and she was curious as to why, but she wasn't upset about it. She figured that he was that he got to relax a lot beforehand. She smiled thinking about him- she couldn't help it.

"Ellie," said a WWE employee who suddenly approached her, "we're ready for you."

"Thank you," she replied with a nod. She followed the stage hand to where she had to be, and smiled.

_Here we go,_ she thought with great anticipation.

* * *

P.J. stood in the airport, anxious as hell. He was waiting to pick someone up, but he was extremely nervous about how it was going to go. He didn't even know if the woman he was picking up was going to show. That particular worry wasn't rooted with the flight going wrong- it was rooted in her actually wanting to show up.

Eventually, he spotted the woman that he was looking for. He smiled wide, and went up to meet them.

"Hello," he greeted. "How are you?"

"It was good," answered the woman. "The flight was long, but it was worth it."

"I'm glad to hear that," said P.J. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," replied the woman.

With that, P.J. and the woman left the airport. They got into his rental car, and left for the hotel.

"I appreciate you coming here," he said as they began driving to their destination.

"I'm glad that you did this," replied the woman. "I was a little reluctant, I must admit. But I realized that I couldn't say no."

P.J. nodded. "I just know that this means a lot to Elizabeth. I could tell that she really wanted you to come here. It is her pay-per-view debut, after all."

"I understand," said the woman. "I don't normally come to her pay-per-views because it can be out of the way. But if I can, I will."

"That does make sense," replied P.J.

"I hope she likes this," added the woman.

"I know that she's gonna love it," said P.J.

* * *

When Elizabeth was finally finished with the signing, she waved goodbye to the fans, and left for the parking lot. She looked for her boyfriend's car, and spotted it a foot away. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey, baby," she greeted as she got in the car.

"Hi, sweetheart," responded P.J. "How did the signing go?"

"It was great," answered Elizabeth. "The fans were awesome as always, and everyone was in a good mood."

"That's good to hear," said P.J. He turned the car back on, and began to drive back to the hotel.

"What have you been up to?" asked Elizabeth.

"I just chilled at the hotel," replied P.J. "It was pretty boring with you not around."

"I'm sorry."

"Ellie, it's alright. Nothing can be done about it."

"Ugh, I know. I'm still a nervous wreck about tonight. I managed to distract myself from it with the autograph signing. But now that it's over, the match is all I can think about. I know I shouldn't worry over it, but since it's my first pay-per-view, I can't help it."

P.J. sighed and nodded in response. He reached across the console, and held Elizabeth's hand tightly. She accepted the gesture and smiled at him.

"I know you're gonna kill it, Ellie," he replied. "I'm gonna be in the back, rooting for you. And I know that I won't be the only person back there who's rooting for you to win."

"I'm glad, baby," said Elizabeth. "I am excited for the match, too. I'm not just a nervous wreck."

"You're far from a nervous wreck," revealed P.J. "Before my first Wrestlemania match, I almost had a panic attack in the locker room. It was pretty embarrassing."

"Oh, wow. I'm glad I'm not like that. No offence."

"None taken, sweetheart."

Elizabeth smiled wider, which made P.J, smile, too. He kissed her hand before parking the car at the hotel.

"I love you, Ellie."

"I love you too, P.J."

They shared a brief kiss, and then went up to their room.

* * *

"_So, tonight is 'Summerslam'!" announced Ellie. "That also means that tonight is my pay-per-view debut against Brie. I'm really nervous because I don't want to screw up, or disappoint anyone. But I'm also excited because hey, it's my freaking pay-per-view debut! I just wanna go out there, and make the crowd love the match as much as Brie and I will."_

* * *

"Ellie! Oh my God, I love your ring gear!"

"Thank you, Brie," replied Elizabeth. Her ring gear was the same style- the halter top that showed no cleavage, and short shorts- but they were a very bright shade of yellow. It stood out drastically against her dark hair, and it was perfect for this particular pay-per-view.

"You're ring gear is so cute," she added. "It's so vintage-like."

"Aww, thanks Ellie," replied Brie. "Good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks, girl. You too," said Elizabeth.

The two women walked from the Divas' locker room, to the gorilla. Eva, Nikki, Ariane, Trinity, and Natalie were already there.

"Girl, I think you just blinded me with your ring gear," declared Ariane. She put a hand in front of her eyes as a joke.

"That was my intended goal," laughed Elizabeth.

"Well then, mission accomplished," said Nikki.

"Thanks. I love what you're all wearing by the way," replied Elizabeth.

"Aww, thank you!" responded the women.

"You're too nice for your own good," declared Natalie.

"I know," said Elizabeth with defeat. "But at least I don't deny it."

"Thank God," laughed Trinity.

They all laughed at that.

"So, are you ready to play dirty?" asked Brie suddenly.

"Oh, hell yeah," answered Elizabeth. "This is one of my favourite match stipulations. I get to have so much fun, and do things that I can't normally do."

"That is very true," said Natalie.

* * *

"_Hearing that does make me a little nervous," admitted Brie. "I'm nervous about what Ellie could do in this match, but I know that I can also play dirty. This match is gonna be great."_

* * *

"The following is a no disqualifications, no count-outs Divas match!" began Lillian Garcia.

When Elizabeth's theme started to play, the large crowd cheered loudly immediately. Elizabeth, Natalie, Trinity, and Ariane appeared from behind the curtain, and into the view of the crowd.

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Natalya and the Funkadactyls, from Bogotá, Colombia- Ellie!"

The four Divas walked to the ring, but Elizabeth was the only one to enter the ring. She got up on a turnbuckle, and threw her arms up in the air. She blew a kiss to the audience, who responded enthusiastically. By the time she had gotten down and to her corner, her theme ended, and was replaced with Brie's.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Eva Marie and Nikki Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!"

The crowd booed viciously as the three Divas confidently walked down to the ring. Brie entered the ring, and got up on a turnbuckle to do her signature L for Loser sign on her forehead. She quickly got down, and went to her corner of the squared circle. The bell went off soon after.

Elizabeth and Brie circled each other for a minute before locking up. Elizabeth managed to get Brie to a corner of the turnbuckle, where she proceeded to punch her repeatedly in the face. The referee could only watch as Elizabeth continued to punch blindly. Brie eventually got Elizabeth away from her by shoving her off. Elizabeth waited for Brie to move away from the turnbuckle before executing a suplex. She went for the cover, but Brie kicked out at one.

Each group of Divas that supported one Diva or the other cheered appropriately as Elizabeth threw Brie to the ropes. However, Brie hung on. Elizabeth decided to run towards her, but slipped out of the ring through the bottom rope at the last second. She then grabbed Brie's ankles, and threw her off her balance. She then dragged Brie out of the ring, and tried to throw her to a barricade. But Brie reversed it into throwing Elizabeth to the barricade. As she writhed in pain, Brie grabbed Elizabeth, and rammed her to the ring. Elizabeth could see Nikki and Eva taunt her out of the corner of her eye, but she was in too much pain to care. Brie suddenly threw her back in the ring, and went for the pin. But Elizabeth kicked out at two.

"C'mon!" shouted Brie angrily.

But she grabbed Elizabeth by the hair, and brought her up to her feet. She then executed a hair-pull slam, which hurt like a bitch. Brie then lifted Elizabeth back up, and threw her into a turnbuckle. Elizabeth bounced off, and fell on her ass. Brie took her left foot, and placed it on Elizabeth's throat. While she tried to get out of it, Nikki and Eva promptly walked over to shout at her. But before they could go too far, Ariane and Trinity took them out, while Natalie just laughed.

Brie finally let go, so Elizabeth got back to her feet. Brie went for a kick, but Elizabeth jumped onto the top of the turnbuckle, and suddenly executed a sunset flip pin. Though Brie kicked out at two, Elizabeth was fine with it. She lifted Brie in the air, and dropped her back onto the mat in a scoop slam. She lifted Brie again, but she put her on her shoulders, and executed a Samoan drop.

"Pin her!" cried Natalie.

"Do it!" shouted Ariane.

"Pin her!" echoed Trinity.

But Elizabeth had a better idea. Rather than pin her, she dragged her to a turnbuckle furthest away from Nikki and Eva. As Brie lied on the mat in pain, Elizabeth got on the ring apron, and locked on her favourite and most painful submission- a figure-four leg lock around the ring post. The crowd cheered loudly, while the rest of the Divas were shocked. Brie began to shriek and squirm, but Elizabeth refused to budge. When Brie realized that she wasn't close enough to any of the ropes, she tapped out as fast as she could. The referee noticed, and got the bell to be rung. The crowd cheered as loud as they could while Elizabeth stopped of the submission, and went back into the ring.

"Here's your winner by submission- Ellie!" announced Lillian.

The referee raised Elizabeth's hand briefly before going to check on Brie. Natalie, Trinity, and Ariane got into the ring, and hugged the newest Diva tightly. Elizabeth could only smile as she relished over her win.

* * *

"_Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Ellie. "That was, hands down, one of my favourite matches of my career! Getting the win was awesome, but hearing the crowd cheer as loud as they did was even better. Tonight was amazing. I wanna do that again soon."_

* * *

"Girl, that submission looked horrible!" exclaimed Ariane.

"Oh, it is," said Elizabeth. "I was put in that move by Gail Kim during a match, so I know how painful it is. But it's so cool! Afterwards, I asked her to teach me how to do the figure-four like that, and she happily taught me."

"Gail's awesome," remarked Natalie. "She taught you well."

"I agree," responded Elizabeth. "I'll tell her you said that, 'cause she'll love it."

"Aww, thanks," replied Natalie.

As the women exited the gorilla with the _Total Divas_ cameras, they spotted P.J. a couple feet away. A large smile grew on Elizabeth's face upon seeing him.

"Go celebrate with him, girl," encouraged Trinity. "We'll catch up with you later."

"Alright," said Elizabeth.

As the three Divas left for the locker room, Elizabeth jumped into P.J.'s arms. He happily caught, and held her tight.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," he beamed.

"Thank you, P.J.," replied Elizabeth. "That had to be one of my favourite matches ever, without a doubt."

"See? You had nothing to worry about," said P.J.

"Yeah, you're right."

"There's someone else who wants to see you," he added.

"Oh my God, is it Stephanie?" asked Elizabeth nervously.

"No," answered P.J., "and it's not Mark or Jane."

"Oh, okay," said Elizabeth. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Where are they?"

"Follow me."

Elizabeth did just that, not knowing where the hell they were going. They ended up in a TV room, where a woman sat on the couch. Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Mom?"

"Hi, honey," she greeted. She got up off the couch, and hugged Elizabeth tightly.

"Oh my God," muttered Elizabeth in shock. A couple tears began to stream down her face, but she didn't care at all.

* * *

"_I'm coming off my high from winning my match at 'Summerslam', and I learn that my mom saw it in real time, in Los Angeles. I don't even know what to think! I'm shocked, but I also so happy."_

* * *

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I knew that you wanted your mum here, so I flew her here from Albany," piped up P.J.

"P.J… you did this for me?" said Elizabeth. "Oh, baby… thank you."

"I'd do anything for you," replied P.J.

"When he called to tell me this, I was a little reluctant," admitted her mother. "But it's your pay-per-view debut- I couldn't miss it"

"Oh, Mom…" trailed off Elizabeth. She wiped her tears off her face and smiled.

"Please sit down, both of you," said her mother.

Elizabeth and P.J. joined her on the couch, unsure of how this was going to transpire.

"I've been thinking for the last few days," began her mother. "I realized that I should've been honest from the get-go. I also realized that I wasn't being fair to you, P.J. I mean, the fact that you went out of your way to bring me her to watch my daughter be in her first pay-per-view amazes me.

"I'm going to give you a fair chance, P.J. I want to because I know how much you love her, and because I know how much she loves you. How does that sound?"

"Do you mean it?" asked Elizabeth.

"I do," answered her mother. "I promise. And I apologize greatly for my actions."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth.

"Thank you," echoed P.J.

* * *

"_Hearing my mom apologize for what she's done, and saying that she's going to give P.J. a chance just made tonight even better," revealed Ellie. "I'm so happy right now, I don't know how to explain it."_

* * *

"I'd love to stay, but my flight is in a couple hours," said her mother.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Elizabeth.

"I already have a cab ready," replied her mother. "I didn't want to hassle P.J; he's done plenty. But I'm glad that we had this talk."

"I'm glad, too," said Elizabeth. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," responded her mother. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Please take care of her," said her mother, looking P.J. dead in the eyes.

"I will," he replied.

Once Elizabeth's mother left the TV room for the exit, Elizabeth smiled at P.J. as wide as she could.

"I love you so much, P.J.," she said.

"I love you too, Ellie," he replied.

"Thank you for doing that," she added. "That meant the world to me."

"I know it did," said P.J. "Congratulations on winning, by the way. But please, don't ever put me in that submission."

"I won't…maybe," replied Elizabeth laughed.

"Damn," sighed P.J. before pulling her in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

"_P.J. really is my rock," admitted Ellie. "He has helped me with adjusting to the WWE- as well as some of the Divas. The only difference between him and them, is that he has my heart." She laughed a little and smiled sweetly._

* * *

After spending some time together, Elizabeth left the TV room to go get changed. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear Brie and Nikki talk to an older woman, and then Eva talking briefly. She knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but she really wanted to hear what Eva had to say. She leaned on a wall, and perked her right ear, making sure that none of the women could see her.

"Nikki," began Eva.

"Yeah?" replied Nikki.

"What did you think of the match?" asked Eva.

"It was really good," answered Nikki. Her voice seemed genuine, but it also seemed apprehensive.

"Did you see all the Eva signs?"

"No, I was too busy focusing on the match, and how good Brie was doing."

_Makes sense_, thought Elizabeth.

"You guys say, 'Bellas gonna ball,' but I think Bellas gonna fall," said Eva.

"Is she still talking?" questioned Nikki.

"Just sayin'," concluded Eva.

Elizabeth's blood began to boil as she heard Eva walk away. Who the fuck did she think she was? She was a goddamn valet in her first pay-per-view- and suddenly, she's the face of the company?

_Yeah, right_, thought Elizabeth. _That girl needs to be taught a lesson._

She could hear the twins talk to the older woman, but she wasn't paying attention. Instead, she left where she had been standing, and headed to the locker room. There was a good chance that Eva would be heading there, and that there wouldn't be any cameras there, too. She entered the locker room with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" asked Natalie.

"Have you seen Eva?" countered Elizabeth.

Natalie shook her head.

"We haven't seen her," added Trinity. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I overheard Eva talking to Nikki and Brie, and she was being a brat again," explained Elizabeth. "She was fine at first when she asked Nikki about the match. She then asked her if she had seen the Eva signs. Nikki said no, because she was focused on the match."

"Which makes sense," interrupted Natalie.

"Yeah. But then Eva said, 'You say "Bellas gonna ball," but I think Bellas gonna fall,'" added Elizabeth.

"What the hell?" said April, who happened to be in the locker room.

"I think those were her exact words," said Elizabeth. "Then Nikki was like, 'Is she still talking?", and then Eva said, "Just sayin', and left!"

"Wow," laughed Ariane. "That girl really needs to be humbled."

"No shit," replied Elizabeth. "The question about the signs, I can forgive, but the comment she made after was uncalled for."

"Who cares about the posters?" asked Natalie.

"Think about it- Eva's still really new," explained Elizabeth. "For her, seeing her name on a poster is a pretty big deal. I remember the first time I saw my name on a poster. I almost cried, 'cause I was so happy! Like I said, I can let that slide. Nut the 'Bellas gonna fall' comment was inappropriate."

"I get what you're saying," said April. "But she still needs someone to bring her back down to Earth."

_It's gonna be me,_ thought Elizabeth slyly.

"Are you gonna wait to talk to her?" asked Ariane.

"I should," answered Elizabeth. "As far as I'm concerned, that was the last straw. I told P.J. that I was gonna chat with the Divas- you guys- for a while, so I'm in no rush."

Trinity poked her head outside the locker room, and quickly looked back at Elizabeth. "I think she's coming!"

"It's show time," declared Elizabeth simply.

"Are you sure about this?" asked April suddenly. "I just know that you haven't really done much about the whole situation."

"Oh, I'm definitely sure," replied Elizabeth. "Eva needs to hear this. This is necessary. I just won't do it here, 'cause I might say some not so nice things."

Eva stepped into the locker room a few moments later, still smiling like the world was at her feet. Her smile dimmed a little when she spotted Elizabeth, but she didn't care.

"Hey, Eva, can I please talk to you?" asked Elizabeth suddenly.

"Well…" Eva stalled slightly.

"It's kinda important, and I'll try not to make it too long," added Elizabeth.

"Um… sure," answered Eva finally.

Elizabeth gestured for Eva to follow her outside the locker room, and the two women left in less than a minute.

"That girl has no idea what she's in for," laughed Ariane.

"No shit," said Natalie.

* * *

Elizabeth and Eva walked to a secluded part of the arena. They stopped walking, and Elizabeth quickly locked eyes with Eva.

"So, what's this about?" asked Eva in a clueless manner.

"Eva, I originally wasn't going to do this. I wanted to keep my opinions to myself, but I just couldn't. After some events that have happened, I was pushed past my breaking point. That's why I wanna talk to you," began Elizabeth.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Eva. She furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side.

"Let's just cut to the chase," replied Elizabeth. "Basically, since you've joined the WWE, you've been behaving inappropriately. You're being extremely disrespectful to others who have been here longer than you; not just me, but other Divas, too. The shit you pulled with Fandango was another example off you trying to not pay your dues. I get that you were asked to valet for Brie- that's fine. But just because you valeted her, and you valeted Nattie once, doesn't mean that you're now the face of the company."

"But people like me," interrupted Eva sharply. "I have fans, and I was in Maxim."

"You did a magazine spread, you valeted two Divas once, you're on _Total Divas_, you've done a couple autograph signings, and you wrestled a match at _Summerslam Axxess_. While that is a good start, it's not much," said Elizabeth. "There are Divas in that locker room who would just laugh at your accomplishments because they've done a hell of a lot more than you. Granted, they've been here longer, which is fine. However, they don't go around bragging about their accomplishments because they know that that's wrong.

"I know that you're new, and that you're trying to get noticed. But there are other ways to do that without bragging, and acting like a snobby bitch. People don't like those who have inflated egos because people with large egos are annoying as hell. You just need to stop bragging so much, be humble, and learn how to wrestle. Oh, and you have a hell of a lot of making up to do."

Eva stood there, simply stunned by what she had heard. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I hope you understand that I don't enjoy lecturing people," she added. "I only did that because I do want you to succeed. But you can't if you keep acting the way you're acting. You're just gonna make a lot of enemies, and be unable to climb the ladder to the top. They say that it's lonely at the top, but no one ever said that it's lonely getting there. You can have a successful career- not just in wrestling, but in anything- without having to step on other people's toes in the process. Hell, I've been doing that for nine years and counting! If you take away anything- anything- from me, just know that you can be successful without being a heartless bitch."

Before Eva could respond in any way, Elizabeth turned on her heel, and went back to the locker room. She didn't know whether or not Eva had listened or cared about what she said, but she hoped that Eva did. If she didn't, than Eva was really going to wish that she had.

_If that doesn't get through to her, nothing will,_ thought Elizabeth as she walked into the locker room.

"Well?" asked all the Divas eagerly.

Elizabeth sighed. "In a nut shell, I told her that her behaviour had been inappropriate, and that she can be successful in the WWE without being a bitch. I left before she could say anything.

"Wow," said Natalie.

The other Divas nodded.

"I didn't enjoy doing that, and I even told her that," added Elizabeth. "But hopefully, she'll take me later."

"I sure hope she does," said Trinity.

"Me too," replied Elizabeth.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 51! :D**_  
_

_- Elizabeth_


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey there, guys! I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews with the last chapter, especially since I thought that it was pretty interesting. I appreciate all reviews- nice, and mean. It lets me know what you all think of my writing. It would mean a lot to me. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Fifty-One

Elizabeth woke up the next morning exhausted as hell. She looked around the bed, and realized that P.J. wasn't sleeping beside her. She groaned out of tiredness, and tried to go back to sleep again. But the door to their room opened before she could do just that.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Housekeeping."

"No, it isn't," she laughed. She rolled over and saw P.J. enter the room.

"You're still in bed?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she countered. "After last night, I want all the sleep I can get."

"Hmm, you do make a good point," said P.J. "So, I guess that means you don't want breakfast."

"I want breakfast, please," replied Elizabeth. She sat up straight and held her hands out for her plate.

P.J. chuckled as he handed her a plate of food. He sat on a nearby chair, and they both began to eat.

"Are you still happy about last night?" he asked.

"I am," answered Elizabeth. "I'm also happy about seeing my mom, and about something else that I forgot to tell you last night."

"And what might that be?" questioned P.J.

"Well," began Elizabeth, "I was walking to the locker room when I overheard Eva talking to the twins. She asked Nikki about how she felt the match went, and Nikki answered nicely. Eva then asked her if she had seen any Eva signs. Nikki said 'No, because I was too busy watching the match.' That was fine, I understood that. But then Eva was like, 'You guys say "Bellas gonna ball," but I think Bellas gonna fall."' I couldn't believe what I heard."

"She wasn't serious, I hope," said P.J.

"Oh, she was very serious," replied Elizabeth. "Nikki was like, 'Is she still talking?'- referring to Eva, of course- and then Eva was like, 'Just sayin,' and then left. I know that it wasn't my problem, but I have never been so pissed off in my life."

"That was wrong," declared P.J. "What did Nikki say after that?"

"I honestly don't know, and I don't care," responded Elizabeth. "I immediately left for the locker room to look for Eva. Once she showed up, I asked if I could talk to her quickly. We left the locker room, and went somewhere more private so that the cameras couldn't find us."

P.J. raised his eyebrows with shock. "Really?"

"Really."

"What did you tell her?"

"I basically told her that she could be successful in the WWE without acting the way she has been. I also told her that I didn't enjoy lecturing her- which is true- but that I only did it because I wanted her to succeed. Before she could defend herself, or her actions, or both, I returned to the locker room."

"Damn, Ellie! I didn't know you had that in you," exclaimed P.J. He had a large, amused smile on his face.

"I didn't want to do that," said Elizabeth. "But again, I felt like it was the right thing to do. I didn't yell at her, or even report her to Mark or Jane. I just wanted to tell her some things nicely, but firmly."

"That really was a smart thing to do," replied P.J. "How do you think she took it?"

"I hope that she listens, and that she cares enough to change her ways," answered Elizabeth. "But I know that that may or may not happen. She seemed pretty surprised that I was to one to talk to her about it."

"I'm surprised too, because I know how nice you are, and that you've tried to stay out of her crap," said P.J.

Elizabeth nodded before setting her dirty dishes away from her. "Like I said, it was the right thing to do."

P.J. nodded and set his dishes on the desk. He then set Elizabeth's dishes on the desk as well, and lied down beside her on the bed. He hovered over her with his playful smile on his face.

"I love you, Ellie."

"I love you too, P.J."

They shared a kiss on the lips. Elizabeth could feel P.J. hold her hand as they kissed, and that made her smile.

"Mmm… that feels nice," she muttered. She tightened her grip on his hand a little, and he did the same.

"You were so amazing last night," he said. He kissed her forehead, and then kissed her lips again.

"Thank you. That match was so amazing. I'm just glad that it went over well 'cause I did worry about it a lot."

"I know you did, sweetheart. But you killed it last night. You really did."

"Thanks, baby."

After sharing another kiss, they locked eyes with each other and stay silent. But it was P.J. who broke the silence.

"Wanna work out?" he asked.

"Yes, please," answered Elizabeth.

"I was hoping you would say that," said P.J. happily.

* * *

P.J. and Elizabeth entered the gym to see Brie and Bryan using the free weights. They didn't notice the newer couple entering until Elizabeth appeared in view of the mirror.

"Jesus, Ellie!" cried Brie. "Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?"

"Maybe… honestly, no," admitted Elizabeth. "How are your legs feeling after that submission?"

"Like shit," said Brie. "I hope you're happy."

"Oh, I sure am," replied Elizabeth.

Bryan and P.J. laughed at the women's conversation.

"I knew that you were vicious with your submissions," piped up Bryan, "but I didn't think that you'd do something like that."

"Don't say that just 'cause I did it to your girlfriend," said Elizabeth. "That doesn't fly with me. Besides, you already knew what I was capable of for a long time."

Brie and P.J. stopped what they were doing, and looked at the newer Diva with wide eyes.

"What does that mean?" asked Brie.

"Oh, Bryan and I already know each other," revealed Elizabeth. "We only met a couple times on the indies, but we never worked together, or got to know each other that well."

"The last time we talked was when I told you that I started dating Brie," added Bryan. "I just forgot to tell you that her name."

"Oh, wow," said Brie. "So you knew that we were together?"

"I knew that Bryan had a girlfriend. I just didn't realize that you and his girlfriend are one and the same," explained Elizabeth. "Does that make sense?"

"I get it," replied P.J.

"Oh, I get it," piped up Brie. "I didn't know that you two knew each other."

"Just not well," said Bryan. "All I really know is Ellie's real name, and how awesome she is in the ring. Oh my God, she's an ass kicker."

"Thanks," replied Elizabeth. "And clearly, I'm at my best when I'm kicking Brie's ass."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," exclaimed Brie.

"That was funny," laughed P.J.

"I agree," said Elizabeth. "I should say that on _Raw_ tonight. That was one of my best jokes yet."

"I don't agree," replied Bryan.

"Did I say that your opinion mattered?"

Bryan shook his head and tried to repress his urge to chuckle.

"Exactly."

"Bitch," snapped Brie.

Bryan burst into laughter, followed by P.J. Brie started laughing soon after, but Elizabeth managed to keep herself under control.

"I don't laugh at my own jokes, unless they're shit," she revealed calmly.

"Whatever you say," said Brie.

Elizabeth shook her head as she walked to the weight bench. She put an appropriate amount of weight on it before beginning to squat. P.J. and Bryan were using the dumb bells, and Brie focused on cardio. But she stopped when she saw what Elizabeth was doing. She walked over just as the fellow Diva finished up.

"No wonder you were able to lift Damien on your shoulders," she said.

"Jesus, you scared me," replied Elizabeth.

"Sorry," said Brie.

"It's okay. As for the compliment, thank you. I like lifting weights because it makes me feel stronger. Since I'm small- even by Diva standards- I want to have some muscle on me," explained Elizabeth.

"Well, you have more than 'some muscle'," commented Brie with a small laugh.

"Thanks," responded Elizabeth, who laughed a little, too.

"By the way," added Brie, "Mark talked to me briefly last night, and he wanted me to tell you that we're gonna have a match tonight on _Raw_. There's no stipulations, and he was like, 'May the best Diva win.'"

"Oh, wow! Too bad I won't be able to put you in another figure-four around the ring post," replied Elizabeth.

Brie scowled, but she was soon laughing her ass off alongside Elizabeth. P.J. and Bryan noticed, but neither one of them knew what to say or do. They just stared at their girlfriends with amused looks etched on their faces.

"Are you done?" inquired Bryan once the two women calmed down.

"I guess," answered Elizabeth. She turned to Brie. "Wanna do cardio together?"

"Sure," replied Brie. "I gotta kick your ass tonight."

"Yeah… when hell freezes over," said Elizabeth.

"We'll see about that," countered Brie.

* * *

_Raw_ approached rather quickly. Elizabeth walked to the gorilla, feeling pretty confident about her match tonight against Brie. She looked at her ring gear briefly, with was now bright orange instead of last night's bright yellow. After last night's match at _Summerslam_, she knew that tonight would go over well.

"Ellie!"

She stopped walking and spun around to see Jane calling her name. She promptly walked over and smiled politely.

"Hi, Jane," she greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," answered Jane. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," said Elizabeth.

The two women sat off to the side, closer to the wall.

"So," began Jane, "I wanted to start off by telling you that you did an amazing job at _Summerslam_."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. She had been hoping to hear that from one of her bosses.

"Also, the feud's going to end tonight," continued Jane. "There's going to be another feud starting soon, but we'll talk about that tomorrow night. So please be at the stadium before _Main Event_ starts."

"I'll be here," said Elizabeth.

"Great! That's all I wanted to tell you for now. I'll see you tomorrow night," concluded Jane.

"Alright, thank you," replied Elizabeth. "See you then!"

After that, Elizabeth headed to the gorilla. She saw that Brie, Nikki, Ariane, Trinity, and Natalie were already there.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Jane wanted to talk to me briefly."

"That's fine," replied Nikki.

"Nattie told us about you talking to Eva," revealed Brie.

"It's true," admitted Elizabeth. "I just wanted to give her a reality check. No pun intended."

"Well, I appreciate it," said Nikki. "She needed it badly, and Brie was like, 'Get over the whole Eva shit.'"

"Brie does make a good point," replied Elizabeth. "But on the other hand, Eva really needed to hear that."

"I think she's coming now," piped up Natalie.

Sure enough, Eva entered the gorilla a moment later. She seemed to be not as peppy as usual, and she looked a little sad.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Ariane.

"Not much," replied Eva. "I just wanna get this over with."

"Why's that?" questioned Natalie.

"Jonathan and I got in a fight," answered Eva. She knew that she was lying right to their faces, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk about herself.

"That sucks," said Brie. "Hopefully, you two will be able to work things out."

Eva nodded. "Thanks."

A stage hand suddenly appeared to let the Divas know that Elizabeth, Natalie, Ariane, and Trinity would be heading out to the ring first.

"Good luck, Brie," said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, Ellie. Good luck to you, too," replied Brie sweetly.

* * *

"The following is a Divas match, set for one fall! Introducing first- being accompanied to the ring by Natalya and the Funkadactyls, from Bogotá, Colombia- Ellie!" announced Justin Roberts.

As Elizabeth's theme continued to play in the arena, the crowd cheered loudly. But when all four Divas- including her- came out from behind the curtain, the crowd went insane. Elizabeth hi-fived as many fans as she could, while the other Divas followed her close behind. They stood outside the ring, while she entered it. She got up on a turnbuckle and threw her arms up in the air. The crowd cheered as loud as they could for her, and they cheered even louder (if that was even possible) when she blew a kiss to them all. She then got down and into her corner as her theme began to die down.

"And her opponent- being accompanied to the ring by Nikki Bella and Eva Marie, from Scottsdale, Arizona- Brie Bella!"

The crowd's cheers quickly turned to boos when Brie's theme started playing, and they only got louder when the self-proclaimed "Mean Girls" exited the curtain. They strutted down to the ring with scowls on their faces, but Brie had the biggest scowl on her face. She entered the ring, and didn't even bother to do her L for Loser symbol on her forehead. She just got in Elizabeth's face, much to her amusement.

"That was a fluke!" yelled Brie. "You got lucky!"

Once the bell rang, Brie immediately slapped Elizabeth across the face. But rather than slap her back, Elizabeth punched her in the face. Brie crumpled to the ground, looking dazed and confused. Elizabeth decided to go for the cover, but her opponent kicked out at one.

Elizabeth grabbed Brie's head, and pulled her up to her feet. She tried to Irish whip her into a turnbuckle, but Brie managed to counter by throwing Elizabeth into the turnbuckle back first. Brie ran to execute a corner clothesline, but Elizabeth jumped on top of the turnbuckle, and executed a sunset flip pin. However, Brie kicked out at two.

Suddenly, Brie grabbed Elizabeth by the hair, and slammed her body to the ground. The referee chastised Brie, but she blew it off like it was nothing. She threw Elizabeth back into the turnbuckle, and began kicking her multiple times. Nikki and Eva started shouting at Elizabeth, but Trinity and Ariane were quick to shut them up with Lou Thesz presses, and punches. The referee managed to separate Brie from Elizabeth for a moment before Brie dragged her opponent out of the corner. She tried to pin Elizabeth, but she kicked out at two.

As soon as she was back on her feet, Elizabeth dropkicked Brie. As Brie tried to get her bearings together, Elizabeth grabbed her by the arm, and threw her to the ropes. When Brie bounced back, Elizabeth executed a discus punch. The crowd cheered loudly while Elizabeth went for the cover. When Brie kicked out at two and a half, everyone- especially Elizabeth- was shocked about that.

_This ends now, honey_, thought Elizabeth briefly. She stood Brie up, and kicked her in the stomach as hard as she could. She then managed to execute her finishing move _Fly and Lie_ perfectly. She went for the pin, and got the three count. The crowd began to cheer before Justin Roberts could say anything.

"The winner of this match- Ellie!"

Elizabeth had her arm raised in victory by the referee for a moment before he went to check on Brie. Natalie, Ariane, and Trinity got into the ring, and they all hugged Elizabeth tightly.

_Another day, another awesome match_, thought Elizabeth with content.

* * *

"Girl, why did you only get here now?!"

Elizabeth laughed at Ariane's comment as they walked out of the gorilla to the locker room.

"Well, I started wrestling when I was thirteen," she replied. "So I wasn't old enough to even try out. I also wanted to graduate college. But WWE actually called me for a tryout, which is why I had to graduate college a semester early. That's the long and short of it all."

"That all makes sense," said Natalie.

"But that match was awesome," piped up Trinity. "You could be wrestling April soon!"

"Just not for the Divas Championship," responded Elizabeth. "I'm not ready for that. You ladies can fight for it… for now, anyways."

"Yeah, I can see why you would say that," said Ariane. "But you'll get there soon, girl. That's inevitable."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth as all the women entered the locker room.

"Ellie! Oh my God, that match was so good! And so was your match last night!" cried April, who was already in the locker room.

"Thank you, April," responded Elizabeth.

"I was just sayin' that she could be wrestling you soon," said Trinity.

"But don't worry about having to protect your title from me," added Elizabeth quickly. "I want to wrestle here for a while before trying to get a title shot. That should hopefully keep me off your hit list."

"I totally get what you're saying," said April. "It takes time before they offer a title shot. And even then, you may or may not win the first time."

Elizabeth nodded. "But like I said, I'm not ready for a title shot. I just need more time."

"I hope that we have a match, regardless. It would be an honour."

"Oh, wow… thank you. I hope so, too."

"That's great to hear! Sorry, but I have to go to the gorilla for a promo. See you later!"

"Bye!"

After April left, Elizabeth sat on a bench to try and process the conversation that had just taken place. She put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. By this time, Brie, Nikki, and Eva had entered the locker room.

"Are you alright?" asked Nikki.

"April was in here when we came in, and she immediately told Ellie that she loved tonight's match, and last night's match," explained Trinity.

"You forgot about the part where she said that she wanted to have a non-title match with me," added Elizabeth after looking up at the other Divas.

"Oh, yeah… that, too," said Trinity.

"I'm not surprised," replied Brie. "You're so over with the crowd. I know you're a face, but holy crap, they love you."

"I've always been face," admitted Elizabeth. "If some of the fans have been following me since the indies, they would know that. I'm thinking that's why I'm over with the crowd."

"That's incredible," said Nikki with pure awe.

"I haven't been this happy in so long," added Elizabeth. "Between WWE, you guys, and P.J., life couldn't get any better," A large smile graced her face when she spoke. She wasn't one to say something like that because she considered it to fall under bragging. But she couldn't help herself. She blushed just thinking about all this.

"Aww!" exclaimed the Divas happily.

"You're a great friend, and an even better wrestler," declared Brie. She sat beside the younger Diva and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Brie. So are you," responded Elizabeth.

"Keep acting like this," piped up Natalie, "because it's clearly getting you places."

"Don't expect anything else from me," said Elizabeth

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 52! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay... I had a HUGE amount of writer's block when I was writing this particular chapter. I'll admit that it's not my best chapter to date, but I hope you guys still like it, regardless.**

**I have some bad news: since I started working again, I'm afraid that I'll be unable to update _Total Anti-Diva_ daily. I WILL keep posting new chapters, but it won't happen every single day. I hope you all understand. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or _Total Divas_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Total Anti-Diva

Chapter Fifty-Two

Elizabeth and P.J. drove to the stadium for the tapings of _Main Event_ and _Smackdown_. While neither one of them had a match scheduled for either show, Elizabeth had to go to Talent Relations for a meeting regarding a new feud. She was anxious to see what would happen for her next after her feud with Brie, but she had a feeling that everything would be alright regardless.

As P.J. parked at the stadium, she looked over at him with a small smile on her face. He returned her his trademark playful smile, and a seductive wink. Seeing him do that made her giggle slightly.

"You alright?" he asked as they started walking to the stadium.

"Yeah, I'm good," answered Elizabeth. "I just have a meeting tonight with Talent Relations about a new feud- which I told you- and I'm curious as to how it'll go. I'm not nervous, but I am anxious to start something new."

"Sounds good," said P.J. "What do you want to happen?"

"Mmm… good question," replied Elizabeth. "I'm assuming that I'll be in another feud with a heel Diva. I don't really know what else Creative can come up with. I do know that I'm not in the mood to be someone's valet. I'd rather wrestle than constantly stand at ring side for Superstar."

"I don't blame you, sweetheart."

"I've never actually valeted someone consistently in my entire career- and I don't plan on it."

P.J. looked at his girlfriend with shock all over his face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. But it was usually because I was under-age, or I was too young to be paired up with a guy. It was beyond my control."

"Wow. Usually, most female wrestlers valet a few guys in between wrestling, and some make careers out of doing just that."

"Yeah, I'm a rarity in the wrestling world because of that. I wrestle constantly, do commentary occasionally, and act as a guest referee once in a while."

"Jesus, no wonder you're so talented. You've spent almost all of your career wrestling."

"I guess it all makes sense."

"It does."

Elizabeth smiled while she and P.J. entered the stadium.

"I'm gonna go to Talent Relations for the meeting," she said suddenly. "I'll meet you in catering?"

"Sure, sweetheart," replied P.J. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

After sharing a brief kiss on the lips, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Once the meeting with Jane from Talent Relations was over, Elizabeth, Natalie, Trinity, and Ariane left the office to go chat somewhere out of the way in the stadium.

"I'm excited for this new storyline," said Natalie. "It sounds so interesting."

"It does," replied Elizabeth. "I think that it'll breathe new life into the Divas division."

"Ooh, I never looked at it that way!" exclaimed Ariane. "Girl, that would be awesome."

"It needs to happen now," added Elizabeth simply.

"I agree," said Trinity. "Oh, the cameras are comin' over."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth could see a couple _Total Divas_ cameras approaching them. She smirked a little, but she managed to relax herself.

_So much for some privacy_, she thought.

"So, what else are you up to?" asked Ariane.

"Oh, not a whole hell of a lot," answered Elizabeth. "I'm assuming that you and Trin have a match tonight?"

"Yeah," said Ariane.

"It's gonna be pretty good," added Trinity.

Before someone could speak up, Eva and JoJo suddenly appeared off to the side. They got in view of the cameras with smiles on their faces.

"Hey. Eva! Hey, JoJo!" greeted Natalie.

"Hey," replied Eva. "What's up?"

"Not much," said Trinity. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm good." Eva gave off a small smile.

"How are you, JoJo?" questioned Elizabeth.

"I'm fine," she replied sweetly.

"Hello, ladies," greeted Mark while walking up to the Divas.

"Oh, hey," responded Ariane.

"How are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Good," said Mark. He looked at Eva, who suddenly looked a little nervous.

"So Eva," he continued, "you're going to be ring announcing next week on _Raw_."

"Oh my God," replied Eva. She took Mark's extended hand, and shook it with surprise. "Thank you!"

* * *

"_Being given the opportunity by Mark to ring announce next week on 'Raw' is so exciting," gushed Eva. "I'm getting ahead in the WWE, and it's great. Getting my name out there is making me popular."_

* * *

_This is a bad idea_, thought Elizabeth. Her talk with Eva had been pointless; she probably wasn't going to change at all.

Elizabeth was so busy thinking this, she almost missed Natalie speaking.

"You only have one chance to make a first impression. The WWE fans are the most passionate, loyal fans in the world," she explained. "So if you screw up, they will not forgive you."

Eva seemed to be uninterested with what Natalie was saying. She glanced to the side for a moment before looking back at the veteran Diva. She looked like she wasn't listening at all.

_So much for giving her that talk_, thought Elizabeth bitterly.

Once the cameras left, Trinity and Ariane left for the gorilla. Eva and JoJo headed to the Diva's locker room, which left Natalie and Elizabeth by themselves. Natalie noticed that the younger Diva seemed to be annoyed as hell over something.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I feel like Eva isn't going to take what I said to heart," explained Elizabeth. "I mean, how can she when she just got asked to be a ring announcer for _Raw_?"

"Aah, I see what you mean," said Natalie. "I'll try to help her out beforehand with knowing people's names, but I have a feeling that she's still gonna mess up."

"It'll probably happen because of nerves," replied Elizabeth. "I just hope that she actually tries to do a good job."

"Me too. If she messes up, she'll piss a lot of people off," remarked Natalie. "And she so doesn't need that."

"No kidding. What are your plans now?"

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel. You?"

"I'm going to catering. So, I'll see you later?"

"Alright, bye!"

"Later!"

* * *

P.J. was silently sitting by himself at a table in catering, watching _Main Event_ unfold. He was waiting for Elizabeth to show up so that they could go back to the hotel. But he was so engrossed with watching the show that he didn't hear her enter the room, nor did he hear her approaching him.

"Hello."

He jumped out of his seat and hastily turned around. When he saw who it was, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Jesus Christ, Ellie!" he exclaimed. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to," replied Elizabeth. She sat beside him and giggled at his reaction. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," said P.J. after he caught his breath. "How did the meeting go?"

"It was good," revealed Elizabeth. "The feud's not gonna be between me and another Diva. Instead, it'll be between the cast of _Total Divas_, and April. It'll make more sense when we start it next week. Oh, and speaking of, Eva's gonna be ring announcing next week for _Raw_."

"Wow," replied P.J. "Did she ask Mark and Jane to do it?"

"No, it's not like that. Mark told her after the meeting that she's doing it. It was basically him going, 'You're gonna be ring announcing next week on _Raw_.' She didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Oh, okay. Too bad they didn't ask you to ring announce."

Elizabeth laughed a little. "I'm far from upset, babe. To be honest, I did ring announcing once before, and that was, like, five years ago. It went well, but it was scary as hell. I'm perfectly okay with never doing it again."

"Nothing wrong with that. So, do you wanna get out of here?"

"Sure, babe."

The couple promptly left catering for their rental car. But after they got in- and before P.J. started up the car- he sat in the driver's seat just looking at Elizabeth. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing. Upon seeing this, she tilted her head to the left with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. P.J. responded by leaning in and kissing her lips. She happily accepted, and instinctively put her hands in his brown, shoulder-length hair. She threaded her fingers through his hair, and held on tight while she deepened the kiss. A small, sensual moan fell from her lips when they broke apart.

"Someone liked doing that," noted P.J.

"I did," replied Elizabeth. She blushed a little at her response, but she didn't care at all.

P.J. chuckled before kissing her forehead. He moved one hand closer to her lap, and smirked when she whined at his actions.

"Oh, sweetheart," he muttered softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe," said Elizabeth.

After sharing another passionate kiss, they finally started driving back to their hotel room for the night.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 53! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
